


No te enamores de mí.

by LureyTanis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureyTanis/pseuds/LureyTanis
Summary: Hal Jordan, alias Linterna Verde del sector 2814, ha tenido una noche de sexo salvaje con el frío y esquivo Batman. Sólo hay un problema:  que el caballero oscuro no recuerda nada de los sucedido al despertar. Como es de prever,  no se toma demasiado bien tener  a uno de sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia encima y desnudo.ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, contenido homosexual adulto. Si no te gusta este tipo de historias, por favor, pasa de largo, y si te gustan... Lo vas a disfrutar ¡Mucho!Pd: Esto no es un AU, las autoras intentan respetar al máximo la personalidad de los personajes, así que este fic es salvaje, violento, imprevisible y sensual, como lo son ellos dos.(Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS)





	1. Carente de Voluntad.

CAPÍTULO 1

Carente de voluntad

Bruce sentía un sueño pesado que le obligaba a permanecer con los párpados cerrados. En el fondo, en algún sitio de su mente, rendida ante la vigilia y el letargo, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Notaba su cama demasiado blanda, añoraba el aroma de madera antigua de su habitación. Aquellas sabanas sobre las que yacía no eran de seda de la mejor calidad, pero tampoco estaba tendido sobre la fría acera. Todo le resultaba extraño.

Él mismo se sentía extraño. Se estremeció al notar el tacto suave de unos dedos sobre su rostro.

Hal Jordan no supo qué demonios había sucedido: Había sido asaltado en medio de la noche en su habitación, se había visto involucrado en uno de los sexos más salvajes y placenteros que había tenido, y ahora su intruso (increíblemente el héroe de Gotham), estaba completamente dormido entre sus sábanas.

Con una ducha refrescante y ropa nueva, se acercó a la cama antes de que el sol amaneciera, ya no tenía sentido dormir, y mucho menos podría hacerlo con aquel sujeto a su lado. Iba a resultar totalmente extraño y... perturbador. Tuvo intención de cerrar la ventana por donde había entrado y, mirándolo un instante al rostro, sus facciones gruñonas lo distrajeron. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y con una sonrisa acercó sigilosamente sus dedos para acariciar su perfil. —¿Qué estás soñando Bruce? —susurró divertido. Ese hombre tenía cara de pocos amigos las 24hs.

Ese hombre tenía cara de pocos amigos las 24hs  
Artista: Evinist

El murciélago no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Él, que tenía el sueño más ligero del planeta, no era capaz de reaccionar, pero sentía aquella presencia cerca. Muy cerca. Entreabrió los labios para tomar aire y frunció el ceño. Debía despertarse y debía hacerlo ahora.

Su cuerpo empezó a ceder ante su increíble fuerza de voluntad y el brazo se alargó en un movimiento instintivo. Buscó la tráquea de su enemigo para cerrar sus dedos con fuerza sobre ella. Luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos hasta que sus irises del color de la tormenta se toparon con aquellos almendrados que le miraban fijamente.

—¿Jordan? —preguntó contrariado.

—Hola Bruce. ¿Mal sueño? —interrogó ahogado, llevando una mano rápidamente al apriete para aflojar un poco la sensación de ahorque que tenía. Cuando sintió que podía respirar, inhaló profundo y chifló agudo—. ¿Pero qué rayos, hombre? ¡Qué peligro eres en la cama! En todos los sentidos —murmuró eso último junto a un guiño.

Bruce retiró la mano como si estuviera tocando un hierro ardiendo. "Pero... ¿qué?" De un salto salió de la cama y empezó a mirar la habitación. Movía los ojos rápidamente escudriñando cada rincón. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Miró su traje de murciélago tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo y bajó la vista para darse cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo. Miró a Hal con ganas de matarlo y se dirigió hacia él como una exhalación. Lo tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas encima suyo.

Colocó una mano en el pecho del Linterna y lo aplastó contra la cama, para impedirle que se moviera, mientras que la otra se alzaba en un puño que amenazante.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, pues su mandíbula estaba tan tensa y apretada que apenas se movía—. ¡Responde o te juro que ...! Una punzada le atravesó la sien y el flashback de verse a él mismo besándose con Hal, retozando entre las sábanas desnudos, se le pasó por la cabeza como un recuerdo desgarrador de la más increíble e improbable realidad.

Aflojó el puño y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, intentando vislumbrar si aquello había pasado de verdad o era el producto de su imaginación enfermiza que le indicaba que finalmente había sucumbido a la locura más absoluta.

El Linterna se quedó a la expectativa viendo, mejor dicho, siendo azotado por la bravura de aquel hombre que parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo miró totalmente extrañado y arrugó su cejo confundido.

—Ok, vamos a aclarar una cosa. Yo, no hice nada. Al contrario, me considero totalmente inocente de lo que sucedió ayer. —Meditó una milésima de segundo y se empezó a reír para corregirse—. Ok, no, no tengo nada de inocente. ¡Pero yo no te ataqué! Fuiste tú el que entraste a mi habitación y me hiciste... ¡Todo lo que me hiciste! ¿Acaso te emborrachaste ayer? ¿No recuerdas nada? —soltó la pregunta al aire, pero no recordaba haberle sentido gusto u olor a alcohol—. ¡Ay por favor! ¡No puedes no recordar lo que hicimos ayer!

—¡Cállate, Jordan! —Bruce salió de encima del piloto y se sentó sobre la cama. Debía pararse un momento, debía aclarar sus ideas. Quizás hubiera sido rociado con el gas del espantapájaros y eso sólo era una pesadilla de la peor clase... Otro flashback le hizo estremecer. Se vió a él mismo agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas sintiendo la cálida lengua de Hal en su culo y gimiendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho con ninguna mujer—. ¿Me drogaste? —Interrogó Wayne.

—Me estoy empezando a sentir ofendido. —Hal se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta un simple pero perfecto guardarropa, quitó unas cuantas prendas y se las lanzó al millonario para que se las pusiera—. ¿Qué ocurrencia es esa? Dime dentro de qué lógica tuya puede esa explicación ser razonable. ¿Por qué diablos voy a drogarte yo? ¿Acaso esto es una broma? Mira, no sé qué rayos te pasó, pero yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que tú irrumpiste en este lugar y saltaste sobre mí como lobo en celo. Yo... simplemente me dejé llevar ¡Qué sé yo! ¡Actué frente a la sorpresa!

Bruce agarró la ropa al vuelo y empezó a ponerse los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Te dejaste llevar? —Ahora su rostro era de incredulidad—. ¡Te dejaste llevar! —Temblaba de la impotencia y parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a saltar encima—. ¿Y no te pareció un poco raro el hecho de que apareciera en mitad de la noche para follar? —Se levantó mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y caminó decidido hacia él—. ¡No, claro! ¿Por qué pensar cuando simplemente puedo dejarme llevar, eh Jordan?

—¡¿En qué universo Batman haría algo que no desea hacer?! ¡Por favor! ¡Es más! ¡Las primeras rondas fuiste muy demandante! —Picó con su dedo en medio del pecho del otro. Él se sentía totalmente inocente de todo lo que había sucedido allí, hasta la víctima al principio—. "Hal haz esto. Hal ponte así. ¡No te muevas! ¡Muévete más rápido! ¡¿Dónde rayos tocas?!" Y puedo seguir largo rato porque recuerdo cada cosa que me gritaste ¡¿Quién podría entenderte?! —Resopló molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando. Las palabras de Hal se clavaban en su interior como puñales, y lo peor de todo es que el Linterna parecía estar bien con todo lo sucedido. Jordan lo recordaba todo, así que fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido, le había pasado sólo a él. Intentó pensar en la noche anterior. Había salido a patrullar por Gotham. Recordó una conversación con Gordon en un oscuro callejón, sólo eran frases inconexas y sin sentido. La vista se le nublaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Vislumbró una vieja fábrica entre los espacios en blanco de su memoria, un tiroteo entre policías, varios heridos ... muertos. ¿Se habían disparado entre ellos? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero los calibres coincidían. "Aggghhhh" de nuevo esa punzada en la sien. Se recordó a sí mismo poniéndose la máscara para evitar inhalar el más que probable patógeno que había causado todo aquello. "El espantapájaros", pensó. Se esforzó todavía más ... "Había una mujer, en el suelo, inconsciente ... ¡NO! ... consciente". De repente sus piernas fallaron, su cuerpo se venció adelante y de nuevo la oscuridad. Había perdido el conocimiento.

—Wow, wow, wow —soltó Hal al verlo balancearse hacia adelante, y de inmediato lo atajó entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo—. Hey, Wayne. Bruce ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó zarandeándolo un poco, pero el hombre lucía pálido con un semblante entre aturdido y desorientado. Estaba inconsciente. ¿Qué cosa podría causarle que no recordara nada de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior? Además de ese inesperado desmayo tan... inesperado.

Con cuidado lo colocó nuevamente sobre la cama y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra pensando que hacer. Meditó frunciendo el entrecejo y terminó por rascarse la nuca para dar comienzo a una caminata sin sentido dentro de su habitación. Pronto amanecería y él debía de ocuparse de sus obligaciones como piloto. La opción de dejarlo allí sólo sin vigilancia no era viable y tampoco se podía marchar con él acuestas dejando su trabajo sin ningún tipo de notificación.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —se quejó molesto y se desplomó en la cama.

No había otra opción. Debía salir de allí y llevarlo hacia su mansión. Era la única solución. No podía hacer que lo revisara un médico de la base y ni hablar de un hospital. Quién más sabía qué hacer y mantendría las cosas discretas sería su mayordomo. Junto a un suspiro, Hal extendió su mano y el anillo de poder sobre la mesita de luz salió disparado hasta su dedo mayor. En cuestión de segundos, el traje negro y verde fue cubriendo su perfecto cuerpo hasta ser Linterna Verde. Tomó a Bruce en brazos y a su traje, y con sigilo salió de la base militar para volar directamente hacia Gotham. Con suerte, llegaría antes de tener que reportarse.

El viaje fue un tanto extraño e incómodo. Aquel hombre en sus brazos le había proporcionado una de las mejores noches de placer y no lo recordaba. No entendía que había sucedido, pero esperó que su compañero comprendiera que en ningún momento hubo algo forzado. Todo aquello había sido consensuado. O eso quería creer. Tratando de no pensar más en el tema, llegó hasta la mansión y entró por el balcón hasta su dormitorio. Con cuidado lo recostó sobre su cama y le dio un último vistazo antes de ir a informarle a su mayordomo. Alguien debía revisarlo, porque si no era consciente de lo que habían hecho, si no había deseado aquello, algo realmente estaba muy mal.

Bruce sentía el peso de las tinieblas sobre su consciencia. No podía abrir los ojos, y, sin embargo, no había perdido del todo el contacto con la realidad.

Sentía los brazos de Jordan recostándolo con cuidado sobre la cama, el reflejo esmeralda del anillo del Lantern a través de sus párpados y después, el aire fresco de la mañana alborotando sus cabellos. Las imágenes de Hal besándolo la noche anterior, devorando su cuello con frenetismo salvaje se mezclaban con las sensaciones de la realidad en un cóctel explosivo que no dejaba lugar a la razón. La mente de Batman buscaba una explicación, aún en ese estado de semiinconsciencia.

Hal era una cretino. La primera vez que Batman lo vio pensó que era un payaso disfrazado, pero no lo subestimó e hizo bien, ya que el Linterna había demostrado en incontables ocasiones su valía. Lo apreciaba como compañero de Liga, pero seguía pensando que era demasiado imprevisible, un engreído y un presumido. Y lo peor era su impulsividad, pues rara vez tenía en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones y eso sacaba de sus casillas al murciélago. Se podía decir que eran polos opuestos. Se resistía a pensar que algo de lo sucedido había sido por voluntad propia, pero, sobre todo, se resistía a la absoluta certeza de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo... le había gustado.

Encontraría al culpable y se lo haría pagar, a fuego y sangre.

Sintió que lo dejaba sobre la cama. Todavía no era dueño de su propio cuerpo. No podía ni abrir los ojos, pero no hace falta tenerlos abiertos para besar a alguien. Bruce extendió uno de sus brazos hasta la nuca de Hal y lo obligó a acercarse a su rostro para plantarle un beso voraz donde los sabores de ambos se mezclaron.

Fue todo tan rápido, que ni se dio cuenta cuando Bruce lo había traído hacia él para besarlo. Su primer impulso fue el de ceder, abrió su boca y degustó aquella cavidad que horas atrás había sabido disfrutar. Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar, y aquello resonó fuerte en su mente haciéndole un clic que lo trajo a la poca cordura que había en su cabeza.

—Bru...ce —lo llamó en medio de aquel beso, y plantándole una mano en medio del pecho, se separó con dificultad junto a un hondo aspirado—. ¡Bruce! Hey, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó mirándolo confundido. Le estaba volviendo loco ver que ese hombre decía una cosa y hacía otra—. No voy a negar que me gusta porque besas de maravilla, pero tú no quieres hacer esto. No sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero sea lo que sea que tengas en el cuerpo, te está obligando. —Se incorporó de la cama carraspeando un poco y dejó que la energía del anillo liberara su rostro de aquel antifaz.

Necesitaba encontrar al mayordomo para que revisara al murciélago. Aunque físicamente se veía sin ninguna herida, claramente tenía que ser algo más. Bruce sin dudas era un hombre de temer, tanto que todos en la Liga guardaban distancia de él cuando lo tenían cerca. Un ser frío y osco, con el que muchas veces había tenido una que otra discusión. Bueno, para que mentir, unas cuantas. A veces hasta lo irritaba mucho de tan perfecto que era. El muy maldito parecía nunca cometer un error y siempre estaba ahí para marcarle los suyos. No había entendido nada cuando horas atrás lo había atacado de esa manera, pero tal y como decía, no pensaba mucho las cosas, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Tanta tensión entre los dos iba a explotar repentinamente y que mejor que el sexo para distender la misma. Se sintió un poco, más que un poco, ¡bastante irritado con eso! Que no lo recordara, que hasta le hubiera enfurecido acostarse con él. ¡Ni que tuviera lepra!

—¡Arrrgh! —se quejó malhumorado a la vez que se despeinaba con fuerza.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero los labios de Bruce seguían buscando con ahínco los ajenos. Sintió la mano en su pecho apartándolo de aquel cuerpo del delito y no lo pensó demasiado cuando llevó sus dedos a aquella muñeca enguantada del Linterna. Sólo tuvo que presionar un punto de dolor para distraerle lo suficiente, le ganó la espalda y dobló el brazo de Hal hacia atrás haciendo que su codo girara en una dolorosa posición. Prácticamente le arrancó el anillo de dedo y lo lanzó lejos.

El murciélago podía no tener ningún poder, pero su merecida fama había sido ganada con esfuerzo, duro entrenamiento, astucia y fuerza de voluntad, y solo estaba privado de la última.

Las horas, los días y los años habían hecho de Bruce una perfecta máquina de matar. Letal. Y a pesar de todo, no se le conocían víctimas permanentes, lo que no significaba que no pudiera infringir el dolor más extremo para conseguir sus objetivos, con las mínimas consecuencias morales.

Ahora mismo su objetivo era Jordan.

Lo tiró sobre su enorme cama de sábanas oscuras y se echó encima sin soltar su agarre. Empezó a succionarle el cuello en un gesto que sin duda le dejaría marcas. Gimió lujurioso sobre su oído al sentir su propia excitación. Deseaba placer y aquel hombre, quisiera o no, se lo iba a proporcionar.

Todo pasaba tan rápido queHal apenas si había podido reaccionar. Un agudo dolor, para luego ser tumbado en la cama, desprovisto de su anillo y a la merced de un hombre que volvía a atacarlo de la manera más extraña y difícil de explicar. Sonaría ridículo si le cuentas a alguien: "Hey, sabes que el otro día Batman se me insinuó y tuvimos sexo, luego se retractó y enfureció casi hasta matarme y ¡luego! nuevamente estaba duro como piedra, gimiendo y haciéndome un chupón de lo más pervertido" ¡Totalmente RIDÍCULO!

—Ok, para ser un hombre que ha visto muchos mundos y cosas inimaginables... esto es una de las cosas más extrañas, Bruce. —Se removió incómodo en aquella posición e intentó zafarse del agarre—. Bien, eres duro. Te odio por eso —contestó con dificultad al darse cuenta que su ¡maldito cuerpo! estaba reaccionando a las atenciones del otro. Eso parecía más difícil de lo que creía. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Él no sería un juguete sexual del hombre que lo humillaba cada vez que podía. Y que seguramente lo haría otra vez desentendiéndose de lo que estaba haciendo—.No quiero lastimarte, Bruce. Pero si no me sueltas tendré que hacerlo.

Bruce no contestó. Ni siquiera oyó lo que Hal le decía. Estaba demasiado ocupado colando su mano en los pantalones del Linterna. El cuerpo y la voluntad de Bruce no eran suyos. No era dueño de sus actos y, sin embargo, no podía evitarlos. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja demasiado fuerte. Con Batman todo era así... rudo y salvaje.

—¡Auch! —se quejó por el dolor y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las manos del otro bajando por su pantalón—. ¡Hey! ¡Bruce! En serio, esto se está yendo de las manos. —Trató de razonar una vez más para intentar aplacar al otro. Chistando molesto, usó su brazo libre para intentar levantar de la cama el peso de los dos.

Bruce le desabrochó con extraordinaria pericia el botón de los pantalones a Hal y dejó su terso y trabajado trasero al descubierto.

—No te muevas o te haré daño —le amenazó mientras él mismo se bajaba también sus vaqueros, con la mano que tenía libre.

—¡Eso sí que no! ¡Espera! ¡¿Estás hablando?! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ¡Ya detente! —exclamó el Linterna rabioso, y al notar que le era inútil cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, decidió respirar hondo y concentrarse. Su anillo no había podido ir muy lejos, estaba en ese mismo cuarto, lo podía sentir. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, volvería a llamarlo y éste regresaría hasta su dedo. Con eso solucionaría su pequeño apriete.

Bruce se llevó esa misma mano hasta su boca y empezó a ensalivar sus dedos, para volver a llevarlos a la entrepierna de Hal. La imagen de aquella mujer tirada sobre el suelo de la vieja fábrica volvió a su memoria. De nuevo el dolor punzante en la sien. Prácticamente resultaba insoportable. Aflojó el agarre y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando recobrar algo de la cordura perdida. Sus cabellos ondulados y rojos como el fuego ... —¡Agghhhh! —gritó desesperado.

Por un segundo se desesperó al sentir la humedad en su entrepierna, pero no hubo falta de concentrarse demasiado en buscar su anillo, Bruce repentinamente había soltado su brazo y aflojado el agarre. Lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gritar sin razón alguna. Así como estaba a medio desvestir, se incorporó hasta su lado y tomó sus muñecas para sacudirlo un poco.

—¡Bruce! ¡Bruce! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te atormenta? —intentó razonar con él e instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza para lograr calmarlo—. ¡Tranquilo!

—¡Vete! —gritó sacándoselo de encima—. ¡FUERA!

Hal levantó los brazos apartándose un poco, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa—: Ok, ok, me marcho. ¿Pero estás bien?

Bruce se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! —volvió a gritar sin mirarlo. No podía perder la concentración. No sería el títere de nadie. A sus fosas nasales llegó el dulce aroma de las orquídeas salvajes. Recordó el suave tacto de aquellos labios carnosos y rojos como las fresas recién recolectadas.

La duda invadió a Hal en esos instantes, Bruce luchaba contra algo y no sabía que era. En esos breves segundos por su cabeza pasaron miles de cosas, hasta que la luz se le prendió. Si él era el responsable de hacerlo sufrir así, debía irse de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos y el aire alrededor de su cuerpo se empezó a mover, levantándole los cabellos. Concentró sus latidos y dio hasta con el anillo que de inmediato al ser llamado fue directo hasta su dueño. Fue en cuestión de segundos que Hal se transformó y salió volando rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que Hal se transformó y salió volando rápidamente de aquel lugar

-:-

Alfred le había dejado la corbata preparada sobre la cama. Bruce se miraba al espejo, sin verse realmente, abrochándose los gemelos de su camisa mientras su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Sinceramente, el tema le quitaba el sueño y la obsesión, un misterio a resolver. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a HalJordan retozando entre sus expertas manos y a él mismo gimiendo mientras entrelazaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Sacudió la cabeza y exhaló para quitarse esa imagen mental recurrente a todas horas.

"Hormonas" Eso es lo que encontró Alfred cuando analizó la sangre de su pupilo: Hormonas en cantidades industriales. Lo más preocupante era que no habían sido diseñadas genéticamente en un laboratorio, sino que eran totalmente naturales "de origen vegetal" o mucho había errado el inglés, o eso era imposible. Las plantas no son capaces de generar feromonas animales.

Bruce tuvo fiebre durante un par de días, pero su comportamiento se estabilizó, aunque no el martilleo en su cabeza y el dolor punzante sobre la sien. Aún así, no se medicó. Bruce rara vez lo hacía. Prefería hacer del dolor un necesario aliado para llevar a cabo su cruzada. Volvía a ser el de siempre: Frío y ausente de emociones.

Se pasó horas ante su computadora de la cueva, estudiando las cámaras de seguridad de los coches patrulla y de la fábrica abandonada hasta que topó con una grabación de un satélite que los chinos se empeñaban en decir que no existía. Sólo enfocó la zona unos cuatro segundos. La resolución no era demasiado buena, pero lo suficiente como para verse a sí mismo vestido como Batman ayudando a aquella rehén, a aquella mujer de cabello escarlata que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Sacó la foto y la cotejó con todos los archivos posibles, ya que nadie supo nada de ella después de ese altercado en el que murieron seis policías, tiroteados entre ellos.

Los mismos niveles de hormonas se encontraron en los agentes, aunque el origen y los efectos nada tenían que ver con los de Bruce. Los forenses lo achacaron al gas del espantapájaros, pero Bruce sabía que era solo una excusa para cerrar el caso y que los medios dejaran de torturar a la ya maltrecha reputación del departamento de policía de Gotham. Acabó de anudarse la corbata en un gesto mecanizado y Alfred le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta del traje.

—Elegante como siempre, Señor.—Asintió el mayordomo.

Bruce no respondió y tomó las llaves de uno de sus lamborghini Aventador, por supuesto, el de color amarillo, para llamar la atención lo más posible sobre el coche y lo menos sobre su persona. Hoy no quería interpretar el papel del multimillonario ególatra Bruce Wayne.

No estaba de humor.

Últimamente nunca lo estaba.

Fingir ya no resultaba tan divertido, pero si no se forzaba a hacerlo, tan solo Batman quedaría y hasta él sabía que la personalidad del murciélago era demasiado intensa como para sufrirla permanentemente sin caer en el abismo del que tanto le había costado salir. Cuando llegó a la base militar, todos los flashes se centraron en él. Hizo rugir innecesariamente el motor de trescientos caballos y salió flamante del auto, sonriendo y alzando la mano en una pose demasiado forzada.

No había podido rehuir el contrato de Industrias Wayne con el ministerio de defensa para fabricar los nuevos drones no tripulados del ejército de los Estados Unidos, así que allí estaba para que la prensa le hiciera un par de fotos durante la exhibición. En seguida un general vino para estrecharle la mano.

—¡Señor Wayne! —Sonrió incluso más fingido que Bruce—. Llega usted tan tarde que pensábamos que ya no venía.

—Lo siento mucho, teniente, es que ... sinceramente ... no tenía ganas de salir de la cama.

El militar le miró como si Bruce fuera el hombre rico despreciable y sin responsabilidades que tanto le costaba aparentar.

—Conociendo su reputación, seguro que estaría bien acompañado. —Hizo una pausa para centrarse en que aquel hombre había financiado prácticamente el cien por cien del proyecto—. Y es general. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

—Tengo prisa —contestó Wayne en tono burlón—. Así que hagamos lo hemos venido a hacer lo antes posible, teniente. Me pongo nervioso con tantas chicas guapas de uniforme. —La sargento que tenía al lado se ruborizó hasta que sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí.

El general de alto rango solo se dedicó a sonreírle al magnate hasta llevarlo a la zona de las autoridades. "Maldito niño rico"

Habían pasado varios días y Hal no tenía noticias de su compañero. Se preguntaba que había sido todo aquello que les había sucedido y en su cabeza no hallaba explicación. En su momento de duda, llamó a Barry para preguntarle si había tenido una visita del murciélago los últimos días y la respuesta fue un tanto ambigua. Como no se animó a preguntar directamente y dando detalles explícitos, al final la conversación con el rubio no había llegado a ningún puerto que le diera la información que necesitaba. Dio gracias al cielo que no tuvo necesidad de reunirse con los integrantes de la Liga, porque no sabría cómo reaccionar frente a Batman luego de lo sucedido. Aunque por descarte, haría como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Iba a ser más sano para los dos. Así que optó por no pensar más en el asunto y siguió con su vida normal tanto dentro de la milicia como su labor como Linterna.

Aquel día había comenzado de maravilla. El sol esplendido, perfecto para poder pilotear sin problemas; el desayuno que les había tocado esa mañana era uno de sus favoritos; y las pruebas que iba a hacer del nuevo modelo de jet estaban programadas para la tarde. Mejor imposible. Caminaba con su amigo Terry dirigiéndose hacia el sector de pruebas para echarle un vistazo a la artillería que iba a manipular hasta que una voz inconfundible lo hizo quedarse de piedra en donde estaba. No tardó mucho en ver a lo lejos al vigilante de Gotham, caminando con su general en dirección hacia ellos. De inmediato se agachó para simular que se ataba los cordones, colocándose detrás de su amigo para ocultarse.

—Quédate dónde estás, Terry. No te muevas —dijo en un susurro mientras miraba entre las piernas de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué repentinamente te escondes? —Giró su rostro para verlo agachado justo ahí detrás suyo.

—¡No quiero que me vea! —expresó en voz baja.

—¿El general? —preguntó confundido Terry.

—¡No! ¡Wayne! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡Tú quédate quieto hasta que se marche! —Siguió en modo susurro como si al hablar fuerte el otro pudiera escucharlo.

—Es que acaso no lees los reportes. El financió el proyecto de drones no tripulados. Te ves ridículo allí abajo. ¿Crees que permaneces muy oculto? —Se dio media vuelta y lo miró de frente—. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Wayne? —Rió sosteniéndose la barriga—. Al parecer el hombre te intimida. Es entendible.

—No seas idiota. No le tengo miedo. No le tengo miedo a nada. Y mucho menos me intimida. Solo... —se quedó con la palabra en la boca sin saber cómo explicar su situación—. Que porquería ese proyecto. Les está quitando trabajo a los pilotos. Es un maldito ególatra y presumido. —Comenzó a caminar en cuclillas en dirección hacia una pared, y su amigo lo seguía por detrás caminando lo más campante.

—¡Hello! ¿Te has visto al espejo? —preguntó riéndose por lo ridículo que lucía su amigo—. Aunque tengas razón, estos sirven para evitar que en misiones suicidas personas mueran.

Hal llegó al fin a la pared y se paró para poner su pose de galán, apoyándose con una mano y sonriendo como en los comerciales.

—A la mierda Wayne y su proyecto. Además, es verdad, no quiero que me vea el general. Sabes que soy el mejor piloto de la base, ¿no? —Sonrió más amplio y su amigo puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te imaginas si me pide que lleve a Wayne a dar una vuelta en un avión a modo de ganarse su favor? ¡Ni loco! Mejor le esquivo y voy a otra parte. ¿Vienes?

—Yo tengo trabajo que hacer. No me pagan un sueldo como a ti para holgazanear. Además, tú deberías ir a la charla que les dan a los novatos que pasaron la primera prueba. —Miró su reloj—. Y ya se te está haciendo tarde.

Bruce hizo como que no vio al cretino de Hal escondiéndose tras su compañero, que por cierto, era mucho más bajito que él. No se paró ni se giró a mirarlo así que simplemente pensó en obviar su presencia y acabar con la farsa lo antes posible. Sin embargo, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba en el interior de su pecho y su respiración se hacía más pesada. Se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de su compañero de Liga, algo que no le había pasado nunca antes del "incidente".

Lo cierto era que no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido en el dormitorio de la base militar, pero lo que pasó en su mansión... Esas imágenes permanecían nítidas en su retina, el tacto de su piel era una vívida sensación y el sabor de su boca se resistía a abandonar su garganta.

—Señor Wayne. —LoisLane salió de la nada, sigilosa y peligrosa como una serpiente—. ¿Qué opina de la falta de moralidad de los drones?

Bruce detestaba a esa mujer tanto como admiraba su persistencia.

El general se puso entre ella y Wayne para evitar que éste contestara la pregunta, pues sabía que había sido motivo de controversia, pero ese gesto no acallaría a la más afamada reportera de El Planet.

—¿Qué pasará cuando una de esas máquinas, armada con tecnología punta, tenga que decidir si acatar una orden o salvar vidas humanas? —Le puso la grabadora a Bruce prácticamente en la cara—. ¿Cree que puede sustituir el instinto de un piloto?

Bruce retiró el aparato de su rostro con un solo dedo y su semblante se suavizó.

—Señorita Lane ¿Me habla de moralidad a mí? Disculpe, pero desconozco el significado de esa palabra—. Miró a la joven sargento que les acompañaba y ésta se ruborizó aún más que la primera vez. Incluso se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Le parece gracioso, señor Wayne? - La periodista empezó a buscar un objetivo con la mirada—. Bien, allí tenemos un piloto, veamos qué opina él. Lois empezó a hacer señales en la dirección donde estaba Jordan apoyado contra la pared mientras el general la seguía, intentando que el compañero de Lane dejara de filmarlos con la cámara.

Creyéndose a salvo, Jordan conversaba con su amigo antes de ocuparse de sus obligaciones. Pero justo cuando alzó la vista hacia otra dirección, notó que la reportera le hacía señas con intenciones de que se aproximara. Por unos breves instantes Hal cruzó miradas con el vigilante de Gotham y sintió la intensidad en aquellos ojos grises que parecían atravesarle el alma.

Esquivó la vista de inmediato y se refregó la cara en señal de total nerviosismo; pocas veces antes visto en él.

—Deberías ir —sugirió su amigo al notar los arranques del General que apenas si podía contener la situación.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que insinúas? —Rió suavemente mientras visiblemente incómodo se refregaba las manos—. Soy la persona menos indicada para hablarle a la prensa. Sabes que lo voy a echar a perder.

—Muchas opciones no tienes, parecen que se dirigen hacía aquí y están filmando. —Señaló discretamente con la cabeza.

—Habla tú —dijo Jordan.

—¿Qué? No me está permitido, soy de menor rango. Hazte cargo como el adulto y profesional que eres —murmuró entre diente regalando una enorme sonrisa a las cámaras y rápidamente salió corriendo para ocuparse de lo suyo.

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> Estas palabras iban a ser un pasatiempo entre Lure y yo, un rol que escribir en nuestros ratos libres. La cosa cambió a medida que la historia avanzaba, convirtiéndose en algo más que en un entretenimiento. Busqué cualquier hueco de tiempo en mi ajetreada vida para devolverle la réplica o plantearle una de las encrucijadas que tanto me gustan a Lure y a sus personajes. Tened en cuenta, que ninguna de las dos sabe lo que va a responder la otra, y manejamos los personajes a nuestro antoj. Eso es lo mejor: La improvisación.
> 
> Tanto es así, que pasé mis horas de sueño, sonriendo y disfrutando delante del teclado, esperando las ansiadas respuestas.
> 
> Por ese motivo, pensé que a los demás les gustaría leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo y quería compartirlo con tod@svosotr@s.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis y os haga amar a esta pareja, algo desconocida al principio y tan refrescante al final.
> 
> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Sin dudas este rol me ha llenado de una mezcla de sensaciones que muchas veces me han sobrepasado. Algunas las disfruto más que otras, como la felicidad, la risa, la extrema emoción, el entusiasmo. Lo que más me gusta es sentir que me quitan el aliento, que me dejan estupefacta, tener ese sentimiento de quedarme sin airecuando escribo o leo una respuesta. Otras veces me he angustiado o emocionado sintiendo el corazón latiéndome deprisa, me he entristecido y hasta enojado al punto de ir por la calle gritando puteadas (improperios).
> 
> Las palabras tienen tanto poder, tanta magia que nos hacen sentir muchas cosas. Deseo que ustedes puedan tener las mismas emociones, los mismos sentimientos al leer esta historia.
> 
> Definitivamente la sensación será como estar en una montaña rusa.


	2. Siempre me gustó el Verde.

Lois Lane empezó a hablar a la cámara en directo. Dijera lo que dijera, se estaba retransmitiendo a todo el país en ese mismo instante. Leyó el nombre del Linterna en su chaqueta de aviador, pues todos los pilotos de la fuerza aérea llevan escrito su nombre en el pecho.

—Estamos en la base militar ALFA-4 de Gotham donde hoy se presentan los nuevos drones no tripulados llevados a cabo por la alianza entre Wayne Enterprises y el Ejército de EEUU. —Le puso el micrófono a Hal prácticamente en los labios—. Hablamos con un piloto de las fuerzas armadas, el teniente H. Jordan. ¿Qué opina usted de la falta de moralidad de estas máquinas? ¿Cree que la Inteligencia Artificial puede suplir la destreza y la pericia de un piloto?

 

 

Wayne permanecía a un par de metros observando la escena con aparente desagrado. Aquella Lane era una piedra molesta en el zapato, y no la despedía solo porque Clark no lo perdonaría nunca. Eran amigos desde hacía años. Además, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, era una de las mejores periodistas de investigación del país. Por otra parte, Bruce estaba completa y totalmente seguro de que Jordan iba a cagarla respondiera lo que respondiera. "¿Pero qué estaba haciendo allí? Se suponía que la exhibición de los aviones tripulados iba a ser por la tarde". No quería ni mirar la escena, y mucho menos escuchar la respuesta de su compañero de la JLA.

Y ahí comenzaba el ataque de preguntas. Jordan tenía muy en claro su opinión, pero estaba frente a las cámaras y probablemente hablando al país. Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía para no estropearla. Su general estaba ahí observándolo también, y debía estar a favor del proyecto.

Aunque por dentro se retorcía porque su moral le decía que no.

—Estoy en contra del proyecto de drones. —Y ahí se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente. Su boca decía lo que su corazón pensaba y no lo que su cabeza razonaba.

Bruce miró a los ojos por primera vez a Jordan mientras podía escuchar los nervios crispándose en el General. Quería permanecer serio, le molestaba estar allí, pero escuchar las palabras de Jordan hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. En el fondo él también pensaba que el factor humano que aporta un piloto es insustituible, aunque solo Jordan era capaz de soltarlo delante de las cámaras y quedarse como si nada. De repente, aquella impulsividad del Linterna que siempre había odiado, ya no le molestaba tanto. Era una refrescante sinceridad a la que estaba poco acostumbrado.

—¿Por qué está en contra del proyecto? —Lois sabía que aquella entrevista sería jugosa y daría que hablar, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

Los ojos de Hal se cerraron por un instante, y al abrirlos, el fuego vivo en ellos parecía crecer como una llama ardiente.

—Obviamente soy un piloto con muchos años de experiencia. He pasado gran parte de mi vida en los cielos, dentro de una de las tantas naves que he tenido el privilegio de pilotear. El espíritu de uno, de cierta manera, se conecta con la máquina y te vuelves uno con ella —comenzó con su discurso, seguro de lo que decía, sin importarle Wayne, el general ni la reportera—. Si algo falla tú tienes la responsabilidad, hay un rostro que se hace cargo. De cada botón que se presiona, de cada maniobra, de cada decisión instantánea que se toma, y las mismas solo sirven aquí en el aire, no detrás de una máquina, detrás de una orden cómoda desde un sillón.

 

 

—¿Qué opina de eso, señor Wayne? —La reportera se giró para observar atónita cómo el maldito coqueteaba con la sargento de las fuerzas armadas. Bruce le colocaba bien la corbata a la mujer militar a sabiendas que la siguiente pregunta iría dirigida hacia él

—Disculpe —se lamentó forzadamente—. Es que pierdo el norte cuando veo una chica guapa de uniforme.

De repente, se oyeron unos gritos entre el público y la gente empezó a huir aterrada. El familiar sonido de las balas rebotando contra el suelo hizo que Bruce se lanzara sobre la chica para protegerla mientras empujaba a Lois para evitar que la siguiente ráfaga la acribillara. En un rápido gesto que pasó desapercibido por casi todos, apagó la cámara del reportero y miró al cielo. Dos de los drones habían comenzado a descargar su artillería sobre los asistentes al evento, en su mayoría familias con niños que habían venido a ver las acrobacias de los pilotos.

—¡Pero que rayos! —exclamó Hal viendo aquel acto horrífico y estrujó en puño su mano a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus dientes. En seguida ayudó a Lois a ponerse de pie para correr junto a ella unos cuantos metros hasta ponerla al resguardo detrás de la pared en donde lo habían encontrado—. ¡Quédese aquí señorita! —le pidió mientras le sostenía de los hombros—. Iré a buscar ayuda. —Y salió corriendo rápidamente a un lugar apartado para poder transformarse en Linterna Verde.

Bruce logró zafarse de la atención de los asistentes, algo no demasiado difícil cuando a uno lo están disparando, y corrió a refugiarse en el mismo sitio que Hal.

—¡Jordan, protege a esa gente! —Le ordenó alzando la voz por encima de los gritos de pánico de los asistentes—. Yo iré a desconectar los drones. Y sobre todo, pon a salvo a Lois. —Bruce sabía lo importante que era esa mujer para Clark.

Hal chistó molesto ante esa orden y por dentro pensó lanzarle un improperio que fue suplantado por desdén.

—.¿Desde cuándo sigo tus indicaciones? —replicó irritado y lo ignoró mirando hacia otro punto. Pero no le hizo caso a su malhumor, antes que nada debía ocuparse de su obligación. Y quiera o no, Bruce tenía razón. Primero debía poner al resguardo a esas personas por sobretodo.

En seguida el anillo en su mano brilló y el mismo hizo que su cuerpo entero fuera cubierto por su poder. Voló de inmediato a la zona de guerra, y usando su fuerza de voluntad, creó una habitación blindada donde resguardó a la mayoría de las personas.

—¡Todos adentro! ¡Ahora! —gritó para alertar a los que aún correteaban por aquí y por allá. Notando entre medio de esas personas a la reportera, apuntó hacia ella, y el halo de luz verde en forma de guante gigante la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a ingresar al refugio esmeralda.

Bruce debía confiar en Jordan para que mantuviera a salvo a toda aquella gente y, de hecho, lo hacía— ¡Víctor! —Se llevó un dedo a su oído izquierdo mientras driblaba las balas moviéndose deprisa por la pista de aterrizaje—.Alguien está controlando los drones de la base miliar ALFA-4 de Gotham. Quiero que los desconectes y que sea rápido.

A Wayne no le costó seguir el rastro del cableado hasta el edificio principal del complejo. Sabía que los sistemas de seguridad no serían un problema pues los había instalado su compañía y en su teléfono guardaba todos los códigos de desencriptación de los accesos. Ya había atravesado dos puertas cuando la alarma se disparó. Alguien estaba hackeando los sistemas de vigilancia y desde luego, no era Cyborg. Al menos Wayne llevaba puesto su pasamontañas así que no se le vería el rostro que seguro estaban captando las cámaras de la instalación.

—¡Cyborg! ¡Necesito que desconectes a esos drones ya! —inquirió mientras unos marines le seguían los pasos. Prácticamente los tenía encima. Se deshizo de ellos con un par de llaves y unos golpes precisos. Tampoco quería hacerles daño, sólo hacían su trabajo y lo habían tomado por un intruso.

—Batman, no es posible. Han anulado todos los protocolos de control remoto.—La voz de Víctor no expresaba emoción alguna. Bruce tenía que moverse rápido si quería evitar una masacre ahí fuera, pues el poder armamentístico de esos drones superaba por mucho lo pactado con Wayne Tech.

Agradeció que el Linterna estuviera allí.

La última puerta no se abría, así que empezó a patear la caja de control de acceso para dejar a la vista los cables, después ya los desencriptaría con... Escuchó el silbido de un calibre nueve milímetros en su oreja. Pudo esquivar los dos primeros tiros, arrancó el picaporte de una de las puertas de servicio y se lo lanzó al marine. Lo noqueó al instante, sin embargo, éste tuvo tiempo de disparar una última vez. La bala impactó en el hombro derecho de Bruce. No demasiado profundo pues pasó rozando, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar.

Afuera era un caos, las personas no sabían qué hacer y corrían desesperadas por todos lados. Jordan les gritaba dándoles indicaciones para que se refugiaran en la enorme habitación blindada que había creado, pero el pánico hacía lentos y torpes a todos. Una de las opciones que se le había ocurrido era la de ir y enfrentar a los drones para derribarlos cuanto antes él mismo. Con su poder y habilidad eso no le resultaría mucho problema. Pero esa era una gran idea que dejaría desprovistas a las personas de su seguridad. Algo que no podía consentir, porque el mínimo error, ocasionaría unos cuantos muertos. Y eso no lo iba a permitir en su presencia.

Chistó molesto cuando uno de los drones decidió atacarlo de manera incesante y le disparó directamente al centro del pecho, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarlo en el suelo por la potencia del proyectil. Se puso inmediatamente de pie con un increíble dolor, pero a salvo (el campo de poder del anillo lo protegía como siempre). Voló rápidamente delante de unas personas que se habían quedado paralizadas en medio del camino, si no se movía rápido, sin dudas sería su inevitable deceso. Creó un escudo gigante para protegerlos a todos y clavó sus pies en el suelo generando resistencia para no ser movido del lugar.

 

 

—¡Vamos! ¡Métanse! —les gritó al pequeño grupo a la vez que les señalaba el bunker. Las personas simplemente asintieron y salieron disparadas hacia el refugio—¡¿Estás coqueteando con alguien, Batman?! ¡¿Por qué te demoras tanto?! —preguntó poniéndose en vuelo nuevamente, cubriendo a cada persona que iba ser atacada para luego guiarla hasta la habitación blindada.

Repentinamente, un niño llorando a mitad del camino porque se había caído, fue el objetivo de los drones. Jordan salió volando inmediatamente frente a éste y lo protegió con su enorme cuerpo. Gritó un poco por el dolor en su espalda y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El murciélago no se detuvo y arrancó un par de cables, para luego juntarlos. La puerta se abrió así que entró lo más rápido que pudo y arrancó el cable de alimentación principal.

Toda la instalación quedó sumida en la oscuridad.

Hal observó como las maquinas mortales detenían su ataque y comenzaban a desplomarse como moscas muertas.

Escuchó a Batman hablarle a través de comunicador e inhaló profundo para responderle con una enorme sonrisa.

—Linterna —le llamó apretando el dispositivo instalado en su oído que compartían todos los miembros de la JL— ¿Han caído los pájaros?

—Sí, han caído. Están todos a salvo. —Se puso de pie y de inmediato hizo desaparecer el refugio para liberar a todas las personas. Alzándose en vuelo, usó su poder para tomar a los dos drones en una burbuja y se alejó de allí con las máquinas para su posible investigación—. Batman, me estoy llevando a los drones para alejarlos de las instalaciones. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? —preguntó sabiendo que el murciélago tendría mejor idea de cómo proceder.

—Llévalos a mi cueva —dijo serio como siempre—. Llegaré en 40 minutos.—Ese era el tiempo que Bruce se daba a sí mismo para dar explicaciones sobre dónde y qué había hecho durante el ataque.

Se quitó el pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro, se puso la chaqueta sobre su hombro herido para disimular la sangre y se metió entre un grupo de mujeres y niños para que lo encontraran. Lois casi salta de alegría al ver al cobarde de Bruce Wayne parapetado entre chiquillos de guardería. Sin embargo, la emoción le duró hasta que supo que no podría grabar el comportamiento del magnate, pues su cámara se había destrozado durante el ataque.

Mejor.

Hal surcó los cielos sin prisa hasta la instalación del murciélago. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que no había apuro en llegar. Mientras tanto, pensaba que excusa se inventaría por su ausencia en la base, ya no estaba seguro si iba a poder hacer esa prueba que le habían dicho y obviamente su pequeña charla con los novatos iba a ser pospuesta. Suspiró al llegar a esa fría y oscura cueva y se anunció a Alfred que ya sabía de su llegada para que desactivara la seguridad del lugar. Entró mirando para todos lados y dejó en aquel sector despejado a los dos drones para su posterior análisis. Tuvo deseos de marcharse al saber que Batman podría ocuparse del asunto sin su presencia, pero su curiosidad por entender lo que había sucedido podía más. No se quedaría mucho, sería cuestión de intercambiar formalidades con su compañero de equipo y nada más.

Bruce se ahorró tener que dar demasiadas excusas y se metió en su flamante deportivo que no había sufrido daño alguno. Puede que aquel coche fuera amarillo limón, pero seguía siendo el coche de Batman, y todos eran antibalas.

 

 

En 40 minutos exactos descendió desde su mansión hasta sus instalaciones secretas que se hallaban debajo de ésta.

Jordan caminó un poco por el lugar, mirando todo a su alrededor y un escalofrío lo invadió. Aquel sitio era siniestro, no entendía como Bruce podía pasar horas y días encerrado allí haciendo sus investigaciones. Alzó vuelo para mirar de cerca al dinosaurio y acarició uno de sus dientes con una sonrisa. Para ser una persona que dice que no se apega sentimentalmente a nada, tenía varios recuerdos en esa cueva. Lo sintió llegar desde la mansión y regresó a tierra para esperarlo cerca de donde estaban las máquinas.

Bruce entró en los dominios de Batman, esperando a que el Linterna hubiera hecho su trabajo y se hubiera ido dejando los drones allí, pero aunque su rostro permaneció imperturbable al encontrarlo allí, algo por dentro le dijo que no le desagradaba tanto su presencia... aunque jamás lo reconocería.

—¿Todo en orden allá en la base? —preguntó Hal de brazos cruzados mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La diferencia ahora era que su antifaz no lo cubría de su mirada gélida—. No tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo aquí. ¿Necesitas algo? —No quería mostrarse curioso aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por meterle mano a los drones para saber lo que había sucedido—. Bien, me quedaré un rato —dijo como que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por hacerlo.

—¿Perder el tiempo? —preguntó irónicamente— Claro, porque saber quién está detrás de esto para que no se vuelva a repetir, es perder el tiempo... —Se quitó la chaqueta y bufó, aflojándose la corbata que aún llevaba puesta—. Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes así que eres libre de irte cuando quieras. —Se fijó en el hermoso color almendrado de los ojos de Jordan.

¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!

El murciélago cogió una de sus herramientas de la caja con intención de empezar a desmontar el dron, pero su mano estaba resbaladiza a causa de la sangre que brotaba de la herida de su hombro y eso le impedía realizar el trabajo. Ni siquiera había reparado en que fuera una herida de importancia, pues la tolerancia de Bruce al dolor llegaba a límites insospechados.

Hal lo escuchó hablarle de aquella manera despectiva e iba a contestarle unas cuantas cosas, pero al notar de cerca su camisa manchada de sangre, descruzó su brazo y levitó hasta el lado del murciélago.

—Oye, espera. Te han herido. Déjame verte. —Apoyó con cuidado una mano en el hombro ensangrentado y supo que había sido una bala común. Suerte que no del dron porque el resultado hubiera sido otro—. Aguarda un segundo aquí, estas máquinas no irán a ningún lado. Primero debemos ver esa herida de tu hombro. —Alzó vuelo y comenzó a recorrer la cueva.

Recordaba haber visto en su recorrido cuando estuvo a solas, un sector que funcionaba como sala de enfermería. Tomó de éste lo necesario para curar a Bruce y regresó a su lado de inmediato. Lo primero que hizo con la fuerza de su voluntad, fue crear una camilla y al lado una pequeña mesita donde colocó el botiquín.

—Anda, toma asiento y quítate la camisa. Seguramente tendré que dar algunos puntos. —Hizo una pausa y rodeó los ojos mentalmente—. Y no quiero comentarios despectivos, que sé lo que hago. Recuerda que soy piloto y tuve entrenamiento militar. Primeros auxilios está en mi currículum.

Bruce hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y le ignoró completamente. Se quitó la camisa y limpió un poco la herida con ella. Tomó unas gasas y las impregnó con yodo él mismo. Frotó fuertemente sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Se había curado de cientos de heridas peores sin necesidad de ser atendido por nadie.

Esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Cuando desinfectó la zona se inyectó algún tipo de substancia directamente sobre la herida y sacó la aguja y el hilo. Empezó a coserse sin que su expresión mostrara ningún tipo de dolor... como tantas otras veces.

Una cicatriz más en su interminable colección.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Jordan? – Preguntó molesto.

"Maldito Bruce Wayne y maldito su carácter de mierda", pensaba el piloto. ¿Por qué rayos se había preocupado en un principio? ¡En vano! Si cualquier tipo de acercamiento de cualquier ser humano él lo rechazaba por completo. Hal se regaló una patada mental al intentar ser amable con él. Además, ese lugar era su territorio, terriblemente horrífico, pero su santuario. ¿Y por qué se había quedado? ¡Por una simple petición de Batman! El muy maldito se lo había pedido y ahora insinuaba que se fuera.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dijo que te esperara aquí en cuarenta minutos.—Tomó distancia y pegó un salto para volver a remontar el vuelo—. Pero veo que tienes todo bajo control. Te dejaré entonces ocuparte.

\- Yo no te dije que me esperaras – No dejó de coserse mientras hablaba – Te dije que dejaras los drones y que yo llegaría en 40 minutos.

¿Para qué me preocupo? ¡Idiota! —se maldijo a sí mismo, apresuró su marcha y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

Bruce siguió cosiéndose hasta asegurarse de que el Linterna se había ido. Supo que estaba solo en cuanto los murciélagos volvieron a guardar silencio. Ese silencio sepulcral que se te cala hasta la médula.

Dejó caer la aguja antes de haber acabado y golpeó la mesa.

—¡Joder! — Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie le escucharía. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso delante de él? ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba su ausencia? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginárselo desnudo?

Aprovechó que aún brotaba algo de sangre de su herida para frotar un kit de análisis médico y hacerse otro chequeo de tóxicos. Sin duda, seguro que aún quedaban residuos de aquellas odiosas feromonas. Era la única explicación posible y racional a sus extrañas ideas con Hal.

Lo pasó por el escáner.

Negativo.

"¿Negativo?" Se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su enorme sillón.

Eso era malo. Muy malo.

El Linterna voló de regreso hasta su base para ocuparse del desastre que había quedado ahí. Seguramente iban a tener que hacer limpieza y programar nuevas fechas para todo lo que se iba a acontecer en ese día. La charla con los novatos se la cambiaron para la tarde y tenía una reunión con el general para ser reprendido duramente. Ya se imaginaba el discurso que se iba a tener que comer luego de sus declaraciones por la prensa.

El día había comenzado perfecto, ahora cada vez iba para peor. Chistó incontables veces molesto por todo lo sucedido con Bruce, aún no entendía nada de lo que había pasado aquella vez en su cuarto y todo le sabía muy confuso. Se dedicó algunos que otros improperios dirigidos hacia su persona para terminar de cerrar con broche de oro la pelea interna en su cabeza. Acabó por buscar en su buen amigo, un lugar de confort para descargar todo su malestar.

—Flash, ¿puedes oírme? —habló presionando su comunicador en la oreja para hablar con el velocista—. Bear, necesito verte esta noche si estás libre. Tomar unas cervezas y eso. ¿Podrás?

—Hoy estoy hasta arriba de trabajo en la comisaria. —Bufó el velocista molesto—. ¿Es importante? —Algo había en su voz que le hacía pensar que sí.

—No, bueno... sí. En realidad no es nada para preocuparte. Mejor no me hagas caso. Son tonterías mías. —Suspiró pesado y su plan de estar acompañado esa noche se vio frustrado. Terminaría por beber sólo con algún compañero, aunque no sería lo mismo, no tendría tanta confianza como para contarle lo que le pasaba—. Espero que te sea leve, amigo. Nos estamos viendo. —Ya estaba llegando a base para ocuparse de sus obligaciones.

—Oye, tengo un descanso de media hora para comer.—Sabía que a su amigo le preocupaba algo—. Estoy allí en... Bueno, de hecho ya estoy aquí.—Barry colgó y le dio un abrazo a su compañero.

—Woow, Bear. A veces amo que corras tan rápido. —Lo estrechó con el mismo afecto que era abrazado—. Pero no hacía falta que vinieras aquí. —Miró para todos lados y lo tomó del brazo para subir a un edificio que sabía no sería vigilado por nadie—. ¿Te has enterado de lo que sucedió aquí? —preguntó desvaneciendo su traje y sentándose en el borde de la terraza.

—Algo he visto en las noticias. —Sacó una caja de cereales y empezó a zampárselos—. Suerte que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo desactivaste los drones? —preguntó curioso devorando una caja de galletas saladas.

—No fui yo. Batman estuvo aquí. Él lo hizo. —Suspiró pesado y robó un puñado de cereales para comer de a uno con mucha calma—. De él quería hablarte. Necesito que guardes el secreto, por favor. Hace unos días... se coló repentinamente de noche en mi cuarto. En la base militar. Y bueno, tu sabes, me besó y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo. ¡Y qué sexo! Te juro Barry que no recordaba haber tenido un polvo como aquellos. —Se quedó mirando los cereales y chistó—. Y resulta que al parecer estaba bajo el efecto de algo. No tengo idea porque no volví a tocar el tema con él. Ahora la cosa está tirante entre nosotros, y no es que me moleste... —Hizo una pausa y se corrigió—... Bueno, bien, me irrita bastante. Y antes no me pasaba, y ahora sí. Y quiero hablarlo con él y a la vez no. No sé. Es todo muy incómodo. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Ignoro aquello que pasó y listo? Tampoco quiero ir a conversar con él y aguantarme su carácter de mierda. Te juro que si me vuelve a hablar así no seré yo mismo.

Barry dejó la caja de galletas sobre la repisa de aquel edificio y miró a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos. —Es broma, ¿verdad? —Pero su amigo no se reía—. ¿Te has follado al murciélago? —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡No podía creérselo!

—Shhh, sí, bueno. ¡Tampoco para que hagas un escándalo! Pasó y ya. —Lo miró dándose media vuelta y subiendo las piernas a la cornisa—. ¿Eso es lo que rescatas después de todo lo que te dije? Fue simple sexo. ¡Tch! ¡Es más! No sé por qué estoy dándole tantas vueltas. De todas formas, él se vio bastante enfurecido con el asunto. —Terminó de comer el último cereal refunfuñando a la vez.

—¿Simple sexo? —Barry lo miró extrañado. Había perdido el apetito—. Con Batman nada es simple. Ese hombre es... complicado. —Y eso que Barry siempre tenía hambre—. Y no creo que el sexo con él vaya a ser la excepción a su carácter. ¡Joder, Hal! —Se dejó caer al suelo—. Todavía lo estoy procesando. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y dices que estaba bajo efecto de algo? Pero cómo. ¿Drogas, alcohol? ¿Y qué explicación te ha dado?

—¡No lo sé! ¿No te he dicho que no he hablado con él? Solo sé que se estaba moviendo sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. —Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista para verlo—. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que él despertó horas luego hecho una furia. Indignado por lo que había pasado. Luego al parecer mi presencia generaba algo contra su voluntad. ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo hago mis propias conclusiones! Cuando fui a llevarlo a su mansión volvió en ese estado y luego como si la cabeza le explotara me echó de su habitación a los gritos. —Se bajó de la cornisa y se puso en cuclillas frente a Barry—. Hoy lo he visto y no sucedió nada. Pero es haaaaaaarto incómodo lidiar con él.

—¿Lo sabe Superman? —Fue como si de repente hubiera tenido una revelación—. ¡Por Dios que no se entere Clark, o eres hombre muerto!

—¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver Superman en todo esto? —preguntó confundido.

—Pues no sé... ¿Has visto cómo le mira? Siempre está pendiente de Batman, de que no le pase nada, y no le discute ni una de sus decisiones. —Tomó una rosquilla—. Yo creo que han estado liados ¿Tú no? —El hambre le volvía poco a poco.

—No lo he pensado mucho. Y en verdad no me importa. Ni que le tuviera miedo al grandote. Además, solo fue un revolcón. Eso va a quedar ahí. En la nada. A él no se le vieron intenciones de hablarlo conmigo. ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que saque el tema? —le preguntó al rubio, pero se lo estaba planteando a sí mismo—. Por favor, olvida todo lo que dije y haz como si nada. Que a ti se te nota en la cara fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no sé guardar un secreto? —Ahora Barry se hacía el indignado, pero su mente pronto sacó sus propias conclusiones—. ¿Te refieres a cuando le dije a Oliver que te habías acostado con su hermana? Ahhh, por favor.... ¡Esa no cuenta! Estaba ebrio... Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me emborrachó... así que... esa no cuenta. —Acabó diciendo bajito – No cuenta para nada.

 

 

—Solo... no abras la boca. Ya suficiente incómodo es como para que lo sepan todos. ¡Te imaginas a Batman siendo expuesto así! Jajajaja. —Rió a carcajadas relajándose en el piso—. Me mata a mí, a ti y a toda mi descendencia. Tendré que ir a otro planeta habitable para vivir. —Hizo una pausa y la sonrisa le volvió a rostro—. Gracias, Bear. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

—De nada hombre, para eso están los amigos. —Se puso de pie—. Ya debo volver al trabajo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, me das un toque y me planto aquí en dos segundos. Literalmente. —Rió sabiendo que Jordan sería hombre muerto si se le ocurría abrir la boca.

Le dio un abrazo sincero a su amigo y volvió a la comisaria... ¿Cómo podría mirar al murciélago de la misma forma después de saber algo como eso? ¡Fácil! Rara vez Barry le miraba a los ojos a Batman, así que tampoco tendría que fingir esconderse de él.

Luego de aquella conversación con su amigo Barry, Hal trató de no pensar más en el asunto de Bruce Wayne y esa noche de revolcón. Solo se estaba torturando por algo que no era culpable y no tenía sentido en seguir castigándose. Claramente Batman había pasado de aquello como si no hubiera sucedido nunca y él tenía pensado hacer lo mismo. Lo que vivió lo disfrutó y lo consideró como una noche más de sexo que podía haber tenido con cualquiera.

Aunque Bruce no era cualquiera.

¡Maldición! A veces se odiaba por no dejar de pensar en eso. Ni las noches de cerveza le servían para olvidarse de aquel cuerpo moviéndose a compás del suyo. Trataba, pero no podía. Supo que debía resolver al menos uno de los enigmas que había sucedido y que involucraba al murciélago para al menos cerrar ciertas ventanas que no le permitían dejar de pensar.

Su primer y genial idea: Resolver el asunto de los drones.

Ya habían pasado varios días de aquello, seguramente Batman había encontrado a los responsables o al menos estaba encaminado en su investigación. Hal era muy orgulloso y no le pediría información, sumado a que no quería encontrárselo. Así que pensó en que él podía hacer sus propias investigaciones. Tenía todo el derecho porque aquello había sucedido bajo su guardia y estaba en el campo militar. Su campo. Decidió entonces ponerse la investidura y se dirigió hacia las instalaciones de empresas Wayne que eran las responsables de la fabricaciones de los drones. Seguramente allí encontraría alguna clave que le fuera de ayuda a saber como aquellas máquinas habían actuado por su cuenta. Quizás encontraría a algún personal infraganti u oiría en los pasillos algo interesante.

Se infiltró en el lugar con un poco de dificultad al estar muy bien asegurada, sabía que debía ser muy sigiloso y no dejar rastros porque aquello implicaría ser descubierto por Wayne y eso lograría un desastre global. Ya se lo imaginaba al otro reprendiéndole por haber actuado solo y en un área que no le correspondía. Entró a un sector luego de haber anulado varios sistemas de seguridad con la ayuda de su anillo y se escondió dentro los conductos de ventilación que circulaban por toda la instalación para observar a varios hombres trabajando. Todo parecía normal y para nada sospechoso.

Había estado un par de horas en aquella incómoda posición y ya se estaba aburriendo. Claramente la paciencia y la espera no eran su virtud. Él era un hombre de acción, y aguardar allí por horas o por días para obtener información, no era lo suyo, sino de Batman. No podía creer que aquel hombre hiciera eso tantas veces para obtener lo que deseaba.

Era de admirar.

Se estaba desilusionando mucho y se puso a jugar con una figura de Bruce en miniatura creada con su anillo. Lo hacía corretear de aquí para allá como el hábil maestro que era. No dejaba de atender a las conversaciones vanas que se estaban dando abajo, pero al menos se entretenía con eso.

Al rato, también se aburrió de aquello y se recostó boca arriba mirando al techo del conducto.

—Aghhh, que aburrido es esto. Aquí no hay nada útil —se quejó malhumorado y soltó un bostezo muy largo. Una lagrimita se formó en sus ojos.

Ya se estaba dormitando en aquel lugar.

—Jordan —dijo Bruce—. ¿Ya te cansaste de hacer figuritas con tu anillo?—Wayne estaba en aquel laboratorio de alta tecnología, justo debajo de la rejilla de ventilación. Vestía un traje de diseño hecho a medida que valía más que el sueldo mensual del piloto y miraba hacia el conducto de ventilación donde se encontraba el Linterna aunque no parecía demasiado molesto por la inesperada intrusión. Allí no había nadie más.

La voz de Bruce lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se levantó sorprendido de donde estaba tendido, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza por el estrecho espacio. No se esperó ser descubierto y mucho menos creyó que iba a quedarse dormido.

—¡Auch! ¡Maldición! —se quejó Hal por el dolor y se friccionó la cabeza para luego asomarse por el conducto y encontrarse al millonario sentado tan tranquilo—. "No puede ser. ¡¿Por qué a mí?!" —lloriqueó por dentro y suspiró pesadamente.

—.Baja aquí antes de que vuelvas a quedarte dormido —le dijo el murciélago mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose. El millonario lo había descubierto (totalmente vergonzoso) y si le pedía bajar era porque era seguro. Volvió a suspirar abatido. Se imaginaba el griterío que iba a hacer su compañero y no estaba de humor. Retiró una rejilla por la cual descendió y luego la volvió a poner en su lugar.

—Buenas noches —dijo el Linterna para inmediatamente carraspear—. Bueno, ya sabes. Pasaba por aquí y quise investigar —soltó llevando sus manos a la cintura y mirándolo de reojo—. Al parecer todo luce en orden. O... quizás me haya perdido algo importante mientras estaba dormido. ¿Alguna novedad de los drones? —No tenía particular ganas de hablar de ese tema con él, pero trató de actuar lo más profesional que la situación le permitía.

—Si querías información por el altercado en la base podías haberme preguntado directamente —dijo tranquilo. Bruce se levantó y se acercó a Hal. Le extendió una carpeta con varios documentos—. Los drones se manipularon manualmente una vez llegaron a ALFA-4. Las imágenes que captaron las cámaras fueron borradas, así que estamos hablando de una intrusión desde dentro o de alguien que tuviera acceso a los protocolos de seguridad militares—. Volvió a sentarse. Parecía realmente cansado y lo estaba—. No creo que el Departamento de Defensa boicoteara su propio proyecto, así que todas las pruebas me llevaron hasta un nombre: Lex Luthor.

Hal aceptó la carpeta y la comenzó a hojear mientras escuchaba hablar a su compañero. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero de algo estaba seguro: Batman pocas veces se equivocaba. Y si decía que Luthor tenía algo que ver, confiaba en él.

Notó ese gesto cansado en el murciélago y le llamó la atención. Pero creyendo una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar, dejó caer su brazo, juntó todo lo que se venía guardando y lo soltó.

—Mira, hay algo que me irrita bastante y no me está dejando de dar vueltas en la cabeza. —Volvió hasta su lado y le devolvió la carpeta para distanciarse nuevamente—. Sé que no es tema para tocar ahora y menos el lugar, pero si no lo digo de una buena vez, voy a seguir rondando en el asunto. Y me gustaría darle un cierre. —Hizo una breve pausa y retiró el antifaz que cubría sus ojos para que el otro pudiera ver la sinceridad en los mismos—. Sé que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió aquella noche. Pero para mí... No fue un simple revolcón. Y tampoco te consideré cualquier persona. ¿Ok? Además, en ningún momento supe que tú estabas haciendo aquello en contra de tu voluntad. Todo parecía muy real. Lamento si sentiste violado tu derecho de decisión, pero para mí había sido consensuado. —Respiró hondo y bufó más aliviado—. Dicho esto, espero que estemos en paz. Seguimos siendo compañeros y no nos va a quedar más remedio que a veces trabajar juntos. No quiero que resulte incómodo hacerlo.

Bruce se levantó de nuevo y fue con paso firme hasta pararse en frente de Jordan. Miró sus profundos ojos castaños, tan joviales y vívidos como su propietario.

—Me apetece ir a tomar una copa. ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hal. Tan cerca, que sin duda el Linterna pudo notar el aliento del murciélago sobre sus labios.

Bien, ese acercamiento le hizo erizar la piel, pero jamás lo demostraría. Hal se quedó inmóvil en el lugar y sonrió de lado por la propuesta

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo no tengo una buena compañía para beber. ¿Dónde sugieres? —Liberó su poder para regresar sus ropas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Sígueme. —Se limitó a decir Bruce saliendo de aquella sala.

Abrió todas las puertas con la acreditación que colgaba de su cuello. Ser el dueño del edificio tenía sus ventajas, como no tenerse que colar por el conducto de ventilación.

Los escasos trabajadores disimulaban muy bien el hecho de ver al multimillonario rondando por la empresa a esas horas de la noche, aunque fuera donde fuera, Wayne seguía siendo el foco de atención. Una vez en el aparcamiento subterráneo, Bruce apretó el mando de su auto y las luces de un Lamborghini Murciélago se encendieron a la vez que las puertas se abrían hacia arriba. Aquel deportivo tenía un intenso color esmeralda.

—Siempre me gustó el verde—pronunció aquellas palabras mirando fijamente a Hal—. Pero conduzco yo.

 

 

—Fiiiiiiiuuu. —Silbó agudo al ver aquel auto—. Que belleza, amigo. Ni con todo el sueldo de un año sería capaz de comprarme uno. —Miró detenidamente dando vueltas alrededor del auto y observó de reojo al millonario al escuchar ese comentario sobre el color verde.

¿Aquello había sido una indirecta o era su imaginación?

Trató de despegar eso de su cabeza y al fin se subió al auto. Una vez dentro hizo lo mismo, observó todo su interior y se animó a cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, no vayamos a esos lugares caros a los que sueles frecuentar —pidió buscando en su pantalón la billetera que llevaba encima y contó los billetes—. No tengo mucho efectivo como para darme ese lujo. —Chistó por su pobre paga. Ser un héroe no le generaba ninguna ganancia y el sueldo de piloto no era muy bien remunerado.

—El dinero no es algo que deba preocuparte. —Bruce apretó un botón de la carrocería y su puerta bajó automáticamente—. Al menos no mientras estés conmigo. —El motor del deportivo rugió e hizo temblar las columnas del aparcamiento—. Conozco el sitio perfecto.

El trayecto no fue demasiado largo. Todo se acorta cuando viajas a más de 200 kilómetros por hora. Apenas un par de miradas por parte de Bruce que parecía concentrado en la conducción. No era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Dejó aparcado el coche en un callejón cercano a los Narrows y habló con un chico de la calle para que se lo vigilara. Conversaron brevemente, pero parecía como si ya se conocieran, aunque Jordan estaba demasiado alejado como para escucharlos. Bruce posó su mano sobre el hombro del crío en un gesto fraternal que tan extraño resultaba en él.

—Nosotros se lo cuidamos, señor Wayne —dijeron otros chicos que se habían acercado hasta el lugar.

Aquello era el peor distrito de la ciudad. La policía rara vez se acercaba a aquella zona, aunque ninguno de aquellos dos hombres era policía, ¿Verdad?

 

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Y llegamos al siguiente capítulo. Todavía está la cosa un poco tirante entre estos dos, pero se nota en el aire que algo más hay. Una tensión palpable. A ambos los considera como el agua y el aceite en muchos aspectos, pero más allá de eso, sé que tienen algunas, varias características en común.
> 
> Sin dudas este rol me ha atrapado tanto que prácticamente regresaba a casa del trabajo y directamente me sentaba en la computadora a escribir hasta el horario de cenar y dormir. Tanto me emocionaba que hasta en el colectivo escribía con mi torpe celular.
> 
> Espero que los siga atrapando a ustedes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> Me encanta la relación tibante entre estos dos. Aunque utilicen medios diferentes, el fin que los mueve es el mismo y eso los une de una manera que ni siquiera ellos pueden negar.
> 
> Barry/Flash es el mejor amigo que todos quisiéramos tener. Uno que se presenta a tu lado en décimas de segundo cada vez que lo necesitas.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	3. No es por ti, es por el coche.

—"¿Qué el dinero no es algo que deba preocuparme?" —Hal se quedó pensando y magullando esas últimas palabras dichas por su compañero mientras se dirigían al lugar al que irían a tomar un trago.

Lo que menos iba a consentir era que Bruce le restregara su posición económica en la cara. Sabía que el hombre no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero él tenía un orgullo y no se rebajaría a que le regalaran un trago. ¿Por qué le molestaba la idea? No lo sabía, pero justo con él no quería ser así. Generalmente no tenía vergüenza si alguien le invitaba a beber y lo hacía hasta saciarse. Otras tantas veces salía de él hacerlo mismo y el equilibrio se mantenía. Siempre que había algo gratis no podía rechazarlo y siempre que él podía ofrecerlo, era dadivoso. Igualmente era así con la fuerte intimidad que tenía con Barry. Su amigo le había prestado incontables veces dinero para pagar la quincena cuando no le alcanzaba.

Podía aceptar una mano de sus amigos, pero no de Batman.

—Wayne, no pienso permitir que me pagues un trago. Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario —dijo al llegar al lugar de mala muerte, mirando para todos lados confundido.

Bruce escuchó sus palabras mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el maletero del vehículo. Se aflojó la corbata en un gesto sumamente sensual, y se desabrochó dos botones de su camisa negra. Una fea cicatriz podía observarse cruzando esos musculados pectorales. Una, que devolvía la oscura realidad sobre aquel hombre que era mucho más que el consentido rico que aparentaba ser.

Hal no se esperaba el lujo de los ricos, porque no se lo podía permitir, pero tampoco el sucucho de algún mafioso. No es que tuviera miedo alguno, pero si iba a beber, no quería estar aguantando griteríos y gente peleándose a puños.

—Oye... Bruce. Sé que te dije que no podía costearme un bar de lujo, pero... creo que estoy en condiciones de pagarme algo mejor. —Sonrió y luego se dedicó a mirar a los niños que rondaban por la calle a esas horas, viendo con cara extraña lo lúgubre a su alrededor.

Wayne picó a una puerta metálica de un oscuro callejón cercano. Una mirilla se abrió e inmediatamente la puerta también. Una joven oriental vestida con unos altísimos zapatos de tacón y un elegante vestido negro les saludó.

—Buenas noches, señor Wayne. —Hizo un gesto para que la acompañaran—. ¿Su mesa de siempre?

—"Kõsu, Yukio" —pronunció con un impecable japonés.

Hal en su cabeza se había imaginado un antro de mala muerte donde borrachos se reían a carcajadas mientras algunas sillas o mesas salían volando por alguna discusión. Había visitado esos bares, estaba acostumbrado, pero no era de su total agrado. Jamás imaginó encontrar esa clase de lugar, que mezclaba algo del lujo con lo más llegado a lo terrenal. A Jordan no le parecía un sitio incómodo, todo lo contrario, le gustó. No podía creer que Bruce conociera aquel lugar o que fuera habitué para él el visitarlo.

Aquel lugar era la mezcla perfecta entre un tugurio y el local más de moda de Gotham. La iluminación era tenue y parecía un viejo teatro restaurado donde un grupo de Jazz amenizaba la velada con una triste canción de saxofón. La joven los dejó en uno de los palcos privados superiores donde podían ver el escenario desde un sitio privilegiado que les otorgaba cierta intimidad. Wayne se sentó en una especie de sofá de terciopelo rojo.

 

 

—¿Qué quieres tomar, Hal? —le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

El nombrado se sentó en el sillón de enfrente mientras que sus ojos se paseaban por todo el lugar. Lo escuchó hablarle, pero la música tocando en aquel escenario lo sedujo un poco, y terminó perdido en aquellas notas musicales.

—Lo siento, ¿preguntaste qué deseaba para beber? —Recién tornó la vista hacia el murciélago y la imagen sensual que le devolvía hizo que se le llenara de agua la boca. Tragó disimuladamente y volvió la vista al escenario—. Una cerveza está bien para mí —contestó al fin a su pregunta.

Eso realmente era una tortura. El piloto no solía ser un hombre que se contenía cuando algo le gustaba. Era directo, franco y encaraba a quién le había fijado la ficha. Pero Bruce Wayne en su cabeza estaba prohibido, en todos los sentidos. Más si quería preservar su integridad. Sonrió pensando en esto y se retiró la chaqueta de cuero para apoyarla en uno de los brazos del sofá. Debajo solo tenía una simple remera blanca y de su cuello lucía el colgante militar.

—¡Qué gran lugar Bruce! La música y el ambiente son perfectos.

Yukio sirvió un whisky escocés de 18 años con hielo a Bruce y una cerveza para el militar, al que dedicó una mirada zalamera. El murciélago mojó sus labios en el ardiente y frío licor.

Ardiente y frío a la vez.

Justo como él.

Se dedicaba a mirar a Jordan sin reparar en nada más. Solo lo observaba tomarse esa cerveza, sin perder detalle.

—Por favor, Bruce, detente. Que hables tanto me aturde. —Sonrió tras el pico de la botella para luego darle un sorbo—. ¿Siempre eres así de hablador? —Rió suavemente y se recostó en el sofá para ponerse más cómodo, mirándolo fijamente como el otro también lo hacía—. Sé que me estás queriendo decir algo. —Señaló sus ojos y los de Wayne repetidas veces—. Pero aún no lo capto. —Volvió a tomar otro sorbo y suspiró complacido. Esa cerveza realmente sabía bien.

Wayne alargó su brazo y tomó la cerveza de las manos de Hal, de tal manera que sus dedos se rozaron. La electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos... Era casi palpable. Tomó un largo sorbo de la botella.

—Sí que sabe bien —dijo. Indudablemente posar sus labios en el cristal le recordó el sabor del Linterna. Se relamió pasando su lengua suavemente por la comisura de su boca—No estoy aquí para hablar, estoy aquí contigo para comprobar algo.

Maldito Bruce Wayne y su cuerpo, sus ojos, y definitivamente, su sensualidad. Claramente el millonario lo estaba provocando y Hal no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo. Las señales eran muchas y ya muy claras para pasarlas inadvertidas. Posó sus ojos en aquel sensual gesto que hizo con su lengua y apretó sus manos en puño. No entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de Bruce, pero si el bastardo estaba jugando con él, se enfadaría, y mucho.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué cosa querías comprobar? —preguntó curioso alzando una ceja.

Bruce frunció el ceño y dio un largo sorbo a su Glenfidich. El hielo tintineó en el espacio silencioso entre pieza y pieza musical. La voz grave de la cantante afroamericana empezó de nuevo a sonar cuando se levantó de su sillón. Avanzó con paso decidido hasta anular la poca distancia que los separaba. Le miró fijamente con aquellos ojos grises tormentosos y tomó las placas militares que colgaban del cuello de Jordan. Jugó con ellas entre sus dedos unos breves instantes hasta que tiró de la cadena de acero hacia arriba para hacer que Hal se alzara y quedara de pie justo delante de él.

El Linterna intentaba encontrar una razón a todo lo que sucedía y no la hallaba. Ahora estaba de pie ante él. La música de fondo amainaba la tensión, pero esta no fue suficiente para detener la impulsividad de Jordan. Sostuvo con suavidad, pero firmeza desde la muñeca a su compañero y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para acercarse a centímetros de la boca ajena.

—No sé a qué juego quieres jugar, Wayne —susurró seriamente con todos los músculos tensándose—,pero si me involucras, te advierto que soy muy mal perdedor.

El murciélago le miró con satisfacción, profundizando en aquellos joviales ojos almendrados. Se acercó poco a poco al rostro del Linterna, entreabriendo sus labios en un gesto sumamente sensual. Aquel hombre parecía que jamás parpadeaba, pues nadie le aguantaba la mirada a Batman durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, fue el murciélago el que apartó la vista en un gesto de claro desagrado. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón sin dejar de juguetear con las placas de identificación militares con su otra mano.

—Dime, Gordon —dijo con su voz más grave y profunda— ¿Dónde? —Asintió con la cabeza mientras liberó sus dedos de la cadena y llevó la mano al hombro del Linterna—. Voy para allá. —Colgó y con una ligera presión de su brazo hizo que éste se sentara de nuevo en el sillón aterciopelado. Marcó otro número y se colocó a la espalda de Jordan como el gran felino sigiloso que era—. Alfred, envíame el Batplane a la azotea de Lexingthon con Mary King y también un traje—. Hizo una pausa en la que sus dedos empezaron a colarse por el interior de la camiseta de Jordan, acariciando la piel de su cuello con suntuosa habilidad—. Bien, dos minutos. —Cuando hubo acabado la conversación, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y le agarró por el cabello a Jordan tirando solo lo necesario para que el Linterna ladeara el rostro—. El deber antes que el placer —susurró sobre la piel de su cuello. Dejó caer las llaves del deportivo entre las piernas abiertas de Hal, rozando deliberadamente el interior de sus muslos con sus manos—. Cuando me lo devuelvas, continuaremos con esta "conversación".

 

Acto sequido, desapareció antes de que el Linterna pudiera girarse.

Eso había sido caliente. Demasiado Caliente. Hal resopló acalorado en cuanto notó que Bruce se había marchado y se dejó caer hacia atrás en un gesto entre tenso y necesitado. Su voz sensual, sus gestos sexys y el tacto en su piel en su cuello aún los sentía presente. Chistó frustrado llevándose ambas manos al rostro y talló el mismo con fuerza para luego incorporarse y volver a tomar su botella de cerveza. Bebió de la misma sin detenerse hasta acabar su contenido y la dejó sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

—Maldito Wayne —murmuró por lo bajo y tomó las llaves para alzarlas hasta la altura de sus ojos—. ¿Qué pretende que haga con esto ahora? —Las miró por unos cuantos segundos y dejó caer su brazo pesadamente.

No sabía qué hacer con ese increíble auto. Claro que la idea de dar una vuelta y llevarse de paseo a algunas chicas era muy tentadora. Pero... ¿y luego? ¿Qué haría con un deportivo? No podía dejarlo estacionado en cualquier lado, no podría llevarlo hasta la base militar y mucho menos podría dejarlo en la puerta de su departamento. La casera le reclamaría en seguida para que pague la renta y le echaría en cara que el dinero lo tendría que tener si se podía costear un auto como aquel. Por consecuencia, tampoco podía permitirse pagar un estacionamiento.

Guardó las llaves en su bolsillo con un gesto cansado y buscó su billetera para dejar los billetes correspondientes a su bebida. Luego se puso de pie y se arrimó al borde del palco para escuchar una última pieza de la mujer que estaba cantando. Realmente había disfrutado el lugar, lástima que la compañía le había durado tan poco. Rió para dentro.

—Como casi todas mis citas.

Se alejó del lugar y volvió en sus pasos para ocupar la salida. Sonrió ampliamente al ver nuevamente a ese deportivo color esmeralda y se abalanzó al mismo para meterse dentro. Los niños que lo habían estado cuidando, se acercaron corriendo y comenzaron a ejercer presión. Hal les entregó unos billetes, aunque intuía que éstos le estaban jugando una avivada.

Seguramente Wayne se habría encargado de decirles que él se llevaría el vehículo. Qué más daba. Aquellos pobres niños estaban más necesitados de la moneda que él.

Disfrutó del viaje en auto por la ciudad, con la ventanilla baja para que el fuerte viento golpeara en su rostro. Mientras se distraía con la ruta que iba tomando, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. El otro le había dicho que cuando le devolviera el deportivo retomarían la conversación.

¿Cómo debía tomar eso? ¿Cómo una invitación abierta a tener sexo?

Aún estaba confundido. Bruce se veía realmente consciente de todo lo que decía. Nada indicaba que él estuviera bajo el control de algo o siendo manipulado. ¿Y si pasaba como aquella vez? Ni lo quería imaginar. No soportaría acostarse nuevamente con ese hombre sabiendo que lo hacía obligado. Trató de recordar cómo había sido esa noche y hubo algunos indicios que le indicaban que no estaba del todo allí con él. ¿Pero cómo saberlo realmente? Si Wayne prácticamente era igual de comunicativo como una estrella de mar.

Terminó comprando un pack de latas de cervezas y manejó hasta el puerto más cercano. Estacionó su auto y se recostó sobre el capot para mirar hacia el mar. Abrió la lata y se puso a beber mientras apreciaba la vista. Sacó su celular y miró la hora. Ya era tarde. Terminaría su bebida y luego como Linterna Verde podría llevarse el auto a un lugar seguro. Más tarde pensaría bien qué hacer con éste y con el peso que tenía el devolverlo.

 

-:-

Bruce tuvo tentaciones de llamar a Jordan, sin embargo, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que sus deseos y la dedicación de Batman a combatir el crimen organizado de Gotham le ayudaba a no tener el suficiente tiempo libre como para pensarlo demasiado. 

El murciélago estaba decidido a hacer pagar su falta de voluntad al culpable, y eso suponían muchos interrogatorios no colaborativos, muchas pistas falsas y en definitiva, muchos callejones sin salida.

Ahora estaba en la Atalaya, junto con el resto de miembros de la Liga, incluido el Linterna. Superman hablaba sobre la misión a realizar y Batman escuchaba atentamente, pues el plan había sido suyo.

—Bueno, el asunto es el siguiente —comenzó hablando Superman con su voz de mando para establecer la situación—. Resulta que cerca de las costas del pacífico se estuvieron haciendo pruebas militares con una nueva generación de bombas muy potentes. Lamentablemente, la cantidad de sismos creados por las mismas, hicieron que algunos volcanes activos se encuentren en estado crítico, a punto de entrar en erupción. El más peligroso de todos es el volcán Calbuco en Chile. Nuestro deber es evitar que eso suceda y principalmente salvaguardar las vidas de todas las personas. —Desplegó un mapa holográfico sobre la mesa que rodeaban y se dejó ver al país y el volcán de manera tridimensional—. Los informes de los vulcanólogos dicen que esto podría suceder en horas o días, pero inevitablemente va a suceder. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Un equipo ya fue enviado a Chile para ocuparse de despejar la zona. Flash, tú irás a asistirlos y te ocuparás de retirar a los civiles. Batman, te necesitamos en el aire informándonos. Tenemos que evitar que el volcán haga erupción. Eres el mejor estratega, tus indicaciones me guiarán para descomprimir la presión de la lava. Trata de mantenerte en el aire. Allí será más seguro por si sucede lo peor. Muy bien, eso es todo.

 

 

—Hey, espera —interrumpió Hal—. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haré? A mí no me diste una tarea. Puedo ayudarte con el volcán también. Soy resistente a la lava y con mi anillo puedo crear herramientas.

Clark lo miró por unos segundos y luego acotó—: Claro, sí. Tú ayuda en lo que puedas. —Se dio media vuelta dejando al piloto con la boca abierta de la indignación.

Por un momento Jordan le iba a mandar a la mierda con la mejor clase, pero el Kryptoniano ya había abandonado la sala y le quitó la oportunidad. Miró la cara de Barry, furioso, y le hizo señas que no sugiriera nada, ya intuía que el otro le diría que podía ayudarlo y ni quería escuchar. Terminó siguiendo a los otros pisando fuerte.

No iba a ser ignorado de esa manera, iba a mostrar lo útil que podía ser.

Batman observó el extraño comportamiento de Superman y la expresión de enfado del Linterna, sin embargo, no dijo nada. El murciélago no se entrometía en los asuntos personales de los miembros de la Liga a menos que éstos afectaran el buen funcionamiento de la misión, lo cual pensaba comprobar. Siguió a Superman hasta la sala de transporte de la Atalaya.

—¿Te pasa algo con Jordan? —le preguntó en voz baja, ya que Barry también estaba allí con ellos—. No es propio de ti infravalorar las habilidades de Jordan.

Bruce ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a su amigo, y mucho menos sobre Hal. Intentó sonar lo más imparcial que pudo, pero enfrentarse a alguien que puede escuchar cualquier nimio cambio en tus constantes vitales, es como mentirle a una máquina de la verdad.

—No lo hago —respondió con simpleza teniendo muy en cuenta su decisión como acertada—. Ya todos tienen una tarea. El será mi comodín. Es útil para las dos cosas.—Siguió caminando al lado de Batman y lo miró de costado por unos instantes—. ¿A ti te sucede algo con él? —preguntó interesado levantando una ceja—. Hal es impulsivo y quiero evitar que en esta misión lo sea. No sé porque razón, pero hay una... —Buscó la palabra correcta—... ¿tensión? Sí, digamos tensión, entre ustedes. Me sería útil a mi lado ocupándose del volcán. Pero si recibir órdenes tuyas genera un problema, lo voy a evitar. A menos que sea necesario, y supongo que lo resolverá como el profesional que es.

Clark no tenía ni idea de que ocurría entre los dos héroes, aunque estaba al tanto de que algo a Jordan le sucedía. Bruce era más difícil de escudriñar, pero Hal... a veces era como un libro abierto. Las últimas semanas había notado que el Linterna actuaba diferente alrededor del murciélago.

Qué se iba a imaginar lo que en verdad pasaba entre esos dos.

Batman tomó muy en serio la confesión de Superman "No lo hago". ¿Acaso el hombre de acero sabía algo? Estaba seguro que Jordan no le habría dicho nada. De escoger un confidente, ése seguro habría sido el velocista. Lo miró de reojo para ver que Barry evitaba a toda costa que se le notara que estaba pendiente de esa conversación.

—Hablaremos luego —le comentó al kriptoniano—. Después de la misión. —Su intención era dejarlo ahí, pero no quería que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos y lo iba a dejar claro—. No hay ninguna " tensión" —mintió descaradamente a sabiendas que él podría notarlo—. Y si la hubiera no sería de tu incumbencia.

Clark frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que algo de todo aquello no era cierto. Pero no iba mencionar más nada al respecto. Como Bruce había dicho, no era de su incumbencia.

—Está bien, Bruce —susurró su nombre—. No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes nada. Sólo fue una observación.

Bruce asintió, aunque sus ojos permanecían inescrutables bajo su máscara. Quizás había sido demasiado directo con él, pero era mejor mostrarse así delante del kriptoniano. Lo había aprendido con el tiempo. El murciélago apreciaba de veras a su amigo y acostumbraba a pagarle con la verdad. Podría decirse que confiaba en él, aunque en alguien como Bruce eso no significaba que le descubriera todos sus secretos.

Los ojos del Linterna se enfocaron en los dos amigos y apretó el puño irritado. Aún no había tenido tiempo de devolver el deportivo a Bruce por el problemita que le sucedió con éste. Primero quería resolverlo antes de hablar con Batman. Ya de por sí le avergonzaba mucho tener que revelarle lo sucedido. Tendría que ser paciente hasta cobrar su sueldo para ocuparse del asunto.

Suspiró pesadamente.

No era la primera vez que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas. A veces se sentía orinado por elefantes cuando se trataba de cuestiones económicas. El auto se lo habían remolcado porque lo había dejado estacionado justo al lado de un cordón amarillo. Nunca había visto el mismo pintado, y se quejó con las autoridades, reclamándoles que no tenía por qué pagar si el mismo estaba despintado y él no lo había notado.

Pero como siempre, primero debes pagar y luego vete a quejar.

El bolsillo de Hal estaba pelado como para pagar la multa y retirar el auto. Jamás se lo confesaría a Bruce, y esperaría a cobrar para recién informarle lo sucedido. Era la única manera de no sentirse mal y humillado por su pobreza.

Flash se puso al lado de Jordn en un parpadeo—. ¿Has visto a esos dos? —Le dio un codazo a su amigo en el costado—. Mira como susurran... Ya te dije que eran algo más que amigos.

—Es un idiota —se quejó Hal al llegar a la sala de transporte. —. ¡¿Viste como paso de largo de mí?! ¡Agh! Allá ellos. No me importa —contestó malhumorado sin dejarlos de ver fijos—. ¡Mejor! Así me olvido de una vez y dejo de darle vueltas al asunto en la cabeza. —Se cruzó de brazos y al llegar a la sala de teletransportación tomó del hombro a su amigo—. Escucha, Bear. Partamos por separado, por favor. —Tiró de éste hacia otra parte del suelo de la sala. No me quiero pegar la mala onda de por allá. Que se cortan solos.

—Está bien. —Barry observó el rostro de su amigo y pensó que sería lo mejor tomar algo de distancia—. ¡Nosotros tomaremos el siguiente transporte! —Les gritó a los otros dos héroes de capas ondulantes—."¿Por qué yo no llevo capa?" —pensó—. "Seguramente porque se me enredaría entre las piernas y tropezaría a más de ochocientos kilómetros por hora". - Oye Green, ¿Qué hay de lo tuyo con Bat? —preguntó estando seguro de que Superman ya se había ido—. ¿Algún progreso?

—No. Es muy raro. Todavía no sé qué pasa por su cabeza. Aunque... ¿quién realmente lo sabe? El otro día salimos a tomar unas copas y me estaba enviando un claro mensaje. De querer algo más... íntimo. —Pateó una piedrita inexistente—. Pero hasta ahora no sucedió nada. Me siento confundido. No sé si es él el que actúa o algo más. —Se paró en donde debía y miró su anillo—. No quiero hablar del tema. Vayamos y terminemos rápido con esto. Tengo que hacer horas extra en la base.

 

 

 

* Calbuco. Chile *

 

—Flash, rodea el volcán para extraer los gases tóxicos hacia arriba—ordenó Batman desde el batplane, mientras monitoreaba a todos su compañeros desde el aire.

 

—A la orden, Bat —dijo el rubio mientras corría como alma que va a llevarse el diablo. Dio gracias a la máscara de oxígeno que le había proporcionado el murciélago ya que las emanaciones tóxicas el volcán eran irrespirables. Barry no era como Superman, necesitaba respirar, y gracias a ella podía hacer su trabajo: Salvar vidas.

—Linterna, lleva esa nube de gas hacia la estratosfera por el flanco izquierdo. Tenemos que alejarla lo más posible de los civiles.

—Superman, intenta desviar el flujo de lava hacia el interior. —Dudó un instante, pero el ver al kriptoniano nadando entre la roca incandescente le hizo saber que aquel cuerpo era tan invulnerable como parecía—. Detecto gas acumulado – Pudo ver las inestables fluctuaciones de la tierra en su monitor —ten cuidado, puede provocarse una explosión en cualquier momento —dijo seguro a través del comunicador que los mantenía a todos en línea.

El Linterna al escuchar esa orden, de inmediato miró las acciones de Flash que se estaba encargando de subir aquella nube de gas con su velocidad. En cuanto la tuvo en el aire, creó una gigantesca aspiradora que comenzó a succionar todo el oxígeno alrededor y con ello el gas. Una vez recolectado el mismo, voló rápidamente hacia la estratósfera y se deshizo de éste en cuestión de segundos.

—Listo con esto, Batman —informó expeditivo y volvió a descender a dónde estaba la acción.

Por otro lado, Superman se encontraba dentro del volcán, creando caminos con su cuerpo para desviar el flujo de la lava tal como Batman lo iba guiando.

—Tendré cuidado, B —dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía haciendo el recorrido pactado.

—"¡Puedo ocuparme de ese gas también!" —acotó Hal a través del comunicador y ya se estaba moviendo para ese sitio—. "Estoy en camino" —indicó rápidamente.

—NO. Tú ocúpate de lo que sucede afuera —reprendió Superman.

—"Pero me dijiste que ayudara en lo que pueda. ¡Estoy ayudando!" —aseveró con energía mientras descendía en caída dentro del volcán. El poder del anillo lo protegía con un campo de fuerza poderoso. Pero aun así podía sentir el calor. O quizás era su cabeza. Ya no distinguía.

Repentinamente, las paredes de roca del volcán se desestabilizaron con la irrupción del Lantern y el gas acumulado en el interior buscó la irremediable salida creando una explosión descomunal.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos, apenas si había ingresado al volcán y no recordó una explosión tan grande como aquella. Había fallado en su intento de hacerse valer. Salió expedido con fuerza lejos del lugar y giró demasiado deprisa hasta que al fin pudo controlar la estabilidad. Suerte que habían logrado evacuar el lugar porque esas rocas lanzadas por la potente explosión hubieran causado bajas. Bajas que se Hal lamentaría toda su vida.

Un trozo de roca de más de cinco metros de diámetro impactó directamente contra una de las alas del batplane. Todas las alarmas del interior empezaron a sonar y Batman trató de enderezar el aparato sin éxito. Apretó el botón de eyección, pero el mecanismo estaba dañado y el avión empezaba a caer en picado junto con su piloto.

Al ver al Batplane cayendo en picada, Jordan salió volando rápidamente a su rescate, pero una potente ráfaga azul y roja pasó por su lado desestabilizándolo. La misma era Superman, que había llegado al lado de Batman en cuestión de segundos, tomando al vehículo con total facilidad y dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

—Batman, hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hal que temía acercarse para corroborar que estuviera a salvo. De inmediato, se puso a contener las cientos de rocas que seguían cayendo para evitar el mayor daño posible.

—B, aguarda un segundo —dijo Clark incrustando sus dedos en el duro metal y abriéndose paso para liberar al murciélago de la cabina del piloto.

Batman sintió el poderoso brazo de Superman arrancando el metal que lo aprisionaba. Alargó la mano para que lo sacara de aquel amasijo de hierros inservible.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir—. Arregla este desastre —le dijo al hombre de acero—. Jordan me llevará a tierra.

La rodilla le dolía como mil demonios, seguramente tendría alguna lesión provocada por el incidente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Clark con duda—. Yo podría... —Y al ver la expresión de Batman, suspiró y se llevó una mano al oído para hablarle al Linterna.

El anillo de Hal trabajaba sin cansancio, ocupándose de llevar a tierra firme las rocas pesadas que podrían causar estragos en la población. Se movía rápido y desanimado, con la cabeza un tanto gacha por la culpa.

—"Ven aquí Jordan" —ordenó Clark con voz grave—. "Lleva a Batman a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargaré de tu desastre" —dijo seriamente y el piloto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No estaba de ánimos para aguantarse a nadie. Y mucho menos tener que escuchar un sermón como un adolescente que ha cometido una falta grave en su casa. Estaba cansado y agotado. No estaba durmiendo el suficiente tiempo desde que había comenzado las horas extras y tras aquella misión tendría que ocupar unas cuantas horas más.

—En camino —respondió de inmediato y se dirigió hasta sus compañeros. En cuanto llegó hasta ellos, la mirada de Superman era de absoluto reproche, pero en ese momento no le dijo nada.

Por unos segundos Jordan se quedó incómodo al no saber cómo llevar a Bruce. Notó que se sostenía con el peso inclinado hacia uno de los lados, no quería agarrarlo con sus propias manos y que el otro hiciera un escándalo por ello. Pero tampoco quería usar su anillo y mantener la distancia adrede. Fue entonces que decidió tenderle la mano a Batman y que fuera él el que decidiera tomarla o no.

Bruce apretó fuertemente su mano.

—Crea una plataforma y bájame junto con el Batplane—. Miró a Jordan contrariado—. ¿Qué? —preguntó irritado—. ¿Pensaste cargarme en brazos? —Batman cojeaba claramente, aunque se esforzara en disimularlo. Estaba seguro que tenía algún ligamento roto—. No es momento ni lugar para que te reprenda por tus acciones Jordan, pero tu temeridad podría haber causado víctimas mortales.

—Tienes razón. No objetaré ni diré nada. —Sostuvo con fuerza la mano que tenía y en seguida creó una plataforma que abarcó la nave, a Batman y a él. Solo entonces Superman dejó de sostener el batplane.

Quizás en otras circunstancias el Linterna habría replicado y hasta justificado. Esta vez no tenía ni ánimos ni energía. Bajó tranquilamente hasta la superficie mirando todo a su alrededor. En verdad la había sacado barato. Aquello podría haber resultado mucho peor—. ¿Necesitas algo más? Porque si no... debería... —suspiró pesadamente y guardó la energía de su anillo—. ¿Te has lastimado? —preguntó para desviar el tema, aunque ya lo sabía, solo no quería hablar él.

Bruce se aseguró de que Superman estuviera lejos y ocupado, aunque sabía que si quería podría escucharlo.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, Jordan? —Estaba irritado. Bruce estaba realmente molesto con el Linterna. Esperaba que el piloto le hubiera devuelto el deportivo enseguida, y no era porque necesitara el coche sino porque deseaba continuar con la "conversación" que habían iniciado en el viejo bar-teatro. Sinceramente, no se esperaba esa indiferencia y falta de comunicación por parte del Linterna y le ofendía casi tanto como le resultaba un reto.

No se lo haría saber... no lo haría... no...

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me has devuelto el coche? —Acabó preguntándole en un fallo de su impecable autocontrol. Realmente el coche le traía al pairo, lo que le extrañaba era que Jordan no hubiera hecho nada para volver a verlo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido por aquel reclamo y en seguida en su rostro se reflejó un poema de estar en aprietos—. Claro, si, tu coche. ¿Cómo voy a olvidar tu coche? —Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba que decirle.

Dudaba por dentro si contarle la verdad. Aún no había cobrado y esperaba que el tema no saliera hasta al menos haber juntado el dinero para pagar la multa. No quería decírselo, pero si se inventaba otra excusa, el otro lo iba a detectar de inmediato.

—Veras... tuve un pequeño problemita con tu auto —agudizó la palabra pequeño para relajar un poco el tema del "problemita"—. ¡Pero tranquilo! ¡Tú auto está en perfecto estado!" —acotó de inmediato alzando las manos al frente—. Solo... tardaré un poco más en devolvértelo —bajó el volumen de su voz en esa última parte. Hizo un largo suspiro. Ya está, se había cavado su propia tumba. Era mejor que lo enterraran en ese mismo instante. ¿Para qué alargar la agonía?—. Mira, la cosa fue así. Muy lindo pasear con tu auto, pero luego me resultó un terrible problema encontrar un lugar para estacionarlo. Terminé horas buscando el lugar perfecto para que no lo roben, no lo arruinen y no llamara la atención. —Señalaba cada logro sumando con sus dedos—. Luego resulta que donde lo estacioné era sobre un cordón amarillo y... la grúa se llevó tu auto —dijo desanimado—. ¡Pero el cordón estaba despintado! ¡Fui a quejarme! ¡A decirles que no podía echarme la culpa si el cordón no estaba en condiciones! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijeron?

 

* Flashback *

—¡No voy a pagar la multa! ¡Mire! —Pegó el celular al vidrio que le separaba con la chica de atención al cliente—. El cordón está despintado. ¡Mire! ¡¡Mire!! —Le pasaba las fotos que le había tomado y que claramente se notaba que eso de noche sería imposible de ver.

—Le entiendo señor, pero aquí solo cobramos las multas. Si quiere retirar su auto tiene que pagar. —La chica masticaba chicle y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, tecleaba en su teclado a gran velocidad adelantando trabajo.

Hal estuvo a punto de explotar, había estado ahí desde hacía horas. Había perdido un día de trabajo y la mujer en frente suyo parecía no tener intenciones de querer ayudarlo. Inhaló profundo y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

—Mire, señorita, no tengo el dinero, el auto no es mío y lo tengo que devolver. Ya le mostré las evidencias. —Se estaba poniendo nuevamente nervioso al ver la pasividad de la chica y su total indiferencia—. ¡No!... No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí. No pienso pagar una multa para recuperar el auto si no tengo la culpa de no notar de noche que ¡eso! era un cordón amarillo. —Apretó los dientes y sus fosas nasales se abrieron grandes al exhalar con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones.

La joven, irritada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró directamente a la cara. —Escuche, tiene una enorme cola detrás suyo que quiere pagar sus multas. Ellos tampoco quieren perder su tiempo. —Y se escuchaba un abucheo que el piloto amainó con una mirada severa—. Deje de quejarse, pague y puede irse con su auto. —Volvió a teclear y seguir con lo suyo—. Recién cuando tenga la multa paga podrá quejarse. Pero no aquí.

* Fin del flashback *

 

—Y eso es lo que me dijeron. No les importa si tengo o no la razón. Primero debo pagar y luego podré ir a quejarme. Así que estoy en eso. Con las horas extras de esta noche y este fin de semana estaré en condiciones de ocuparme de ese asunto. Lamento lo de tu auto. —Se disculpó sincero.

Bruce había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Jordan. Primero se mostró incrédulo, después alzó una de sus cejas, aunque ese gesto no fuera visible con la máscara puesta. Cuando el piloto empezó a relatar lo sucedido en el depósito municipal ya no pudo aguantarlo más y se rió.

Sí, a Batman se le escapó la risa.

No podía creerse que ese fuera el motivo. A veces Bruce perdía de vista la importancia que tiene el dinero para los demás pues él tenía una fuente de ingreso inagotable en sus manos. Intentó serenarse pues aquel no era el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus emociones, aunque en cierto modo, resultaba refrescante.

Eso era Jordan para él: un soplo de aire fresco.

Sonrió al saber que ése había sido el problema y no el hecho de que no tuviera interés en verle. Podía entender que había sido una cuestión de orgullo y eso le gustaba.

Hal dejó su boca abierta y levantó una ceja, pero en su caso, era por incredulidad.

¿Batman riéndose?

Si acaso eso no era el signo de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, ya no sabría que esperar. Una sonrisa comprometida se fue formando en sus labios hasta que al fin pudo relajarse y reír suavemente en complicidad. No se esperó esa reacción, pero le gustó generar eso en él. Creía que fue la primera vez en que oía reír a Batman.

—¿Dejaste que la grúa se llevara mi coche? —Puso su habitual voz grave de Caballero Oscuro. Quería hacerle sufrir un poco más. Volvió a reírse ante la reacción del Linterna—. Ya enviaré a alguien a buscarlo. —Tampoco quería torturarle demasiado—. Tengo muchos más. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro como para consolarle—. Por un momento pensé que no querías verme.

—Eres cruel. Te burlas de los pobres mortales que sufrimos de bajos ingresos. Y nada de enviar a alguien en busca de tu auto. —Negó con el dedo índice—. Me lo has dejado a mí cuidado y voy hacerme responsable. Vengo trabajando duro para eso. Aunque... voy a pedirte un favor. Para la próxima vez, evita préstame otro auto. —Sonrió de lado y se relajó más, miró hacia el horizonte buscando que aquello siguiera íntimo—. Y si te soy sincero, hasta el momento no estaba seguro si en verdad querías que, "siguiéramos esa conversación". Los hechos que sucedieron luego de aquella primera vez fueron bastante aterradores. Aún aprecio mi vida y pretendo seguir en esta Tierra por unos cuantos años más. —Volvió a sonreír y levitó un poco para despegarse del suelo—. Pero ahora sé que ésta vez sí eras tú quien lo buscaba. Ansío buscar un momento para saldar esa deuda. Ahora. ¿Qué deseas hacer? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? La zona de teletransportación está un poco alejada para que camines.

Bruce olvidó por un instante quien era y quien se suponía que debía ser y comportarse. Dejó a un lado al murciélago y permitió que el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara disfrutara de aquella amena conversación con el piloto. A veces sentía que el caballero oscuro acabaría por suplantar totalmente a aquel niño asustado del callejón y lo haría desaparecer. El mismo héroe que lo había salvado amenazaba con extinguir toda su humanidad. Bruce pensaba que era el precio que debía pagar por ser Batman, pero ¿Era un justo precio?

Ver a Hal sonreírle desde el aire, envuelto en aquella aura esmeralda, le devolvió a la realidad. Estaban en el campo de batalla y había gente en peligro.

—Vete y haz tu trabajo. —Empezó a caminar en sentido contrario—. Salva vidas.

Acto seguido contactó con Alfred para que le enviara otro transporte. Hasta entonces, ayudaría a los civiles.

—Linterna, quiero mi coche —dijo por el intercomunicador—. Y lo quiero para ayer. —Le miró desde el suelo mientras el otro alzaba el vuelo, para que viera que hablaba muy en serio.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> ¿Habéis visto cómo se resiente el ego de Bruce porque Hal no le había llamado? Ja ja ja- Supongo que con todo ese dinero y ese cuerpo, casi nadie es capaz de resistirse a sus encantos, aunque claro, Hal tenía una justificación ... un tanto ... cara.
> 
> Pobre Jordan, sin dinero para poder pagar la grúa y poder sacar el coche del depósito, menospreciado por Superman, y encima causando explosiones y poniendo a Batman en peligro innecesariamente ¿O no?
> 
> ¿Será todo parte de un complot para que nuestros héroes no estén juntos? 
> 
> PD: Como siempre, gracias a Lure por compartir conmigo este maravilloso rol, por las horas de falta de sueño y por sus ansiadas palabras. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que si es así, y también si es que no, dejen sus comentarios.
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Buenas a tod@s! Regresamos con otro capítulo! Wiiii Que emoción! Cada día esta historia me va haciendo amar más y más a esta pareja! Son tan lindos! Gracias a Tanis por regalarme su talento y tiempo para compartir conmigo esta maravilla de montaña rusa!
> 
> Amé este capítulo jeje, tiene acción, partes cómicas (pobre Hal, nos reímos a costa de su pobreza), mucha sensualidad y una tensión sexual que ufff, está para calentar motores. No quiero mencionar nada porque significaría que adelantaría historia... pero... se viene bastante acción (en varios sentidos ;).
> 
> Gracias a tod@s por leer y dejarnos sus bellos comentarios, y espero que nos puedan seguir contando sus opiniones :D Deseamos de corazón que día a día esta parejita vaya creciendo y tenga a más adept@s!


	4. Otro gran error en mi lista de errores.

Había pasados varios días luego del accidente en Chile con el volcán Calbuco. Hal tuvo que aguantarse las reprimendas del líder mientras se tragaba forzosamente su orgullo. No le quedó más remedio porque había cometido una equivocación. Aunque días más luego, tomando la situación con la mente más fresca, nunca supo que había hecho mal. Él apenas si había entrado al volcán, ni había llegado a tocar una mísera roca y todo aquello había explotado. Pero que más daba, su cabeza no se había dedicado a pensar mucho en eso. Actualmente la ocupaba en trabajar esas horas extras para conseguir el dinero, y en aquella futura conversación pendiente con Bruce.

Algo bastante recurrente que le martillaba en las noches.

Al fin había conseguido juntar el dinero necesario para pagar la multa, y gracias a un conocido amigo, le facilitaron el papeleo para que no fuera Bruce Wayne en persona a tener que retirar ese auto. Salió con una sonrisa triunfal de la administración y jugó con sus llaves haciéndolas girar mientras se encaminaba hacia el hermoso deportivo. Ahora viéndolo con los rayos del sol, lucía más increíble de lo que lo solía recordar.

Antes de viajar hacia la mansión, se perfiló para estar lo más seductor posible. Se duchó, se puso colonia y vistió un Jean azul con una remera color negro. De su cuello colgaban su cadena y como nunca podía faltar, su campera de cuero marrón. Viajó hacia la mansión Wayne con una ansiedad pocas veces vista y las puertas de la entrada se abrieron para él. Ingresó hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casona e hizo rugir el motor del auto para que se escuchara. En seguida, aún dentro del auto, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto.

"Bruce, he cumplido. Tu coche está estacionado en la puerta de tu mansión".

La enorme puerta de madera tallada se abrió y Alfred salió inmediatamente a recibir al piloto.

—Buenas tardes señor Jordan —saludó con su exquisito acento inglés.

Al poco, un hombre del servicio de la gran casa se montó en el auto y se lo llevó de la entrada principal con la aprobación del mayordomo.

—Por favor, acompáñeme. —Pennyworth lo adentró en las profundidades de aquella enorme mansión originaria del siglo XIX, donde cualquier pieza o cuadro que colgara de la pared sería digna de exponerse en los mejores museos del país.

El hogar de los Wayne era tan grande que casi parecía aberrante. Cuando llegaron a un gran salón, Bruce se dejó ver. Vestía un pantalón de pijama azul y llevaba una bata abierta. Sus pies descalzos hacían crujir la madera perfectamente pulida mientras hablaba por teléfono, dando pasos por la sala.

—Me da igual, Lloyd, quiero esa aerolínea en mi flota. —Sonrió a Hal al verlo y le complació enormemente cómo lucía. Se acercó con paso decidido hasta él mientras seguía discutiendo por el móvil—. Entonces págale dos millones a los japoneses para que retiren su oferta—. Wayne alargó su brazo y rozó ligeramente la mejilla de Hal con el dorso de su mano. Después posó sus dedos sobre la piel de la nuca de Jordan para colarlos en su interior—. Si no aceptan, retiraré todos los contratos de Wayne Chemicals de Tokyo y se los daré a los chinos. —Encajó el móvil entre su hombro y su oreja, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para liberar su otra mano. Se colocó a la espalda del piloto y empezó a tirar de su chaqueta, mientras respiraba sobre la piel de su nuca. Deslizó sus manos por los brazos del piloto hasta que consiguió quitársela—. Llámame cuando cierres el trato. —Colgó claramente molesto y observó con detenimiento al Linterna cambiando su expresión por una de agrado—. Me gusta tu chaqueta. Bruce se quitó la bata y la dejó caer sobre el suelo. Su torso desnudo y trabajado quedó al descubierto pues no llevaba camiseta. Se puso la chaqueta del piloto y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, complacido—. ¿Me queda bien?

Maldición, Wayne lo hacía a propósito. Tocándolo de esa manera, susurrándole, mostrándose sin ningún tipo de reparo. Hal era un hombre, y como tal, súper vulnerable a la tentación. Y el murciélago estaba desplegando sus poderes de seducción de manera tal que Jordan iba cayendo lentamente en sus redes. Tragó saliva al ver su torso desnudo y resopló por la nariz al distinguirlo ocupando su chaqueta. Se acercó con pasos felinos y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la prenda.

—Te queda... excelente. —Acomodó él mismo con calma rozando la piel de su nuca y siguió el recorrido que hacía el abrigo por el frente, delimitando con sus dedos cada solapa—. Deberías quedártela. —Acarició instantáneamente la piel de su pecho sin quitarle la vista fija a los ojos de ese increíble hombre.

Bruce estaba satisfecho con las atenciones de Hal. Sintió un leve escalofrió cuando el piloto rozó la piel de su torso con los dedos. Sin embargo, Hal era un hombre prudente. Se alejó de él para que Bruce pudiera admirar a su presa. Pelo brillante y castaño, cuerpo y altura perfectas... Sin duda el Linterna se mantenía en forma. No recordaba exactamente todo lo que había pasado aquella noche en la habitación del piloto, pero sabía que lo que le había cabreado era que alguien lo manipulara, y no el hecho en sí de tener sexo con Jordan.

—¿Pensabas acostarte temprano? —preguntó el policía espacial dando unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a inspeccionar el gran salón—. Es que como luces ropa de cama... ¿No es muy temprano para Batman el ir a dormir? —Sonrió de lado y se acercó a un gran sofá que había frente a la chimenea, acariciando con sus dedos el respaldo del mismo.

Bruce se dejó caer sobre la suave tela de terciopelo verde.

—Yo nunca me acuesto temprano. —Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—. De hecho, acabo de levantarme —le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Ven aquí.

Los pasos de Hal se movieron como si una fuerza mayor lo llamara hacia Bruce. Caminó decidido y se paró justo en frente. Lo miró de manera penetrante y se agachó un poco sin apartar la vista mientras descargaba su peso sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá. De aquella manera inclinada hacia adelante, su rostro estaba muy cerca de Batman y su cadena colgaba de manera ondulante por la posición. Sus piernas terminaron entrelazadas con las otras, pero sin llegarlas a tocar.

—Eres muy demandante —le dijo con total seguridad—. Contigo son puras órdenes. —Su atención se desvió hacia ese torso desnudo y volvió de inmediato al millonario—. Aquí estoy. Ahora... ¿qué deseas? —preguntó incorporándose lentamente y sonrió al notar el color del mueble—. ¿Verde por alguna razón? —Alzó una ceja divertido por notar esta inclinación hacia ese color.

Sin embargo, Bruce no dejó que el piloto se alejara por más tiempo. Le agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su boca donde sus labios empezaron a abrirse camino con el ansia del que siempre toma lo que desea. Llevó su otra mano al cinturón de Hal, colando sus dedos por el interior del pantalón, acariciando el nacimiento del vello púbico, deleitándose con aquel cuerpo que tantos otros mundos había visto.

Hal intensificó más ese beso. Después de tanto tiempo de haberlos probado, no podía contenerse en volverlo hacer y en disfrutarlos profundamente. Era como un dulce néctar que le atraía y que quedaba atrapado sin poder escapar.

Respiró fuerte al sentir aquella mano colándose en su pantalón y acercó su pelvis al encuentro del otro, apoyando sus rodillas entre ambos muslos sobre el sofá. Recargó su peso con un brazo sobre el respaldo y su otra mano fue a los cabellos de Bruce para separar sus bocas.

Bruce sintió los dedos de Jordan clavándose entre sus cabellos y la lengua del piloto saboreando sus labios. Con sus dedos hábiles desabrochó el botón de los pantalones del Linterna y coló su mano en el interior. La deslizó por la cintura hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Empezó a bajarle los pantalones para poder agarrar el culo del piloto con fuerza. Con ambas manos sintió la turgencia de la carne, la forma redondeada de su trasero entre sus propios muslos.

—Dime que eres tú el que quiere esto. —Hal tragó saliva y respiró pesadamente por la nariz—. Porque si sigo, ya no sabré parar.

—Soy yo, Jordan —le dijo devorando su boca. Se separó lo justo para tirar del cuello del Linterna hacia atrás y lanzarse con sus dientes a morder la suave piel salada—. Como le cuentes algo de esto a alguien. —Clavó sus dientes con fuerza—. Eres hombre muerto.

—¡Auch! —se quejó por aquella mordida en su cuello, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos—. Que mala onda. Le quitas la diversión al chisme —comentó divertido y de inmediato cerró la boca al sentir el placer que le generaba aquellos labios sobre su pecho. Bruce era de manos rápidas y no había dudado en ir a la acción en cuestión de segundos.

Las manos del murciélago se movían con rapidez y le quitaron la camiseta al Linterna. Se detuvo en llevar sus manos sobre los pezones de Hal, apretándolos sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, luego empezó a succionar uno de ellos en la justa medida entre el dolor y el placer.

En tan solo un instante ya le había quitado la remera y bajado el pantalón por debajo de su trasero. Hal temía pestañar mientras lo observaba, porque de seguro aquella acción instantánea, le dejaría sin su ropa interior y en una comprometedora posición. Y no quería que el otro fuera el único que se divirtiera.

Jordan deslizó su mano libre sobre el pijama y acarició el miembro debajo con suavidad, simplemente haciendo círculos o por momentos tocando al falo de arriba abajo, sutilmente y con algunos dedos. Juntó saliva en su boca mientras tanto, y una vez obtenido lo suficiente, desparramó la misma sobre su diestra. Llevó sus labios hasta la clavícula para apresarla de manera húmeda y esta vez coló su mano impregnada con saliva por debajo de la prenda. Jugó con el cálido pene entre sus manos, masturbándolo de arriba abajo, dejando que toda esa secreción se extendiera en todo su largo mientras se divertía por dentro al sentir como iba creciendo entre sus manos.

Las manos de Jordan se movían deprisa por su miembro embriagándolo de placer. Tanto, que Bruce cesó sus acciones y se dejó caer sobre sobre el enorme sofá, llevando sus manos a los lados, reposándolas sobre el suave terciopelo verde. Rozándolo como si fuera la piel de aquel hombre que le estaba proporcionando justo lo que necesitaba, cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer. Sintió los labios sobre su clavícula y su mano subiendo y bajando húmeda y confiada por toda la extensión de su miembro. Notó un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda e hizo lo posible por mantenerse calmado, pues cuando Bruce perdía el control, Batman tomaba las riendas de la situación.

Y Batman no atendía a razones ni a sutilezas. Debía contenerse para que el murciélago no hiciera aparición en aquel momento.

No quería asustar a Jordan.

Aún no.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza dispuesto a abandonarse y disfrutar del momento.

Hal lo vio entregándose al placer que le propinaba y eso le llenó aún más de deseo. Descendió aquella fina ropa que le separaba del espectáculo que era aquel miembro y se relamió los labios en cuanto lo vió. Simplemente lucía delicioso. Era de un tamaño importante y aún se estaba hinchando bajo su mano, creciendo poco a poco. La sensación de la piel caliente y húmeda a la vez le parecía tan erótica que tuvo deseos de tomarlo con su boca. Se relamió otra vez los labios, pero ya no miraba al falo erecto, sino a los ojos de Bruce. Se incorporó apenas un poco y retiró su propio miembro que ya había tomado forma. Se aproximó más al cuerpo del murciélago hasta que logró conectar ambas pelvis, haciendo que las dos erecciones se rozaran. Usó su mano para atender a los mástiles y dejó escurrir un poco más de su saliva sobre ambos.

A Wayne le complacía lo que le estaba haciendo. El sentir sus miembros rozándose mutuamente resultó de un erotismo inconmensurable. La madera en la gran chimenea crujía en un sonido agradable y los destellos rojizos del fuego se reflejaban sobre la piel bronceada del piloto. Bruce había estado con muchos hombres y con más mujeres. La práctica lo había vuelto un excelente amante, pero también lo había sumido en el aburrimiento del que siempre hace lo mismo.

Wayne podía acostarse con muchas personas, pero no se levantaba con ninguna y mucho menos se comprometía más allá de dos o tres noches. No sabía si con Jordan sería diferente. Lo único que tenía claro era que era un error. Acostarse con su compañero de la JL no era una buena idea ni de lejos. De hecho, era una idea terrible, pero Bruce había cometido errores peores y dejarse acariciar por Jordan no era tan malo, después de todo.

—¿Cómo sigue esto, Bruce? —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, dejando que el aire de su cálido aliento golpeara en su rostro—. ¿Serás tú o seré yo el que tome las riendas esta vez? No te demores mucho porque decidiré yo. —Esta vez fue el Linterna que mordió el cuello contrario generando la justa presión.

Gimió por las atenciones recibidas, pero Wayne ya tenía bastante. Las palabras de Hal detonaron algo dormido en él, algo que siempre trataba de mantener bajo control. Agarró a Jordan por los brazos y lo lanzó contra el sofá dejándolo caer boca abajo. Se lanzó encima como el depredador que era y abrió sus piernas para tener el cuerpo del Linterna debajo del suyo. En ningún momento dejó de agarrarle las manos y apretó sus muñecas con fuerza impidiéndole moverse. Su mirada se oscureció y se llevó su otra mano a la boca, ensalivándose los dedos.

—Nada de cariñitos, ¿eh, Wayne? ¿Contigo siempre es todo a lo bruto? —Rió suavemente y giró su rostro para verlo, era muy sensual notar como se lamía los dedos para prepararlo.

—Cállate —ordenó. No quería escuchar ni una burla más a lo evidente.

A Hal no le molestaba que lo tomara, contrario a la última vez que se había sentido forzado por un hombre que claramente no era Bruce Wayne, no al menos su mente. No tenía problema en besar la almohada, o en este caso, el sofá. Pero esta cosa de dominación que tenía Bruce, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. Lejos Jordan era alguien fácil de dominar. No por nada era el guardián de tantos mundos.

El peso del contrario era un gran problema, nunca creyó que Bruce pudiera pesar tanto, pero el agarre en sus muñecas... de eso si se podía zafar. No importaba el afiance, los dedos del millonario por muy grandes que fueran no sostendría con tanta facilidad a las dos muñecas. Simplemente necesitaba hacer el movimiento justo con la presión justa para al menos liberar una de las dos manos. Y él no era cualquier civil, tenía entrenamiento militar y con los Green Lantern Corps.

Sin esperar a que la cuestión avanzara, se relajó mostrándose cooperativo, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, forcejeó hasta liberar una de las manos. Esta vez no usaría su anillo. Se apoyó con fuerza en el sofá con una mano, subió un poco la pierna al respaldó del sillón y tiró con energía hasta lograr girar a ambos cuerpos y desplomarse al suelo, dejando caer su peso sobre el de Bruce.

—No te será tan fácil, Wayne —le dijo entre sonrisas y volteó para verlo.

Lejos de desagradarle, aquel instinto defensivo encendió aún más el fuego interior del murciélago.

—Me alegra que te resistas. —Sonrió—. Eso lo hará más divertido, pero no cambiará el resultado final. No podrás conmigo.

Inmediatamente se revolvió bajo el suelo. No iba a ser tarea fácil sacarse a Jordan de encima. Hal no era una damisela movida por el ansia de fama o el dinero de los Wayne, él no era un chico más que buscaba salir en las portadas de las revistas. Él era su compañero y estaba entrenado en los Corps, el cuerpo de policías estelares más antiguo y prestigioso de la galaxia.

Bruce movió sus manos y sus pies a la vez para que Jordan se elevara lo justo y así hacerle perder el equilibrio. Empezó a forcejear con él, entrelazando sus dedos con los del Linterna y utilizó todo su entrenamiento y su experiencia en combate para inmovilizarlo de nuevo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del multimillonario al conseguir su cometido. Sin duda estaba disfrutando. Aquello era una exquisita mezcla entre sexo salvaje y lucha entre dos pesos pesados, siendo ambas, las favoritas en la vida de Bruce Wayne/Batman. Se acercó al rostro del Linterna dejando caer sus más de cien kilos de puro músculo. Le besó, esta vez menos demandante, degustando suavemente el momento.

Ok. En el piso era otra historia. El piloto ya no tenía el apoyo que le daba la comodidad del sillón. Ahora en verdad sentía que se quedaba sin aire por el peso del otro. Era eso, o ese beso que estaba recibiendo le estaba quitando el aliento.

Sin dudas, la mezcla de los dos.

Hal apretó con fuerza la unión de esos dedos entrelazados y cerró sus ojos por unos instantes para disfrutar simplemente con el sentido del gusto. Inhaló con energía por la nariz y mordió el labio inferior del millonario hasta tirar de este lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

—¿Así que no puedo contigo? —Se removió lo suficiente para provocar más al otro. Esta vez no tenía intenciones de zafarse, sino excitarlo con aquella fricción. Exclamó jadeos que simulaban ruidos de esfuerzo, removió sus manos haciendo más fuerte el agarre, se contorsionaba debajo de aquel hombre de mirada tormentosa mientras movía su abdomen o su pelvis. Solo puros movimientos sin ningún afán de soltarse, sino de encender más la llama que había en aquel salón. No necesitaba la fuerza física para mover a Wayne esta vez, sino la inteligencia.

Le estaba provocando. El muy maldito le estaba provocando. Bruce abrió los dedos y se quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él. No tenía tanta gracia cuando no se resistían de verdad. Se quitó la chaqueta de piloto que aún llevaba y también el pantalón del pijama. Ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior.

Le dejó que le observara, que viera su cuerpo elegante y pálido plagado de cicatrices. Se estaba exhibiendo, pues Bruce era plenamente consciente de que era un hombre sexy y atractivo.

Algo fuera de lo común.

Sus marcas eran trofeos ganados en mil batallas de las que había salido victorioso con más o menos gloria, y aunque no las mostraba en público porque eran difícilmente justificables, sí le gustaba hacerlo en la intimidad.

Bajó deslizándose sobre la piel del Linterna, con su miembro empalmado y goteante y detuvo sus labios a la altura de su pelvis. Empezó a besarle las caderas, masajeando de nuevo su culo. Le encantaba el culo de Hal. Siempre pensó que su tacto sería tan placentero como estaba resultando ser.

La táctica de Hal había funcionado, al fin el murciélago se había incorporado para permitirle respirar. Tener tanto peso en músculo aplastándote el pecho se resiente luego de un rato. Lo observó detenidamente cuando se exhibió de manera tan sensual y posó sus ojos en cada parte de ese cuerpo de duro e incansable entrenamiento. Suspiró repetidas veces cuando lo notó moverse, y tragó saliva al sentir como aquel falo duro se paseaba por su cuerpo. Era como tener su merecido de vuelta. Ahora era el murciélago el que lo excitaba y calentaba con sus besos y caricias.

Después de algún gemido y varias mordidas, Bruce engulló el miembro del piloto. Iba a hacerle la mejor mamada que le hubieran hecho, pues en eso Bruce era un experto, al igual que lo era en el campo de batalla.

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica circuló por la espina dorsal del piloto al sentir como con maestría Bruce se dedicaba a realizarle una felación que jamás había sentido.

—Wooow —fue lo que pensó, pero a la vez y sin darse cuenta, lo dijo en voz alta.

Se apoyó en sus codos para verlo y ese gesto lo hizo estremecer. Bruce era la viva expresión de la lujuria y el placer. Se veía tan bien que quería grabar en su retina aquellos gestos que realizaba al engullir toda su polla.

Deteniendo su excelente trabajo, Hal lo tomó de los cabellos y lo separó para plantarle otro beso, disfrutando de su saliva y la mezcla de su propia esencia.

—Creo que es suficiente de tanto juego previo —dijo Jordan en cuanto se separó de sus labios. En seguida volvió a recostarse sobre la cálida madera abriendo ligeramente las piernas. No deseaba acabar sólo, aunque por dentro lo pedía a gritos. Ya quería sentir ambos cuerpos arremetiéndose sin cesar.

Hal comenzó a masturbarse, y seductoramente por momentos, descendía su mano más hacia abajo para acariciar la zona en una invitación a prepararlo.

—Yo también creo que es suficiente —dijo Bruce encajándose entre los muslos de Hal.

Con ayuda de sus brazos y la clara invitación del piloto, lamió su entrada y coló su lengua hasta el interior, chupando como si aquello fuera el mejor manjar que había probado. No lo preparó demasiado pues el ansia de sentirse dentro le apremiaba.

Aquello era simplemente delicioso, pensó Hal.

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó al sentir la lengua en su interior. Bruce era intenso en todos los sentidos, y cada detalle que ejercía en su cuerpo, se lo dejaba ver. Había estado con varios hombres con los que había disfrutado de una noche de revolcón, pero nunca había sentido tanto placer como lo estaba sintiendo con ese hombre.

Wayne se tumbó encima de él, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos que tensaron todos sus músculos. Se ayudó con sus dedos ensalivados, aunque no le hacía demasiada falta. Alzó una de las piernas del Linterna para tener mayor maniobrabilidad. Su polla palpitante ya estaba húmeda y el líquido preseminal se extendía por toda su extensión para facilitarle el acceso. Colocó el glande en la entrada y empujó con fuerza para introducirlo. Una vez dentro, calmó su empuje y lo deslizó lento hasta que sintió que la calidez del interior de Jordan le abarcaba todo su ser.

No quería desgarrarlo.

Quería que aquello durara hasta saciarse.

Y él, era alguien muy difícil de saciar.

Bruce se dejó caer de nuevo sobre él, besándole, abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello, mezclando sus lenguas mientras no dejaba de empujar en su interior. 

El policía espacial volvió a sentir su increíble cuerpo encima sin tener que aguantar su peso, esta vez podía apreciar como destinaba el mismo hacia sus brazos, marcándolos por el esfuerzo. No tardó mucho en tirar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el glande se introdujo en su interior, ensanchándolo, colmándolo con su presencia y calidez. Por unos segundos aguantó la respiración mientras se iba adentrando y exhaló todo en un resoplido cuando su boca fue esta vez invadida. El abrazo lo sorprendió, había recordado que aquella vez en su cuarto, el otro había sido fogoso, pero distante. Ahora era aún más fogoso, cálido y entregado. Hal se distrajo con esa expresión erótica que le devolvía el murciélago en sus penetraciones y dejaba que el pequeño dolor con el placer lo inundara.

Hal apretó con fuerza sus dientes y llevó sus manos por entre medio de los brazos de Bruce hasta llegar a su espalda. Se sostuvo de ésta clavando con fuerza sus dedos mientras que los jadeos y gemidos se escapaban de su boca. Era tremendamente delicioso y no quería que eso parará. Alzó un poco más la cadera para acompañar mejor el movimiento y abandonó su rostro al lado de su cuello para que lo pudiera escuchar.

—Me encanta, Bruce —le susurró al oído y lamió una gota de sudor que caía por su cuello.

El murciélago escondía su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Jordan para dejarse lamer la piel. Ésa era una de sus zonas erógenas favoritas. Mientras, no cesaba de embestir el cuerpo que estrechaba entre sus brazos, arqueando la espalda en una posición inverosímil que hacía que sus marcadas abdominales arrastraran la piel del falo de Hal hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Excitándolo, masturbándolo, poniéndolo duro.

Bruce Wayne era demasiado bueno. Era increíble. Todo en él. Sus expresiones, su voz, sus movimientos. Se notaba la experiencia en el área y sus deseos para darle placer de todas las maneras posibles. Hal se sentía tan caliente que no dejaba de sacudirse con cada movimiento que el otro hacía sobre su miembro, acariciándolo de aquella manera para excitarlo más.

No es que el murciélago estuviera cansado, pero desde esa posición era más difícil llegar al punto de placer de su amante, así que salió de su interior con cuidado y le dio la vuelta.

Jordan se sintió frustrado en cuanto dejó de sentir ese placer y fricción en su interior, y miró confundido a su amante preguntándose internamente la razón, entonces lo vio agarrar un cojín de encima del sofá y lo dejó en el suelo, para que pudiera apoyar las rodillas sobre él.

—Ponte a cuatro patas —le dijo con voz rasgada, aunque parecía más una súplica que un orden en sí misma.

Había sonado tan suave y necesitado que era raro de ver en él.

Hal respiró con un jadeo, colocó sus rodillas sobre el almohadón y se dejó caer hacia adelante abrazándose a los codos y reposando su frente sobre sus brazos. Comenzó a mover su trasero junto a una sonrisa para estimular al otro a que retomara con las embestidas.

—No te demores más —pidió con deseo llevando dos de sus dedos a la entrada para penetrarse las primeras falanges—. O lo haré sin ti.

Bruce estuvo tentado de dejar que se lo hiciera. Le resultaba excitante verlo introducirse los dedos él mismo. Jordan era un loco apasionado, impulsivo y temerario en el campo de batalla ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente en el sexo?

Por un segundo, Jordan creyó que esa mirada le decía: "Hazlo, penétrate tu solo", pero en cuanto iba a ir más profundo en sus dedos, las manos de Bruce tomándolo con fuerza de la cadera le hizo saber que no. No tardó mucho en sentir como nuevamente era invadido con poder con ese falo caliente y húmedo. Instintivamente volvió a buscar sostén en el suelo y apoyó sus manos unidas para descansar su frente. El continuo vaivén, esas arremetidas certeras en donde le hacía perder la razón, la mano ajena que no dejaba de acariciarlo en todas partes, centrándose en su miembro, todo era un conjunto de cosas que poco a poco lo iban arrinconando hacia el orgasmo.

Aun así, las manos de Bruce se asieron poderosas a las caderas que Hal no dejaba de mover para él. No era de los que podían mantenerse quietos por mucho tiempo, desde luego, no si es que no estaba atado de pies y manos. Jordan se contoneaba mostrándole sus mejores movimientos y el multimillonario estaba demasiado caliente para pararse tan solo a mirar.

Cogió con una mano su pene y lo introdujo de nuevo en el interior arqueando su espalda. Lanzó un quejido por la estrechez, pero aquello no le molestaba, bien al contrario, lo excitaba más y más. Volvió su vista a la espalda perlada por el sudor del piloto y una de sus manos recorrió el espacio desde su nuca hasta el culo, paseándose melosa por toda la columna vertebral. Cuando llegó al trasero, cambió su trayectoria hacia adelante para asirse con fuerza a la polla de Hal, que no había perdido el tono.

Empezó con las embestidas a la vez que lo penetraba firmemente... hacia adelante y hacia atrás... saliendo y entrando en casi toda su extensión... tocando el punto justo de placer de su compañero... La imagen del culo de Hal rebotando ante sus arremetidas era irresistible.

Un error, pensó el murciélago, todo aquello era un enorme error a sumar a su larga lista de errores. Uno que estaba disfrutando a sobremanera. No tardó mucho en empezar a sentir en el bajo vientre que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pese a ello, no se desacompasó con las contracciones y siguió con su frenético ritmo de baile sexual, tanto con sus caderas como con su mano.

La voz del Linterna comenzó a escucharse en alto, su boca abierta era la desembocadura de aquel líquido viscoso que se escurría por sus labios. El sudor presente en su cuerpo ya había comenzado a manchar el piso con repetidas gotas. Estaba muy excitado. Se sentía que hervía de placer, de pasión. Y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Bruce, ¡Ahh! ¡Bruce! —lo llamó con la voz entrecortada—. Ya... no resisto. —Se anunció para que el otro supiera que estaba al límite. Y en un par de arremetidas más, apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras al fin liberaba toda esa tensión contenida. Eyaculó abundante sobre el piso y sobre la mano de su amante, mientras un último gemido se escuchaba escaparse de sus labios.

Hal fue perdiendo las fuerzas en sus brazos y dejó su mejilla derecha apoyada en el suelo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Pero Bruce no se detuvo.

Había empezado a venirse junto con Hal, pero aún no había acabado. Siguió sosteniendo sus caderas en alto con sus manos manchadas por la esencia del otro y embistió unas cuantas veces más lanzando una especie de gruñido gutural ante aquel cuerpo destrozado que reposaba sobre el suelo cálido de madera. Cuando acabó, sacó su miembro del interior del piloto, despacio. Tiró su piel hacia adelante y atrás para que las últimas gotas de su esencia cayeran sobre el culo alzado de su compañero sexual que se había portado según lo esperado. Esparció aquellas gotas por la espalda de Hal, frotando su piel... complacido.

Se dejó caer al lado de Jordan, para no aplastarlo con su peso. Todavía respiraba entrecortadamente, recuperándose de ese increíble orgasmo.

Hal rió por dentro ante ese acto de impregnarlo con su esencia. Le hacía sentirse como un animal, como de esos que marcan territorio para delimitar lo que es de su propiedad. Sabía muy en el fondo que quizás Bruce no era apegado a nada, y mucho menos lo sería a ese revolcón que habían tenido. Tristemente Hal sintió que aquello había sido una cuenta saldada por parte de Batman, por su orgullo mancillado al verse visto controlado por alguien y hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Pero eso que había sucedido, había sido totalmente consciente, ya no habría más reclamo ni situaciones incómodas de mal entendidos.

Pero... ¿Y ahora? ¿En que quedaba todo eso? ¿En la nada o en algo más? No es que Jordan quisiera que algo más pasara. ¿O sí? No lo sabía y quería tratar de no pensar. Pero el cuerpo tumbado del sexy Wayne a su lado no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Estuvo genial —comentó el Linterna con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de lado, dejando que su cuerpo transpirado y su miembro manchado y dormido se viera sin problemas—. No estaría mal repetir alguna vez.

Bien. Esa era la señal. Bruce alzó su ceja izquierda y sonrió forzadamente, como lo hacía ante las cámaras. Se levantó ágilmente, y tomó su bata para ponérsela inmediatamente. Agarró también sus pantalones y se los echó al hombro. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y lo peinó con sus dedos.

—Puedes quedarte un momento si lo necesitas. —Empezó a caminar de espaldas, alejándose de Hal, pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Si quieres darte una ducha o necesitas transporte, Alfred te llevará donde sea. —Llegó hasta el gran portón de madera tallada del gran salón—. Nos vemos, Jordan. —Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Wooow, eso le había dolido. Y mucho. Más que nada porque había sentido herido su orgullo. Se sentía como una de esas putas con las que solía acostarse el millonario, de esas a las que ni se molestaba en recordar el nombre y que las descartaba como si nada. No pretendía arrumacos y besos luego del sexo, no era hipócrita, eso jamás iba a suceder, pero no se esperó ese desplante. Tan frío. Seco. Amargado. Con una sonrisa falsa que podía ser fácilmente descubierta por él.

Hal se incorporó de inmediato y se puso de pie buscando sus ropas. No se quedaría ni un segundo más en esa vieja casona. Tenía que evitar que el otro lo siguiera humillando. Una vez vestido, usó el poder del anillo y se transformó en el policía espacial que era. No necesitaba transporte ni nada por el estilo. Él podía ir a donde quisiera, a otros mundos si lo deseaba.

—"Suerte con eso, eh, Wayne" —pensó para dentro y buscó la primera ventana abierta para salir volando de allí.

 

 

Bruce esperó dos minutos al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía sus manos sobre la madera y la frente apoyada en la superficie. Suspiró sabiendo que ese tiempo sería suficiente para que Hal saliera huyendo de allí. Sabía que no se quedaría y arrancaría a volar tan pronto se transformara.

Lo había tratado como una de sus rameras, huyendo de su compañía como si fuera un hierro incandescente.

Siempre era así. Él siempre era así. Apartaba a todos los que se le acercaban.

Se repetía una y otra vez que no podía sentir nada por nadie. No se podía permitir que alguien estuviera esperándolo en casa porque sabía que alguna noche sería la última. Alguna noche, no regresaría... Se quedaría desangrándose en una mugrienta esquina con su traje de murciélago puesto.

No quería a ningún ser querido derramando lágrimas por él, como aquel niño hizo en el mugriento callejón del crimen. No podía tener distracciones... no podía.

¡Joder!, pensó para sí mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien. ¡Maldita sea! No quería continuar, pero tampoco deseaba que aquello acabara de esa manera. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco—. ¡Hal! —gritó buscándolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Durante el resto del día Batman se repitió a sí mismo que era mucho mejor así, que debía dejarlo estar, sin embargo, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza y regresó pronto a casa. Era plenamente consciente de que esa falta de concentración podía costarle muy cara y no quería tentar a la suerte más de lo que burlaba a la guadaña cada noche.

En otro lugar, Hal volaba a gran velocidad maldiciendo hasta el cansancio. Iba a ir a dar una vuelta para refrescarse, pero eso no ayudaba. Decidió entonces subir bien alto hasta que salió de la estratósfera y se quedó mirando al Planeta Azul. Eso muchas veces lo tranquilizaba. Usó su anillo de poder y lanzó un rayo que fue a parar en la ventana de su mejor amigo. Si el otro aún estaba despierto, abriría la ventana para él. Necesitaba animarse un poco.

Barry al fin se había tumbado sobre su cama. Sentía el peso del mundo sobre él. El capitán lo obligaba a doblar turno para cubrir las vacaciones de sus compañeros de la científica y el poco tiempo que le quedaba era absorbido por su alter ego Flash. Pero ya estaba en casa. Había estado más de media hora bajo la ducha para quitarse el olor putrefacto de un cadáver que llevaba más de una semana muerto. ¡Pobre chica! Sólo tenía dieciséis años... En fin, la vida en la comisaría te hacía insensible, pero estas cosas superaban las autodefensas de Barry. Necesitaba una distracción pues estaba seguro que no podría dormirse en ese estado de nerviosismo por querer y no poder hacer nada. La luz verde iluminando su comedor fue el mejor reclamo de la noche. Abrió la ventana para dejarse ver, tan solo llevaba una toalla de baño atada a la cintura, charlar con su amigo es lo que le hacía falta en esos momentos.

Al notar que Barry le había abierto las ventanas de su casa, la luz de inmediato se colocó sobre el oído del velocista.

—Hey, Bear, sé que es de noche y estarás cansado. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? —Sonrió calmándose al poder al fin escuchar la voz de su amigo—. Puedo ir hasta allá o te invito a ver el espectáculo que es aquí arriba. —El Greenófono les permitía la comunicación a pesar que estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Baja —dijo el rubio sonriendo—. Te invito a una cerveza.

—En un minuto estoy. Y pide una pizza, tengo unas monedas gracias a las horas extra que hice. —Comenzó a descender a gran velocidad y se movió sabiéndose el camino de memoria.

—Ok, colega. —Barry fue a buscarse un pantalón y empezó a marcar el teléfono de la pizzería en la que se dejaba la mitad del sueldo—. Sí, por favor, lo de siempre —le dijo al que le atendió al teléfono—. Pero traiga una más para hoy. Sí, sí, una más. —Barry siempre causaba esa reacción en los restaurantes—. Es que doy una fiesta. —Era la única manera de justificar que él solo se comía más de seis pizzas completas con bordes rellenos de carne con queso.

 

-:-

 

(Al otro lado del planeta)

Se movió a una gran velocidad por un largo tramo, hasta que encontró el lugar de donde lo convocaban. Detuvo en seco su vuelo y descendió suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Unas puertas de hierro donde la señal del mundo exterior estaba muerta se abrieron y la capa roja ondeante ingresó hasta perderse bien adentro.

 

 

 

—¿Y... noticias de nuestro amigo esmeralda? —preguntó curioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. ¿Cómo va ese plan de desmoralización? ¡¿En cuánto crees que se irá de la Tierra?! —preguntó eso último alzando la voz.

—No lo sé. Lo del volcán me lo ha dejado fácil. Todos creyeron que fue su culpa.

—¿Y Batman? ¿Te ha seguido? ¿Sospecha algo? —Reaccionó nervioso al recordar al enmascarado.

—Aún no sabe nada. He sido precavido.

 

CONTINUARÁ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> ¿Qué esperábais?
> 
> Amor en la primera cita.
> 
> Por favor... ¡Es Batman!
> 
> ¿Creeis que Hal debería darle una segunda oportunidad?
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Yo creo que Hal debería mandarlo a la estratosfera, que viaje un poco con las estrellas, jajaja. ¡Está en todo su derecho! Este fic remueve feelings, ¿eh? Les dije que viajarían en montaña rusa :D


	5. Quiero verte a los ojos.

La tarde de placer entre los dos héroes terminó dejándoles un sabor amargo por diferentes razones. Hal se sentía más que humillado al haberse visto abandonado tras el sexo como cualquiera de las citas con las que anteriormente había tenido el caballero oscuro; una más del montó a la que le regalaba una sonrisa con suerte para luego seguir su camino. Y Bruce... él consideraba el haber intimado con el piloto como un grave error, uno de muchos, pero de todas formas su intención no había sido que aquello terminara así. Cuando quiso enmendarse, ya Jordan había abandonado la mansión.

Necesitando la compañía de su mejor amigo para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa que no sea Wayne, Hal contactó a Barry y se dirigió hacia su casa con la esperanza de dejar todo lo demás atrás. Fue cuestión de unos minutos que le llevó al piloto llegar desde el espacio hasta el apartamento y entró al mismo con una sonrisa por ver la ventana abierta. Buscándolo rápidamente con la mirada, se acercó en cuanto lo vio y le propinó un fuerte abrazo que terminó por levantarlo del suelo.

— Rayos, como necesitaba verte, Barry. —Lo bajó al piso y le regaló su enorme sonrisa como cada vez que lo veía—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, debemos ponernos al día, pero, antes que nada, necesito una ducha y una muda de ropa. Sí o sí. Por favor. —le pidió casi haciéndole pestañitas y solo le faltaba juntar sus manos para que aquello se volviera un ruego.

—Claro, ya sabes que estás en tu casa. —A Barry no le había molestado para nada aquel abrazo, pero sí le había sorprendido. No es que Hal no fuera cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, simplemente aquello lo había sentido como casi necesitado—. Oye, ¿Estás bien, colega?

—Sí, bien. Mismos problemas y porquerías de siempre. En verdad me siento asqueado. Iré por la ducha y luego conversamos, ¿sí? —Le regaló un suave apretón al hombro y de inmediato buscó el cuarto de baño. Ahí dentro deshizo su poder de Linterna y con todo y ropa se metió a la bañera sin importarle la misma. Abrió el agua caliente y dejó que lo empapara de pies a cabeza. No sabía si había despistado a Barry con su comentario "habitual", pero no tenía deseos de hablar de Wayne. Si lo hacía, le iba a dar el peso que le quería quitar—. ¡Está perfecta el agua! —gritó mientras al fin se iba retirando la ropa.

—¡Tómate el tiempo que necesites! —le gritó desde el comedor, aunque tampoco era un apartamento muy grande—. Aquí te espero. —Allen tomó una cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo recostándose en el sillón. Había sido un día agotador y un poco de alcohol le ayudaba a relajarse.

Oh, sí, que bien que le hacía eso. Hal se sentía tan bien en la casa de Barry. Siempre tan hospitalario, con un humor contagioso, un gran amigo incondicional. Jordan sabía que fuera lo que fuera que le pasara, Allen estaría ahí para él, al igual que él. Se quedó un largo rato bajo la lluvia dejando que la misma le lavase por completo, se higienizó a consciencia y luego salió con una toalla atada a la cintura. Dejó toda su ropa escurrida en un tendal del patio y fue hasta el lado de su amigo para desplomarse en uno de los sofás, así como estaba, todavía un poco húmedo.

—Convídame una, por favor —pidió necesitado por ese alcohol que le desinhibía más y lo relajaba al punto de hacer que todo le importara poco.

Barry observó a su amigo que parecía estar igual o más cansado que él. Se fue a la nevera y sacó otra botella de cerveza para dársela.

Sentía que el jodido Bruce Wayne, con aquella aura de misterio, le había utilizado, aunque sabía de sobras que nadie podía obligar a Jordan a hacer algo que no quisiera. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con Batman, por un lado, lo admiraba: Su inteligencia, su dedicación y entrenamiento. Era el único sin superpoderes del grupo, pero había demostrado su valía incontables veces. Pero, por otro lado, desde que sabía que se había acostado con su colega, era como si no quisiera mirarlo a la cara. No quería que Jordan saliera mal parado de aquella... Bien... no sabía cómo definirlo, pero estaba seguro que el frío e insensible multimillonario no estaría en su casa preocupado por el tema.

—Tío, te ves hecho polvo —le soltó sin más, no quería profundizar más en el tema. Estaba claro que a su amigo le pasaba algo, todo aquel asunto con Wayne le estaba afectando más de lo que se esforzaba en esconder, pero si no quería contárselo, él tampoco preguntaría.

—No te imaginas. Tuve que ocuparme de un asunto económico y viví trabajando horas extras durante toda la quincena. Recién hoy pude cobrar y resolver el problema. Pero ya está, he cumplido con mi deuda y ahora estoy en paz. —El piloto trató de ser lo más sincero posible, y a la vez, no revelar la multa del deportivo que Wayne le había dado como una invitación para volver a intimar.

Y al darse cuenta, Jordan se maldijo por dentro al mencionar aquello. Otra vez Bruce rondando su cabeza de manera inevitable. El objetivo de distraerse no estaría funcionando si le estaba contando sobre cosas que tuviera que ver con él. Debía de impedir que su conversación girara en torno a lo que le recordara a él. Necesitaba hablar de otra cosa.

Hal bebió unos cuantos sorbos de ese refrescante alcohol y al poco tiempo se puso de pie. Dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y suspiró llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Tú te vez agotado también. ¿Mucho trabajo? —mencionó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás—. Quiero que me cuentes todo, pero primero iré a buscar algo que ponerme en tu guardarropa. Ya regreso. —Le señaló con el dedo su habitación y caminó lentamente hasta la misma.

Jordan buscó y buscó, y simplemente se vistió con cosas sencillas: Una remera gris, pantalón azul y prefirió quedar descalzo sin nada para ponerse en los pies. Cuando estaba volviendo hacia la sala, sintió su celular sonar en el baño. Ya había olvidado que lo había dejado ahí momentos antes de ducharse. Lo fue a buscar para contestar la llamada, pero no alcanzó, el rington apenas si duró unos segundos. Al ver el nombre de quien había intentado comunicarse con él: "Escalofriante" (así lo tenía agendado), chirrió sus dientes, molesto. El maldito Wayne se dignaba a llamarlo y cortaba antes de tiempo. Intentó devolverle la llamada para mandarlo a la mierda, pero fue inútil, el teléfono daba como fuera de servicio. Terminó apagando su móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón para volver junto a Barry intentando poner su mejor sonrisa, una que duró poco y terminó esfumándose en cuanto se derrumbó nuevamente en el sofá. Estiró sus dedos para tomar la cerveza que había dejado y terminó por acabársela de un suspiro. La estaba pasando mal y le estaba costando horrores fingir.

—Barry, háblame de algo. Lo que sea —le pidió casi en una súplica y se levantó a buscar otra cerveza a la heladera—. Prometo la próxima vez que venga repondré el suministro de alcohol. —Le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

—Doblo turnos desde la semana pasada y estoy tan cansado que no puedo ni dormirme, así que me irá bien una charla con un viejo amigo para relajarme —le dijo mientras se acababa su cerveza—. Oye. —Barry no pudo evitar ver que había lavado su ropa en la ducha—. Si quieres puedo meter eso en la lavadora. —Sabía que era mejor no preguntar. Estaba claro que Hal no quería hablar sobre ello.

Cuando Hal escuchó lo de su ropa hizo un gesto de fastidio que no se pudo controlar.

—Ni me molesté en lavarla, solo me metí con ella en la ducha. La hubiera dejado tirada por ahí en un costado, pero ya me has reprendido otras veces por lo desordenado que soy. —Rió suavemente—. Así que simplemente la escurrí y la colgué. Ni te preocupes en lavarla, me ocuparé cuando vuelva a casa. Estoy hasta casi tentado en quemarla. Pero es una prenda muy buena para desperdiciarla así. —Suspiró pensando en lo idiota que se habría visto. Buscando la mejor ropa para impresionar a un millonario.

—¿Sabes qué? —Allen suspiró—. El fin de año pasado en la fiesta que hicimos los compañeros... Sí, sí, esa vez que me emborraché y tuviste que venir a buscarme... Me acosté con la hija del Capitán. —Se llevó un cojín a la cara para taparse el rostro de la vergüenza—. Y desde entonces, cuando me la cruzo por los pasillos del laboratorio, ni siquiera me habla... ¡Soy un desastre!

Jordan escuchó el recuerdo de aquella ocasión y le hizo recuperar un poco el ánimo. Realmente su amigo había dicho tantas cosas en su estado de embriaguez que la risa le había durado por una semana cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero nuevamente su semblante cambió al saber el final de su anécdota.

—Entonces esa mujer es una idiota. —Se llevó la cerveza a los labios y degustó nuevamente un buen sorbo—. Tú eres genial, Barry, en todos los aspectos. No imagino un mejor novio que tú. Un fantástico cuerpo, una sonrisa que mata, un corazón de oro. ¡Y mira tus ojos! Cualquiera caería rendida a tus pies. Si esa mujer te ignora por algo tan simple como un revolcón, no vale la pena que te gastes con ella —dijo todo refunfuñando. Otra vez parecía que el destino quería que el tema se tocase.

—Sí, sé que es una idiota, y sé que yo soy un buen partido. —Hizo una pausa para hacer una lista mental de todas sus virtudes—. Bueno, quizás no tenga mucho dinero, ni sea muy alto, ni muy sexy... ni... Pero es que ella es tan... es tan... —No encontraba las malditas palabras—. No lo sé —Se dejó caer al sofá y puso sus dos piernas cruzadas por los tobillos sobre las de Hal—. Es solo que... no puedo olvidarme de ella. Aquella noche fue genial. Soy un tonto, ¿verdad? —Barry se giró al escuchar el timbre—. ¡Ya era hora!

—¿Serán esas las pizzas? Tengo hambre —Hal dijo con entusiasmo. Se notaba que ambos héroes estaban ansiosos por la comida.

—Casi muero de inanición. —El velocista se levantó para abrir la puerta de su apartamento con entusiasmo, llevando los billetes en su mano para pagarle al repartidor.

Hal notó como su amigo corría literal a abrir la puerta y se encargaba de lo pedido. Ya la panza le rugía y esperaba que dejara las cajas a mano para poder empezar a comer. Con el velocista debía ser rápido, porque comía mucho y en cuestión de segundos. Pensando en que debía poner su parte para pagar lo encargado, Jordan miró dentro de su billetera y un suspiró lo agobió. Tanto esfuerzo por esas horas extras y la plata se le había ido volando. Había pagado la renta, la multa, nafta para su motocicleta y algunos víveres. Lástima que no recibía sueldo por ser policía espacial.

Dejó el efectivo de la pizza, quizás las últimas monedas hasta la próxima quincena sobre la mesita de en medio y se refregó las manos con entusiasmo.

—No eres tonto, Barry —le dijo en cuanto lo vio regresar—. Solo... te has enganchado con la persona equivocada. Al igual que yo —soltó sin darse cuenta y en seguida carraspeó para tomar una pizza y ponerse a comer—. Pero mira, amigo, soy la persona menos indicada para dar concejos sentimentales. Estoy arruinado en el amor, y si había algo por ahí dando vueltas que me interesaba, acaba de regalarme un derechazo que me noqueó en el suelo. Así es la vida, Bear, parece que el destino de nuestro trabajo es vivir solos. Dime, si vives prácticamente en tu trabajo, y el tiempo libre lo usas para ser el héroe que salva el día. ¿Dónde hay lugar para el amor? —dejó la pregunta picando, mirando unos segundos su porción de pizza, y volvió a darle un mordisco.

No lo había. Y quizás Bruce bien lo sabía. Era un maldito idiota. Pero cortó el cordón antes de que se hiciera demasiado largo y terminaran enredándose.

—Pues yo me niego, Hal. —Siguió comiendo su pizza mientras un poco de tomate se escapa de su comisura—. Me niego a creer que no haya tiempo para el amor, o para mí mismo. Si sólo soy policía forense y en mi tiempo libre solo soy un superhéroe, ¿dónde queda Barry Allen? —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo no quiero acabar como... —Pareció que pensaba un nombre—... Como Batman. Nadie sabe quién es, no creo que ni siquiera él lo sepa. Cuando no es el multimillonario que aparenta ser en las revistas, es Batman. ¿Entonces cuándo es quien realmente es?

—No lo sé, Bear. Y tampoco sé si quiere ser alguien más. Bruce Wayne es el disfraz de Batman y éste último poco a poco lo va absorbiendo, devorando. Algún día esa máscara y ese traje se le pegará al cuerpo y ya Bruce Wayne no podrá salir jamás. Parece que es lo que él desea. A mí me lo dejó en claro ésta tarde —dijo bufando para estirarse y tomar otra porción de pizza y cerró bien fuerte su boca al darse cuenta que estaba dando pistas que no debía dar. Así que retomó lo primero que había dicho su amigo—. Quiero creer que hay algo más para nosotros, Barry. Me gusta el sexo y las fiestas, como a cualquiera. Pero estoy harto de levantarme y no saber quién tengo al lado, de volver a una casa vacía, fría y solitaria. Quiero creer como tú. Que en nuestra vida hay lugar para el amor, para uno mismo. Solo... habrá que saber dónde buscar. —Sonrió de lado forzadamente—. Quizás algún día tengamos suerte. —Tomó su botella de cerveza y otra vez bebió hasta el fondo.

—Nuestra vida no cambiará si no hacemos nada, Hal. —Se acabó la pizza. Era como si hubiera tenido una iluminación—. Tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para que lo haga... Quiero decir, nosotros tenemos una vida complicada, pues tomémonos tiempo para disfrutar como simples mortales. —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y pienso invitar a toda la Liga a una fiesta por todo lo alto. —Miró a su amigo sabiendo que pondría cualquier excusa para zafarse—. Y tú, me vas a ayudar a que no falte nadie. ¡NADIE!

Los ojos de Hal se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula se le cayó por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! —exclamó en alto y una porción de queso se deslizó de su pizza hasta caer al suelo—. ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! —se quejó por el desperdicio y levantó la comida tirada para ponerla sobre la mesa—. ¿Realmente quieres invitar a todos? O sea, digo, no me parece una mala idea, es fantástico que quieras hacerte un lugar y organizar algo especial para tu cumpleaños. Pero... ¿A todos? ¿Quiénes serían todos? Además, soy la peor persona organizada, ¿quieres que yo te ayude a invitar a todos? —Lo miró a los ojos y casi que pudo ver en estos esa mirada de cachorro que suplica porque le des un bocado de tu comida—. ¡Bueno, bien! ¡Te ayudaré! —se resignó con las manos arriba y sacó su celular para encenderlo—. Pero antes voy a ver qué día cae tu cumpleaños para corroborar si no se me complica con el trabajo... y... Nop, y no puedo zafar del compromiso. ¡Rayos! ¡Estoy libre! —Sonrió de lado y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo te ayudo?

—Pues quiero ir a la discoteca más de moda de Metrópolis, la ciudad del mañana. —Barry se había levantado y parecía emocionado—. Y quiero sentarme en la zona Vip - Ja ja ja - ¡Es broma! Tenías que haberte visto la cara. —Se rió—. Sé que no tienes un centavo. ¡Eres tan pobre como yo! No, en serio, he pensado en la granja Kent. Aquello está apartado y es enorme. Podemos ser nosotros mismos sin ojos curiosos observándonos. Ahhh, y quiero que venga Zatanna, por favor... creo que me lanzaré con ella. Le diré que me gusta al fin, después de tantos años. Te encargarás de decírselo a Clark, ¿verdad?

La idea de ir a una discoteca en Metrópolis le parecía absurda e insostenible. No sabía que cara había puesto, pero Hal se rió junto con Barry. Menos mal que el otro bromeaba porque no se imaginaba poder participar de algo así. El único capaz de costearse una discoteca de esos lares era el vigilante de Gotham, y no se lo imaginaba con mucho humor para ir a una fiesta rodeada de gente pobre como ellos. Luego, al escuchar la casa de Los Kent, le gustó mucho más. En verdad era un lugar apartado y por primera vez reunidos siendo libres era demasiado tentador.

—Con el grandote no está todo de maravilla. El último error que cometí en el volcán lo ha puesto de un humor de perros. Pero sin dudas me sentiría más cómodo hablando con él. Por cierto, eso del volcán... ahora que lo puedo decir más fresco ya que pasó tiempo de aquello. Yo... yo no sentí que hubiera hecho algo para hacerlo estallar. Apenes si entre y todo... —Se quedó pensando en voz alta—. Bueno, ¿sabes qué?, mejor olvida lo que dije. Centrémonos en tu cumpleaños que es lo que importa ahora. Yo me encargo de hablar con Clark y con quién quieras. Menos Bruce. Bruce es todo tuyo. Con él... —Suspiró frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza—. No están las cosas bien con él. —Y pensó en la forma de cómo plantear el tema y no la hubo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Me volví a acostar con él y me desechó como a una de sus mujerzuelas? Ya bastante humillante le era para él.

—Está bien. —Barry apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo. Veía difícil que fuera una fiesta sorpresa y el homenajeado fuera invitando a la gente—. Ya se lo diré yo. —Algo se le ocurría para que Bruce fuera a la granja de Smallville... algo se le ocurriría.

En Gotham City.

Bruce aporreaba las teclas de su computadora como si quisiera descargar sobre ésta toda su frustración. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cómoda butaca y se quitó la máscara que le estaba asfixiando. La tiró sobre la mesa con desgana, pero aquellos ojos seguían mirándolo inquisidores.

—Es por tu culpa —le dijo Bruce hablándole a aquel trozo blindado de fibra de carbono—. Por tu culpa. —Acabó dándole un manotazo que la lanzó lejos de su vista. Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Hal, pero antes de que diera el primer tono también lo lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Clark miraba aquella escena desde lejos, confundido. Lo había estado observando a la distancia desde hacía un buen rato hasta ver esa abrupta reacción. Se coló en la cueva y descendió hasta pararse al lado de Bruce como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Siempre había sido bienvenido, pero esta vez lo estaba dudando. Algo le había pasado al murciélago que lo tenía particularmente tenso, y no sabía qué.

—¿Todo bien, Bruce? —preguntó interesado llamándole la atención.

Bruce se sobresaltó como nunca antes al ver a Superman allí parado ante él. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir y no deseaba la compañía de nadie en esos momentos, y menos de alguien que puede leerte las constantes vitales como si fuera un detector de mentiras.

—Todo bien, Clark —acabó diciendo aun sabiendo que le resultaría evidente que no era así. Batman ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su enfado. No con Superman. Él era su amigo y aunque no le decía toda la verdad, al menos se mostraba tal y como era—. No te esperaba por aquí. —Para no hablar de sí mismo, Bruce sabía que lo mejor era preguntar algo que los demás no querían responder, así la empatía se vuelve mutua y el añorado silencio se torna algo habitual. Atacó como solo él sabe hacer, con su estilo directo y rudo, poco dado a habilidades sociales—. ¿Cuándo me vas a explicar lo que pasó en el volcán? —preguntó a bocajarro.

—"¡Miéntele! ¡Miéntele! ¡Sostén la mentira!" —Una voz aturdió la cabeza de Clark y éste por reflejo cerró un poco sus ojos. Pero de inmediato se recuperó y trató de mirarlo con seriedad, como cuando siempre trata un tema delicado del que requiere su atención.

—No sé de qué hablas, B. Tú estabas ahí cuando explotó el volcán por culpa de Hal. Un error estúpido que podría haber causado un desastre terrible. —Negó con la cabeza como haciendo ver lo grave de la situación—. A veces dudo de su capacidad para trabajar en este equipo. —Hizo una pausa y caminó hasta su lado—. Sé que te sabes cuidar solo, pero en aquella ocasión, casi te mata su imprudencia. —Sonrió de lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Estaba pasando por aquí y tu gritó me llamó la atención. Ahora puedo regresar al saber que estás bien.

—Sí, yo estaba ahí. —Realmente Bruce no deseaba darle más vueltas. Lo último que quería era desconfiar del que era su mejor amigo. El kriptoniano había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones ser digno de su confianza y era un pilar en la Liga que no deseaba derrocar. Ya estaban bastante liadas las cosas. Llevó su mano sobre la de su Superman que descansaba sobre su hombro—. Lo siento, Clark... a veces... veo fantasmas donde no los hay. Discúlpame. —Se puso de pie y se quitó la pesada capa negra y el cinturón—. Sé que no bebes, pero me apetece una copa de vino. ¿Me acompañarás?

—"Muy bien, muy bien. Al listillo es al que debemos controlar. Mientras, continuemos moviéndonos con cautela, poco a poco iremos avanzando" —escuchó esa molesta voz en su interior y esta vez decidió ignorarla. Superman le sonrió con afecto a Batman y asintió ante su petición.

—Es raro viniendo de ti pedir compañía. Puedes decirme que no, pero sé que algo sucede. No mencionaré nada si no deseas. Te acompañaré a beber. Quizás te abras un poco más. —Exhaló una pequeña risa y sin que el otro le pidiera que lo siguiera voló hacia la entrada de la mansión. Conocía ese lugar como a la palma de su mano.

—¡Claro! —dijo Bruce levantándose—. Vayamos a la cocina, seguro que Alfred ha dejado hecho algo de zumo.

El murciélago observó a su amigo. Decía que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, algo le hacía sospechar. Batman era un paranoico que desconfiaba de todos y esa insana actitud lo había mantenido con vida en más de una ocasión. No era propio de Clark tratar así a Jordan, de hecho, él era un ser amigable con todos, pero últimamente parecía que la presencia del Linterna lo irritaba. No preguntaría de nuevo. Debería averiguarlo de otro modo.

Superman ya había salido de la cueva cuando lo escuchó de ir a la cocina. Voló tranquilamente hasta allí y descendió al suelo en cuanto llegó. Era demasiado amplia, quizás hasta podría similar su departamento solo esa porción de la casa. No solía beber, pero un impulso dentro suyo le decía de quedarse.

¿Quería acompañar a su amigo o era algo más?

Y esas voces molestas que no lo dejaban en paz. Por momentos luchaba contra ellas, pero cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo más débil. Solo le permitían la conciencia necesaria para poder actuar dentro de los parámetros normales, para que no se saliera de lo común su conducta y sospecharan. Aunque muchas veces el Kryptoniano se les revelaba, tal como esa vez que salvó a Batman con el problema del volcán. Una gran oportunidad de deshacerse de su amigo que aquellas voces no pudieron aprovechar. El reportero había ganado esa pelea. Siempre que estaba la vida en juego, su consciencia era más poderosa. Clark era muy inteligente y quién lo controlaba sabía que pasaría bastante inadvertido. Al único que le temían era a Batman. Él único que hasta desconfiaba de sus propios amigos. Tenían acceso a las memorias de Kal y sabía detalles íntimos como el plan de contingencia que tiempo atrás los había distanciado. Batman era un ser peligroso. Y el Linterna, aún más. Clark no era todo consciente de los deseos de sus apresadores, así que ni él sabía la razón. La mente de Superman luchaba para cerrar todas las celdas posibles, pero le era realmente muy difícil.

—Y bien... —le dijo a Bruce cuando lo vio llegar a la cocina—. ¿Por qué bebemos esta noche? —quería saber si podía sonsacar alguna información.

Bruce se sirvió una copa de vino tinto en cristal de bohemia. También le puso su zumo de naranja natural a Clark y alzó su brazo—. Brindemos por la amistad —dijo el murciélago con voz solemne—. Eres un buen amigo, Clark, el mejor que pudiera tener y eso que soy plenamente consciente de que soy algo... difícil de tratar. —Miró a su amigo a los ojos con mirada penetrante—. Te admiro, Kal-El. Por mantener los pies en el suelo siendo quien eres. Eres un ejemplo a seguir. —Esperó a que el kriptoniano también levantara su brazo para brindar por sus palabras.

Superman había mirado todo el tiempo como le servía el jugo y al rato alzó la vista para observar a su amigo y escuchar su brindis. Llevó sus manos hasta el vaso para distraer un poco la mirada y sacudió la cabeza con ese dolor punzante, esa pequeña lucha que se daba en su cuerpo. Alzó el vaso para brindar y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Por la amistad. —Y fue tanta la presión que ejerció sus dedos sobre el cristal que éste se rompió, dejando que todo el líquido cayera sobre la mesa—. Oh, lo siento mucho —dijo Clark buscando a toda velocidad un trapo y se dispuso a secar—. A veces por la emoción olvido manejar mi fuerza.

—"Vete. ¡Vete! ¡Lo estropearás!" —escuchó gritar en su oído y Kal resopló por la nariz.

—Disculpa, Bruce. —Alzó la cabeza y giró como si escuchara algo a lo lejos—. Oigo las sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias a dos ciudades de aquí, al parecer hubo un accidente vehicular y un autobús peligra de caer. Debo irme de inmediato. —Salió volando a toda marcha sin decir nada más.

Era muy extraño que Clark no controlara su fuerza. Era tan extraño que Bruce empezó a pensar seriamente que algo le pasaba a su amigo. Lo había notado distraído y nervioso como nunca antes y, sin embargo, trataba de ocultarlo. Eso era lo más perturbador, ya que Kent era un tipo transparente. Se lo notaba a leguas si estaba feliz o enfadado, pero últimamente no transmitía ninguna emoción. Cuando estuvo seguro que se había ido lejos bajó a la cueva y tecleó en el ordenador: "Accidentes de tráfico actuales con autobuses o transporte de pasajeros implicados". El resultado fue: Ninguno.

Mierda. Ahora sí que tenía motivos para preocuparse.

Superman salió disparado de la casa del murciélago sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Era demasiada la presión que estaba aguantando y la misma le hacía chirrear los dientes. Su mente luchaba y se rebelaba. Las palabras de Bruce le habían sacudido y tocado una fibra sensible en su interior, y esto asustó al ser que por un momento se vio apurado por evitar que algo mal hiciera el Kryptoniano.

En el camino hacia Metrópolis, Clark rompió con su puño cuanto árbol en las afuera se cruzó y terminó llegando hasta su casa mucho más sedado y tranquilo. Aquel ente reafirmó su deseo en su cabeza y lo liberó por esa noche de su voz manipuladora. El héroe de azul terminó desplomándose en su cama con la idea fija en la cabeza. Lo que más ansiaban su captor mental: "Linterna Verde se debe ir".

Varios días luego...

Bruce llegó a cinco kilómetros de la base aérea y detuvo su descapotable para observar el rugir de los cazas en el cielo. Aquellos aviones parecía que resquebrajaban el cielo cortándolo como un cuchillo, dejando una leve estela de combustible a su paso. En cierta manera era hermoso lo que aquellos pilotos lograban hacer con aquellas máquinas de guerra, dibujando espirales blancas sobre el lienzo azul. Sabía que Jordan estaría en la base. Tenía acceso a su plan de vuelo. Incluso podía ser que él fuera quien pilotara alguno de aquellos aparatos que estaba viendo cruzar en el ocaso. Se armó de valor para tomar el volante de nuevo y no regresar a la seguridad de su mansión, pero había tomado una decisión y él no era un cobarde. No retrocedería.

Detuvo el auto en un sitio apartado de la salida de la base, aunque no demasiado alejado, para que hubiera contacto visual con el personal que abandonaba las instalaciones. Empezaron a salir pilotos y marines que charlaban los unos con los otros sin mezclarse, con grandes petates preparados para el permiso de fin de semana. Abrió la puerta de su coche y salió para quedarse apoyado contra él. Vestía zapatillas deportivas, vaqueros desgastados y una sencilla camiseta negra de manga larga que, aunque no le venía pequeña, marcaba los músculos de sus brazos y hombros. Para pasar desapercibido, se puso una gorra y unas gafas de espejo de aviador. Sólo quedaba esperar...

Hal estaba más feliz de lo usual. La práctica había salido perfecta. Aunque con su poder el Linterna podía recorrer el basto universo, el placer que le daba pilotear una de esas hermosas naves era muy diferente. Era esa parte humana, la que se aferraba a sus cimientos y a su historia la que lo llenaba en el aire. Primero fue Hal Jordan, el piloto, antes que el policía espacial. Su humor había mejorado conforme habían pasado los días. Trataba de no pensar en Bruce y aquel revolcón y seguir con su rutina. Ahora tenía en mente el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y en eso se estaba concentrando. O eso intentaba hacer. Hablaba seguido con el velocista para ir acordando detalles. Una semana era muy poco tiempo para organizar, pero para ser los personajes que eran ambos dos, lo estaban resolviendo bastante decente.

Una semana era muy poco tiempo para organizar, pero para ser los personajes que eran ambos dos, lo estaban resolviendo bastante decente  
Caminó hacia la salida para marcharse de la base y cerca lo esperaba su amigo Terry. Alzó su mano en alto y lo saludó efusivamente para hacerle notar que ya estaba listo para irse. Al llegar a su lado, rodeó su brazo por el hombro y Terry por la cintura mientras conversaban animadamente, alegres de que al fin llegaba el tan esperado fin de semana. Mientras Hal sonreía a gusto por las cosas que conversaban, notó a lo lejos el fantástico descapotable y no pudo llamarle más la atención la persona que estaba recostada sobre éste.

Se veía sexy con ese aire misterioso.

Continúo avanzando y cada vez se le hacía más familiar aquel hombre. Pero eso era imposible. Él no podía estar ahí. Debía ser alguien más. Quizás algún novio de las tantas mujeres que trabajaban ahí. A veces solía suceder que las parejas iban hasta la base para esperar a sus novios o novias después de tantos días de ausencia. Era bastante común. Pasó de largo con la duda clavándose en medio del pecho. Por alguna razón le había llamado mucho la atención, pero se olvidó en cuanto llego hasta su moto que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Saludó a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y retiró sus llaves de su chaqueta para quitarle la correa a su vehículo y a su casco.

—¿Finges no haberme visto? —le preguntó Wayne parado desde atrás, a escasos centímetros de él—. ¿O realmente eres el despistado que creo que eres? —Sonrió—. Eso podría costarte caro en el campo de batalla. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Hal se dio media vuelta con el casco en la mano y se recostó un poco sobre su motocicleta. Se mostraba impasible, pero sentía el pecho acelerado—. Para serte sincero... Ni una ni la otra. Solo creí imposible que estuvieras aquí. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A sermonearme cómo debo estar en el campo de batalla? Para eso podrías haber esperado a cruzarme en la Liga.

—Tienes razón —admitió sin pesar—. He venido a invitarte a cenar... —Ahora sí parecía sentir algo—. Y a disculparme por lo de la otra noche.

Las cejas de Hal se torcieron, confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

—¿Bruce Wayne disculpándose? Eso no se ve todos los días. —Se incorporó de la moto y se acercó hasta estar cara a cara. Si iba a escuchar aquellas palabras, las quería de frente y sin nada que le bloqueara la mirada—. Quítate los lentes. Quiero verte a los ojos.

Bruce no dudó en sacarse las gafas, doblarlas y guardarlas en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, para dejarle ver esos profundos ojos grises.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Ambas dos estuvimos bastante ocupadas, por diferentes razones, y no nos pudimos entretener para traerles nuevo capítulo. Pero al fin aquí está!
> 
> Amo la amistad que tiene Barry y Hal. Siento que en los peores momentos, cuando Hal necesita descargarse, sin dudas cuenta con el velocista para ser su gran oído. Al igual que Superman y Batman, amigos íntimos y que darían la vida por el otro. Más allá de la obsesión por el control de Bruce, él puede notar que algo está sucediendo con su amigo. Veremos si lo descubre...
> 
> Y nuestros tórtolos?! Bravo y aplausos por el coraje de Bruce, creo que ha tomado una gran decisión el ir a pedir disculpas y hacerse cargo. Hay que ver si Hal afloja un poco.
> 
> Gracias por la lectura y todos los bellos comentarios dándonos ánimos, siempre son apreciados.


	6. Solos tú y yo.

Los ojos de Hal se clavaron sobre los otros, escudriñando a través de estos. Su mirada era intensa, penetrante, propia de un Linterna lleno de fuerza y voluntad. Se acercó más al rostro de Bruce que hasta casi podía sentir su aliento

— Está bien —dijo al fin tomando distancia—. Pero no me pienso subir a tu auto.

Wayne tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—¡Ehhh, piloto! —le gritó Bruce a un chico que también acababa de salir de la instalación y se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento de motocicletas— Te doy trescientos dólares por tu casco —El chico no podía creérselo, pero se acercó y al ver la billetera de aquel extraño desconocido abrió los ojos como platos. Wayne sacó tres de los grandes y se los ofreció. No dudó en aceptarlos. Bruce tomó el casco y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Al ver la cara de Jordan no pudo resistirse a preguntarle— ¿Nos vamos ya, o prefieres que conduzca yo?

—Hmmf, en tus sueños, Wayne —contestó colocándose el casco también—. A este bebé lo conduzco solo yo. —Se subió a su moto y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo. El maldito Wayne siempre se las arreglaba para salirse con la suya. Negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor con el peso de su cuerpo— ¿Algún lugar en mente? —preguntó antes de emprender la marcha.

—Sorpréndeme —se limitó a decir. Con agilidad felina alzó una de sus piernas, la pasó al otro lado de la moto y se dejó caer sobre el asiento de cuero. Una vez arriba, llevó su mano derecha al asidero trasero y con el brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Jordan, agarrándose fuerte a él.

Un gruñido ahogado por el ruido del motor vibró en la garganta de Hal. No deseaba particularmente el contacto con el otro, pero muchas opciones de refutar no tenía. No podía prohibirle que se sujetara de él siendo que ambos iban a estar en la moto y quizás por un tramo largo. La carne era terriblemente débil, de eso no había dudas, pero esta vez su orgullo lo hacía más resistente.

Hizo rugir al motor de la máquina y en seguida arrancó a una gran velocidad. No sabía bien a dónde ir, el estar ahí arriba con el viento golpeando en su rostro le ayudaría a pensar. Como en muchas oportunidades, simplemente moverse, sin plan alguno, era más que suficiente para él.

Decidió tomar el camino bordeando la costa, y el apreciar el mar con ese tono rojizo por el cielo lo relajó. En esa paz, pudo encontrar la respuesta. La idea llegó a su cabeza con esa brisa marina que tanto le gustaba. Condujo un buen tramo más viendo como el sol desaparecía del firmamento y como sus rayos moribundos hacían esfuerzo para alumbrar un poco el camino.

Rara vez era él el que no conducía. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había ido en el asiento de atrás de una moto y sin embargo... no se sentía tan mal no tener el control de la bestia que rugía entre sus piernas. De hecho, la brisa marina, la hermosa puesta de Sol y el contacto de la espalda y el abdomen de Hal en su mano se sentían justo como pensaba que se sentirían. Todo ello le hizo olvidar repentina desconfianza en Clark, sus preocupaciones por la mujer pelirroja, su pérdida de voluntad y todas las demás obsesiones en las que Batman tenía algo que ver de una u otra manera.

Al reconocer la zona a la que quería llegar, el Linterna sonrió alegre y continuó hasta alcanzar el lugar que estaba buscando. Descendió suavemente la velocidad y se arrimó a la acera hasta frenar y apagar el motor. Retiró la llave y se bajó el vehículo para quitarse el casco y respirar libremente el aire puro. Sacudió un poco su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos fueran liberados, y todavía con el casco en una mano, tiró con sus dientes el guante de cuero que llevaba puesto en la otra.

—Hemos llegado, Wayne. Espero que a alguien como tú no le moleste el lugar que escogí para cenar. —Rió suavemente mientras se retiraba el otro guante de la misma forma y luego dejaba todo asegurado en cadena—. Sígueme —le dijo con un gesto de su cabeza. Caminó apenas unos metros y la hermosa vista del mar se pudo ver mejor desde ahí arriba.

No muy lejos de ahí, varios furgones con diferentes comidas fast food estaban estacionados a unos cuantos metros del otro. Casi todos estaban cerrados por la hora, faltaba muy poco para que se hiciera de noche y la mayoría ya había guardado sus cosas para regresar al día siguiente. Pero había uno en particular que aún seguía abierto. Uno que bien conocía y que solía frecuentar.

Cuando Jordan bajó de la moto y se mordió los guantes no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se veía tan espontáneo, justo todo lo contrario a lo que era él: frío y calculador. Wayne lo estudiaba todo automáticamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo como para olvidarse ahora.

Las cinco furgonetas cerradas, la falta de retrovisores de la que estaba abierta, la pareja haciéndose arrumacos a escasos metros, un vehículo en el estacionamiento con matrícula extranjera, las hermosas vistas... y no se refería a la playa.

—¡Hey, Bill! Buenas noches, amigo —saludó Hal con entusiasmo ofreciéndole su mano.

—¡Hal! —exclamó emocionado dejando su atizador a un lado. El hombre del furgón, de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, manos grandes y barba pronunciada, aceptó rápidamente la mano que le ofrecían y se la estrechó con fuerza, palmeando a su vez el hombro contrario. Detrás de él tenía encendida su parrilla con varios cortes de carne cocinándose. De inmediato tomó un pan y comenzó a cortarlo como solía hacer cada vez que el piloto lo visitaba para prepararle su sándwich preferido. —Lo de siempre, ¿no, Hal? —preguntó por mero formalismo y recién reparó en que había alguien más con él.

—En un minuto, Bill. Te pediremos juntos. —Se volteó hacia el millonario y le sonrió—. ¿Para ti está bien este lugar, Wayne? Comida rápida y bancos como asientos. Quizás es muy mundano, pero no podrás negarme que la vista es excelente.

—No, Jordan, es perfecto. —Prácticamente estaban solos, así que no debía preocuparse por si alguien reconocía al príncipe de Gotham. No había cosa que le molestara más que alguien supiera quien era cuando realmente no quería hacer el papel de multimillonario consentido. Hoy solo deseaba ser él mismo y nadie más. Sólo él — Tomaré lo mismo que el piloto —le dijo al cocinero— Y un par de cervezas, bien frías, por favor. —Sacó su billetera para pagar y dejar la mejor propina que aquel hombre hubiera visto jamás— Dije que invitaba yo.

La boca de Hal se abrió a modo de protesta, pero ya era muy tarde, Bill había tomado los billetes y había cobrado el pedido. El piloto terminó por resignarse y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba a que los sándwiches estuvieran listos.

Bill de inmediato tomó dos papeles sulfito, agarró el pan que había cortado y lo abrió sobre una de las hojas. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pan y fue para ocuparse de la carne. Ahí mismo sobre la parrilla cortó varias tiras de vacío y las puso sobe el fuego para terminar de cocinarlas. Preparó hojas de lechuga, tomate y algunos huevos en rodajas y condimentó con una salsa especial. Luego al minuto, cuando estuvo la carne, terminó de preparar los sándwiches y los envolvió con el papel. Durante ese corto tiempo de espera, Hal relojeaba a Bruce, notaba como miraba a su alrededor, quizás estudiándolo todo como siempre lo solía hacer.

Suspiró decaído.

 

 

¿Qué hacía ahí con él? ¿Por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente su invitación? Tampoco quería actuar como alguien despechado, pero así se sentía. Y sí el otro quería una oportunidad para disculparse, debía dársela. A fin de cuentas, aquellos ojos se mostraron sinceros y Jordan usualmente no era un hombre rencoroso. Cuando vió acabado los dos paquetitos se acercó a la furgoneta y se le hizo agua a la boca. Las cervezas bien heladas eran destapadas y ofrecidas junto con la comida.

—Buen apetito —dijo Bill con esa sonrisa suya y extendió los sándwiches para ambos.

Pronto, el piloto tomó el suyo, su bebida y caminó tranquilamente hacia la banca que se encontraba más cerca de la orilla y donde se podía apreciar mejor el mar. Se sentó casi desplomándose en el asiento y bufó descargando todo el cansancio de la semana. Se acarició un poco los músculos de la nuca con una mano libre, haciendo un gruñido de queja. Al ver al millonario cerca, se dispuso a desenvolver su sándwich y lo miró por un segundo antes de soltar la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas.

—Bruce... —lo nombró con más familiaridad que hasta el momento.

El murciélago se alegró de que Hal lo llamara por el nombre y se sentó a su lado en el banco. La comida era algo grasienta, pero estaba deliciosa. Si Alfred lo viera zampándose algo así pondría el grito en el cielo, aunque supiera que su pupilo había tomado cosas mucho peores en tiempos difíciles.

— ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Jordan alzando la vista a sus ojos e hizo un silencio largo hasta que acotó

—¿Que si soy feliz? —Dejó de comer inmediatamente. Su primera reacción fue la de esquivar la pregunta lanzando un ataque, lo que fuera para no contestar, pero hoy no. Con Hal, no—. Nunca me lo he planteado. —Suspiró mirando al cielo nocturno donde empezaban a despuntar algunas estrellas —Creo que tengo miedo a saber la respuesta

—El otro día hablaba con Barry sobre esto, sobre lo que somos y del poco tiempo que tenemos para ser nosotros mismos. —Dejó el sándwich por un momento y prefirió aplacar la sed con un buen sorbo de cerveza— Aquella noche no tenías que fingir conmigo, como lo haces con los demás que no te conocen. Pero prácticamente huiste de mi lado. —No quería hablar particularmente de eso, pero era así, pocas veces retenía algo que le molestaba—. Ni que fuera a pedirte matrimonio por tener sexo conmigo. —Trató de reírse de manera natural para aflojar la tensión y de inmediato le dio un mordisco a su comida.

— Sé que no tengo que fingir contigo, pero es que a veces... no sé dejar de hacerlo. —Volteó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos—. A veces ya no sé quién soy realmente. —Wayne había sido sincero. Tan totalmente sincero, ya no sólo con Hal, sino también consigo mismo, que resultó demasiado abrumador

Las palabras de Bruce lo entristecieron un poco. Rozaba con perder quién era debajo de esa máscara de hombre frío y calculador. Después de todo, una vida así... sí que era triste. Le había dolido su actitud luego del sexo, y lo más triste de todo, era que quizás Bruce no lo podía controlar.

— ¿Y tú qué? — Wayne alzó la vista y miró al firmamento extendiendo una de sus manos— ¿Cómo son los demás mundos? Has viajado por todo el universo... no me imagino cuántas cosas excepcionales habrán visto tus ojos. —Volvió a mirar aquellos irises almendrados brillantes y joviales.

Hal se quedó mirando unos segundos sus ojos y al apartar la vista mordió su sándwich con más bronca de la necesaria, masticando con fuerza para desquitarse con el pobre alimento. Qué vida de mierda. Héroes como ellos, que sacrificaban su vida por el mundo, eran quizás las personas más infelices.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con media sonrisa e imitó su gesto de observar el cielo—. Yo... me siento incompleto —dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos—. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como un vacío, algo que necesito llenar. Y no sé con qué. —Rió pensando que era ridículo, pero se sentía así—. Tengo que descubrir qué es. A pesar de lo mucho que mis ojos han visto, de los mundos que he conocido, no lo encuentro. El universo es hermoso, Bruce, pero prácticamente la intervención de un Linterna en otros mundos significa que debe resolver un problema. Y al parecer, mi vida gira en torno a eso. A resolver problemas de otros.

—Brindemos por nosotros mismos. —Bruce alzó su cerveza esperando que Hal le imitara— Solo tú y yo, sin enemigos espaciales ni psicópatas asesinos. Sólo tú y yo.

— Tienes razón. Por nosotros. — Aquel brindis propuesto lo llenó de energía y tomó rápidamente su cerveza. Chocó el cristal con el del otro y de inmediato bebió un buen trago—. Que delicia —dijo mirando el pico del envase—. ¿Vendrás al cumpleaños de Barry? Te lo ha dicho, ¿no?

—Sí, me lo ha dicho. —Atacó de nuevo su sándwich—. Pero no creo que pueda ir.

—¿Compromisos de murciélago o le temes a lo social? —Rió divertido el Linterna.

—Ambas, seguramente. Ya sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado... y no me gustan las fiestas familiares. —Desvió la vista hacia el suelo

— Sería la primera vez que estaríamos todos siendo nosotros mismos. Nunca festejé un cumpleaños sin tener que fingir. Sería una gran oportunidad. —Retomó el ataque con su comida.

— No voy a un cumpleaños desde que tenía ocho años – Se sinceró Wayne.

—¡¿Es una broma?! —exclamó escupiendo un poco de comida al suelo—. Definitivamente tienes que venir a esta fiesta. ¿Cómo es posible que haga tanto que no asistes a un cumpleaños? Tienes que divertirte un poco Bruce. —Buscó con que limpiarse los dedos y tomó por opción el papel sulfito— Ah, lo siento. No voy a presionarte. Si tienes cosas por hacer... pero espero que sea eso y no tu intento de huir de tus amigos.

"Amigos" Le gustaba cómo sonaba esa palabra, pero lamentablemente no los sentía como tal. Quizás sólo a Superman... El resto eran compañeros de Liga, camaradas. Menos Hal. No sabía lo que era Hal para él.

—Lo pensaré, pero lo más probable es que no vaya. —Quiso cambiar de tema—. Oye, ¿Has discutido con Clark últimamente?

—¿El grandote azul? No sé qué rayos le pasa. Últimamente está teniendo una actitud de mierda conmigo. Pero cuando le pegunté por la fiesta en su casa, aceptó sin problema. —Bebió hasta acabarse la cerveza—. Que conste que en lo del volcán me echó la culpa, pero yo ni llegué a tocar una mísera roca. Al principio actué aturdido por la explosión, pero luego supe que no fui responsable de eso. Para mí fue un accidente y por una maldita razón estaba cabreado ese día y se desquitó conmigo.

—Los accidentes no existen, Hal. —Se acabó su bocadillo y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el banco— Todo pasa con un propósito.

—¿Tú crees? Siento que estudias todo más de la cuenta. Hay cosas que pasan porque simplemente tienen que pasar. Porque el cosmos se acomodó para que así fuera. Bueno, aunque quizás ese sea su propósito. —Jugó con el envase entre sus dedos, pivoteándolo de un lado a otro— No todo pasa por una razón, ¿o sí? —soltó al final, mirándolo como descansaba recostado sobre la banca. Ya no sabía de qué hablar.

Por un lado, todo aquello le resultaba incómodo a Jordan. Luego de lo que había sucedido, era normal que el estar a su lado le hiciera ruido. Por momentos se sentía bien estar ahí en silencio, pero en otros le resultaba extraño. Pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de estar con Bruce a solas y conversar como lo estaban haciendo. Generalmente el murciélago era un ser hosco, arisco y cada vez que intercambiaban palabras, iban al choque. Eran tan distintos. ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado encamándose? Quizás toda esa tensión que tenían tarde o temprano iba a liberarse como lo hizo. Hal suspiró mirando hacia adelante y volvió relojear a Batman. Al parecer, el punto de haberlo invitado a comer ya había llegado a su fin. No tenían mucho más para hacer o decirse, o eso creía. No habían llegado a solucionar nada de sus vidas desastrosas, pero al menos habían compartido un momento de intimidad.

—¿Quieres...? —Dudó Hal, y es que en todo momento nunca sabía cuándo recibiría un revés del millonario. Su orgullo desbordado podía salir disparado para cualquier lado—. No sé qué piensas hacer ahora, porque ya oscureció. ¿Quieres volver y que te lleve de regreso a tu auto? —Pensó en su moto como primera opción de transporte para regresar a la base en donde se encontraba el deportivo—. ¿O necesitas que te alcance a algún otro lado en particular? —Mostró su anillo como una opción más rápida por si necesitaba un viaje inmediato. Era uno de las muy pocas ventajas de ser Linterna. Se ahorraba en combustible y en tiempo.

Bruce se sentía algo decepcionado. Pensaba disfrutar más tiempo de las vistas y de la compañía de Hal, pero al parecer el piloto tenía prisa. No podía culparlo. No después de cómo lo trató. Además, era evidente que Jordan tendría planes para el fin de semana. Era joven, era guapo y tremendamente sexy, así que era de suponer que alguna preciosa azafata o marine atractivo le estuviera esperando en algún lado.

—La moto estará bien. ¿Recuerdas? Hoy sólo somos Bruce y Hal. —Había sido una velada agradable. Era mejor no estropearla. Se levantó pesadamente y se encaminó al estacionamiento sin mirar atrás.

¡Ah! Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Solos Bruce y Hal... Sonaba muy bien eso. Por un momento creyó que el otro le diría algo como: "Puedo volverme solo", o "No necesito tu ayuda". Así que de cierta forma le sorprendió. Al verlo caminando hacia el estacionamiento, se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia el mar.

—Dame un minuto. En seguida te alcanzo —dijo en voz alta y allí mismo guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y cerró sus ojos.

Le gustaba siempre quedarse unos segundos disfrutando del oleaje y la brisa fresca, pero no podía demorarse mucho tiempo, el otro lo estaba esperando. Sólo se quedó un minuto para sentir esa agradable sensación de sus cabellos al viento. Regresó a su motocicleta tranquilamente mientras se colocaba los guantes de cuero, y una vez que llegó al lado de ésta, retiró su llave para desengancharla y tomar los cascos. Le extendió el suyo al millonario y se colocó el propio para luego subirse y arrancar el motor.

—¿Listo? —preguntó esperando que el otro se subiera, y en cuanto lo hizo, avanzó de regreso hacia la base.

Qué raro había sido todo aquello. Bruce más abierto y un conversador más amable. Le había gustado a pesar de lo corto que había sido. Pero no tenía sentido prolongar la salida, todavía le resultaba incómodo, más llegada la noche. Seguramente Batman tomaría control en cualquier momento y no estaba de humor como para entrar en choque con él.

Era temprano aún para el piloto. Quizá salir por ahí a dar una vuelta luego de despedirse no le vendría mal. Con suerte encontraría un amante casual al que no le doliera su partida luego del sexo.

El camino de regreso se hizo más largo para Bruce Wayne. La oscuridad ya no ayudaba a apreciar el paisaje y le hacía recordar a Gotham. Su amada y odiada Gotham. Una ciudad que le rendía culto y que algún día acabaría asesinándole dejándole tirado en alguna sucia alcantarilla. Así debía ser. Así imaginó que sería. Nunca espero morir siendo viejo.

—Gracias por el paseo, Jordan—le dijo alzando la mano a modo de despedida. Ni siquiera quería rozarlo. Esta vez no se había agarrado a él durante el viaje. Sacó las llaves de su Rolls Royce y se metió en el asiento del conductor de un salto—. No vemos.

La despedida fue amarga. Así la sintió Hal. Más esa aura oscura que volvía a envolver al vigilante nocturno justo antes de marcharse. Se preguntaba si todos podrían algún día volver a ser lo que eran. Para algunos sería más fácil que para otros. No sabría si aquel hombre de Gotham realmente lo quería o... podía. Exhaló una pequeña risa de resignación.

Maldito corazón latiendo fuerte.

—Adiós, Bruce —se despidió simplemente y en seguida arrancó para marcharse a la ciudad. Tenía que desquitar su frustración con alguien y así lo hizo. Una aventura pasajera que lo hizo olvidar por unas horas. Triste realidad golpeándole a la cara cuando aquello acabó y volvía a ser el sujeto que era.

Sólo.

 

 

_____________________En Smallville, granja Kent ____________________

Al fin había llegado el día de festejar el cumpleaños de Barry. Hal estaba en la sala terminando de colgar unas guirnaldas.

—Bien, ¿qué más queda por hacer, Bear? Comida: listo, bebidas igual, decoración: listo. —Fue enumerando con sus dedos pensando en que faltaba organizar.

—¿Regalos? —preguntó divertido Barry mientras inflaba globos a la velocidad de la luz. Por supuesto la mitad acababan estallando.

—¡Deja de reventar globos! Con el poco presupuesto que invertimos no nos podemos permitir que estalle uno solo. —Rió a carcajadas y alzó la vista para ver a Clark aproximarse.

—Ya estamos cerca de la hora. ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo más? —preguntó el kriptoniano dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa con algunos tentempiés.

—Creo que ya estamos – Contestó Hal escueto.

—Oye Zatanna va a venir, ¿verdad?—le dijo Barry por lo bajito a Hal—. No sé por qué hablo bajo. Él puede escuchar todo lo que decimos. —Miró a Clark de reojo.

—Tengo entendido que sí. Si no le surge nada... ¡Hey, Bear! ¡Quizás hoy se te dé! —Palmeó su hombro con una sonrisa amplia—. Y tu Clark... ¿Alguien de la Liga que te interese? ¿O sólo tienes corazón para la reportera? Por cierto... ¿Por qué usas los lentes? Aquí seremos todos amigos.

—La costumbre —respondió tranquilamente—. Iré adelante para recibir a los invitados. —Y se marchó hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Oye, Barry. ¿No notas un tanto diferente al grandote?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Está como siempre... — Barry estaba comiéndose los canapés de la mesa —Ya sabes que esa Lois se le resiste a Clark, pero bebe los vientos por Superman. —Agarró otro canapé—. No sé por qué no le dice que son la misma persona de una vez. Me gustaría verle la cara: ¡Eyyy Lois, resulta que trabajas con un alienígena desde hace tres años y todavía no te has dado cuenta! —Barry vio al kriptoniano entrar en el salón y casi se atraganta con el paté de salmón— Oye, Clark, gracias por dejarme tu casa para la fiesta.

—No hay porqué. Todo sea por los amigos. Iré por más comida. —Tomó la bandeja casi vacía y salió otra vez del lugar.

—Tienes pensado dejar algo para los invitados, ¿no? —le reprendió Hal con la mirada y luego sintió ruido proveniente de afuera—. Hey, mira. Va llegando gente al baile. Podríamos ir poniendo algo de música.

—¡De eso me encargo yo! —Barry sabía que si dejaba a Superman acabaría poniéndole a Dolly Parton o algo peor. Quizás estuvieran aún de moda en Smallville, pero en alguien fuera de menos de 65 años... ¡Ni pensarlo! Tomó su CD de Imagine Dragons y lo metió en el rudimentario aparato musical del granjero. El timbre sonó a la puerta y fue inmediatamente a abrir—. ¡Hey! Gracias por venir —Barry estaba pletórico.

La fiesta era súper alegre y divertida. Ya había llegado varios de los miembros, casi todos a la granja de Los Kent. Había comida en abundancia, una cuarta parte era para los invitados y las otras tres cuarta partes eran para Barry. Sin lugar a dudas el velocista era de buen comer. La buena música se disfrutaba, tanto, que había alguno que otro bailando. Hal estaba entretenido charlando con algunos y Clark por su lado trataba de mostrarse alegre y servicial. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todos estaban fuera de servicio, con sus vestimentas habituales y sin un enemigo contra el que pelear.

—Barry, iré a por más cerveza —dijo entusiasmado el piloto y cuando se dio media vuelta chocó contra el enorme cuerpo de Clark—. Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque le había dolido más a él que al otro.

— Descuida, yo iré por esas cervezas —contestó con una sonrisa perturbadora y salió caminando hacia la cocina

— Ok... gracias —respondió Hal con mirada extraña y volvió a reunirse con el grupo.

—Eyyy, Hal ¿Y las cervezas? —Vio que su amigo no llevaba nada entre las manos, pero algo más importante que la falta de alcohol en sus venas le llamó la atención. Era Zatanna Zatara. Acababa de entrar por la puerta y su sonrisa radiante iluminó todo el lugar. Saludó a Queen con dos besos. ¡Era tan glamurosa! Como una piedra preciosa en medio de la arena del desierto. Eso era lo que pensaba Allen—. ¿Estoy bien? —preguntó nervioso a su amigo zarandeándole los hombros— ¿Llevo bien puesta la corbata? —Se llevó una mano al cuello—. ¡Quétontería! Si yo nunca llevo corbata... Ohhhh, Jordan. Estoy nervioso. Ayúdame por favor.

Un codazo bien fuerte dio a parar en medio de las costillas de Oliver. Había sido Cannary que estaba a su lado y le había visto como miraba a la maga.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó fingidamente mientras se miraba las uñas—. Es que se te estaba a punto de caer la baba y quería evitar que mancharas el precioso piso de Clark. Iré por una servilleta, cariño. —Se alejó de él meneando su enorme trasero, regalándole un guiño a Barry que lo admiraba nervioso.

—Escucha, Bear. Tranquilo. Respira hondo, — Hal hizo gesto con su mano para que inhalara junto con él—, y exhala lentamente. Estás bien. Luces perfecto. Y lo harás genial. —Se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a la mujer que tanto le gustaba a Allen— Hola Zatanna, llegas justo a tiempo para una nueva ronda de cervezas. —Palmeó su hombro y siguió caminando hacia atrás, levantándole los dos pulgares arriba hacia su amigo.

—Hola, Barry. Feliz cumpleaños. —La maga se acercó hasta su perfil y le dio un beso dejándole una marca de labios pintados— Oh, lo siento —se disculpó sincera y le limpió con el pulgar en un gesto que casi hizo que el velocista se derritiera.

 

 

Jordan miró extrañado hacia la cocina. Superman se estaba demorando para lo rápido que solía ser.

—Ahí van tus cervezas, Ollie. —Le miró al pasar mientras se encaminaba a ver que sucedía con el grandote.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te demoró tanto? —preguntó al verlo aparecerse con una bandeja y varias botellitas de cerveza.

—Nada. Me distraje por ahí. ¿Quieres una? —Le ofreció una botella y Hal la tomó con gusto.

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Dinah? —Oliver se hizo el indignado sin demasiado éxito—. Le dije a su padre que cuidaría de ella y eso hago—. ¡Qué! ¿Por qué me miras así? Una promesa es una promesa. —Señaló con la mirada a Barry—. Y mira, el velocista es una amenaza potencial.

Dinah rió suavemente ante el comentario de su pareja—: Ollie, no seas pesado y deja que el chico le avance. Ya sólo le está costando horrores. Tu sí que fuiste de frente a la primera. —Le rodeó por el cuello y se le pegó al pecho—. Me gustan los hombres decididos y seguros.

—Ho... Ho... Hola, Katanna —dijo Allen acercándose torpemente a ella—. Ehhh, osea... Zatanna. —Empezó con la risa nerviosa y en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre. Antes si quiera de que ella tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca se alejó para abrir. Salvado por la campana de hacer el más espantoso de los ridículos. Abrió la puerta sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Felicidades, Barry —la voz sonaba seria y grave, como siempre.

—¿Batman?

—Prefiero que me llames Bruce o Wayne, cuando no llevo puesto el traje.

—Ohhh, claro... claro... Lo siento Bruce, es solo que no te esperaba.

—Tú me invitaste. —Entró en la granja y suspiró. Realmente le incomodaba estar allí, rodeado de toda aquella gente que aparentaba ser tan normal... Sólo él no debía fingir por eso. Sólo él era un humano sin poderes, a excepción de algunos como Oliver. Al que saludó con un leve gesto de su mano.

—Por supuesto... Bruce, tómate algo, Clark acaba de sacar más cerveza. El murciélago se dirigió hasta el kriptoniano y tomó una de esas cervezas.

—No digas nada —le dijo Bruce al kriptoniano, dando un sorbo. —Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de estar aquí.

—Ciertamente me sorprende, pero me alegro que hayas venido, Bruce. Es bueno por una noche dejar esa cueva o las oscuras calles de Gotham. Trata de divertirte un poco. —Le sonrió forzosamente tratando de mostrarse amable y siguió repartiendo las bebidas. Su brazo con la bandeja le temblaba un poco por los nervios. Todavía le era difícil asimilar lo que había hecho.

El temblor en el brazo de Clark no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Bruce. Inmediatamente se llevó la botella a los labios, pero esta vez no bebió. Tan solo fingió hacerlo. Todo parecía normal en aquella fiesta. Aquellos eran sus amigos, o al menos, sus compañeros de batalla. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían puesto su vida en manos de algún otro y vivían para contarlo. Pero algo estaba mal. Algo le hacía desconfiar. Batman había aprendido a dejarse guiar más por su instinto que en su ansia por zafarse de la paranoia en la que vivía. Vio a Hal sonreírle y quiso ir hasta él, pero no allí, en medio de todos sus camaradas de Liga.

Jordan caminaba por ahí buscando a su amigo que había salido disparado y vio a Bruce cerca de la entrada. Con una sonrisa radiante fue a su encuentro y por un segundo estuvo tentado de saludarlo con un abrazo. Se contuvo de inmediato antes de recibir una trompada en respuesta.

—Hola, Bruce. Viniste. Es bueno verte. Ahora estamos completos. —La conversación que habían tenido el otro día, le había dejado la sensación de que el murciélago no vendría—. Si quieres comer algo, por allá en la mesa hay para que te sirvas. Espero te quedes hasta cortar el pastel. —Apoyó una mano en su hombro a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Hal. —Le saludó con un apretón de manos y llamándolo por el nombre que era más familiaridad de la que estaba acostumbrado a darle en público—. No creo que me quede demasiado. Tengo cosas que hacer. Dime. —Miró a ambos lados como buscando a alguien—. ¿Has visto a J'onn J'onzz?

—En verdad no tengo idea, no lo he visto por ahora, pero Barry ha abierto la puerta muchas veces. Pregúntale a él si lo ha recibido. O a Clark. Él también ha estado... —Sintió su celular vibrando y retiró el mismo del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Lo siento —se disculpó con el de ojos claros y contestó la llamada—. Espere, espere, no grite tan rápido, apenas si le puedo entender. —Trató de dar unos pasos distanciándose del millonario y su rostro se puso repentinamente pálido—. Yo-yo estoy bien... No, no estoy ahí... Si... iré en seguida a ver. Gracias... por preocuparse y llamar —habló sumamente apagado y dejó caer su brazo con pesadez. Se quedó clavado en el suelo unos instantes, todavía tratando de asimilar la situación—. Debo irme —murmuró y se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía que se le iba a escapar el corazón. Volvió hacia Bruce lánguido para hablarle—. Surgió... un problema —le dijo sintiéndose que le costaba estar en pie—. Volveré enseguida... —Lo miró a los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás—. Si ves a Barry, avísale por favor. —Buscó la salida de la casa con intenciones de transformarse e ir de inmediato hacia su departamento.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Rara vez había visto a Hal tan conmocionado. Hubiera dado parte de su fortuna por tener el superoído de Clark y saber qué es lo que había escuchado el Linterna para ponerse así. Una vez fuera observó cómo estaba a punto de transformarse.

—¡Hal! —Le agarró de la mano con la suya—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La mano deteniéndole, lo hizo frenarse en seco. Se sentía perdido y desorientado. Un minuto más podía tomarse para tratar de calmarse un poco.

—Mi departamento... —musitó en voz baja, decaído—. Ha... ha habido una explosión, o algo. No lo sé. Mi casera me llamó asustada. Creyó que estaba ahí. Que me había pasado algo. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Al parecer regresaba de la casa de su hermana y encontró a los bomberos terminando de apagar el incendio. Solo... iré a ver lo que queda. —La luz de su anillo resplandeció y lo cubrió con su fuerza.

—Déjame ir contigo —le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—. Soy bueno siguiendo pistas. Si hay un culpable lo encontraré. —Su mano todavía no había liberado la de Jordan.

 

CONTINUARÁ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure: 
> 
> Al fin otro capitulo! Y que hermosa esa cita que tuvieron. Me gustó como se fue dando, pero... ese final quedó ahí medio tenso. Y que rayos sucedió con el departamento de Hal? Si que lo dejó abatido eso. Suerte que Bruce es perceptivo y salió de inmediato a asistirlo. Que cosas raras se están tejiendo? Esperamos pronto traerles nuevo capítulo!
> 
>  
> 
> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> Os dejamos con este hermoso capitulo agridulce, como la relación de ambos héroes y os agradecemos vuestros comentarios anteriores. 
> 
> Siempre nos animan a continuar publicando, aunque no a escribir, porque nos lo pasamos tan bien roleando que lo haríamos igual (Está mal que lo diga?)
> 
> Por cierto, ¿Ya sabéis qué personajes lleva cada una? ¿Difícil? A ver si lo acertáis.


	7. Domador de fieras.

La mano de Bruce aun deteniendo a Jordan hacía que éste último no siguiera su automático e impensado desplazamiento. Estaba tan desorientado que hacía las cosas de manera involuntaria e instintiva. El hecho de saber que había perdido todo de un segundo a otro, le había impactado más de lo que creía. Escuchó la sugerencia de la asistencia y quedó en silencio, todavía procesando lo dicho por el millonario.

Hal pensó durante algunos unos segundos y luego simplemente asintió. La misma energía verde que lo rodeaba, comenzó a cubrir a Bruce de pies a cabeza—. Si no te molesta, te llevo yo. Prometo que nadie podrá verte. Seremos invisibles ante los ojos de todos. El anillo nos cubre —le explicó para que supiera que estaba a salvo de ser descubierto con él.

—Espera un momento. —Fue al coche y sacó una maleta plateada que parecía la última tecnología en seguridad. Entonces Bruce asintió y se dejó envolver por el poder que emanaba del anillo.

Una vez dentro de la burbuja esmeralda, abrió la maleta previo escaneo de retina y reconocedor de voz. De su interior sacó un traje de Batman, algo más liviano y algo menos antibalas de lo que solía llevar últimamente, pero sabía que Batman sería más efectivo que el multimillonario para acompañar al Linterna en esa tarea. Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, los zapatos y los pantalones. No iba a ponérselo encima de la ropa de calle.

En ese instante Hal miró hacia otro lado. No deseaba verlo desnudarse, aunque ya le había visto mucho más de lo que le mostraba, de cierta forma le resultaba extraño luego por lo que pasaron. Se sintió idiota por ese gesto y tornó los ojos hacia arriba. Su cabeza se iba hacia lugares no debidos, no era el momento ni el lugar para estar pensando en otras cosas.

—Siempre preparado, ¿eh? —soltó espiándolo con un leve giro de su cabeza. Batman nunca dejaba de asombrarlo.

Bruce sonrió por dentro al notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Hal por verlo desnudarse. Pudo ponerse el traje algo más rápido, pero el ir volando a esa velocidad y sentirse observado hizo que se demorara un poco más de lo debido. Dejó para el final la máscara, que colgaba de su mano.

Gracias —pronunció escueto dejando ver sus ojos.

Hal voló a gran velocidad y fue cuestión de segundos que llegó hasta su departamento. Abajo todavía estaba su casera, envuelta en una frazada hablando con uno de los oficiales mientras los bomberos guardaban el equipo hidráulico. El incendio estaba apagado, no obstante, no era seguro ingresar, aún había humo y toda la estructura ardía peligrosamente. El semblante del piloto se volvió a ensombrecer. Lo había perdido todo. No parecía que algo pudiera rescatarse de allí dentro. Entró junto con Bruce por una ventana que daba a la calle sin ser detectados por nadie. Mantuvo la energía para que esta siguiera protegiendo a ambos, permitiéndoles desplazarse por el lugar sin problemas. Bruce era libre de sus acciones, pero el policía espacial mantenía la protección sobre su cuerpo. De esta forma no los descubrirían y tampoco se harían daño allí dentro.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Hal mirando para todos lados, procesando lo que había ocurrido—. Vaya desastre —trató de sonar indiferente. Le costaba demasiado.

Batman se movía como pez en el agua. Primero dio un vistazo rápido a todo el apartamento y después volvió sobre sus pasos.

—El fuego se originó en tu habitación —lo dijo muy seguro. Después olisqueó el ambiente, aunque allí solo hubiera humo y cenizas. Tocó algo en la sien de su casco y cambió a visión calorífica—. Hay presencia de acelerante en la cama, o lo que queda de ella—. Allí todo era gris y negro, consumido por el fuego. Observó un marco de fotos calcinado sobre lo que había sido la mesita—. Siento que hayas perdido tus recuerdos, Hal. —Pasó su guante por encima del colchón que emitía una extraña luz ultravioleta—. Alfred, te estoy enviando un acelerante calorífico. Necesito que me digas cual es y dónde se puede encontrar.

—Eres increíble, Bruce. Yo solo hubiera venido a echar una ojeada para ver lo que quedaba —dijo todavía sin salir de su estupefacción. Miró un segundo lo que antes había sido su habitación, recordando las cosas que tenía allí dentro. Lo que más le dolía era haber perdido la foto de su padre—. Pero no entiendo, por lo que dices, esto fue causado. ¿Quién rayos tendría intenciones de hacerme daño? —No quiso decir matar porque eso ya sería demasiado—. Estamos en uno de los pisos más arriba y la puerta se encuentra cerrada, no luce que intentaron forzarla, quien haya ingresado lo hizo por la ventana. —Se asomó para ver afuera y aún permanecían las luces de los patrulleros, estarían esperando a que fuera seguro ingresar—. Yo no trato con casi nadie. Algún que otro vecino casual. No hay nadie que me odie como para hacerme esto.

—Hal Jordan no tiene enemigos, pero ¿y Linterna Verde? —Le miró suspicaz—. ¿Quién sabe que son la misma persona? —El murciélago seguía inspeccionando el lugar, pero se detuvo un momento para lanzar la pregunta.

—Solo amigos, compañeros de la Liga. —Hizo una pausa—. Y bueno, obviamente otros Green Lanterns. Pero eso sería imposible, no tiene lógica. —Levantó la mano diestra y dejó el brazo recto al frente—. Anillo, haz un escaneo de todo el departamento, dime si notas la energía de otro Linterna. Una luz invadió todo el lugar y recorrió cada tramo de lo que quedaba de la casa—. "Resultado negativo" —respondió el artefacto de poder—. No quiero imaginar lo que estás pensando. Todos estábamos en la fiesta. Quizás alguien más... —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

Alguien que podía estar en la fiesta e irse lo suficientemente rápido como para volver sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pensaba Bruce—: Hal, escanea en busca de ADN kriptoniano. —Sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo no tenía ningún sentido, pero aun así no pudo contener lo que en el fondo le pesaba que sería verdad.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué Clark intentaría matarme? —preguntó incapaz de creerse esa teoría. Y se mordió el labio, porque Bruce tenía razón. Era el único capaz de moverse rápidamente.

—¡Hazlo, Jordan! —Bruce empezó a ponerse nervioso, temeroso de lo que desvelaría el anillo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Bien! —Aquel grito lo alteró y levantó nuevamente su brazo—. Anillo... —lo nombró dudando—. Haz un escaneo y busca ADN Kryptoniano —soltó esa última frase casi sin fuerza en sus palabras. El anillo hizo el mismo trabajo que la vez anterior, y en esta oportunidad titiló dos veces. —"Resultado positivo. ADN Kryptoniano encontrado" —Hal negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro estupefacto se trasformó de un segundo a otro en uno lleno de cólera e ira. Iba a salir expedido hacia la granja para enfrentar de una a Superman. Ya su cuerpo se preparaba para volar a toda velocidad, y un momento de luz le recordó a su acompañante.

No podía irse y dejarlo allí.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Bruce intentaba mostrarse más sereno de lo que realmente estaba—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Lo agarró fuerte del brazo—. ¿Pretendes ir a Smallville a enfrentarte con Superman? ¡Maldita sea, Hal! Piensa un poco alguna vez —le reprendió—. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él. Si realmente ha sido Clark, debemos averiguar por qué lo hizo.

—¡Voy a quitarle a golpes la verdad! ¡Eso voy hacer! ¡Puedo patearle el culo a Superman cuando quiera! —Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e intentó zafarse del agarre de Bruce—. ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes!

—¡NO, JORDAN! Te matará, y si no, alguno de los miembros de la Liga lo hará cuando te vean entrar allí como una exhalación—. Batman lo tomó de los hombros—. Él no haría algo así... No lo haría. Haremos como que no ha pasado nada y eso nos dará tiempo para averiguar la verdad. —Le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Sabes que es lo más inteligente que podemos hacer... Pero no quiero que te quedes solo con él bajo ningún concepto. No hasta saber qué ha pasado y por qué.

Bruce llevó las manos a la nuca de Hal y lo atrajo hacia sí. A pesar de llevar los guantes puestos sintió la tensión en el cuello del Linterna. Juntó su frente con la de él y respiró pausadamente intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Hay demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. —Bruce se resistía a toda costa a pensar que su mejor amigo de la Liga los hubiera traicionado—. Puede que alguien lo esté manipulando como hicieron conmigo, puede que sea Kara, puede que sea otro kriptoniano. Tú conoces a Clark tanto como yo y sabes que él no haría algo así. Debe haber una razón y la vamos a averiguar. Tú y yo, juntos. —Hizo una pausa—. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. —Bruce no subestimaba el poder del Linterna, pero tampoco el del kriptoniano. Si luchaban, alguno de los dos saldría malherido o algo peor, y eso no sucedería si él podía evitarlo.

Los ojos de Hal inundados de ira se fueron apaciguando lentamente. A la vez, sus manos en puño endurecidas con fuerza al frente se aflojaron poco a poco, liberando la presión que ejercía por los nervios. Su mandíbula apretada, se abrió ligeramente para exhalar un suspiro pesado. Estaba enojado, colérico, frustrado y particularmente agotado. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en frío. Bruce tenía razón. Aquello era una locura. Clark no era así. Era hasta quizás el hombre más bondadoso y servicial que había conocido; y eso que conocía a muchos seres en muchos mundos. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Pensar mejor. Despejar su mente. Miró a Bruce por primera vez. No podía ver sus ojos, pero los sentía, estaban allí. Su mano en su nuca, sus respiraciones pausadas. Estaba intentando serenarlo. Y tuvo su efecto. El contacto y sus palabras lo hicieron entrar en razón.

Hal dejó caer un poco más su frente sobre la otra y tomó la capa del vigilante para recargar el peso de sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos por unos breves instantes. Su respiración que antes era acelerada, se fue regularizando—. Tienes razón. Estoy siendo impulsivo y me estoy dejando llevar por la ira —habló al fin soltando la capa de donde se sostenía—. También quiero creer que es algo más. Debe haber una explicación. Y hay que averiguarlo. —Sostuvo las manos de Bruce que rodeaban su nuca por unos instantes y luego las llevó hacia el frente para soltarlas lentamente mientras deslizaba sus dedos—. Debemos volver a la fiesta. Prometo que... me comportaré.

El playboy sintió que se relajaba entre sus brazos. Fue una sensación agradable, como la de un domador que amansa a una fiera... porque eso era Hal en esos momentos. Sintió el peso de sus brazos apoyándose sobre sus hombros y no buscó romper ese contacto. Al contrario, estrechó más su cuerpo en un fugaz abrazo. Los recuerdos de toda una vida borrados, se supone, por alguien en quien confías. Era curioso como Bruce, siendo quien era y teniendo una inmensidad de cosas materiales, no sentía apego por ninguna de ellas. Excepto quizás por aquel viejo cuadro de su familia, el que colgaba en lo alto de la chimenea del gran salón. El último que se hicieron cuando los Wayne eran una familia feliz.

Sabía que era una mala idea en cuando el Linterna lo nombró. Le hubiera dicho que no, que sólo le dejara en la fiesta de nuevo y se marchara, que Clark muy probablemente habría escuchado la conversación con su casera y que su partida no habría pasado desapercibida para el kriptoniano. Pero calló. No quería tensar la corta cuerda del Linterna ahora que estaba más tranquilo.

—Hal, no podemos hablar de esto en la fiesta, no a menos de cien kilómetros de Superman. Podría oírnos. Compórtate como siempre... —Aunque no sabía si eso iba a mejorar o a empeorar las cosas. Seguía pensando que era más prudente que no volviera a la celebración, pero el piloto era terco y obstinado. Eso formaba parte de su encanto.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la fiesta y el multimillonario se cambió de nuevo a su traje de pantalón azul oscuro y camisa negra. Entró en la fiesta como si nada hubiera. Bruce Wayne era un maestro en el arte del engaño y la teatralidad y nadie se percató de que algo extraño pasaba. Buscó hasta que vio su objetivo: El detective Marciano. Por su parte, Hal se quedó parado unos instantes a varios metros de distancia, tensando sus músculos y viendo al kryptoniano. Le había prometido a Bruce que se iba a comportar, que por una vez en la vida no se dejaría llevar por la impulsividad, pero ya el tenerlo cerca le estaba costando horrores controlarse.

—J'onn. —El empresario se le acercó, le dio un apretón de manos e hizo lo imposible por llevárselo a un lugar apartado.

—Me alegra verte fuera de la Atalaya, Batman —dijo con su siempre voz serena.

—Sólo Bruce. —Le sonrió—. Ven, te ofreceré algo de beber...

Lo llevó a la cocina y allí tomó una de las manos del marciano y se la llevó a la frente para darle a entender que quería establecer una comunicación telepática.

—"¿Qué te perturba, Bruce? " —le preguntó la voz del marciano en el interior de su cabeza. J'onzz sabía que el murciélago rara vez dejaba que alguien se metiera en su mente, y con razón, pues era el más receloso de su vida privada. El marciano quedó claramente afectado la primera vez que navegó entre sus recuerdos, aparte de recibir un directo en la mandíbula que lo dejó inconsciente un par de horas. No había vuelto a repetir la experiencia.

—"Quiero que leas la mente de Superman y me digas si algo está mal. Si algo no encaja"

J'onn negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no lo haría.

—"Tengo motivos de sobras para justificar esto" —le dijo el murciélago—. "Sé que es pedir demasiado, pero..."

—"No. No lo haré. No dudo que tengas sospechas fundamentadas, Batman, pero no invadiré la intimidad de uno de mis compañeros sin pruebas concluyentes". —Dicho esto, rompió tanto el contacto físico como el mental.

¡Maldita moralidad marciana! Bufó Wayne.

Por dentro Jordan se repetía que debía dejar las circunstancias actuales a un lado, su sufrimiento y en especial ira, porque debía prevalecer la amistad. Y no precisamente la de Clark, sino la de Barry. El rubio había ansiado tener una fiesta normal, una de esas donde podía ser él mismo sin tener que ocultarse. No le iba a quitar esa oportunidad. Tendría que ser el Hal jocoso, sonriente y mantener las apariencias. Un esfuerzo por su amigo tenía que pesar más que lo que estaba sintiendo. Entró al salón y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al velocista. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca, pero no le diría toda la verdad, requería un asilo por unas cuantas semanas, solo los fines de semanas. Tocaría el tema como al pasar y luego le diría lo que había ocurrido en su departamento, sin ir al detalle. Pero lo vio, ahí en el fondo, a Clark sonriente mientras conversaba con alguien. Pasó entre las personas casi como un zombie que ve un objetivo y no le importa nada más. Lo había visto y todo el plan en su cabeza se había esfumado. Llegó hasta su lado y lo dio media vuelta desde el hombro.

—Hola, Hal. ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó interesado alzando una ceja. El piloto tuvo el primer impulso de asestarle una trompada y sentarlo al suelo. Aunque sabía de sobra que jamás podría tumbarlo sin sus poderes.

Hal relinchó sus dientes—: ¿Has visto... a Barry? —preguntó intentado contenerse con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

—No lo sé. Nunca se queda quieto en un lugar —contestó con simpleza.

—Hola, Hal —preguntó Diana—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Barry te ha estado buscando por todas partes.

En el fondo de aquel comedor Allen y Zatanna conversaban animadamente y ella le sonreía a la vez que rozaba su pecho con la mano.

—Tuve una llamada urgente que atender. Pero todo está en orden —dijo mirando fijamente al Kryptoniano. Intuía que Clark se haría el desentendido y no mencionaría nada, al igual que él. Alzó la mirada y lo vio a lo lejos conversando con la maga. No era momento para interrumpirlo, podría pedirle ese favor luego—. ¿Cómo la estás pasando, Diana? No sé qué hora es, como para cortar el pastel. ¿Tú que crees? —intentó tener una conversación vaga, pero no le estaba resultando muy bien.

—Creo que sería un buen momento —contestó Diana—. Que sople las velas mientras estamos todos. —A la amazona le sorprendía que el murciélago siguiera allí. Lo notaba nervioso, claro que lo achacó a su falta de habilidades sociales no fingidas.

Diana llamó a Zatanna, la cual se alejó de Barry con un perfecto contoneo de caderas y ambas se fueron a la cocina para sacar el pastel. Oliver apagó las luces de la casa y la mítica canción sonó en los labios de los compañeros. La tarta era enorme, de tres pisos, con una la figurita de un pequeño Flash hecho de azúcar en la cima y unas cuantas velas brillando por todo el pastel.

Hal se unió al coro de voces y lentamente fue tomando distancia del súper hombre. Tenerlo a su lado le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Esperó que terminara la canción y tomó fotos del evento para tener el recuerdo. Durante gran parte de la fiesta había sido el fotógrafo oficial y no podían faltar las fotos del momento especial de la noche. Una vez que Barry apagó todas las velitas, tomó una gran porción de pastel en sus manos y se lo ensartó en su cara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bear. —Lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza y en cuanto se alejó retiró un poco de pastel de su rostro para degustarlo—. Excelente relleno. —Le sonrió cálidamente y le esparció más todo el pastel por el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el brazo de Flash se movió a más velocidad de que el ojo humano puede captar, estampándole otro trozo de tarta al piloto en toda la cara. Oliver no podía aguantarse la risa y le pilló con la boca abierta cuando Flash también le dio lo suyo.

—Mmmm. —El arquero se relamió—. Querida —dijo mirando a su mujer—, cada vez cocinas mejor. —Y siguió riéndose a gusto.

Cuando Flash miró a Diana, ésta tan solo hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con su cabeza. "Ok" pensó Barry. Mejor no meterse con la amazona. Esa mujer siempre llevaba la espada guardada en alguna parte inverosímil de su vestido.

—Esta noche ya sé con qué podemos divertirnos —dijo Dinah sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y retiró una buena porción de pastel con su boca.

Los ojos de Superman miraban divertidos la escena hasta que se encontró con la risa de Hal que trataba de limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta. Recibió un puntazo de dolor en medio de la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con la pared.

—"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríe?" —preguntó la voz en su cabeza—. "Debería estar abatido, decepcionado, triste. Ya sabe lo de su departamento, ¡¿cierto?!".

—Solo está fingiendo —murmuró Clark y volvió a unirse a la ronda para recibir una porción digna de pastel.

Las chicas estaban cortando las porciones y Hal las repartía a los que querían comer y no limpiarse el rostro—. ¿Quieres? —le preguntó a Bruce que estaba un tanto más apartado. Y se rascó un poco los ojos porque aún tenía pastel en su rostro.

Bruce frunció el ceño. Lo tomó solo porque era Hal el que se lo ofrecía y porque Barry los estaba mirando—: Gracias —dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, no llegó a probar bocado. Solo se limitaba a observar a Clark, intentando vislumbrar cualquier comportamiento extraño.

Zatanna se sirvió una gran porción de esa sabrosa tarta.

—Hal, —La mágica mujer se acercó al piloto—, me encanta cuándo te ríes así. —Zatanna alargó su dedo índice y tomó un trozo de nata de la comisura de los labios del Linterna para después metérselo en la boca sugestivamente—. Mmmmnnnn ¡Delicioso!

—Su-suelo reírme seguido así. ¡Pero Barry tiene mejor sonrisa que yo! Admiro como siempre está sonriendo —contestó sintiéndose apurado por la situación. En otras oportunidades se hubiera levantado a Zatanna con aquel gesto que le había regalado, pero sabía que Barry la quería y eso significaba que para él la mujer dejaba de existir.

Ese fue el momento justo en el que Bruce decidió irse. Se escabulló de la fiesta furtivamente como siempre hacía. No estaba de humor para despedirse de nadie. Sin embargo, al llegar a su coche sintió el olor a hierba verde y a tierra mojada. Era algo tan inusual en la noche de Gotham que tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para disfrutarla. Caminó unos metros hasta una valla de madera que delimitaba la granja del maizal que la rodeaba. La Luna brillaba en la noche despejada y la brisa ondeaba el campo como si fueran olas de un mar esmeralda. Inspiró profundo inhalando la paz del momento. Una paz ficticia que no duraría mucho más.

Los ojos de Hal se desviaron de su compañera al notar como el millonario salía sigilosamente por la puerta de entrada. Claramente había tolerado más de lo que solía aguantar y había decidido macharse. Como siempre, desapareciendo sin que nadie lo viera. Sintió una opresión en su pecho que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y no dudó en ir tras él.

Al menos él si deseaba despedirse.

Se disculpó con la señorita para no dejarla de clavo en el lugar y siguió los pasos de Batman hasta afuera de la casa. Caminó detrás de él lentamente, aunque sabía que no iba a sorprenderlo, tampoco era la idea. Al llegar hasta su lado se recostó sobre la valla y lo observó por unos instantes mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la madera.

—Así que ya te marchas —habló suavemente, alzando la vista hacia el cielo—. Gracias por venir. Por estar... conmigo.

—Sí, ya me marcho. —No desvió su mirada del firmamento—. Oye, puedes hospedarte en cualquier hotel de la cadena W. Los hay en todas las ciudades. Sólo diles que vienes de mi parte. —Ahora sí le miró—. Y si quieres ir acompañado, puedes hacerlo. —Aquello último sonó más ácido de lo que pretendía, pero es que realmente no podía quitarse la imagen de Zatanna chupándose aquel maldito dedo.

Ese tono de voz no pasó desapercibido para Hal, abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Aquello podrían ser celos? Era totalmente ridículo esperar eso del empresario, pero de cierta forma le agradó. Luego sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para aclarar la situación.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero esperaré a ver si Barry puede hacerme un lugar en su hogar. Y no estoy de humor para compañías. No al menos la que tú sugieres.

Bruce siguió con su mirada penetrante acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Deseaba estar con Hal. Le tranquilizaba su compañía de una extraña manera tanto como lo excitaba, y no podía negar que se sentía atraído también por su cuerpo. Era una mezcla explosiva. Demasiado. Si quería solo sexo tenía miles de mujeres y hombres haciendo cola que querrían acostarse con él o, mejor dicho, con su dinero. Una noche sin compromiso, con una o dos mujeres, quizás un trío con un par de hombres. Una despedida áspera que no se molestaría en justificar. Simplemente desaparecería como siempre hacía, dejándolo todo pagado. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a acostarse con el piloto. Eso sólo le traería complicaciones y a la Liga también. Tampoco tenía que esforzarse demasiado en negar lo evidente. A Jordan no le agradó su visita a la base militar ya que tuvo prisa por marcharse después de cenar, y tampoco intentó acercarse ninguna otra vez desde el incidente. Rechazó la ayuda de Bruce Wayne todas y cada una de las veces en las que éste se la había ofrecido y sólo aceptó la de Batman. Pensó en su interior que así estaba bien. Así era como debía ser. Batman y Linterna Verde, no Bruce Wayne y Hal Jordan. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Debo irme, Jordan. —Se giró para ir caminando hasta su deportivo—. Pórtate bien.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su apellido. Al parecer jugaban con eso, la intimidad y la cercanía se acotaba a como se nombraban. "Jordan" para un reto, una llamada de atención, para una distancia. "Hal" para un amigo, un compañero, pocas veces usado. Y él era igual de idiota con eso.

El Linterna mantuvo la distancia todo lo que pudo, sabía que Bruce Wayne no quería nada con él. Aunque se hubiera disculpado aquella vez, era consciente que lo que habían tenido solo era algo del paso, algo que lo hacía con cualquiera, y se lo había dejado bien en claro esa vez que intimaron. Había sido uno más del montón. Uno más de la larga lista del playboy. Pero pese a eso, pese a ese orgullo lastimado, a que sabía que Batman había compensado eso que le habían arrebatado cuando estaba nublado de consciencia, aun así, le hervía la sangre, sentía esa necesidad de lo que había probado una vez. Dos veces...

Bruce era como la fruta prohibida.

En cuanto lo vio girarse no vaciló. Caminó hasta él y desprendió la luz de su anillo que los cubrió de ojos y oídos curiosos. Al tenerlo a su alcance, lo dio media vuelta y sosteniéndose de su codo le plantó un beso, uno profundo que no dudó en intensificar. Se separó al instante con los ojos cerrados y luego lo vio directamente, sin miedo alguno, sin sentir culpa.

Se separó al instante con los ojos cerrados y luego lo vio directamente, sin miedo alguno, sin sentir culpa  
—Sé que es complicado. Que no quieres saber nada de esto. —Soltó su brazo e hizo un paso atrás—. Pero me estuve conteniendo desde que te vi en la base y ya no me pude resistir. —Le sonrió pícaro y liberó el poder del anillo—. No esperes una disculpa porque no estoy arrepentido... Cuídate, Bruce. —Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la granja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bruce se quedó parado en su lugar. Asimilando la situación mientras disfrutaba de lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros a Hal, que seguía alejándose. No dijo ni hizo nada en ese momento. Cuando se aseguró de que había entrado puso rumbo a su coche de nuevo. Sacó el mando de su bolsillo y apretó un botón. Las puertas se abrieron y se metió dentro. Aquella velada había transcurrido peor y mejor de lo que pensaba. Lo malo había sido muy malo, y lo bueno, muy bueno. Se miró en el retrovisor central del auto y casi no se reconoció. ¿Por qué su corazón se había acelerado? Sólo era un tío más, sólo un tío más en su extensa lista de conquistas. Saldría a patrullar esa noche, quizás así se le quitara de la cara esa sonrisa tan impropia de él.

El policía espacial volvió a entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro. En verdad estaba agotado, muy agotado emocionalmente. Solo deseaba darse una buena ducha e irse a dormir. La fiesta pintaba para un rato más y todavía había muchos presentes en el lugar. Hal trató de localizar con la vista a su amigo y lo vio allí a lo lejos hablando con Zatanna. Su primer impulso fue ir a pedirle asilo, avisarle que se marcharía antes e irse a dormir, aunque sea en el sofá de la sala, pero supo que no era apropiado el día de su cumpleaños. Quizás tenía suerte y se ganaría una noche desvelado haciendo trucos de magia.

Rió al pensar en esa teoría.

No podía pedirle eso y estropearle la oportunidad con la maga. Tampoco tenía deseos de ir a despedirse y ser el centro de atención. Quizás era normal ver a Batman marcharse de una fiesta donde se hacen sociales, pero no tanto de Hal Jordan. Suspiró decaído y con un nudo en la garganta. Barry entendería que si se había ido sin despedirse habría una buena razón. Ya tendría tiempo de contarle al detalle y sin la mirada penetrante y perturbadora del Kryptoniano.

Optó entonces salir de la casa, así como entró, y se vistió con su aura para volar lejos de Kansas. Aunque la idea de usar el hospedaje que le ofrecía Wayne no le agradaba mucho, ésta vez era una ocasión que valía la pena. Buscó con su celular el hotel más cercano y se dirigió al mismo sin estar del todo seguro.

—"Basta de estupideces, Jordan" —se repitió por dentro e ingresó al hotel luego de ver a varios caminando hacia adentro, notando sus miradas de desprecio hacia él. Ya recordaba por qué no quería ir a un hotel de lujo como primera opción.

Entró como sapo de otro pozo y se acercó a la mujer que estaba en recepción. —Buenas noches, estaba necesitando una habitación para descansar. Vengo de parte de Bruce Wayne. Mi nombre es Hal Jordan —le dijo a la recepcionista con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Ante el primer desplante saldría de allí volando.

La hermosa mujer aguantó el tipo con mucho decoro. Se notaba que trabajaba en un sitio donde nadie dice lo que piensa y lo que pensaba es que Hal era guapo y sexy, pero no lucía como alguien capaz de costearse ni la habitación del servicio.

—Por supuesto señor, permítame hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes. —La mujer rubia y elegante empezó a teclear en el ordenador y no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa—. Siento la demora... señor Jordan. La suite presidencial está a su entera disposición. —Hizo un chasquido con los dedos—. Smith le acompañará. No dude en pedirle todo lo que necesite. Espero que su estancia en el W Sheraton sea de su agrado.

El castaño tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Alzó la cabeza como si alguien lo hubiera despabilado repentinamente con una picana—: E-espere, no es necesario una suite presidencial. Solo con una habitación común está bien para mí —pidió tratando de doblegar a la recepcionista y miró al tal Smith que se le acercó para acompañarlo.

—Por aquí, señor Jordan. —Le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara y Hal se vio en el apuro de seguirlo.

Pasaron de largo los ascensores principales y el tal Smith sacó una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo para activar un elevador reservado solo a los Vips. Picó a la última planta. Las vistas eran espectaculares pues aquella preciosa jaula sujetada por poleas tenía todas las paredes acristaladas y estaba suspendido en el exterior del edificio. Al abrirse las puertas, un interminable pasillo enmoquetado que cubría el suelo de mármol más brillante les llevó a unas puertas de madera doble que se abrieron con la misma tarjeta. Smith dejó que el cliente pasara primero.

—Espero que todo sea de su agrado, señor Jordan. —Extendió su mano para darle la tarjeta.

—Gra-gracias —contestó el piloto sintiéndose abrumado por tanto lujo.

Lejos estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Su vida en el espacio y en la milicia le habían enseñado a hierro fundido a vivir lo más austeramente posible. Suspiró tomando la tarjeta y vio como el hombre se marchaba rápidamente con una reverencia. Caminó de manera solitaria por aquel lugar hasta dar con una enorme ventana que daba al exterior. La vista de la noche era bellísima. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y agarró una de sus últimas pertenencias. Una billetera con algunos dólares, identificaciones varias y una simple foto. Nada más. De todo lo que tenía solo le había quedado eso y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—Vaya, tendré que pedir un adelanto —habló en voz alta y comenzó a desnudarse para ir directo a relajarse en el agua. Necesitaba demasiado eso. Descansar y cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba su mente perderse en la nada.

De repente, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Servicio de habitaciones —dijo la voz de hombre tras la puerta.

Ay no, no más atenciones de las que ya tenía. De por sí usar una suite para una noche le parecía una locura, y que encima le atendieran con vaya a saber qué cosa, era aún peor. Apenas si había entrado a la tina para descansar en la deliciosa agua caliente que ya estaban molestando. Se levantó con toda la frustración del mundo y tomó una toalla para envolverse sus partes íntimas. Le diría a quien sea que fuera a atenderlo que no quería nada, ningún servicio extra ni ninguna atención. Pasaría la noche allí y se levantaría al día siguiente temprano para marcharse.

—Voy —contestó en alto y fue dejando en regadero de agua tras su paso—. Escuche señor, no me interesa ningún servicio extra —dijo hasta llegar a la puerta—. Por favor, solo quiero bañarme y dormir. —Giró la manija y le regaló su mejor cara de "no moleste más".

Wayne le devolvió su mejor cara al verlo cubierto por tan solo aquella toalla de algodón blanco que resaltaba su cuerpo moreno por el Sol.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ningún servicio extra? —Tenía una sonrisa sensual en los labios—. Va incluido con el precio de la habitación.

 

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Otra vez aquí nosotras con una nueva actualización!!! Yeeeeyyy!!! Lo sé, me emociono, y es que amo esta historia pese a esa motañarusa de sentimientos que me lleva de arriba abajo.
> 
> Están pasando cosas extrañas y la actitud de Clark tiene tanto al murciélago como al Linterna en estado de alerta! Esperemos Hal pueda calmar esa impulsividad suya y tomar las cosas con mayor calma. El agua está agitada y hay que navegar con cuidado.
> 
> Y entre nuestros muchachos... la química es innegable! Se gustan, pero no se enfrentan! Que pasará ahora en el hotel? Los dejo hasta la próxima! MuacK!


	8. Servicio de habitaciones.

"¿Servicio de habitaciones?" —pensó Hal.

Sorprendido era poco para describir como se sentía Jordan en esos instantes. Se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía parado enfrente casi con la boca abierta. Su mente no procesaba el hecho de que estuviera allí, pero afortunadamente, su cuerpo se movió solo. Eso hizo que le diera unos segundos más de pensar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se hizo a un lado y dejó ingresar al playboy para cerrar la puerta de manera automática y hasta casi robótica. Alzó un dedo con intenciones de decir algo que dudaba en soltar y luego lo bajó.

—¿Cómo es que... tú...? ¿Cómo es sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó, y al instante de salir de su estupefacción, rodó los ojos dándose cuenta que era más que obvia su respuesta. Era Batman. ¿Qué no sabía él?—. Mejor olvídalo. Pregunta tonta —dijo tras soltar la toalla que lo cubría y fue de inmediato a dar con las muñecas del millonario.

Hal le besó intensamente haciéndose paso con su lengua y lo arrastró con su cuerpo hasta dar con la enorme cama de la habitación. Lo tumbo allí arriba y continuó metiendo la humedad de sus labios en profundidad, sin soltar la fuerza que ejercía sobre las muñecas y que lo inmovilizaba de cierta manera a los lados de su cabeza.

El cuerpo de Hal sobre el suyo era una sensación sublime. Se pegaba a su cuerpo arqueándose, frotándose, a medida que la lengua del piloto buscaba la suya. A Bruce no le importaba que le hubiera inmovilizado las manos sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera hizo nada por liberarlas. Sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar el vaivén de pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por aquel cuerpo totalmente desnudo que se enredaba con el suyo en ese agarre pasional.

Jordan mordió aquel reborde carnoso al separarse y lo miró fijamente, dejando que el agua de su cuerpo lo fuera mojando poco a poco.La presión sobre sus muñecas cedió de inmediato ante la decepción del millonario.

—¿A qué has venido, Bruce? —musitó la pregunta muy cerca de su rostro y fue aflojando el apoyo que tenía sobre sus articulaciones hasta soltarlo. Lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado entremedio de sus muslos—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Deslizó una mano sobre ese amplio pecho y se detuvo justo debajo del ombligo.

Jordan lanzó la pregunta al aire como si no estuvieran claras sus intenciones. Al Linterna siempre le gustó hablar y sin embargo el murciélago era un ser de pocas palabras.

Al sentirse liberado, las manos de Bruce agarraron la nuca ajena y lo atrajo hacia su boca dispuesto a seguir con ese profundo beso. Tomó la mano que el piloto había dejado sobre su vientre y entrelazándola con sus dedos la llevó más abajo hasta que ésta se posó sobre su miembro alzado y duro.

—Quiero que me folles —le dijo con su voz grave y sensual—. Hoy, mañana, pasado... y los días que vendrán.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el bajo vientre de Hal y le hizo estremecer suavemente. Aquellos ojos oscuros mirándolo de esa manera tan seductora lo volvían loco. Aún no entendía las palabras que le había dicho, pero la simple idea le gustó. Le haría lo que fuera el tiempo y los días que quisiera. Sabía que nunca se saciaría de un hombre como él.

Volvió a recargar su peso sobre Bruce, pero esta vez no se sujetó du sus muñecas, sino de su mano, entrelazando sus dedos a la vez que se apoyaba sobre las finas sábanas. Su diestra que había sido puesta sobre ese miembro duro, se dedicó a desabrochar el pantalón que tenía debajo y deslizó su mano por debajo de la prenda interior.

—Eso quería escuchar —musitó el Linterna sobre su boca y volvió al ataque por otro beso. Su mano comenzó a estimular aquel duro falo de arriba abajo, mientras su boca retomaba aquella fiereza con la que había iniciado el contacto. Dejó caer más su cuerpo sobre esas piernas entrelazadas y se frotó sobre la prenda del otro, dejando ver a la vez también su erección.

Jordan estaba muy caliente, con los sentimientos revolucionados, mezcla de tantas cosas que apenas si cabían en su cabeza. Pero quería particularmente una. A la persona que tenía debajo, y ya lo había provocado hasta ese punto. No iba a permitir que se fuera ahora.

—Vuelve a huir como la otra vez y juro que te encadeno a la cama —gruñó el piloto sobre sus labios y se incorporó sosteniéndolo de la nuca para obligarlo a despegar su espalda del colchón.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos le retiró la camiseta que llevaba puesta y atacó su mandíbula con besos, arrastró sus dientes hasta el mentón y bajó por el mismo besando su nuez de Adán. Su mano volvió a masajear ese prominente pene sin dejar de recorrer su cuello con suaves mordidas y chupones. Bajó hasta situarse sobre sus pectorales y tomó entre sus labios a uno de los botones rosados, para tirar de éste reiteradas veces y lamer todo el contorno de su aureola.

Hal ya había demostrado ser un amante excelente, pero esta vez Bruce lo sentía diferente. Esta vez era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Esta vez no era una prueba para ver si seguía bajo el influjo de algo o alguien más. Esta vez estaba allí porque lo deseaba. El deseo lo invadía y le nublaba los sentidos. Sentía la lengua del Linterna sobre sus pezones, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel manchada por las innumerables cicatrices. El piloto también las tenía y eso le ponía cachondo. No podía negarlo. Compartía con aquel hombre algo más que aquel placer carnal que los estaba llevando a rincones tenebrosos. Aquel con el que compartía ese momento tan íntimo no era una modelo rusa o un bailarín exótico, era alguien en quien no dudaría en poner su propia vida en sus manos. El Linterna le quitó la ropa. Ahora los dos estaban desnudos. Piel con piel. Se tumbó hacia atrás en la cama, pero levantó la cabeza para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que estaba por venir.

—Me vuelves loco, Wayne —dijo con la respiración un tanto acelerada y tomó tanto prenda inferior como ropa interior a la vez para retirárselo de una y tirarlos al suelo como una fiera descontrolada. Admiró por unos cuantos segundos a ese miembro alzado y goteando, y se relamió los labios con la idea fija en la cabeza.

Bebería de aquel néctar sin dudarlo.

Primero acercó su nariz para oler esa fragancia natural en Bruce y acarició con la misma mientras subía desde la base hasta el glande. Luego sostuvo al falo con su mano y rozó suavemente la punta con pequeños toquecitos de su pulgar, presionando gradualmente a la vez que abría su boca húmeda y cargada de saliva. Succionó la extremidad del pene con fuerza, una... dos... y hasta tres veces, y luego lo apresó con sus labios en un descenso para cubrirlo todo con su boca. Lo envolvió todo hasta su base y respiró con fuerza con la nariz para no ahogarse. Se quedó jugando con su lengua en aquella posición y luego lentamente volvió a subir, dejando tras su paso la mayor cantidad de saliva que podía. Sonrió al tomar distancia y ver aquel miembro alzado, pulsando y estremeciéndose completamente humedecido y volvió a relamerse los labios para ir nuevamente al ataque.

Comenzó un rítmico vaivén con sus labios, cubriendo sus dientes para propinarle una mamada constante y sin pausa. Presionaba fuerte cada vez que subía y relajaba un poco sus labios cuando bajaba. Su boca, sus labios y la piel a su alrededor ya era una mezcla entre su saliva y el líquido preseminal de Bruce. Se sentía sumamente delicioso. Bruce lo deseaba, sentía que le hervía la sangre, quería probar su esencia en su boca y lo buscaba de manera desesperada.

Le regaló pequeños besos en toda su extensión y lamió la punta cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de ese sabor salado. Tomó los muslos de Bruce acomodándose mejor, abriendo sus piernas y le levantó la cadera para tener expuesto enteramente su trasero. Continuó el descenso de su lengua por todo el tronco hasta llegar a sus bolas y metió una adentro de su boca, jugando con su lengua en círculos. Dejó aquello y siguió el recorrido hacia abajo hasta llegar a la abertura que se dilataba y contraía por el placer. Sin dudarlo, lamió frenéticamente la zona a la vez que su mano lo masturbaba para no dejar desatendido al cálido falo. Cuando se sintió satisfecho introdujo su lengua y penetró el lugar suavemente, para luego succionar la zona haciendo ruidos de lo más eróticos. Se apartó de la zona intercambiando un dedo pulgar con su lengua y volvió a subir con su boca por el perineo donde dejó una succión ahí hasta retomar su camino al delicioso miembro.

Y ahí no se detuvo. Ahora que tenía enteramente a Bruce en su boca y no iba a parar.

Continuó con aquellos movimientos de su cavidad e introdujo más adentro el pulgar en el anillo de carne, penetrándolo suavemente para luego cambiar por el dedo del medio, caminando hasta el fondo y buscando rozar con el mismo esa zona que propina tanto placer.

Hal era el perfecto amante. Entregado, atractivo y con suma experiencia. Viajaba seguro entre esas caricias y esos besos, tocando donde debía con la cadencia y la profundidad adecuadas. A Bruce le gustaba llevar el mando en el campo de batalla y en la cama no era diferente, sin embargo, le dejó hacer. Lo estaba disfrutando y no quería que su agresividad sexual lo asustara. Llevó sus manos a sus caderas para alzarlas en mayor medida y disfrutó de la imagen erótica del piloto haciéndole una de las mejores mamadas de su vida.

—Hal, voy a correrme —pronunció entre jadeos—. No pares ahora —exigió con voz demandante.

Y no lo hizo. Siguió con sus movimientos tanto de su boca como de su dedo. Profundizó aquella mamada hasta golpear el fondo de su garganta y usó su otra mano libre para sostenerse al lado de la pelvis del millonario cuando sintió que el aire se le estaba haciendo cada vez más escaso. Aguantó la respiración para no detenerse. Y al fin tuvo su recompensa. Sintió como el líquido viscoso y caliente golpeaba en su boca en gran cantidad. Tragó en seguida la esencia de Bruce retirando un poco su garganta de allí para permitirse respirar. Inhaló un par de veces grandes bocanas de aire y alzó la vista para cruzarse con el rostro de Bruce inundado de placer.

Tenía que reconocer que Hal sabía lo que hacía. No retiró su garganta en ningún momento. No cortó la intensidad ni cuando Bruce empezó a correrse en su boca y eso hizo que tuviera un orgasmo tan intenso como largo.

Jordan tomó lo que se escurría por su boca para evitar desperdiciar algo y siguió buscando calmar su agitación. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, su rostro encendido y no dejaba de relamerse con la boca abierta, jadeando en un intento por regularizar el oxígeno que entraba.

Bruce respiró profundo intentando recuperar el aliento y lo vio relamerse la comisura de los labios en una de las imágenes más lascivas y eróticas que sabía que recordaría por mucho... mucho tiempo. Cuando los espasmos en su vientre cesaron una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero no estaba ni mucho menos satisfecho y su miembro no había perdido un ápice de vigorosidad. Wayne le cogió por el brazo y tiró del cuerpo de Hal con un gesto calculado y el piloto acabó contra las sábanas, estirado boca arriba. El millonario observó el pene del Linterna más que dispuesto y erecto y lo encajó entre sus glúteos.

Hal apenas si había recuperado el aliento cuando una fuerza poderosa lo había tomado para desplazarlo sobre las sábanas. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar ni de objetar nada que ya estaba sintiendo sobre su miembro la deliciosa sensación de ser estrangulado por los músculos del de ojos claros.

Wayne se sentó sobre él mientras aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, que a su vez estaban colocadas sobre las caderas de su amante. Con un gemido ronco, el pene de Hal entró por completo en su interior. Era una sensación gloriosa y que quedó patente en la satisfacción de su rostro.

¡Cómo estaba disfrutando aquello!

Jordan abrió su boca en un jadeo y gruñó por cada centímetro que su pene se deslizaba en aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente. Supo en ese instante que Bruce tenía el control. Así le gustaba a él y así lo había sacudido según sus antojos la primera vez que había invadido su habitación la base. Aquel hombre era un potro salvaje que hacía y deshacía cuanto quería. Y en esos instantes, Hal se sentía como el domador domado. Pero no iba a mentir, ese sensual cuerpo, moviéndose solo para él, era sumamente delicioso.

Comenzó a impacientarse y llevó sus manos hacia los muslos del millonario para acariciarlos. Su cara era el vivo retrato del deseo, de la necesidad, no soportaría ser torturado y pidió lo que anhelaba incorporándose un poco, haciendo movimientos suaves y tranquilos para no alarmar a la bestia, porque seguro que Bruce lo sometería a sus deseos sin ninguna dificultad. Y él lejos estaba de oponer resistencia. No ese día.

Bruce empezó con un frenético vaivén arriba y abajo y a la vez en círculos. Abría y cerraba su anillo a voluntad y sabía por cómo se clavaban los dedos de Hal en sus muslos, que le gustaba. Empezó a arquear su cuerpo y a llevarlo hacia atrás sin dejar de mover las caderas. Aguantó su propio peso con los brazos apoyándolos sobre las rodillas del piloto.

—Aguanta —le dijo sabiendo que esa posición forzaba el miembro del Linterna.

Siguió cabalgando al piloto, con una sola mano ya que la otra empezó a deslizarse por el interior de los muslos de Hal hasta llegar a su entrada. Jugó con esa estrecha entrada después de haberse chupado los dedos. Sólo metió el dedo corazón. El más largo. Bruce lo curvó en el interior de Jordan hasta tocar su próstata y ahí apretó con fuerza mientras seguía aprisionando el miembro de Hal en una postura inverosímil. El dolor y el placer se volvieron uno con la estimulación de ambos. No hacía falta mucho tiempo para olvidarse de uno mismo en una situación así. Las dos sensaciones más fuertes que un humano pueda experimentar, juntas, fundiéndose en el más absoluto placer, siendo devorado por su intensidad.

No piensas... solo sientes. Y sientes... placer... intenso, como nunca antes lo has sentido.

Hal lo miró perdido, inundado por la mezcla de sensaciones encontradas que se fundían para invadirlo de pies a cabeza. No sabía cómo acomodar su cuerpo, cómo descargar la fuerte tensión que percibía en cada músculo que contraía. Su abdomen subía y bajaba acelerado al igual que su pecho, y el primero se marcaba, dejando sus abdominales resaltados y espasmódicos. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y se dejó caer hacia atrás, resoplaba por la nariz, y cuando no lo podía aguantar, inhalaba por la boca con gemidos entremezclados con el dolor y placer. Lo miró con dificultad al tener su cabeza hacia atrás, y es que no quería perder detalle de ese perfecto cuerpo saltando sobre su pelvis. Porque así creía que era Bruce para él.

Perfecto.

Un hombre valeroso, que enfrentaba peligros inimaginables con solo su destreza e ingenio. De un cuerpo entrenado, con facciones que podría derretir a cualquier mujer u hombre. Y él estaba ahí, con él. Había decidido que fuera él el que lo acompañara esa noche. Nadie más.

Se incorporó con dificultad y su mano temblorosa fue a parar contra el miembro de Bruce. Se sostuvo sobre las sábanas con la mano libre y la otra comenzó a masturbarlo a la vez. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo luego de tanta penetración, y su rostro sudado por el calor que lo invadía, más los jadeos incontrolables eran una señal. Sus ojos lo seguían mirando perdidos, obnubilados por la pasión. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo eso. Qué iba a suceder luego. Ya no lo podía pensar y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ahora solo sentía. Quería abandonarlo todo. No preocuparse. Transportarse a otro universo donde solos estuvieran ellos dos. Dejar atrás todo y simplemente avocarse a lo que estaba abrigando. Por unos breves instantes se sintió desaparecer. Le pareció que todo a su alrededor se nublaba y oscurecía. Era una sensación pacífica que pocas veces había sentido. Como si se estuviera desvaneciendo de aquel lugar. No sabía que sucedía, pero se dejaba arrastrar por la emoción. Hasta que otra vez las paredes internas y ese anillo apresando su polla lo trajo de vuelta. Todo volvió a ser nítido y Hal miró directamente a Bruce con sus ojos color avellana.

Con dificultad, como si alguien le costara hablar al dolerle la garganta, abrió su boca y musitó la primera palabra—: Bruce... Bruce —lo nombró con una exhalación—. Estoy al límite —se anunció.

—Entonces... libérate —dijo echándose hacia adelante para soltar la presión en su polla a punto de romperse.

Ya no había dolor. Sólo placer. Bruce también volvió a correrse en la mano y el vientre de Hal por la estimulación de la diestra del piloto. Cuando acabó de eyacular cayó sudoroso sobre el pecho del Linterna. Respiraba jadeando erizándole todos los poros de la piel. Eso era lo que necesitaba para liberarse del peso de la presión de las responsabilidades del Caballero Oscuro, porque Hal era eso para él: Una liberación. Una vía de escape o una manera de reencontrarse a sí mismo.

La nueva sensación lo hizo gemir en alto al piloto. Totalmente diferente. Puro placer. Hal resistió un poco más hasta ver como el otro llegaba al límite. Y en cuanto sintió en su mano el calor de un líquido viscoso y pegajoso, en seguida dejó de contenerse. Cayó hacia atrás convulsionando desde el vientre e inhaló con fuerza dejando la presión de sus músculos liberados. A los pocos segundos, el calor del pecho de Bruce se fundió con el suyo y ambas respiraciones se sincronizaron. Sentía como su propio semen se desbordaba por los muslos del millonario y volvía a rozar su cuerpo.

Dios... aquello había sido la gloria.

Por unos breves instantes sus cuerpos habían sido uno solo. Solo dos hombres fundidos en aquello tan terrenal. No había vigilante nocturno, no se encontraba el policía espacial. Solo dos simples hombres que cargan el peso de tantos problemas sobre sus hombros, dejándolos por unos minutos a un lado. O mejor aún, ayudándose a sostenerlos.

Los ojos de Jordan se posaron sobre los cabellos húmedos de Bruce. Alzó su mano pesadamente para acariciarlo, pero se contuvo y la cerró en puño desplomándola nuevamente sobre las sábanas. Se sentía vacilante, no quería espantar al otro con una muestra de afecto. Pero... ¿si de todos modos se iría e hiciera como la otra vez? Entonces ya no le importó. No se privó de lo que deseó hacer. Alzó sus manos y las deslizó por el dorso de Bruce hasta llegar a su espalda. Lo rodeó por completo y lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo más hacia él.

Bruce sintió las manos de Hal posándose en su espalda y después los brazos estrechándolo con fuerza. Aquello ya no era fruto de la lujuria del momento. Aquello era algo más. ¿Cariño, ternura? Bruce se estremeció. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda lo hizo moverse como una anguila apresada en una red. Se zafó del contacto y se puso de pie. Miró a Jordan siendo muy consciente de la preocupación de éste en ese instante.

—No temas, Hal—le dijo admirando las definidas abdominales—. Solo voy a darme una ducha.

Cuando ya había dado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo en seco y volvió hacia el piloto. Apoyó sus manos sobre las sábanas y después las rodillas, desplazándose hacia adelante a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo del Linterna como el gran felino que era. Llegó a la altura de su vientre y posó sus labios sobre los marcados músculos del abdomen del piloto. Le dio un sensual y largo beso para después pasear su lengua por el dulce relieve.

"Bien... nota mental", pensaba Jordan."No volver a hacer demostraciones de afecto". Hal vio a Bruce como si fuera un gato arisco, de esos que intentas auparlo o acariciarle y te regalan dos zarpazos y se zafaba para salir corriendo de tu cariño. Debía imaginar que ese iba a ser su respuesta, en sí, se la esperaba. Así que no dolió tanto como creía que iba a hacerlo. Supo que aquello se atañería a algo solo físico. Más no podría pretender.

—Ahora vuelvo. —Se levantó y de nuevo fue hacia el baño, moviendo ese estupendo culo que tenía y esa espalda ancha marcada por numerosas cicatrices—. No te muevas de ahí —le advirtió con un dedo amenazador.

Lo miró besarle y escuchó esa advertencia de que no se fuera, sin pronunciar palabra. No sabía que decirle, ni tampoco tenía los ánimos como para hacerlo. Que Bruce hiciera cuanto quisiera. Que diera órdenes y se creyera dueño y señor de todo. Ya le daba igual. Todo le daba igual. Al verlo meterse al baño se dio media vuelta sobre la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para cubrirse. Necesitaba taparse de la luz, de los sonidos. Necesitaba vivir esa sensación de desaparecer, como había sentido minutos antes.

¿Qué lugar le propinaba eso? ¿Esa sensación de oscuridad y silencio absoluto? Su primera respuesta inmediata fue el espacio. Quizás debía relevar de las obligaciones a John e irse a patrullar. Se adelantaría a su tiempo, pero alivianaría un poco su espíritu. Renovaría su aire. Quizás si informaba a la base de lo que había sucedido con su departamento podrían ser flexibles con él. No era una mala idea. Se alejaría de Superman, de su vida apestosa y de... Bruce.

Se sentó en la cama y miró su anillo de manera penetrante.

En menos de diez minutos Bruce salió del baño vestido con un albornoz blanco atado a la cintura. Tenía el pelo mojado y algunas gotas resbalaban por su cuello. Se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Hal.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

—Es una pregunta muy rara esa. ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de tener sexo, dormir o pelearnos se puede hacer ahora? Ya tuvimos sexo, dormir saldrías espantado por esa puerta. —Se levantó de la cama con un bufido—. Nos queda pelearnos. Que se nos da de maravilla. Tenemos la costumbre de ir al choque. —Recogió la toalla que había dejado tirada en el suelo y volvió a cubrirse su parte íntima—. ¿Tienes otra sugerencia?

—Yo había pensado ver una película, pero si quieres... podemos pelearnos. —Sonrió socarrón.

—¿Película? ¿Tú? ¿Es en serio? —Alzó una ceja—. Puedo aparentar idiota, pero no lo soy tanto. —Se cruzó de brazos. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas más de lo que pensaba, pero prefirió callar—. Anda, ven aquí. Aséstame tu mejor golpe. —Se puso en guardia a la espera de que el otro viniera.

Bruce le lanzó una almohada a la cara.

— Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba —le replicó.

—Tuve la esperanza de que me noquearas con el primer golpe. —Jordan atajó la almohada antes de que cayera al suelo y simplemente descubrió sus ojos. Le sonrió.

—¿Por qué debería pegarte? Por tanto insistir me están entrando ganas de darte un buen golpe. —Se sentó a su lado cruzando los pies en una postura relajada—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Aparte de que probablemente el hombre más poderoso de La Tierra te haya puesto una diana en la frente.

—Mira, la cosa es esta. - Con un resoplido y desgano, Hal dejó la almohada sobre el piso y se sentó sobre ésta cruzando sus piernas - Me han estado golpeando duro y estoy mal parado. Y... estos dos últimos golpes me tienen tambaleando. Siento que me quiero ir, lejos, y olvidar todo. Y a la vez no, me hierve la sangre. Quiero descargar mi frustración y ¡no puedo! —Se reclinó hacia atrás apoyando sus manos sobre el piso—. No suelo ser un tipo que se deprime con facilidad. Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes. Pero si en todos los ámbitos de mi vida me sacuden el piso... llegas a no terminar de levantarte. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—.Estaba pensando volver a patrullar. Allá arriba. Quizás un poco antes de mi tiempo. ¿Qué opinas?

—Opino que irte antes de tiempo sería la mejor manera de... salir huyendo. —Le miró a los ojos algo escéptico. Hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor—. Además, se te ve muy afectado, en una suite que cuesta tres mil dólares la noche y habiendo tenido sexo del bueno con un compañero de "trabajo". —Bufó—. Deja de compadecerte, Jordan. ¿Sabes por qué nos caemos?, para aprender a levantarnos. —Aquella era una frase que solía decirle su padre. Prácticamente no la había compartido con nadie, excepto con Alfred, pero parecía que el Linterna la necesitaba como en su momento la necesitó él.

Hal lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a echarse a reír.

—¿Insinúas que no estoy viendo lo bueno que me pasa? —Alzó una mueca divertido—. Tú no lo entenderías. Pero acepto que irme seria huir. Y no soy una persona que huye.

—¿Por qué no iba a entenderlo? —Bruce parecía molesto—. ¿Piensas que no soy consciente de lo afortunado que soy por estar aquí, contigo?

La sonrisa divertida de Hal fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Alzó sus rodillas para apoyar sus brazos y de ahí su mentón sobre éstos

—Eres un total misterio a resolver, Bruce Wayne —susurró por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada penetrante—A veces dices y haces cosas totalmente diferentes. Como salir corriendo de un abrazo, o decidirte quedarte y decirme todo esto. Me confundes.

—La confusión es buena, te mantiene alerta. —En ese momento el móvil de Jordan empezó a sonar insistentemente. En la pantalla se podía leer "Bear".

Tratar con ese hombre le era todavía más difícil de entender al Linterna. Se le quedó mirando en silencio hasta que ese celular le comenzó a molestar. Se puso de pie y fue hasta sus ropas donde estaba apoyado para tomarlo y contestar la llamada:

—Hola, Bear. Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme. Surgió algo —dijo un tanto apenado.

-¿Pero estás bien? Últimamente estás diferente.

—La verdad... es que debemos vernos. Tenemos que hablar en persona. —Miró a Bruce e hizo una mueca. No sabía que tanto contar era bueno. No quería alarmar a todo el mundo. Así que lo distrajo—. ¿Y tú como estás, picaflor? ¿Pudiste encontrar alguna florecita que te gustara? —Rió por lo tonto que sonaba aquello—. Dime que ligaste con la maga.

-Creo que tengo las mismas posibilidades yo con la maga, que tú con Wayne: osea ninguna.

La voz de Barry sonó en el oído de Bruce como si fuera él el que tuviera la oreja pegada al aparato. Miró a Hal alzando una ceja y empezó a acercarse a él con mirada depredadora. Pero lejos de establecer batalla, empezó a besarle detrás de la nuca del oído que tenía libre.

 

Sin duda, le divertía todo aquello.

—¿Así de desastroso fue? —¡Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos hacía Wayne?! Inhaló fuerte y trató de girar su cabeza para mirarlo, incrédulo—. A veces debemos rendirnos, o insistir, si vale la pena... —Le hizo un gesto a Wayne de alto.

Pero Wayne no iba a cesar en su intento de poner cachondo a Hal. Siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo, pasando por el cuello, recorriendo el hombro, el tríceps y el antebrazo.

 

-¿Crees que debo insistir más? No sé. Yo creo que me ve como un gran osito de peluche, no como un hombre... A veces envidio a Wayne, ¿sabes? A él nadie es capaz de decirle que no. Desde luego, nadie lo ve como a un peluche.

Bruce se metió el dedo índice del piloto en la boca.

—No lo voy a negar. —Mordió su labio inferior y luego al soltarlo éste tembló—. A veces... —Tragó saliva por ese sensual gesto de meterse su dedo en su boca—... Wayne puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

Bruce le dio una pequeña mordida a aquel dedo al escuchar su nombre.

"Auch" —se quejó con Bruce en voz baja y le recriminó tal acto con las facciones de su rostro—. Pero tu encanto es distinto al de Bruce, Bear. Tienes que saber usarlo, nada más.

Después, Wayne empezó a chuparlo sensualmente... muy despacio...deleitándose con el sabor de su piel, como si fuera el propio falo de Hal lo que estuviera degustando, a la vez que con su otra mano se libraba de la toalla que tapaba las partes íntimas del Linterna.

Jordan intentó resistirse a que le retiraran la toalla y terminó cediendo, mostrándose vencido, para luego tirar del cordón de la bata de Bruce y dejarlo también descubierto—. "Sígueme provocando al teléfono y serás tú el que gemirá al lado del tubo" —le amenazó con su mirada penetrante, dejando que sus ojos bailotearan nuevamente por ese cuerpo bien entrenado.

"Sígueme provocando al teléfono y serás tú el que gemirá al lado del tubo" —le amenazó con su mirada penetrante, dejando que sus ojos bailotearan nuevamente por ese cuerpo bien entrenado   
Bastante más lejos, a kilómetros de distancia...

Superman levitaba observando con su visión telescópica la escena entre los dos héroes. No había sido difícil buscarlos por su voz o sus latidos, aunque se había resistido bastante en intentar localizarlos para no revelarle su posición al intruso en su cabeza.

—"¡Y bien! ¡Se supone que el Linterna debería estar devastado! ¡¿Por qué no está devastado?!" —exclamó la voz en su cabeza—. "Se lo incriminó del terremoto, recibió un sermón humillante y ¡le incendiamos el departamento!".

—Batman —susurró Clark con los brazos cruzados, respondiéndole—. Lo está balanceando. —Hizo una breve pausa, mirando aquella escena con los ojos perdidos—. Aunque también la balanza se puede inclinar hacia lo más oscuro.

—"Debemos avanzar. Pronto nos estaremos expandiendo. Ocúpate del plan y mantén al Linterna emocionalmente por el piso. ¡Y si Batman interfiere lo quitas del medio!".

—¡No! —exclamó sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza y sintió como un agudo pitido lo aturdía perdiendo el vuelo en picada—. ¡No mataré a mis amigos! —Salió volando como un torpedo, hacia el espacio para alejarse de la Tierra, intentando apartarse de esa irritante voz.

—"No tienes lugar a donde esconderte de mí, Kal-El. Estaré en tu mente. Vayas a donde Vayas".

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> Me estremezco al releer esta parte del rol. Me imagino a esos dos en la habitación lujosa de ese hotel. Bruce con su comportamiento agridulce y Hal, confundido, que no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo, y le entiendo perfectamente.
> 
> ¿Vosotros no?
> 
> Como siempre, Lure, gracias por tu tiempo y tus palabras.


	9. Choque de trenes.

Aquella fue una noche caótica de sexo desenfrenado que acabó con dos cuerpos exhaustos temblando sobre las carísimas sábanas. Era justo el desahogo que Bruce había necesitado, aunque no sabía si para el Linterna había supuesto lo mismo. El murciélago debía volver. Había muchos misterios que resolver y pocas pruebas. Iría a la baticueva a ver si Alfred ya tenía los resultados de las muestras y el análisis espectral de los restos del incendio. También quería repasar las cámaras del batplane que grabaron la explosión del volcán.

Volvía a sospechar de todo y de todos nuevamente.

Miró a su lado y vio a Hal dormido. Su cuerpo moreno ocupaba casi toda la cama de un blanco inmaculado y hacía resaltar su belleza. Le gustaba como era él mismo cuando estaban juntos. Hal le hacía sentirse más humano y menos una máquina planificadora de resolver catástrofes.

Sus dedos se pasearon por aquel cabello rebelde y le apartó un par de mechones de la cara.

Aquel rostro era hermoso.

No quiso despertarlo. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió, y ya en la recepción del hotel lo pasó a buscar un coche de la empresa.

El cuerpo de Hal reposaba tranquilamente, descansando y reparando sus energías y emociones. Había sido una noche intensa en muchos sentidos. Sintió que lo perdió todo, todo lo que tenía. No era mucho, pero era suyo e importante. Muchos recuerdos donde antes consideraba que era su refugio. Y lo peor de todo... por un amigo. Eso era lo que las pistas indicaban. ¿Por qué otra razón habría ADN Kryptoniano en su casa? Además, que todas las pruebas demostraban que había sido intencionado. Suspiró tranquilo, sintiendo que había dormido más de lo acostumbrado y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos. La sombra de alguien enorme parado delante suyo le llamó la atención, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. No tardó mucho en reconocer la figura de Superman parado a tan solo centímetros. Éste saltó sobre la cama y apretó con fuerza su cuello en un terrible ahorque asfixiante.

—¡Clark! —lo llamó con la voz ronca, lo que podía permitirle hablar el apriete en su garganta—. ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No matas! —Sintió como la vista se nublaba e iba perdiendo la conciencia. Intentó usar la mano de su anillo y el reportero se lo retiró con velocidad.

—Es inútil —dijo con el rostro totalmente impasible—. Acepta tu muerte, Hal.

Y la falta de oxígeno se hizo tan necesitada que comenzó a patalear, a intentar oponer resistencia. Sus manos estaban sobre su cuello, queriendo hacerse un hueco para respirar. Y súbitamente sintió que todo se ponía negro y se sumergía en una absoluta oscuridad. De repente, Hal saltó de la cama todo transpirado, con el aire fuera de control. Tomando enormes bocanadas para respirar. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello y le pareció que aún persistía la sensación del ahorque. Agitó un poco su cabeza y deslizó sus cabellos hacia atrás. Una pesadilla. Una maldita y jodida pesadilla. Se serenó unos instantes. No tenía miedo. No al menos a la muerte, sino lo que podía sucederle a los que quedaran aún vivos. Tenía que resolver el misterio. Si realmente Superman había intentado matarlo y si solo era a él, o era el comienzo de algo más grande.

Miró recién a su lado donde había quedado tendido el murciélago, y un sinfín de imágenes de ellos dos follando hasta el amanecer, le inundó los recuerdos. Sonrió tontamente y acarició las sábanas. Se había marchado y el lugar estaba frío. Supo que había sido quizás hacía horas. De aquella manera dio a parar con la carta que le había dejado y se dispuso a leer.

"No he querido despertarte. Dormir te irá bien, aunque ya sean las nueve de la mañana. Quédate el tiempo que necesites. La habitación está a tu nombre por un mes. No te preocupes por el dinero, el hotel es mío, así que no tengo que pagar nada por ella. Te he dejado sobre la mesa una tarjeta de crédito por si necesitas cualquier cosa. Mis abogados ya están reclamándole al seguro los daños por el incendio.

Y ... no te vayas al espacio".

Sonrió al notar lo diligente que era Bruce para todo. En menos de 24hs ya le había resuelto el alojamiento, había puesto a su disposición una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre y hasta tenía contratado a los abogados para que le resolviera el asunto de su departamento. Negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta dar con la mesa y en el camino se topó con varios espejos. Se observó por unos instantes y notó marcas por doquier, resultados de la noche desenfrenada que habían tenido.

Sí que le hizo olvidar todo por unos instantes. Bueno... por varias horas.

Llegó hasta la tarjeta de crédito y chifló asombrado. Una tarjeta platino. Jamás en la vida tendría algo así. Ni en miles de años. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad, porque su orgullo era más fuerte, pero por una vez lo hizo a un lado. Tendría que empezar nuevamente de cero, y al menos necesitaba unas cuantas prendas para moverse mínimamente. Luego vería como devolverle el favor. No quería que Bruce lo viera como alguien interesado en su dinero, porque no lo estaba. Y se lo había demostrado incontables veces. Aun así, aceptó la ayuda y lo tomó como un préstamo que a futuro le iba a devolver.

Aunque tuviera 70 años y siguiera pagándole en pequeñas cuotas.

Se tomó una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa del día anterior para ir hacer unas compras. Saludó a la recepcionista de la entrada y con la tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo fue a reponer su guardarropa. Al menos los indispensable para empezar a moverse. Una vez de vuelta a la base ahí todos vestían casi igual.

Justo cuando encontró un lugar de interés para comenzar su compra, sintió un llamado por el comunicador de la Liga, directo del gran jefe Superman, que dio un simple aviso concreto y cortó la comunicación.

—"Tendremos reunión mañana en la noche. Espero que estén todos presentes. Es importante".

—¿Qué pretenderá ahora? —Hal preguntó en un susurro y entró al negocio.

Bruce Wayne llevaba horas trabajando en su cueva. Tenía varios proyectos en marcha, en su mayoría relacionados con la mayor amenaza del momento: Superman. Disparó de nuevo y caminó hasta el maniquí donde había impactado la bala.

—¿Ha fallado? —preguntó Alfred extrañado mientras le servía un zumo de naranja.

—No. —Se bebió el vaso de golpe—. No quiero matar, solo necesito inmovilizarlo por un tiempo. —Bruce se agachó para ver el líquido verde salir del muslo de plástico.

—¿A quién, señor? —El mayordomo se preguntaba quién era capaz de ser lo bastante peligroso como para levantar la estricta prohibición de no utilizar armas de fuego bajo ningún concepto.

—Superman —respondió secamente antes de volver a disparar.

Mientras Hal recorría algunas vidrieras, miró su celular y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago con un deseo que no pudo apartar. Le escribió un mensaje de texto a Bruce con una mezcla rara de sensaciones.

—"Gracias por todo. Prometo devolverte cada centavo que use". —Y sonrió por su ocurrencia y le volvió a escribir—. "Quizás podemos llegar a una negociación y puedo pagarte con alguna otra cosa de interés. Algo como lo de ayer". —Y no pudo evitar mandarle otro más—. "Olvida la broma. En serio voy a pagarte. Gracias por todo otra vez". —Y se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza.

Se sintió estúpido e infantil. Pero ya había mandado los textos. No había marcha atrás.

En ese momento el teléfono de Bruce vibró. Miró la pantalla y sonrió. Eso sí que le resultó a Alfred algo sorprendente. Más que el hecho de estar fabricando proyectiles de kryptonita líquida.

"Lo de ayer no tuvo precio" Escribió Wayne y le dio a enviar. Se lo pensó y volvió a tomar el móvil. "Sabes que no tienes que devolverme nada. Ese dinero es un regalo, no un préstamo, pero si te empeñas... podemos repetir lo de ayer cuando quieras". Le dió a enviar y con la zurda agarró el arma y empezó a disparar al maniquí sin mirar. Prácticamente le había volatilizado la frente al muñeco, que parecía estar sudando lágrimas esmeraldas que resbalaban por su rostro. Escuchó el mensaje de Superman por el intercomunicador con semblante preocupado.

Estableció una comunicación privada entre los dos.

—Clark —le llamó—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hola, B —respondió de la manera más natural—. Me gustaría profundizar el tema cuando estén todos. —Volaba a una gran velocidad hasta el punto de encuentro donde últimamente era guiado. No tenía mucho tiempo para hablar. Pronto la comunicación se perdería ya que el área estaba preparada especialmente para ser un punto muerto ante las señales satelitales—. Pero, en resumidas cuentas, hablé con el presidente y me pidió un enorme favor. —Hizo una pausa para organizar bien lo que iba a decir, o, mejor dicho, lo que esa voz le organizaba—. Gracias a las últimas guerrillas en Medio Oriente, pronto habrá una importante reunión de una alta participación de países en la ONU. Al parecer ha habido alarmantes amenazas de un atentado. No podemos permitir que suceda aquí en Nueva York. Estaremos a cargo de la vigilancia para evitar que suceda una catástrofe. Te daré más detalles luego, estoy por ocuparme de algo. Si quieres podemos vernos. —Aceleró su velocidad y fue hasta el punto de encuentro.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Batman.

¿Por qué Superman quemaría la casa de Hal? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con eso, qué era lo que buscaba? Quizá algo que el Linterna guardaba allí.

Fuera lo que fuese, no quería que lo descubrieran. Al menos no aún. ¿Por qué si no había acelerante de combustión en la habitación de Jordan? Superman podría haberlo incendiado con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo sin necesidad de ayuda.

Eso le daba algo de tiempo al murciélago para planificar el ataque, aunque quería pensar que sería mejor una defensa.

—No, Clark. Hoy estoy muy ocupado. Ya nos veremos mañana por la noche en la Atalaya. —Desde luego no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el kriptoniano. ¿El presidente? ¿Desde cuándo ellos trabajaban para el gobierno?

Mentía.

No había ninguna amenaza de atentado sobre los miembros de la ONU. En tal caso él lo sabría.

No creía capaz a Clark de hacer daño a ningún miembro de la Liga, pero tampoco de mentirle a la cara, así que debía ser que algo o alguien lo estaba manipulando mentalmente.

Cogió el móvil.

—¡Señor Wayne, qué grata sorpresa! ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —Aquella mujer tenía el don de calar a la gente hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

 

—Zatanna, necesito pedirte un favor.

 

—¿De trabajo o de placer?

 

—Trabajo. Siempre trabajo.

 

—En ese caso será un favor que deba devolverse, Bruce.

—Yo siempre pago mis deudas, maga.

Después de su charla con la joven, el murciélago siguió trabajando con el microscopio cotejando sus bases de datos.

El seguimiento que le estaba haciendo al kriptoniano volvía a ser infructuoso. De nuevo, sus satélites le habían vuelto a perder la pista.

"¿Dónde te metes, Clark?"

 

En algún lugar desconocido

De repente, Superman podía ver dentro de su mente los conflictos que sucedían en Medio Oriente, las guerrillas y los intentos de paz que hubo. Se vio a si mismo interfiriendo en la zona, dejando lo que aquel ser le había dejado para que se instalara allí. Más mecanismo de control, otros puntos donde poder hacer foco. Los dientes de Superman rechinaron al ver como sus acciones empeoraban la guerra, cabecillas siendo controlados dejaban atrás todo intento de paz e intensificaban la lucha. Se rompió la diplomacia y hubo atentados con bombas. Muchas muertes. Gente inocente.

Todo por su culpa. Por sus manos.

—Sí, Kal-El, es tu culpa. —Intensificó el sentimiento que rondaba por la mente del reportero—. Y me ayudarás a intervenir en las cabezas de los miembros de la ONU. Organiza a tu equipo, dispón de ellos para tu conveniencia. Y destroza la moral del Linterna. Lo quiero fuera antes de que sigamos avanzando. Necesito libertad para que tomemos el control. —Clark ya no soportaba la cantidad de imágenes que le transmitía y terminó arrodillado en el suelo, con lágrimas vertiendo de sus ojos y el cuerpo temblándole—. Haz lo que sea necesario. —Lo soltó y nuevamente el ser volvió a su lugar y se sentó a meditar.

La mirada perdida en el héroe de Metrópolis regresó y se levantó del suelo para salir y volver a su rutina.

Otra vez el vuelo de Clark desaceleró llegando a las puertas de esa vieja instalación. Esperó paciente hasta que éstas abrieron e ingresó caminando lentamente por el oscuro pasillo. Llegó hasta dar con la sala totalmente vacía, donde se hallaba un hombre meditando en medio; un hombre fuera de este mundo. Al ver al Kryptoniano, sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Mira los avances de tus manos, Kal-El. Esto es obra tuya. —Se acercó hasta el de ojos azules con mirada perdida, y posó sobre sus sienes ambas manos.

________________

 

Por otro lado, Hal salía de uno de los negocios a los que había visitado, con guardarropa nuevo. Usaba una de las prendas y calzados que se había comprado mientras iba por otro negocio. Necesitaba ropa interior y medias. Mientras, recordó la breve conversación con Barry la noche anterior y le escribió un texto.

—"Si estás libre y tienes tiempo de hablar, podemos vernos. Estoy comprando algunas cosas. Te contaré lo que sucedió ayer". —Le envió la dirección por si aceptaba aparecerse y volvió a mirar su tarjeta platino. Realmente Bruce le estaba dando total libertad de desplumarlo y él no tenía problemas con eso.

Sonrió al ver la confianza que le tenía y la volvió a guardar.

"Podemos repetir lo de ayer cuando quieras", le quedó resonando este último mensaje de texto y sonrió tontamente. Maldición, Wayne no dejaba de ocupar su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo se despertaba pensando en él y se acostaba en la misma situación? ¿Dónde quedó el Hal conquistador que no desperdiciaba un buen culo cuando lo veía pasar? Es más, hasta un par de vendedoras se le había insinuado y él las había rechazado con mucha galantería.

—"¿Qué me has hecho, Bruce?" —pensó por dentro sin darse cuenta que cada vez estaba cayendo más en sus redes.

Y por primera vez sintió temor, de ser una presa más que termina enroscado en una telaraña para luego ser comido y desechado. "La confusión te mantiene alerta" (palabras dichas por Wayne), pero a la vez, te da inseguridad. Optó por no pensar más y dejar que las cosas fluyan solas. Eso era lo mejor.

 

En Central City...

"Dalo por hecho, amigo. En media hora acabo mi turno ¿Dónde quieres quedar? Sea donde sea, tardaré un par de minutos en llegar", contestó Barry al mensaje con una sonrisa.

Hal estaba entregándole la tarjeta a la cajera para que le cobrara la ropa interior que había adquirido, firmó el recibo y se retiró con sus cosas. Tomó nuevamente su celular y le respondió a su amigo.

"Estoy en el café Piccolo. Te esperaré allí".

Guardó de nuevo su móvil y miró la cantidad de bolsas que traía encima. Había comprado un par de vaqueros, remeras, abrigos, ropa interior y calzado. Como siempre, en su estilo y de una marca promedio. Llegó al Café y se sentó en una de las mesitas del interior que daba a una ventana. Era tan raro hacer todo aquello que todavía no se acostumbraba. Odiaba las reacciones de los que le atendían y le miraban raro para luego cambiar su expresión a ojos brillosos en cuanto veían su tarjeta platino.

De cierta forma le dio tristeza pensar en Bruce. De seguro tener que fingir en un mundo que no deseaba, era totalmente horrible. Al menos Hal era quién era siendo o no el Linterna. No tenía por qué aparentar otra cosa.

Barry llevaba sentado afuera cinco minutos en el café Piccolo. Estaba esperando a su amigo para pedir algo y el estómago ya le rugía. Para alguien que se mueve a prácticamente la velocidad de la luz, estar allí parado esperando era... desesperante. Cuando lo vio aparecer por la esquina con sus manos repletas de bolsas no podía creérselo. Era él, parecía él, pero aquella ropa...

—¿Hal? —preguntó Barry, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué la cara? —inquirió divertido—. ¿Tan diferente me veo? Es solo ropa nueva. Me hace sentir mal que ropa nueva me haga ver diferente. —Rió con ganas y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza—. Entremos, tengo mucho que contarte.

Se sentaron adentro. Aquel era un bonito sitio. Paredes de madera oscura y olor a café recién molido y tostado. Le pidió un frappé a la camarera con cuatro donuts, para empezar.

—Bien, chico atractivo. —Barry no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba a abajo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Aparte de tu cambio de look?

Hal dejó todas las bolsas sobre el suelo y le pidió a la camarera un café cortado y unas medialunas. Volvió los ojos hacia Barry y le sonrió.

—No tengo un cambio de look, solo ropa nueva. Gracias por lo de chico atractivo. —Sonrió nuevamente y miró distraído hacia la ventana—. Ayer... lamento haberme ido así. Hubo un accidente. Salí de la granja un momento cuando mi casera me llamó preocupada. Bear, mi departamento explotó. Perdí todo —dijo con un dejo de tristeza—. Bruce... él me está ayudando.

—¿Qué? —Allen no podía creerlo—. Pero... ¿Qué quiere decir que tu apartamento explotó? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¡Las cosas no explotan, así como así!

—Aún no sé lo que sucedió. Quizás algún descuido mío. Solo fui a ver el desastre que había quedado. —Dudó por unos instantes en decirle la verdad. Si no había sido Clark lo estaría inculpando en algo gravísimo, y si realmente había sido él, sería alarmar innecesariamente a Barry. Primero debía resolver el asunto, aunque también dudaba si no era lo mejor que su amigo también estuviera alerta.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? —Barry sabía que su amigo no tenía dinero ahorrado. Era un experto en gastar todo el dinero que el ejército le pagaba—. Además... ¿Crees que ayer cuando te llamé no me di cuenta de que estabas acompañado?

—No quise interrumpir tu fiesta, Bear. No era el momento para contarte éstas cosas. Quería que disfrutaras tu cumpleaños sin preocupaciones. Pensaba pedirte asilo a ti, pero si lograbas ligar con la maga iba a resultar un estorbo. —Suspiró con cara de disculpa por no contarle nada antes—. Pasé la noche en uno de los hoteles de Wayne. Me dijo que fuera a cualquiera y le dijera que iba de su parte. No tuve problemas y me dieron una habitación. —Evitó ese último comentario, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Bueno, supongo que le sobra el dinero... así que... —Barry hizo un ejercicio mental de memoria—. Pero, espera... ¿Te estás follando a Batman?

—¡No! ¡Cómo crees! —mintió descaradamente virando la vista a un lado. Batman era muy reservado y no quería que nadie supiera. Pero le estaba costando horrores mentirle a su amigo—. Solo me está ayudando. —Tragó grueso, cada vez se le estaba complicando sostener la mentira.

—¡Venga ya! Te conozco desde hace años, por favor. —Se echó para atrás en su asiento—. Nunca has podido aguantarme la mirada mientras mientes y acabas de desviar la cabeza al suelo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha amenazado para que no se lo cuentes a nadie?

—Por Dios, por todos los santos o las deidades en la que crees. No menciones nada. ¡Por favor, Barry! Si no en verdad me mata... —Hizo una pausa y alzó la mirada—. Sí, me acosté un par de veces con él. Y en una de ellas me dio tal bofetada humillante que me destrozó. Ese día fue cuando fui a tu casa y bebimos hasta tarde. Pero se disculpó. Solo es algo físico, yo... Agh. —Se tapó el rostro y subió su mano hasta los cabellos—. No sé qué rayos me pasa, me estoy involucrando y sé que no debo. —Lo miró con ojitos perdidos—. No sé qué hacer.

La verdad es que Barry tampoco sabía que decir. Era algo chocante el saber que Hal y Bruce eran más que amigos.

—No te preocupes, colega. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. No le contaré nada a nadie. Sin embargo... tú me lo contarás todo. —Barry sonreía como un niño con zapatos nuevos—. Y dime ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Le das tú o te da él? —Rio. No podía evitar disfrutar con todo aquello, aunque sabía que su amigo podía salir mal parado de lo que fuera que fuese que tenía con el oscuro héroe.

—¿En serio vas a preguntarme eso? —Se sonrojó como pocas veces lo había hecho—. Es muy bueno. Es excelente. —Carraspeó un poco—. Y depende del humor de cada uno. No pensamos demasiado, se da. Agh, esto no sería tan difícil si habláramos de cualquier otro u otra, Bear. —Miró a la camarera trayéndoles el pedido y suspiró. Al menos les daba unos segundos de respiro.

—Es broma, tío. —Rió a carcajada limpia—. No me interesan los detalles sexuales, pero... tú solo... ten cuidado con él. —Su expresión se tornó más seria—. Ya sé que sabes cuidarte solo, y que Bruce es buen tipo, pero es que a veces no sé quién es en realidad. Es como si se contuviera para esconder algo. No sé, me da la impresión de que por mucho que luchemos juntos nunca lo conoceré del todo.

—Tengo ganas de saltar la mesa y abrazarte. —Una mueca de cariño se alzó en sus labios—. Yo tampoco lo termino de entender. Siento que camino sobre suelo resquebrajado. Cualquier paso en falso y caigo. Por un instante creo que es una cosa y al segundo me da a entender otra. Es tan frustrante. —Batió su café y bebió un largo sorbo—. Eres un buen amigo, Barry. Gracias por preocuparte.

Flash sabía lo que necesitaba su compañero. Saltó de la mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza estrechándolo contra sí.

—Eyyy, no pasa nada. —Se separó para tomarle la cara con ambas manos—. Yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —Palmeó suavemente una de sus mejillas—. Intenta disfrutar y no te preocupes demasiado. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Hal sintió ese abrazo lleno de cariño y acarició su nuca en respuesta. ¡Como quería a Barry! Era una suerte tenerlo como su amigo. Realmente lo quería mucho. La camarera los miró de reojo y sonrió a la cajera por la tierna escena. El rubio volvió a sentarse en su silla y siguió comiendo sus rosquillas.

—¿Tarjeta platino? —Observó el preciado plástico de entre sus dedos. Había aprovechado aquella efusiva muestra de cariño para colar sus dedos en el bolsillo del pantalón de Hal.

Cuando Jordan vio entre sus dedos la tarjeta de crédito, en seguida metió mano en su bolsillo. Ciertamente el velocista era muy rápido. ¡Qué increíble! Siempre tenía esa costumbre de quitarle cosas para ver qué traía encima. Pero lo entendía, seguramente Barry estaba igual de maravillado por tener un objeto de ese valor en sus manos. Ambos hombres pobres con una cuenta bancaria en cero. Rió pensando en eso.

El velocista empezó a reírse cuando su amigo se dio cuenta de que le había robado a otro policía.

 

—Algún día te llevarás una sorpresa por meter la mano en mis bolsillos. —Le miró divertido y se echó a reír.

—Jajaja. Te diré lo que haremos ahora. Iremos de compras por cortesía del señor Wayne—. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instauró en los labios del científico—. Necesito zapatos, unos vaqueros y varias cosas más... Con todo el dinero que tiene B es imposible que eche de menos lo que vamos a gastarnos. —Allen señaló un cartel publicitario situado en un kiosco cercano en el que se veía al multimillonario Bruce Wayne en la portada de la revista TIME'S, donde lo señalaban como el hombre más rico de América.

Cuando Hal escuchó la loca idea que había tenido, se estiró para arrebatarle de la mano la preciada tarjeta.

Falló.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de bromas! —exclamó mirando para todos lados, evitando hacer aquello más grande—. No tienes idea la vergüenza que me da comprar con su tarjeta. Ya de por sí me siento con una enorme deuda, aunque él no quiera nada a cambio.

— Seguro que se te ocurre una manera de cómo pagarle.

Hal se sonrojó por la propuesta carnal que le había hecho y por su aceptación. Pero no dijo nada.

— No iremos de shopping para malgastar su dinero —susurró por lo bajo. Hasta casi creía que podía ser escuchado por el murciélago. No le extrañaría que vigilara sus movimientos luego de lo sucedido con Superman. Sin dudas hasta sabía en donde se encontraba en esos momentos. ¿Tendrá la tarjeta algún localizador? ¿Se lo habrá puesto en la billetera? Ahhhhh, no dejaba de pensar en tonterías. Pero seguramente tendría todos los movimientos de compras que había hecho. Más vergüenza le daba aún que viera en que había gastado su dinero—. Contigo me siento totalmente libre, Barry. Puedo desplumarte y sé que hasta me dirías que te lo pague en la próxima vida. Pero no quiero que Bruce piense que estoy aprovechándome de él. Por su dinero.

—Está bien... lo entiendo... —Bufó un poco decepcionado—. Yo que quería ver cómo me sentaban unos zapatos de diseño italiano, de esos de Dulce Gabara. Tst. —Hizo una mueca—. Aunque, seguro que se pueden permitir pagarnos esta cafetería. ¡Camarera! Cinco rosquillas más, por favor. —Se lo habrían pasado muy bien, pero sabía a lo que Hal se refería. La gente se acercaba a Wayne por su dinero y el piloto no quería ser igual que los demás. Era tristemente respetable.

 

En la Atalaya

El día siguiente llegó, y tal y como había pedido Superman a todos los fundadores de la Liga, los mismos estaban presentes, reunidos alrededor una mesa redonda y a la espera de que el líder les hablara. Les había dicho que era importante y nadie dudaba de sus palabras. Una vez que consideró oportuno comenzar, Clark inhaló profundo y dejó que ciertos videos se mostraran sobre la pantalla holográfica que había en medio.

—La guerra en Medio Oriente están provocando mucha inquietud a los miembros de la ONU. Las negociaciones entre los países por la paz no han dado sus frutos y esto preocupa a todos. Casos de refugiados y los conflictos y disturbios sociales es el mayor tema a tratar en la próxima reunión que se realizará en Nueva York dentro de tres días. —Hizo una pausa y mostró la imagen de algunos asistentes importantes de diferentes países—. Por alguna razón, esto ha causado un gran revuelo, e internamente se sospecha que hay posibilidades de un atentado hacia estos miembros. En total son tres y se especula posibles detonaciones de bombas. Todos los países peligrarían. Como favor especial, me han contactado para que supervisemos la reunión y preservemos el bienestar de todos. Al menos hasta que las sospechas de peligro se disipen. —Miró a cada integrante de los fundadores. Poniendo especial atención de desprecio hacia a Hal.

—"¿Qué rayos le sucede?" —preguntó por dentro el Linterna, sin cambiar su postura: Brazos cruzados al pecho y escuchando atentamente. Pero tanta palabrería le molestaba tanto que no pudo evitar enfrentarlo—. ¿Y desde cuando tanto despliegue para seguir órdenes del gobierno? ¿Por qué precisamente a los fundadores? Hay mucho otros héroes capaces de custodiar esa reunión, si realmente fuera necesario.

—Si no deseas participar, Linterna, estás en todo en tu derecho. Nos haces un favor y evitamos que destruyas el lugar con tu torpeza —dijo aquello con una sonrisa y Hal apretó con fuerza sus manos, conteniendo todo el coraje que se estaba aguantando.

—Si están todos convocados, claro que estaré presente —mencionó entre dientes sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Bien. Armen los equipos como más les guste. En tres días volveremos a ponernos en contacto. ¿Alguna duda? —preguntó mirando hacia un punto muerto.

Batman se alzó solemne.

—Yo tengo algo que decir: Primero, Hal Jordan, Linterna Verde del sector 2814, se ha ganado todo el derecho de sentarse a esta mesa por méritos propios, y no toleraré que ni tú, —Miró amenazador a Superman—, ni ningún otro miembro de la Liga le falte al respeto. Segundo, ¿desde cuándo la Liga trabaja para el gobierno? Si las agencias de inteligencia tienen indicios de que puede haber un atentado con explosivos, son más que capaces de poner los medios para evitarlo. —Ahora el murciélago miraba a todos y cada uno de los miembros fundadores—. Yo no participaré en esta misión. —Calló y se sentó de nuevo.

—Lamento si fui duro con tu chico de turno. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez —dijo con una mueca torcida y un pequeño murmullo se escuchó en la mesa.

"Mejor que quede afuera el murciélago. Sí, es lo mejor. No tendrá sus narices en éste asunto". —La voz en su cabeza estaba tomando completo control, Clark se estaba volviendo un simple espectador y desde adentro luchaba.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡¿Eh?! —preguntó Hal poniéndose de pie, golpeando ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo a la cara. O lo arreglamos como hombres. Como tú prefieras —le desafió, y en ese instante reaccionó, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Escuchar el consejo de Bruce de que se mantuviera en calma era realmente difícil.

—¿Decías, Hal? Tú y yo podemos resolverlo como "hombres" cuando quieras. —Se puso de pie y miró a todos los miembros—. ¿Alguien más se quiere retirar?

—Todos fuera —ordenó Batman con voz impasible, mirando al kryptoniano—. Todos, menos Superman.

Wonder Woman estaba a punto de replicar, pero entonces recordó que nadie debe interponerse entre dos trenes que van a chocar.

—Vamos, Hal. —Diana se levantó haciéndole un gesto con la mano al Linterna para que le siguiera—. Creo que tú solo eres una excusa para que estos dos midan quién la tiene más grande.

—Sí, Hal, vámonos de aquí. —Barry también se levantó mirando con desagrado a Clark.

"Ten cuidado con el vigilante. No puedes hacerle daño aquí, te delatarás".

—¿Qué sucede, B? —preguntó Superman rodeando la mesa, observando como poco a poco se iban retirando sus compañeros—. ¿Por qué razón tan alterado?

Hal miró a sus amigos y, obedeciéndoles, les siguió para acompañarlos a la salida. Esperó a salir último, y una vez parado entre las dos puertas, le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa a su amigo y a Diana.

—Lo siento, pero no me puedo marchar. —Cerró la puerta quedándose adentro y con el poder de su anillo creó un mecanismo para bloquearla momentáneamente—. Ahora sí. ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? —preguntó Hal caminando decidido hacia el Kryptoniano.

¿Pero qué demonios hacíaJordan? ¿Es que ese chico nunca escuchaba?, pensaba Bruce. Encima había bloqueado la puerta con el anillo.

—Código Batman: "Abrir puertas del salón principal".—Se escuchó el mecanismo de seguridad intentando desbloquear las bisagras, sin embargo, la energía del Linterna provenía de su voluntad y él quería estar allí. Se había encerrado con el kriptoniano y a él también—. Abre las malditas puertas Jordan —le ordenó, aunque no pudo camuflar del todo un atisbo de preocupación en sus palabras.

 

CONTINUARÁ ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Tanis:
> 
> Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, yo por mi parte, disfruté leyendo la conversación entre Barry y Hal.
> 
> ¿Quién no querría ser amigo de esos dos?
> 
> Como siempre, mil gracias a los lectores de esta historia, por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, y a Lure, por supuesto, mi compañera en esta aventura conjunta.


	10. Acorralado.

Hal negó con la cabeza ante el pedido de Batman. No abriría las puertas. Quería a Superman allí encerrado en la sala de reuniones y no habría nada que le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Tenía asuntos que atender con él y no iba a esperar más.

Ya había tolerado demasiado.

—Me contuve la última vez, Bruce. Esta vez ya no. —La energía de su anillo resplandeció con fuerza, iluminando toda la habitación y fue directamente hacia Superman para asestarle un potente golpe al rostro, uno que hizo que Clark retrocediera unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

El Kryptoniano se incorporó, era hora que humillara al Linterna para invitarlo a salir corriendo. Se movió a una gran velocidad y le propinó un gancho en medio del estómago que lo sacó de su eje y lo hizo golpearse contra la puerta dejándolo un poco ahogado. Hal se sostuvo el vientre con fuerza mientras aspiraba profundas bocanadas con la boca abierta para recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido.

—Solo estoy devolviendo los golpes, B. No tengo intenciones de pelear. —Levantó sus manos en señal pacífica.

—¿No tienes intenciones de pelear? —Bruce estaba más que indignado—. ¡Pues no lo parece, Clark! —gritó. Se interpuso entre el Linterna y el kryptoniano—. Últimamente no pareces tú mismo. ¡Tú no eres así! Hace semanas que faltas a tu trabajo en el Planet, hiciste explotar el volcán y le echaste la culpa a Hal. ¡Hasta quemaste su casa! —Ahora respiraba con dificultad, estaba realmente alterado. Bruce había perdido el sentido común. Ver a Jordan intentando recuperarse de aquel golpe atestado por el que consideraba su mejor amigo, había sido demasiado—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Clark? ¿Quién te está haciendo esto? —Bruce seguía sin quererse creer que Kal-El actuara por voluntad propia. Se resistía a la simple idea de tan siquiera pensarlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Bruce. Soy el mismo de siempre. —Caminó hasta su lado y lo miró de reojo, estudiándolo. No era el momento de armar más lío allí. No por ahora—. Y esas acusaciones son muy serias. Tienes que tener suficientes pruebas como para decir algo así con total libertad. —Sonrió de lado y siguió su camino hasta Jordan que ya estaba nuevamente de pie.

El piloto lo miraba con la ira inundándole las entrañas, Clark simplemente le devolvía el gesto desde más arriba con total indiferencia. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le pidió al Linterna que abriera la puerta, y éste bajando los humos, deshizo la traba que tenía la cerradura.

—Éste no es lugar para luchar, Superman. Aquí solo causaríamos daño al satélite. Que dejara de pelear no significa que me haya rendido ni mucho menos que me haya retractado —le dijo llamándole la atención desde el hombro y el reportero volvió a reírse con suficiencia.

—Créete eso, Hal. Créete eso. —Salió por la puerta, campantemente, mientras sus largos pasos hacían ondear la enorme capa roja.

De inmediato, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y el policía espacial cayó rendido de rodillas, sujetándose el abdomen nuevamente por el dolor. Le había realmente maltratado. Si no hubiera sido por el campo protector del anillo, definitivamente ya estaría muerto con ese golpe.

—Así que no estaba equivocado —le habló Hal a Bruce, mirándolo con una expresión llena de dolor—. Entonces, en verdad fue él quien provocó aquella explosión. Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Sonrió y comenzó a reír suavemente para luego mostrarle a Bruce lo que había hecho—. ¿Mi actuación fue buena? —preguntó respirando hondo para soportar el dolor—. Debía ser creíble para poder acercarme sin que sospeche. Aunque en verdad estaba furioso por sus palabras. Pero definitivamente no es él, algo le está haciendo actuar así. —Usó la energía de su anillo y una luz titilando en un holograma esmeralda se hizo presente—. Quizás tú no puedas localizarlo con los satélites, pero yo sí con la energía del anillo. —Le sonrió de lado—. Usé la cabeza como sugeriste, Bruce. Podremos ver por donde se mete. Pero antes que nada... no me vendría mal una siesta.

—Eres un pésimo actor, Hal —le dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a levantarlo—. Ese golpe podría haberte matado—. Batman se alejó en cuanto estuvo seguro de que el Linterna no tenía lesiones permanentes.

Estaba furioso. Con las palabras de Superman hablando despóticamente contra él, con Hal por haberse arriesgado tanto para poder localizarlo, y con él mismo, por tener razón. Algo estaba mal con Kal-El. El murciélago llevó una de sus manos a la espalda para palpar sus nuevas armas. Estaba a punto de usarlas cuando el kryptoniano decidió golpear a Jordan, pero eso hubiera arruinado todo su plan.

—Atalaya. Código 02. Localiza a Superman.

"Localizando: Presencia de Superman en Mirador".

Batman activó una conversación privada desde su intercomunicador.

—Zatanna, está en el mirador. —Batman le había pedido hacía días aquel favor a la bruja. Era una experta psíquica aparte de tener todas las dotes mágicas de su padre, así que, si algo se había instaurado en la mente de Superman, ella lo averiguaría—. Flash, Wonder Woman, ahora, posición Mirador —ordenó por el intercomunicador. Barry y la amazona darían seguridad a Zatara para que ésta pudiera cumplir su misión.

—Entendido, Batman. Yendo a posición —confirmó Zatanna y comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia el mirador. Se topó en el camino a sus dos aliados y les asintió levemente. Debían mantener todo lo más sigiloso posible, había muchos miembros de la Liga yendo y viniendo, y cualquier situación de caos debía ser evitada.

La maga debía estar en contacto físico con Superman para poder adentrarse en lo más profundo de su cabeza, y eso no iba a resultar fácil. Diana había sido la parte más sensible de su plan, sin embargo, después de exponerle todas las pruebas, la había convencido de que algo malo le pasaba al kryptoniano y ella había accedido a participar. La única condición había sido que "nadie" saliera herido, y eso implicaba la promesa de no utilizar kryptonita. Promesa que Batman no estaba seguro de poder mantener.

Batman le hizo un gesto a Hal para que le siguiera.

—Acompáñame, necesitaremos a un Linterna si esto sale mal. Tú contendrás a J'onn si decide intervenir en la lucha. Eres el único que puede hacerle frente si la contienda se traslada al espacio exterior. —Bruce le miró con preocupación en sus ojos—. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —No estaba convencido de que se hubiera recobrado de aquel golpe.

Hal escuchó la pregunta y se irguió mostrándole una enorme sonrisa. Le dolía horrores, pero podía más su orgullo y no se iba a demostrar endeble.

—Estoy bien. Ya estoy para otra ronda.

En el mirador...

Superman caminó lentamente hasta el enorme ventanal y apoyó una mano sobre el mismo, enfocando sus ojos hacia el planeta azul. Su hogar. Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y no perdía detalla de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y no perdía detalla de lo que ocurría a su alrededor   
—"¿Puedes escucharlos? Se están organizando. Al parecer ya lo saben, o algo presienten". —La voz en su cabeza se tomó unos segundos para pensar—. "No, no lo saben. No tienen idea de nada, solo son sospechas" —dijo predominante y Superman continuó mirando hacia el exterior, simulando que apreciaba la enorme vista, aunque sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin luz. Al parecer ya no podría seguir aparentando por mucho tiempo—. "La hechicera es un problema. He investigado en tus recuerdos. No podemos permitir que actúe".

—Buenas noches, Clark —saludó seductora la maga mientras se acercaba a él al entrar al mirador—. Justo tenía deseos de verte. Hay algunas cosas que necesitaba comentarte. —Caminó lentamente hacia él, pero Superman con una sonrisa daba los mismos pasos en dirección contraria, dando la vuelta sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Sabes que tengo súper oídos, ¿no? Y que puedo escuchar hasta lo que hablan desde la otra punta de la Atalaya. —Sonrió cruzándose de brazos—. No sé qué planean, pero no pueden hacer nada contra mí.

—Solo queremos ayudarte, Clark. Déjanos ayudarte. Algo está mal contigo —susurró eso último y abrió sus manos a la altura de su cintura. Sabes que Diana y Flash están aquí conmigo, —anunció que no estaba sola para protegerse, de cierta manera—. Todos queremos velar por ti.

Bruce escuchaba la conversación que la maga estaba teniendo con Superman. Ahora era el momento. Había mentido a Diana, pero era por una buena razón. Batman había liberado el gas en la zona del mirador. Conocía a Superman desde hacía años. Sabía que después de cada reunión solía ir allí a mirar a su amado planeta de adopción. El único que había conocido. Muchas veces se pasaban juntos horas allí, simplemente mirando a través de los enormes ventanales. No hablaban, el silencio entre ellos lo decía todo. La complicidad entre el kryptoniano y el murciélago se había forjado en miles de batallas y en esos pocos momentos de soledad compartida. Debido a ello, era capaz de anticipar algunos de sus movimientos, aunque por supuesto, aquello era recíproco. Accionó un mecanismo en su guante y liberó el gas en mayor cantidad. Gas que empezó a colarse por el conducto de ventilación de la zona del mirador. Después de todo, la instalación de la Atalaya la había pagado WayneTech y no había recoveco en ese enorme satélite que escapara al control de Batman.

El humo verde empezó a hacerse visible cerca de la posición de Superman.

"Kryptonita en estado gaseoso", pensó Diana con cara de pocos amigos.

—Kal-El, —La amazona sacó su espada—, estamos aquí para ayudarte, si eres inocente, no te resistas. —Le hizo un gesto a la hechicera para que se acercara por detrás mientras Flash también le ganaba la espalda.

El murciélago entró en el mirador junto con Hal. Clark debería estar debilitado por la kryptonita, lo suficiente como para poder hacerle frente. Solo así tendrían una posibilidad de ganar.

Superman no se esperaba ser acorralado de esa manera. Ahora no solo tenía a la hechicera acosándolo, sino que también la Amazona y el velocista lo iban rodeando de a poco. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que escapar para evitar ser apresado. Aquel ser que ocupaba la mente de Clark no podía permitir que capturaran a su guerrero más valioso. El súper hombre no tardó en sentir la repentina debilidad, como la Kryptonita se colaba en su sistema respiratorio, ahogándolo de forma inesperada. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desorientado y no tardó en darse cuenta del humo verde que iba inundando la habitación—. Kryptonita... Maldito bastardo. —Cayó de rodillas y miró con odio hacia el murciélago. Sin dudas había sido su plan, su preparación. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, resistiéndose a seguir inhalando aquella toxina que tanto daño le hacía.

Viendo su oportunidad, Zatanna corrió hacia Superman y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

—¡Sosténganlo si se mueve! —exclamó esperando la atención de todos y alzó sus manos hacia las sienes de Clark—. Tranquilo, no te haremos daño —susurró suavemente y cerró sus ojos.

Pero Clark no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Alzó su mano hacia su cuello y lo apresó entre sus duros dedos. La hechicera entró en pánico por unos instantes, pero notó que el hombre delante suyo se resistía a hacerle daño. De inmediato, usó su poder y viajó dentro de esa mente tan perturbada. Anduvo por sus recuerdos y vio las cosas que había hecho, escuchó las voces que lo atormentaban y que poco a poco se iban apoderando de su consciencia. Entendió su propósito, que es lo que hacía allí, pero no pudo recorrer muy lejos. Se chocó contra una pared mental demasiado fuerte.

—"¿Qué crees que haces, pequeña?" —Zatanna podía oír su voz, pero no podía verlo—. "Te falta experiencia para hacer estas cosas. Vuelve en varios siglos más".

—¡Libera a mi amigo! ¡No estoy aquí para negociar! —exclamó decidida y comenzó a recitar un conjuro.

Fuera de la mente de Clark, la escena que les devolvía los dos que estaban vinculados era estática. La mujer se sostenía de las sienes de Clark y éste con su mano alrededor de su cuello, tensando todos sus músculos sin hacer un ápice de fuerza para lastimarla. Repentinamente, una energía se creó en torno a la maga y la misma empezó a expeler el aire a su alrededor. Se la oía balbuceando algunas palabras inentendibles y que sólo ella podría pronunciar. Pero en un momento, su recitación se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo... con él! —alcanzó a clamar, seguía con sus ojos cerrados y se retorcía en su lugar. Podía sentir como una luz negra la envolvía, la devoraba. La mente que controlaba a Clark era demasiado fuerte. Pero a pesar de eso podía sentir como éste luchaba por zafarse.

El oxígeno repelido a su alrededor le dio una oportunidad al reportero. Dificultosamente se puso de pie con la maga entre sus dedos y la arrojó contra Hal y Bruce para luego usar su visión de calor contra el techo sobre ellos. Inmediatamente, el piloto levantó su mano con el anillo y atajó a Zatara con su luz para luego alzar su mano y cubrirlos en una burbuja esmeralda. El techo había comenzado a caer y desplomarse sobre ellos obteniendo la distracción que Clark deseaba.

—Sé lo que sucede con él —dijo preocupada la maga aferrada al pecho de Hal—. Debemos detenerlo. —Miró alarmada a los dos hombres y se puso de pie.

El cuerpo del Kryptoniano estaba débil, pero aún podía oponer resistencia. Miró hacia el gran ventanal y sonrió ampliamente. Comenzó a repiquetear su mano sobre el vidrio y éste no tardó en estallar por las vibraciones. La descompresión del aire comenzó a succionar todo a su alrededor. La abertura era enorme y arrastró los cuerpos de los presentes hacia el exterior. Superman salió volando débilmente del lugar y se dirigió directamente hacia la Tierra.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —exclamó Hal y se desplazó hacia el espacio para seguirlo, pero supo que su prioridad en esos momentos eran sus amigos.

Batman sujetó a Zatanna cuando fueron absorbidos por el enorme boquete en la pared. La descompresión lo convertía en un gran agujero negro que los engulló a todos. Bruce sintió el aire helado del espacio clavándose en sus pulmones como si fueran agujas de hielo. Se aferraba a la bruja mientras sus ojos se desviaron a Wonder Woman que a su vez volaba en busca de Flash que vagaba sin rumbo por el espacio. Al menos, la amazona disponía de un par de minutos dada su extraordinaria fortaleza, pero él no tenía dos minutos. Jordan mordió su boca con fuerza, mirando un segundo hacia la estela de Clark y se viró para usar su anillo sobre los cuerpos de todos, protegiéndoles del espacio exterior. Bruce activó la máscara de oxígeno de su traje cuando sintió el tirón de energía verde llevándolos de nuevo hacia la nave. Resguardándolos, tanto a él como a los demás.

—Jordan —le llamó—. No vayas tras él. Sea lo que sea, es más fuerte que Zatanna, y tú solo no podrás derrotarlo. Debemos reparar este desastre antes de que desestabilice toda la instalación.

—No iré tras él —respondió para tranquilizar al otro. Deseos abundaban, pero tanto física como mentalmente el Kryptoniano les había dado una paliza. Levitó hasta entrar dentro de la nave y levantó su anillo sobre el gran agujero, se concentró lo suficiente para crear una gruesa pared esmeralda, y una vez cubierto por completo el desastre de esa nave, recién ahí liberó a sus amigos de la protección que les había brindado. El aire pronto se regularizó, dejando un desastre en el mirador—. No puedo irme hasta que esto se repare. Hay mucha gente aquí. ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó preocupado y miró a cada uno.

—Siento que me dieron una paliza —dijo Zatanna un poco aturdida—. Tengo mucho que contarles. —Miró al Linterna y le habló decidida—. Y más te vale que tú hagas caso. Te estaba provocando adrede. Y lo que más quiere es quitarte del tablero.

Diana arrancó unos enormes trozos de chapa de carbono del techo y los colocó sobre la pared esmeralda, para tapar el agujero. Barry empezó a clavarlos con trozos de metal que había encontrado en medio de aquel destrozo.

—Zatanna. —Corrió hasta la hechicera—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú, Hal?

—¿Qué has visto? — Preguntó Batman a la bruja.

—Clark... él, efectivamente está siendo controlado por alguien. Lo del volcán es verdad que fue su culpa y lo de tu casa también, Hal —dijo eso último con un poco de tristeza—. Quería que te marcharas del Planeta. Te tiene miedo, no sé bien porqué. —Suspiró deprimida por no haber podido avanzar más—. Lo que sé es que es un ser de otro Planeta quien lo controla. Tiene mucha fuerza psíquica, y Clark no es el único que está siendo controlado en la Tierra. Hay más. Gente de alto poder estatal. En varios países.

Hal miraba a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Escuchaba a la mujer y a la vez se encontraba ido. Mitad de su mente ahí y la otra en otra parte.

"¡Mierda! Todo aquello había sido infructuoso", pensaba Bruce. Estaba como al principio. No sabía nada de quién controlaba a Clark ni cómo romper el control mental que ejercía sobre el kryptoniano. ¿Un ser de otro planeta? Encima eso complicaba las cosas y ampliaba el rastro a... todo el maldito Universo. Batman se llevó una mano al costado y vio su mano enguantada llena de sangre. Algo le había atravesado el traje durante la explosión por la descompresión.

—Sé quién podría ayudarnos, pero no va a ser fácil. —Miraba a Jordan mientras hablaba pues él era uno de los objetivos de Superman. Fuera quien fuese lo que lo estaba manipulando, temía al Linterna, quizá a todos los Linternas.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Hal reaccionando al rato—. Tiene sentido que me quiera afuera. Los Linternas Verdes somos los guardianes del Universo. Si descubro quién es, invadiendo un planeta, estaría rompiendo muchas leyes. El conflicto se puede intensificar a problemas interplanetarios. —Notó ese gesto de Bruce y arrugó el entrecejo. No dijo nada en ese momento porque sabía lo testarudo que también podría llegar a ser—. Puedo localizar a Superman, al menos el tiempo que dure la energía del anillo en su prenda. Quizás con suerte demos con su escondite. Y si el ser no está ahí, al menos podremos investigar su ADN.

—Su siguiente punto de ataque será en la ONU. Quiere plantar más focos de infección para su control mental —acotó la hechicera mirando a todos—. Debemos detenerlo. En tres días será la reunión de las naciones.

—Bien. Yo... debo tomarme un minuto. Disculpen —pidió el Linterna y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Zatanna observó un instante a Hal y luego centró su mirada en Barry. Apoyó su brazo sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—Hey, Barry. Gracias por preocuparte antes. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? —Miró a la princesa y la vio en perfecto estado—. ¿Y cómo sigue esto? ¿Cómo nos organizamos? —preguntó a los dos—. Todavía tenemos tres días. Parece mucho tiempo, pero a la vez no.

Bruce siguió a Hal afuera del mirador.

—¿Estás bien? — Su gesto era de preocupación.

—No. —Hal contestó a la primera y se dio un momento para respirar—. En realidad... Estoy pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Y todas son malas ideas. Sin dudas creerías eso. —Sonrió levemente—. Esto se volvió de mi terreno, y creo que con lo territorial que eres... podrías entender si quiero hacerlo solo. —Deslizó su mano por la herida del millonario y escaneó la misma. Sin daños mortales. Eso lo alivió. Y mucho. Desplegó el poder de su anillo para ocultarse de todo aquel que anduviera por ahí y dejó caer su frente sobre la otra por unos instantes. Lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura en un muy pequeño abrazo y acercó su boca al oído para susurrarle—. Hazte ver la herida. —Se separó nuevamente y dejó que unas vendas de luz rodearan el torso de Bruce por dentro de su traje; para seguir preservando esa necesidad de mantener todo bajo llave y oculto—. Prometo no marcharme —mintió con una sonrisa fingida y desplegó el campo que los rodeaba—. Solo necesito descansar un momento.

Por supuesto. Que el Linterna hiciera lo que quisiera. Solo. Que con su cabeza y sus temeridades se buscara su propia ruina. ¿A quién quería engañar? Bruce no tenía súper oído para escuchar el ritmo cardíaco de Hal, pero sabía cuándo le estaban mintiendo. Siempre lo sabía. Se revolvió de su abrazo, alejándose en cuanto las vendas estuvieron colocadas sobre la herida.

—Ve a donde quieras, Hal, siempre lo has hecho. —Le miró fríamente—. Y no vuelvas a tocarme mientras llevo el traje puesto. Puede que te folles a Bruce Wayne, pero no a Batman. Nunca a Batman. —Dio media vuelta en dirección a la enfermería—. Espero que te haya quedado claro —acabó diciendo sin mirarlo.

El murciélago tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para tener que preocuparse por una más. Ahora no se podía permitir ese tipo de distracciones y menos con un compañero de Liga. No hay cabida para ese tipo de sentimientos en alguien que hace lo que él hace. Estar concentrado en el objetivo es lo más importante... es primordial... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Una relación con el Linterna solo empeoraría las cosas. Como si su vida no fuera ya bastante complicada y difícil.

—Equipo. —Emitió desde su comunicador—. Rastrearé la señal de Superman. Estaremos en contacto. Cambio y corto.... Gordon, quiero que me hagas un favor. —Siguió comunicando en privado.

—"Claro, Batman, dime qué necesitas" —contestó el comisario desde su despacho.

Hal no podía creerse que le hiciera ese comentario tan fuera de lugar. Él sólo... él únicamente había intentado demostrarle un poco de afecto, tan solo había sido un mísero y casi imperceptible abrazo. Ya era la tercera vez que lo rechazaba. Y se hartó. Acumuló la bronca que sentía y lo vio marcharse, se dio media vuelta para tomar su lugar, pero no se resistió y caminó en zancadas hasta llegar al lado del murciélago. Lo tomó del hombro y le dio media vuelta para verlo de frente.

—Sabes qué... Vete a la mierda. Tú y toda tu porquería. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no quería follarte. Tan solo te ofrecí un simple abrazo. Pero tú no te lo mereces. —Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y en su rostro había una mezcla de tristeza y decepción—. Estoy harto de tus desplantes. Ya me queda en claro cómo nos manejaremos de ahora en más.

Tomó vuelo y salió velozmente de la vista del de ojos claros. Se metió dentro de una habitación y deshizo su traje. Buscó un espejo y se retiró el abrigo para subirse su remera y verse el abdomen. Ahí estaba, una mancha violeta y negra surcando todo el centro de su vientre. Le dolía como mil demonios, se tocó suavemente con un suspiro pesado. Pensaba realmente descasar unas horas, pero ya no tenía ánimos de seguir allí. Volvió a vestirse con su investidura y salió de inmediato a la sala de despegue donde podía marcharse del satélite.

—¿Qué esperabas, Hal? —le gritó el murciélago desde la puerta—. ¿Qué esperas de mí? Yo... —Se acercó lentamente hasta la posición del Linterna.

Hal alzó la vista sorprendido por ese grito y se giró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba él, yendo a su encuentro. Observó que nadie más estuviera allí, de otra forma el murciélago no le estaría diciendo todo aquello. No exponiéndose ante los demás.

—Yo... No sé cómo hacerlo. —Desvió la mirada al suelo—. Llevo tanto tiempo alejando a la gente de mí que ya no sé dejar de estar solo...

—Está bien, Bruce —le dijo con todo el cariño que le tenía—. Lo entiendo. Aunque me duela un poco, lo entiendo. Tú tienes a tus propios demonios que enfrentar. Yo... lamento el haberte presionado con mi actitud. —Le sonrió e iba a acercársele, pero se detuvo en seco, rascándose la nuca—. Esto es complicado en todos los sentidos. Seguro que tú lo analizaste mil veces más que yo. Y lo entiendo, de veras.

—Yo... —Realmente Bruce no sabía qué decir—... Me gustas, Hal, de verdad que sí, pero me prometí a mí mismo no volver a tener una relación con un compañero... Quiero alejarme de ti, pero... no puedo... así que vas a tener que aguantar mis "estupideces" si quieres seguir conmigo.

Qué propuesta más complicada. Pero aquello era sumamente revelador. Le había dicho que le gustaba y que no se podía alejar. Era justo así como se sentía. Lo notaba acercarse, buscarlo y luego ante el mínimo contacto de afecto, alejarse. ¿Era un precio que valía la pena pagar? ¿Esa incertidumbre constante? Le gustaba Bruce. Y mucho. ¿Pero cómo acercársele y no espantarlo? Ambos tendrían que poner de sí si querían algo entre los dos.

—Intentaré soportar tus... "estupideces". Imagino que tú debes aguantar muchas de las mías. —Inhaló profundo y le volvió a sonreír—. Bruce, dame una pista. Alguna señal de cómo avanzar. También me gustas, pero no sé cómo moverme a tu alrededor. Cualquier gesto que hago significa que te alejo. Y detesto cuando te alejas. Tendrás que soportar mis berrinches frente a eso.

—Aguantaré tus berrinches si tu aguantas mis estupideces, pero no con el uniforme puesto. Cuando tú eres Linterna Verde y yo soy Batman sólo somos compañeros. Quiero dejar eso claro y otra cosa... No vuelvas a enviarme a la mierda.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. ¿Te molestó que te mandara a la mierda? Mira que lo hago seguido, sólo que esta vez te lo dije en voz alta. —Soltó una risita y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse. Si Bruce deseaba que fueran compañeros usando sus trajes, no tendría problema. Seguiría fingiendo como hasta el momento—. Me parece perfecto, compañero. Sólo trabajamos como tal. Ahora si me disculpa, señor Batman, pretendo salir de éste satélite. No quiero que abran la compuerta y salga volando al espacio. Otra vez.

—Ja ja. —Sonrió sarcástico—. No me hagas que te recuente las veces que te he salvado ese culo verde que tienes. ¿Dónde vas a ir ahora?

—¿Secreto de Linterna Verde? —soltó socarrón—. Necesito averiguar que extraterrestre se infiltró en la Tierra. En mi sector tengo muchos Planetas a cargo con habitantes que pueden usar poderes psíquicos. —Hizo una pausa y dijo firme, con la verdad—. Tengo pensado seguir la señal de Superman y averiguar qué clase de extraterrestre pertenece el individuo que lo está controlando. Con eso podremos avanzar.

—¿Dónde piensas averiguarlo, en OA, o aquí en La Tierra?

—Primero aquí y luego allá. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tres días, mejor dicho, menos nos queda.

—Iré al grano, Jordan ¿Quieres que te a acompañe? —Sabía que el Linterna era su mejor carta en contra de lo que quisiera que controlaba a Superman y quería estar presente para asegurarse de que todo salía bien. No es que no se fiara de Jordan, sabía que era más que capaz de valerse por sí solo, pero es que... No se fiaba de nadie.

—¿Y tú herida? ¿Estás en condiciones de ir? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué herida?

Jordan lo miró seriamente y suspiró. Era un hueso difícil de roer.

—¿Cómo piensas ir? —Ni siquiera le insinuó el llevarlo, evitaría el rechazo.

—Tengo mis recursos. Dime cual es el destino.

—Sigue mi señal. Yo te guiaré. —Se elevó con la luz esmeralda cubriéndolo—. Dejaré que el anillo me indique. Éste nos llevará.

—Cogeré el Batplane. Le he hecho unas mejoras. —Bruce lo había preparado con un nuevo motor nuclear capaz de propulsarse por el espacio y tenía suficiente autonomía para realizar un viaje espacial.

Con el plan en marcha, el policía espacial esperó a que Batman saliera de la plataforma y dio aviso para que abrieran la compuerta. Levitó suavemente hacia el exterior y aguardó paciente a que la máquina del murciélago se apareciera para seguirlo. De inmediato hizo brillar con fuerza su anillo y éste comenzó a desplazarlo a una gran velocidad hacia la Tierra.

—"La señal es pobre. Hay posibilidades de que demos con él. ¿Estás preparado? Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Superman podría matarnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos". —Hal le habló a través del comunicador mientras ingresaban a la Tierra.

—"¿Cuál es tu plan, Jordan? Me refiero a una vez que lo encontremos".

—"¿Salir volando en cuanto nos descubran?" —Se rió a carcajadas y de inmediato calló sosteniéndose con fuerza el abdomen. Inhaló profundo y no mencionó nada al respecto. Retomó su posición mientras sentía como la señal que le mostraba el anillo se iba incrementando conforme llegaban al lugar—. "No tengo nada planeado, Batman. Si Superman está cerca y nos ataca, tendremos que enfrentarlo, pero no es mi prioridad ahora. Quiero dar con el ser de otro mundo. Con solo saber de dónde proviene me bastará".

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Tsss que tensión hay entre estos dos chicos. Al parecer sólo saben pasarla bien en la cama y luego todo lo demás es una constante inestabilidad. Los dos quieren avanzar, se gustan, pero no están sabiendo encontrar el camino. Para colmo Superman y este extraterrestre está poniendo un toque de adrenalina y peligro a la situación. Ya no fingirá más nuestro alien, ahora solo se ocupará del objetivo de su apresador.
> 
> Podrán encontrarlo y detenerlo? Veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios! Nos llenan de energía y más ganas para seguir adaptándoles esta historia para ustedes. Y gracias a Tanis también, que siempre comparte mi emoción y locura para seguir adelante. Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Liberar Tensiones.

Llegaron a la zona de un desierto. El lugar era literalmente un desierto. Arena para donde sea que miraras. Hal descendió hasta tocar el suelo y vio como el Batplane llegaba por detrás, levantando una cortina que revoloteaba para todos lados las partículas y complicaba la visibilidad. Aquel lugar parecía la nada misma, no daba sensación que hubiera vida ni siquiera a muchos metros a la distancia. ¿Habrían sido engañados? Esa era una posibilidad que no descartaban.

—"Parece que aquí no hay nada. No al menos visible" —dijo a Bruce con su comunicador e hizo señas hacia la arena, por debajo de él.

Hal bajó la vista y usó su anillo para escanear la zona. Descubrió una puerta secreta, oculta, y que se elevaba probablemente a petición de quién estuviera adentro. En seguida tomó un poco de distancia, creó una máquina excavadora y comenzó a retirar toda la arena de la zona para despejar el camino. Ante ellos se les reveló la entrada que permanecía escondida del mundo. Jordan no tenía idea de cómo algo así estaba allí y desde hacía cuánto, pero eso estaba por averiguar pronto. Sabiendo que debían investigar a fondo, utilizó la luz verde de su poder como un rayo láser, hizo un agujero a la puerta, y con galantería adelantó su mano para invitar al murciélago a que ingresara primero.

—Los hombres espeluznantes van primero. —Le sonrió y de inmediato se adentró con él—. Quizás te vea, se asuste y nos salvamos. —Mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa—. Nah, no creo, no solemos correr tanta suerte. —Chistó su lengua, necesitaba hablar y mantenerse distraído para olvidarse del dolor.

"¿Seres espeluznantes?", pesó Bruce. Le habían llamado muchas cosas, pero ¿Seres espeluznantes?

Batman ingresó por la trampilla hasta aquella instalación desértica. Empezó a escanear la zona. Las lentillas que llevaba en sus ojos estaban conectadas con la interfaz de su computadora así que tenía a su alcance toda la visión espectral. Nada. Ningún residuo ni rastro de tecnología, lo que hacía pensar que el parásito que había anidado en la mente de Superman lo había hecho mediante una conexión psiónica o mágica. Superman era más vulnerable a la segunda así que era la opción más probable. La luz del anillo resplandecía con fuerza para iluminarles el camino mientras iba adentrándose por el lugar. Jordan no percibía a nadie más que a ellos dos. Lo que sea que estuviera allí, parecía ya haberse marchado hacía tiempo.

—Esto también está desierto. No sé qué vino a hacer Superman aquí, no imagino que alguien pudiera estar habitando este lugar. La señal de energía muere justo aquí. Quizás la criatura descubrió mi cebo y se marcharon en cuanto Clark regresó... Anillo. —Lo nombro presentando su brazo en línea recta—. Haz un escaneo del lugar y busca ADN alienígenas.

—"Buscando ADN alienígena. Resultado encontrado. Primer ADN Kryptoniano confirmado. Segundo ADN Spellanitas confirmado" —habló el anillo en respuesta a la petición de Hal y su cara se frunció entre confundido y extrañado.

—Esto es raro y terrible. Los habitantes de ese Planeta son pacíficos, sólo hubo uno que... ¡Oh rayos! No puede ser, pero... —Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Hal, buscamos a un ser mágico originario de otro planeta, sin dudas. ¿Cuántas especies hay capaces de un control mental de este calibre? Uno que al parecer no come, ni duerme, ni tiene ninguna necesidad física, pues aquí no hay rastro de ello. —Continuó con su disertación y centró su mirada en el abdomen ajeno—. Tienes el cartílago de la última costilla desplazado. —Bruce le quitó el anillo al Linterna sin que éste se percatara, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya lucía su ropa de civil.

Los ojos de Hal lo miraron por un instante tratando de prestarle mejor atención y arrugó más su rostro denotando una completa falta de comprensión a eso último. Había escuchado a Bruce hablar sobre el análisis que había hecho al lugar y su conjetura, sumado a esa mención extraña de su costilla. En realidad, no le había entendido porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

El murciélago no le dio tiempo a rechistar, pues estaba seguro de que lo haría, y siguió hablando para distraerlo.

Se quitó el guante derecho. Le iba a doler.

—Probablemente un ser mágico que no obligatoriamente tiene que ser de esta dimensión. —Levantó la camiseta del joven piloto y vio la oscura mancha amoratada.

—¿Qué tengo que con mi costilla? —llegó a preguntar, todavía estaba un poco aturdido por la información que había recibido que apenas si le había entendido. Ni se había dado cuenta que le habían arrebataron el anillo.

Cuando reaccionó, no tardó en quejarse, irritado.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué mala costumbre esa tuya la de quitarme el anillo! Sabes que simplemente con mi voluntad puedo recuperar... ¿Qué haces? —Miró hacia abajo al notar como palpaba su abdomen sin ningún reparo.

—Bruce, esto, ¡Agh! ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Bruce hincó sus dedos por debajo del esternón.

—Aguanta la respiración y saca todo el aire.

Hal se sostuvo del hombro del murciélago y le escuchó darle indicaciones. Hizo caso a lo pedido por inercia y un dolor profundo lo invadió, tanto que perdió la estabilidad de sus rodillas. El mayor estiró hacia fuera con fuerza

Se escuchó un crack.

Jordan no sabía qué rayos le había hecho, pero le hizo ver las estrellas por el dolor. Respiró un poco acelerado por unos instantes y cuando sintió sus piernas firmes se soltó del agarre que tenía y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando distancia de Batman.

—¿Qué fue eso de recién? —preguntó con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien y alzó su mano en alto para arrebatarle su anillo a Bruce. En seguida éste regresó a su dedo y su traje volvió a cubrirlo.

—Eso fue tu cartílago volviéndose a poner en su sitio. —se volvió a acercar y palpó la zona en la que ya no sobresalía ningún bulto—. Y con un simple gracias hubiera bastado. ¿Qué es un spellanita y como lo encontramos?

—¿Gracias? —susurró recuperándose poco a poco del dolor y bajó la vista hacia ese contacto que aún mantenía en su vientre—. Son una raza mística que viven en armonía de una manera perfecta y sincronizada. Están todos conectados a través de sus mentes, como si el Planeta fuera una enorme red neuronal. Desde las plantas hasta el más pequeño animal. ¿Has visto la película Avatar? Bueno, algo así. —Le sonrió—. Debemos ir a OA. Hubo un caso del que me encargué hace un tiempo y sospecho que podría ser la misma situación.

La mano de Bruce seguía pegada a la piel del Linterna y parecía que ya no escuchaba lo que el otro le decía, aunque estaba muy atento. Y es que había algo más interesante y necesario que hacer en ese momento.

—No puedo evitar quitarte el anillo, —dijo respondiendo a aquel comentario anterior que no había pasado desapercibido—, es la única manera que tengo de deshacerme de tu uniforme. —Y no había nada en ese momento que le apeteciera más que ver desnudo a Hal—. ¿Tenemos tiempo? —preguntó con su retorcida mente.

Hal miró aquel contacto una vez más y volvió la vista hacia a Bruce. En su cabeza hubo crisis por unos instantes. Entró en conflicto con lo que sentía y con lo que le había dicho el otro en la Atalaya. ¿Realmente le estaba haciendo esa proposición o era su imaginación? ¿Dónde había quedado eso de que él nunca se cogería a Batman? Ese hombre no dejaba de enredarlo y desorientarlo.

Dejó liberado su rostro del antifaz para dejar ver sus ojos confundidos. Obvió la mención hacia su traje y respondió a esa última pregunta—: ¿Tiempo para qué, Batman? —Recalcó aquel alias sin quitarle la mirada avellana penetrante.

El héroe de Gotham se quitó la capucha para dejar ver su rostro. Sin duda Bruce Wayne era uno de los hombres más atractivos del país tal y como decían las revistas de sociedad.

—Tiempo para esto. —Agarró a Hal de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Adentró su lengua en aquella boca en un beso voraz. Con la otra mano accionó un mecanismo en su cinturón que hizo que éste cayera al suelo—. Necesito liberar tensión. —Se separó un poco del Linterna—. ¿Vas a ayudarme, Hal? —Dejó caer su capa al suelo—. No hay nada que me relaje más que un buen polvo. —Se quitó el otro guante y toda la parte de arriba de su traje—. ¿Qué opinas tú? —Se sacó las botas y el pantalón, quedando totalmente desnudo, tan solo con aquellas vendas brillantes que le cruzaban el costado—. Siempre trabajo mejor cuando estoy relajado. —Dio un paso hasta el piloto, acercándose en un controlado contoneo de su perfecto y castigado cuerpo, mirándolo ligeramente desde arriba con gesto prepotente y arrogante, aunque necesitado. Era algo difícil de explicar. Aquel hombre rezumaba magnetismo animal y en ese momento liberaba todas las hormonas habidas y por haber—. Quítate la ropa —susurró a su oído justo antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Dudó un poco antes de seguir con la conversación—. Si es que tú deseas esto tanto como yo.

Hal no dudó en contestar el beso que le resultó tan corto y atractivo; en los labios aun le quedaba ese sabor a poco. Maldito Wayne y su forma de besar. Lo observó desvestirse sin quitarle los ojos a ese cuerpo y se relamió un poco los belfos con el deseo instalándose en sus entrañas.

Su cuerpo desnudo, su piel, rozaban el uniforme del Linterna y eso ponía caliente al murciélago. Siempre le excitaron los uniformes. La sensación de dominar a lo que se suponía que inspiraba autoridad reafirmaba la traumatizada personalidad del héroe de Gotham.

—Opino justamente lo mismo —contestó a la pregunta dejando que lentamente la luz que lo cubría desapareciera junto a su uniforme—. Liberemos tensiones entonces. —Llevó sus manos a ese redondo trasero y le arrebató un beso muy necesitado. Continuó apreciando los músculos de los glúteos fornidos y siguió deleitándose con su espalda, rozando sus dedos masculinos, generando la presión suficiente como si de un masaje se tratara. Llegó a posar la yema delicadamente sobre la herida y se separó un instante de su boca—. Creí que irías a hacerte ver ésta lesión. —Tomó brevemente distancia para dejar caer su abrigo al suelo y volvió por otro beso corto—. Estas vendas son precarias. Deberías quitártelas. —Acarició la zona color esmeralda delicadamente, con sus labios aun pegados a los otros. Volvió a tomar distancia, se retiró la remera por el cuello y la lanzó con brusquedad. Siguió con sus borcegos, medias, y por último se bajó el vaquero junto con el bóxer a la vez.

Exhibió apenas unos instantes su desnudez y volvió al ataque hacia el murciélago. Su boca jadeante se movió en busca de otro beso cargado de humedad, del encuentro eléctrico que sucedía en sus bocas. Luego dejó que su lengua se deslizara bajando por su cuello y seguido sus dientes encontraron su destino en la mandíbula, mordisqueando la misma hasta dar con el labio inferior y tirar de éste. Pegó su cuerpo al otro intercalando las piernas y comenzó a frotarse también, dejando que sus pelvis se unieran y sus miembros se friccionaran con los movimientos.

Hal no entendía que estaba haciendo. Bueno, sí, aquello era más que obvio. Pero... sentía que Bruce hacía y deshacía cuanto quería con él. Tenía una personalidad tan apabullante que sin darse cuenta terminaba siendo arrastrado como a un agujero negro. Era como navegar siempre a la deriva y sumergirse en lo desconocido. Así se sentía cuando estaba con Bruce, Impulsado por una terrible atracción que tiraba inevitablemente hacia él.

Maldita carne débil. Y maldito corazón.

Sentir los labios de Hal sobre los suyos y sus pelvis friccionándose entre sí hizo que el playboy arqueara la espalda y lanzara un gemido de placer. Aquello era totalmente diferente a lo que él conocía y lo estaba disfrutando, sin embargo, los gustos de Bruce en el sexo no eran nada convencionales. Se había planteado decírselo las otras veces, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el Linterna. Claro que las veces en las que se frenó de explicárselo no estaba consumido por el deseo y la lujuria como en esos instantes.

Se detuvo en sus caricias, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Hal, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de explicarle cambiaría la concepción del Linterna para siempre.

—Debo decirte algo. —Alzó la cabeza para encararlo. Agarró su cara con ambas manos para obligarle a que él también prestara atención a sus palabras—. No quiero que seas gentil conmigo, ni que seas cariñoso... —Se pensó lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Quiero que seas duro. —Sacó la lengua entre sus labios y lamió los de Jordan—. Muérdeme. Átame. Golpéame. Azótame... Puedes hacerme lo que quieras... Eso me excita.

No parecía avergonzado al decir esas palabras, no más que el día en el que se dio cuenta que lo que más le excitaba en este mundo era que le sometieran hasta límites prácticamente intolerables. No se lo había dicho a casi ninguno de sus amantes. Tan solo unos pocos conocían de esa perversión masoquista del frío y calculador murciélago. Una que aprendió con sangre. Una que marcó su vida.

—Domíname, Hal... Por favor —le suplicó—. No te contengas. —Puso las manos a la espalda y agachó la mirada para que el policía estelar hiciera lo que quisiera con él, lo que no significaba que el murciélago se mostrara del todo "sumiso".

—Esto es... inesperado —alcanzó a decir el Linterna ante la increíble petición de Bruce. Notó el deseo en sus palabras, la respiración necesitada, aquella postura a la expectativa de algo que no tenía ni idea como entregar. Había tenido algún que otro compañero sexual con el que había compartido sexo duro, pero no sabía que maneras solía frecuentar Wayne para aquello—. No sé si pueda complacerte como lo necesitas —susurró Hal viéndolo de arriba abajo—. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Dio un paso hacia Bruce y lo tomó de los cabellos por la nuca. Tiró de estos con fuerza y lo obligó a caminar hasta una pared. Ahí golpeó su rostro de lado y con su otra mano puesta en su espalda guió su cuerpo a que se pegara contra la pared de aquella oscura y fría habitación. Alzó ambos brazos del millonario por arriba de la cabeza y el poder de su anillo se hizo presente, rodeando sus muñecas con unos grilletes que se clavaron a la pared, apretando lo suficiente para que sintiera la presión. Tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás para tener a la vista su cuello y ahí mismo clavó sus dientes, descargando toda la tensión que llevaba puesta. Mordió con fuerza hasta lograr sentir ese sabor metálico en sus labios y deslizó su lengua por la herida.

—¿Quieres sexo duro? ¿Qué te ate y te golpee, qué te azote y te muerda? —le dijo al oído, para tirar luego de la piel que se encuentra debajo—. Te daré todo eso y más. —Volvió a morder, volvió a lastimar esa piel que tantas cicatrices conocía y se alejó para usar su poder nuevamente. Otros grilletes se hicieron presentes en los tobillos de Bruce, anclándolos al suelo, y una barra separadora ayudó a mantener la posición perfecta de sus piernas espaciadas. Caminó hasta sus ropas para tomar de entre éstas su cinturón y regresó hasta el cuerpo domado del playboy para apoyarse detrás—. Haré que supliques porque te deje acabar. —Deslizó su mano hasta el miembro de ojos tormentosos y creó un anillo en la base que le apretaba lo suficiente para que la erección le doliera—. Voy a comenzar. —Tomó distancia y observó una vez más ese delicioso cuerpo.

El primer azote no tardó en llegar. La nalga derecha se sacudió ante el flagelo mostrando una línea roja en la piel por la sangre acumulada. Y el segundo azote vino detrás. El ruido del aire era exquisito, pero más aún el cuerpo debajo que se movía ante el contacto.

Bruce no esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. Confiaba que sus palabras no asustarían a alguien con el historial amoroso de Jordan. Esperaba el primer tirón de su cabello. Esperaba incluso que lo empotrara contra la fría pared. Esperaba el golpe de sus caderas y de su pómulo contra el muro. Esperaba la mordida en su cuello. No esperaba que le clavara los dientes desgarrando su piel, aunque lo deseaba y lo obtuvo. Tampoco esperaba ser atado de pies y manos por el poder de un anillo que estaba resultando ser una verdadera caja de sorpresas bajo la voluntad de su portador. Con el primer azote su cuerpo se revolvió y tiró de sus ataduras clavándoselas en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

Le dolió.

El murciélago no dijo nada, tan solo un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo clamaba por más. Esto solo acababa de empezar. El dolor se transformaba en placer en el bajo vientre de Bruce, que sentía la estrangulación de su erección. Las endorfinas que generaba el cuerpo del murciélago bajo el sufrimiento son lo que más ansiaba. Hasta ese punto, la mente de Batman estaba corrompida por unos recuerdos que se negaban a abandonarle. Su trasero enrojecido clamaba por más. Arqueó la espalda exponiéndose a un segundo azote que no se hizo de rogar. Esperó hasta que el Linterna estuvo cerca para equilibrar las dos partes de la balanza. Con un gesto brusco echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que sintió su occipital chocando contra el cráneo de Hal. Batman sonrió cuando el aturdimiento del golpe hizo que sus cadenas se debilitaran. Se zafó de la que le apresaba la mano derecha y buscó con la vista el cuello del piloto. Lo agarró con fuerza haciéndole una estrangulación, llevando su cabeza contra su pecho sudoroso, clavando su nudillo del dedo gordo sobre el nervio hipogloso de la mandíbula. Un punto de dolor muy efectivo si se quiere provocar un desmayo momentáneo.

—Me gusta tu estilo, Hal. —Le besó agresivamente sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca ajena—. Pero no esperarías que no opusiera resistencia. —Le mordió el labio inferior hasta que lo hizo sangrar. Bruce lo estaba disfrutando de veras. Una sonrisa libidinosa cruzaba su cara y sus ojos brillaban con el fuego del infierno. El Linterna estaba resultando ser un magnífico amante en todos los pervertidos sentidos en los que él lo necesitaba. Seguramente el ver tantos mundos le había hecho ampliar sus convicciones morales de lo que debía ser el sexo. Lo soltó antes de que perdiera la consciencia—. Sigue. —Volvió a poner la mano derecha sobre el muro, aunque ya no la apresara cadena alguna—. No pares ahora.

Hal sintió como se asfixiaba, como el dolor lo invadía hasta el punto de sentir que perdía la consciencia. Lo escuchó hablar. No entendió nada de lo que le dijo. Al fin sintió como el aire ingresaba en sus pulmones y se sostuvo del cuello mientras respiraba acelerado. Se encorvó un poco para recuperar el aliento y llevó sus dedos hacia la boca para ver la sangre que había allí.

No lo toleró más.

Se incorporó encabronado, con los ojos repletos de enojo y frustración. Últimamente sentimientos que lo sobrepasaban.

La mano de su anillo brilló con intensidad.

—RAAAaaaaaahhhhg —gritó con toda la ira acumulada y golpeó con fuerza al lado del rostro de Bruce, en un destello grande de luz. La pared se desquebrajó un poco y varios trozos cayeron al suelo. De inmediato, Hal dejó su brazo caer con pesadez y deshizo toda atadura que tenía Bruce en su cuerpo. Solo permaneció aquella improvisada venda—. Búscate a otro que quiera enredarse a tu juego, Wayne. A mí no. He estado siguiendo tus órdenes, complaciéndote cuando se te viene en gana. No más. —Se apartó de su lado y fue en busca de sus prendas.

Antes de que pudiera hacerse con las mismas, Bruce se fue en su busca y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Está bien, Hal. —Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con todo el cariño del que era capaz en aquel momento—. Está bien, tranquilo. —Le giró el rostro suavemente y le dio un suave y breve beso en los labios—. Está bien. —Hundió el rostro en su espalda—. Entiendo que necesites más tiempo. —Le había presionado demasiado y había terminado por quebrarlo. No podía culparlo y Bruce estaba rabioso, por haberse detenido, por no haber continuado, pero lo que realmente le cabreaba era que podía haberlo perdido. Por su propia culpa—. Lo siento, Hal, te he pedido demasiado.

No supo que contestar o cómo actuar. Hal se sentía como a esos perros que se les ofrece algún delicioso bocadillo y cuando lo están por probar, se les pega para que no lo tomen. Así, reiteradas veces, hasta que el animal duda en aceptar el premio. Aunque por dentro se mueren de ganas, quieren evitar así el golpe. Respiró hondo tranquilizándose un poco, la voz del millonario poco a poco volvía a domarlo, como cuando había estado en su departamento destruido y había querido ir en busca de Superman. Tomó las manos de Bruce para poder girarse y verlo de frente. Le entregó un suave apretón y las soltó lentamente deslizando sus dedos con suavidad.

—Está bien. Estamos todos alterados —susurró con cuidado—. Lamento no lograr la distención que buscabas, Bruce.

El murciélago se deshizo de ese contacto y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Se quedó allí sentado, desnudo, mirando a Hal, sin decir nada. Jordan era un buen tipo. Un hombre normal. No. Un hombre extraordinario. Valiente, impulsivo y de buen corazón. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer con él? ¿Acabaría arrastrándolo a su oscuro mundo de sufrimiento y soledad?

—Ve a OA. Averigua dónde se esconde el Spellanita y hazlo salir. —Suspiró pesado. Su erección había desaparecido completamente—. Yo localizaré a Superman. —Volvió a mirar al Linterna. Le molestaba aquella expresión en su rostro—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete!

"Me alejaré de ti, para no hacerte más daño", pensó.

Hal lo observó desplomándose en el piso y volvió por sus ropas. Tomó primero su bóxer y se lo puso. Apretó la mandíbula, fastidioso, al escuchar aquella orden.

—No —contestó tajante—. Porque a ti se te da en gana que me vaya corriendo, no voy a salir corriendo. Es más, ¡mira! lo leeeeento que me pondré este vaquero. —Sujetó la prenda y se la fue colocando tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego agarró su remera y se la lanzó a Bruce en medio del rostro mientras iba de camino a buscar sus borcegos.

Imitándolo, se desplomó en el suelo frente a él y se fue vistiendo el calzado. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salieron en ese momento. Estaba ahí ese silencio incomodó. No le había molestado el sexo duro, podía practicarlo y con el tiempo, conociéndose más, serían muy buenos. Pero algo así se da con la confianza, el diálogo, las palabras. Y Bruce era bastante hermético para eso. El simplemente daba órdenes y hacia cuanto deseaba. Y Hal no estaba acostumbrado a acatar los mandatos de los demás.

—Si te incomoda mi presencia, te aguantas —dijo sin mirarlo mientras se ataba los cordones—. Tampoco es fácil esto para mí. —Hizo una pausa y se estiró un poco para recuperar su remera—. Me iré a OA, haré las averiguaciones que necesito y regresaré. Podremos charlar de esto, —Señaló a ambos—, cuando todo esto acabe... Si es que aun te interesa. —Lo vio a los ojos, fijamente, y gateó hasta dar con su nuca para robarle un beso; uno totalmente necesitado. Se separó de su boca respirando con esa sensación ahogada y se puso de pie para buscar su abrigo. Acto seguido volvió a brillar la luz de su anillo y dejó que su uniforme se hiciera presente.

Aquella rebeldía del Linterna a Bruce no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, era una de las cosas de Hal que más le gustaban. Él lo cuestionaba todo, era impetuoso, imaginativo y besaba muy bien. Aquel breve beso hizo desaparecer la tensión del cuerpo del murciélago más que el polvo más salvaje que pudieran haber tenido y la promesa de que aquello no era el fin avivó un atisbo de esperanza.

—Me interesa. —Se puso de pie—. Me interesas tú. —Hizo una pausa. Bruce era muy consciente de su escasez de palabras y hermetismo—. Eres bueno para mí, pero no sé si yo lo soy para ti. —Suspiró—. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no. —Se paró delante de él a escasos centímetros de su rostro y rozó tímido una de sus manos para acabar entrelazando los dedos con los de Jordan.

—Déjame a mi decidir —susurró viéndolo acercarse hasta sentir ese contacto entre sus dedos. Debía suponer mucho para Bruce ese gesto, y Hal lo supo apreciar. Sabía lo difícil que le resultaba esos actos de afecto. Cerró sus dedos para evitar deshacer esa unión; al menos quería mantenerla unos instantes más.

—Cuando regreses, cuando todo esto acabe, me gustaría empezar de nuevo contigo. —Bruce entrelazó su otra mano—. Empezar de cero, lejos de capas y de anillos, y del peso del mundo sobre nuestros hombros. Sólo dos hombres que acaban de conocerse.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso. —Le sonrió y suspiró más calmado al sentirlo tan cerca—. Ya ansío que llegue el momento. —Apoyó unos breves instantes su frente sobre la otra, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y le robó otro beso fresco antes de separarse—. Ten cuidado, Bruce —dijo comenzando a levitar—. Volveré pronto. —Y salió disparado a una gran velocidad fuera del recinto y en dirección hacia el cielo azul.

Se alejó del desierto y subió hasta el espacio exterior para ir directamente a OA. Observó por unos instantes la Tierra y por dentro suplicó que las cosas no se salieran de control. Obviamente el extraterrestre ya debería saber que lo estarían buscando y eso lo podría obligar a cambiar de planes. Miró hacia delante para seguir camino y comenzó a moverse por el hiperespacio como atajo interestelar a OA. Era la única manera de llegar a ese Planeta y que no se demorara años luz en viaje.

____________________

En la otra punta de la galaxia...

OA era un inhóspito y gélido planeta en una alejada galaxia, que motivos aparte, se había convertido en el ombligo del Universo conocido. Siempre era de noche y Killowog añoraba su hogar, donde nunca se ponía el Sol, donde no veía grandes construcciones de metal de última generación, solo árboles y naturaleza salvaje. Echaba de menos a su familia, a sus amigos, en definitiva, a su sencilla vida en Bolovax. Eran el equivalente a las cinco de la mañana, hora más que suficiente para despertar a los jóvenes reclutas aspirantes a Linterna Verde. El anillo los escogía, y él debía hacer que esa elección no los matara al ser los portadores de semejante poder. Era una ardua responsabilidad que se tomaba muy en serio y se sentía orgulloso de ser uno de los instructores más duros, temidos y respetados de OA.

Hal llegó hasta el lugar de los Cuerpos de Linternas, y como siempre, cientos de estos volaban la ciudad, ocupándose de sus tareas, haciendo sus trabajos de manera armoniosa. Sonrió al notar la luz esmeralda repletando el lugar. Había pasado por muchas cosas, se había hecho de grandes amigos, y hasta había recibido unos buenos golpes de algunos de ellos. Y justo a lo lejos lo vio. Kilowog. Su antiguo mentor y gran compañero. Sin dudas un ser en el cual confiar.

—Buenas noches, o, mejor dicho, días. Tan temprano como siempre, Kilowog. —Le sonrió al Linterna y descendió hasta su lado.

—Hey, Jordan. —Le dió una palmada al hombro que desplazó al humano más de un metro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta dentro de un mes.

Jordan sintió el fuerte golpe que casi le corrió el hombro y volvió hasta su lado girándolo en círculos.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo problemas en la Tierra. ¿Recuerdas el caso del extraterrestre Spallanita? Se llamaba Poét.

—Ohhhh, no me lo recuerdes... ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

—Vengo a pedir un permiso especial. Necesito ir hasta el planeta donde lo tienen prisionero. Superman, un amigo Kryptoniano está bajo el control de un Spellanita. —Su rostro se volvió afligido recordando todo lo sucedido—. Sé que ese mundo es de seres pacíficos y tengo la sospecha de que haya podido escapar. Tú sabes el gran poder de control mental que tiene.

—Siniestro es el encargado de la vigilancia de las prisiones. Además ¿Has dicho Superman? Vaya, amigo, si el kryptoniano está bajo el control mental de Poét, tienes un problema. —Killowog frunció sus morros en gesto de preocupación. Si su amigo decía lo del spellanita sería por algo—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Hal?

—No hay mucho más por hacer hasta corroborar que sea él. Tengo entendido que cualquier fuga, que sucede en casos muy extremos, debería ser reportada al Linterna del sector correspondiente. No he recibido ningún informe. —Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo—. Aun así, necesito confirmarlo. Cualquiera sea el caso, un habitante de esa especie está en mi planeta y debo ocuparme de encerrarlo. Ya ha violado cientos de leyes y mi mundo está en peligro por los movimientos que está realizando. —Suspiró ante su propuesta—. Sabes que nos tienen prohibido confraternizar entre los sectores. Lo único que puedes hacer es reportar éste asunto para que se aseguren de hacer rondas más seguido por las prisiones. —Volvió a elevarse y lo saludó con un simple gesto en el hombro—. Iré a buscar a Siniestro. Nos vemos luego.

Hal fue de inmediato con Siniestro para averiguar sobre una de las posibilidades más remotas, que, con el tiempo, se iba haciendo la única opción razonable. Poét, un Spellanita que vivía en armonía en su Planeta, decidió que su raza era superior a cientos de otros mundos, considerándose con el derecho de invadir, saquear y crear caos por pura diversión. ¿La razón? Simple aburrimiento. Estaba cansado de estar conectado a seres que consideraba sosos, con una vida simple y totalmente desaprovechada. Decidió romper con esa conexión y comenzó a viajar por los diferentes mundos para sembrar guerras y destrucción. Le encantaba ver como con mover algunos hilos, los altos mandos sucumbían en mundos pacíficos, y se regocijaba cuando creaba una ruptura en las sociedades. Pero su poder tenía un corto alcance. No podía llegar a cualquier planeta e invadir las mentes de sus habitantes, para eso se elaboraba un plan de infiltración. Le era divertido comenzar por lo más bajo para ir avanzado poco a poco a lo más alto. Y una vez logrado su cometido, habiendo infestado el mundo con su mente perversa, lo abandonaba y dejaba todo atrás para empezar con otro. Su red neuronal la creaba el mismo, plantándose a través de parásitos en los cerebros de a quienes consideraba útiles.

Un plan astuto y horrible. Su entretenimiento cotidiano.

Hal dio con Siniestro y al llegar a la cárcel confirmó sus sospechas. El guarda a cargo de vigilar la celda cayó ante el poder del Spellanita y le facilitó su huida. Era hora de regresar y resolver ese asunto cuanto antes. Al terminar sus investigaciones, el piloto espacial no perdió más tiempo y regresó de inmediato al planeta Tierra, más precisamente en dirección a la cueva, donde el humano con mayor inteligencia estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

Lo que sucedía allí era sin dudas una venganza, porque Hal había sido el que lo había capturado tiempo atrás. Y ahora que estaba libre nuevamente, Poét no pararía hasta ver al planeta Tierra en ruinas.

____________________

Bruce llevaba más de seis horas delante del ordenador. Le escocían los ojos y se los frotaba frecuentemente con los dedos. Alfred le había dejado la cena preparada, pero ni siquiera la había tocado. No tenía hambre. No había rastro alguno de Superman y la cumbre de la ONU sería al día siguiente. Tampoco había rastro de Hal. Estiró su mano para alcanzar a beber nuevamente su vaso de agua, pero sus torpes dedos no atinaron y acabó derramando todo el líquido encima de sus pantalones de pijama.

—¡Joder! —Se quejó en voz alta.

—Buenas noches —saludó el Linterna entrando por una de las entradas secretas—. ¿Mal momento? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bruce dio un bote en su cómodo sillón ergonómico. No solía asustarse fácilmente, así que él mismo se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado con creces su límite de días sin dormir. Cuando fue consciente de quien era le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa.

—Hal, ¿qué has averiguado? —preguntó iniciando su ordenador.

—Efectivamente, el Spellanita responsable de lo que está sucediendo es alguien que capturé hace algún tiempo atrás. Ha logrado escapar de su prisión y estoy casi seguro que vino exclusivamente aquí por desquite. —Caminó hasta él y retiró su antifaz—. Su mecanismo es sencillo per efectivo, meticuloso. Planta parásitos a nivel de corteza para usarlos como medio de control. Esto le sirve a la distancia. En la cercanía y con solo tocarte, ya eres suyo. Podemos deshacernos de los parásitos para detener su control. Nuestro problema: Superman.

—Déjame a mí a Superman. —Se alzó de la silla y todo se le nubló. "Alfred", pensó. No era la primera vez que su mayordomo le echaba pastillas en la bebida. Era la única manera de obligarlo a dormir. Tropezó y tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre la enorme mesa de trabajo para no caer—. ¿Cómo le sacamos los parásitos a Superman? —preguntó con dificultad. Trataba por todos los medios de no caer dormido, pero empezaba a marearse por el efecto de los medicamentos.

—¡Hey! —El piloto corrió hasta su lado y rodeó un brazo a la altura de la cintura para evitar que cayera—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Alfred. —Chasqueó los labios—. Me ha puesto algo en la bebida... para que duerma... Yo... no puedo mantenerme... despierto... —Intentó abrir un cajón en el que guardaba una jeringuilla con adrenalina, eso contrarrestaría los efectos de los depresores—. Cuando lo vea... —Ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Has estado durmiendo poco otra vez —dijo con un dejo de tristeza, y tomándolo con firmeza, lo alejó de la mesa—. Creo que lo mejor será que descanses. Un par de horas no te vendría mal. —Cerró el cajón y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la mansión—. Si estás como un zombie no podrás pensar ni hacer nada.

Ya Bruce no podía escucharle más, había caído en un profundo sueño y todos sus músculos se relajaron dejándole al policía espacial su cuerpo con el peso muerto. Jordan simplemente chistó por ver lo testarudo que podría llegar a ser el murciélago y lo sostuvo de mejor manera para salir y dejarlo en su habitación.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Hola a todos/as! Mil disculpas por el retraso! Como dije en un comentario hace poquito, surgieron algunos inconvenientes entre las autoras y se está complicando cumplir con las entregas de los nuevos capítulos. Esta historia ya tiene un final. En parte tendrá su cierre y otra queda a la imaginación del lector. Sólo falta corregirlos y adaptarlos, pero lleva su tiempo. Lamento no prometerles que los capítulos que faltan vendrán pronto, pero les doy mi palabra que tarde o temprano los tendrán.
> 
> Gracias a todos por su lectura, sus comentarios y la enorme paciencia por aguantar esta historia a pesar de las demoras! Este fic/rol Batlanter fue y será muy importante para mí, me hizo amar a la pareja mucho más y lograr una fascinación por Hal. Así que estén tranquilos que no será abandonado. Espero leerlos pronto! Saludos.


	12. Vaya mierda de distracción.

Un par de horas después de haber caído bajo los efectos de un sedante, Bruce empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba oscuro, distinguió el techo de su habitación tallado en madera de roble y acarició las suaves sábanas de seda de su cama. No le dolía nada, así que no había estado inconsciente, tan solo se había quedado dormido. Necesitaba aquel descanso como el sediento necesita el agua en el desierto. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar... Alfred... la bebida... Hal... El Spellanita... Superman... Hal. Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo.

Hasta que lo escuchó entrar.

El Linterna abrió sigilosamente la puerta mientras con una mano sostenía una bandeja con un par de tazas, una tetera preparada con el más fino té y algunos tentempiés para esa noche. Entró con cuidado a la habitación para evitar despertar a quién yacía dormido. Y ahí lo vio. Sus ojos más descansados mirando alrededor del cuarto hasta que se cruzaron. Hal vestía de civil, había estado conversando con Alfred un par de horas mientras le ponía al día de la condición de Bruce y se quedó hasta esperar que despertara. También estaba agotado, pero podía permitirse estar despierto unas cuantas horas más. La costumbre de dormir a cualquier hora y en poca cantidad le adaptaban al mal trato del sueño.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó caminando a su encuentro y dejó el recipiente con las cosas sobre el buró que tenía la habitación—. Me dijo Alfred que no has estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien. —Sirvió las dos tazas de té y volvió hasta el millonario. Dudó unos instantes que hacer, si sentarse en la cama o no. Optó por apoyar la bandeja un instante sobre el colchón e ir en busca de una silla para sentarse cerca—. No me la niegues. Bebe y come algo para recuperar fuerzas. —Le ofreció la taza en un platillo.

Bruce cogió un gran almohadón y se lo puso en la espalda. Así estaría un poco incorporado sin esfuerzo. Tomó la taza sin demasiadas ganas, pero dio un par de sorbos.

—Mmmm. —Casi había olvidado lo bueno que estaba el té de Alfred. Traído directamente desde la vieja Gran Bretaña—. Es delicioso, pruébalo —animó a Hal a que él también se deleitara el paladar con el líquido caliente—. Siéntate aquí. —Picó con la palma sobre las sábanas, justo a su lado—. Explícame cómo nos deshacemos de ese cabrón spellanita y luego te contaré yo también los avances que he hecho. —Ya tendría tiempo después de darle la charla a su mayordomo, aunque dudaba que surgiera efecto, pues Alfred siempre hacía lo que creía más conveniente para su pupilo, sin importarle lo más mínimo la opinión de éste.

Hal aceptó la invitación y con taza en mano se sentó a su lado. Bebió un largo sorbo de su té y miró la infusión con delicia. En verdad sabía muy bien. No estaba acostumbrado a beber esos brebajes, pero no podía negar que el agua pintada tenía un excelente sabor.

—Bueno, el Spellanita no es un gran problema si evitas que te toque. En sí no tiene ningún otro poder o habilidad más que su asombroso poder mental. —Señaló su cabeza a modo de graficar—. Ahora, nuestro inconveniente son los aliados de los que se ha hecho con los parásitos implantados. Hay un par de maneras para deshacernos de éstos y no son muy bonitas. Debemos volver el ambiente en donde viven... inhabitable. De esa forma los obligamos a salir. La otra forma es hacer una pequeña intervención a modo de rayo láser, justo en donde su ubica el parásito.

—¿Atravesar con un láser el cráneo de Superman? —musitó—. No lo creo posible.

—Ahí radica el problema. Superman es impenetrable.

Bruce rió maliciosamente mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

—Yo tengo una manera de romper el control mental que ejerce en Clark. —Pasó su brazo por detrás del hombro de Hal.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo? —preguntó curioso, sin imaginarse realmente que tenía planeado Bruce—. Porque a menos que usemos Kryptonita, no imagino de que otra forma. Y no pienso matarlo. Supongo que piensas igual.

Wayne alzó una ceja—: ¡Claro que no! He aguantado una década sin matar al Joker, puedo aguantar una semana sin matar a mi mejor amigo —lo dijo casi sin pensar—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que... nos acostamos?

—¿La de verdad, verdad? ¿O la de que casi me estrangulas? —La comisura de su labio se levantó en una sonrisa pícara.

—La de que casi no me acuerdo de nada. —Sonrió—. Y casi te estrangulo. Bien, pues cuando llegué a la cueva me hice unos análisis de sangre y tenía alto contenido de feromonas vegetales, lo cual es imposible, ya que existen solo las animales —continuó entusiasmado—. El caso es que pude sintetizar esas feromonas y su efecto es... como lo diría... revelador... con multitud de posibilidades prácticas.

—Ay Dios. Dime en que estás pensando. Porque me preocupa un poco para donde va este asunto. —Bebió un buen sorbo de su té y respiró profundo—. No la usaste en nadie hasta ahora, ¿no? Superman sería nuestro conejillo de indias. Aunque sé que actuarias sabiendo al ciento por ciento su resultado.

—Aquellas feromonas fueron fabricadas solo para mermar la voluntad de su portador, es decir, que hace a quien está afectado por ellas que sea vulnerable a los designios y órdenes que se le dicen. Llevo dos días mezclándolas con partículas de kryptonita gaseosa y haciendo que la sea estable. —Su rostro se volvió serio—. Sólo hay un problema. Para asegurarnos de que funcionen, debemos acercarnos lo suficiente a Superman como para inyectárselas directamente en el corazón. Una vez las tenga en su sistema, obligaré al parásito a romper el enlace mental y tú podrás "retenerlo" para llevártelo lejos de este sistema solar. —Bruce se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las sábanas—. Tiene sus riesgos, pero es la opción más segura... para todos. ¿Podrás localizarlo y detenerlo una vez lo saquemos del cuerpo de nuestro compañero?

—Vaya... es increíble. Arriesgado sin dudas. Pero es la mejor opción que tenemos—. Se levantó de su lugar y dejó la taza sobre la bandeja—. Con el parásito en mano no tendré problemas para dar con el Spellanita. Será cuestión de segundos hasta llegar con él.

—Bien. —Miró a Hal de arriba abajo—. Creo que me merezco un beso, soldado. —Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca, estirándose.

—Definitivamente se lo ha ganado, señor Wayne. —Rodeó su cintura y fue hasta los labios del otro y se detuvo a centímetros de distancia—. Sabes... tengo muchas dudas que me encantaría que me aclarases. —Le sonrió rozándolo suavemente—. Pero creo que puede esperar. —Presionó con cuidado aquellos labios tan deseados hasta que se desató y fue más a su encuentro abriendo la boca, dejando que su lengua se colase entremedio de los labios ajenos.

Bruce se dejó hacer, entreabriendo su boca y torciendo levemente su cuello hacia un lado. Bajó sus brazos y le rodeó la espalda con ellos, sin presionar demasiado—: No voy a precipitarme otra vez contigo, Hal. Acabemos con ese malnacido spellanita y tengamos una cita de verdad. —Se levantó y se dispuso a quitarse los pantalones, pero algo le detuvo—. ¿Te importa? Voy a cambiarme. —Ahora se hacía el muy pudoroso.

—Oh, vamos, he visto cada pequeña cicatriz en ese perfecto cuerpo. —Le sonrió carismático y se puso de pie tomando un bocadillo—. Pero está bien, creo que me voy a reservar verte desnudo para otra ocasión. —Masticó con ganas lo que tenía entre sus dedos y dejó que su voluntad hiciera aparecer su uniforme.

Bruce le tiró un almohadón. Pensó que era injusto la facilidad con la que Hal se ponía y quitaba su uniforme mientras él tardaba largo rato en vestirse de murciélago, con todos los artilugios y escudos balísticos del traje que pesaba más de veinte kilogramos.

—Me voy abajo —dijo refiriéndose a la cueva—. Ponte esto. —Le dio un pequeño dispositivo para que se lo implantara en el oído—. Con esto podremos comunicarnos sin que Superman nos escuche. Emite en una frecuencia cambiante que no podrá reconocer como nuestras voces.

—Esto es genial. —Se colocó el artefacto en el oído luego de mirarlo un buen rato—. El anillo del Linterna Verde es una de las armas más poderosas del universo, aunque depende mucho de la voluntad de su portador. Pero tú no te quedas atrás con todos los artilugios que tienes, Bruce. Admiro tu inteligencia y la practicidad para todo lo que haces. —Levitó suavemente hasta la amplia ventana que daba al balcón y la abrió para regalarle un saludo desde su cabeza—. Estaremos en contacto. —Y sin decir más salió volando de regreso a su hotel. Bueno, no, al de Wayne. Debía descansar un par de horas antes de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Mientras iba de regreso, recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con su mejor amigo, así que decidió primero hacer una parada en el departamento de Barry para dialogar con él. Debía explicarle lo que había sucedido con Superman, todos los detalles que para protegerlo se había guardado, y en especial, contarle sobre lo que había averiguado en su viaje a OA. Pero al llegar hasta la ventana de su amigo y el encontrar todo a oscuras, le hizo cambiar de parecer. Iba a golpear para llamarlo, pero no quiso molestar. Imaginaba que el otro estaría igual de cansado y no les serviría de nada desvelarse en esta situación de emergencia. Sin dudas luego tendrían tiempo para conversar antes de reunirse y terminar de planear todo lo necesario para estar listos con el caso que les atañía en la ONU.

________________

 

Al día siguiente, los autos de los miembros de los distintos países que iban a asistir ese día, iban llegando poco a poco para la reunión que se realizaba en Nueva York. Los flashes de diferentes reporteros y algunos camarógrafos iluminaban a la escena con entusiasmo. Todos estaban atentos para saltar y preguntar a quiénes veían bajar de sus autos, y Clark, entre medio de los muchos periodistas presentes, ocupaba un lugar entre ellos con su usual traje de reportero, libreta en mano y una lapicera. Asumiendo su papel para ocultar su identidad.

El kryptoniano miraba a todos lados en busca de sus amigos, con los sentidos alerta y preparado para lo que fuera. No era ningún tonto, y si bien su cerebro estaba siendo controlado por el Spellenita, éste tenía acceso a mucha información valiosa de con quienes se estaba enfrentando. Y todos sus aliados, a su manera, eran peligrosos.

Poét sabía de los riesgos, pero aun así se atenía al plan. Simplemente por viejo zorro, acostumbrado a hacer las cosas como las disfrutaba hacer. Quería sumir al planeta Tierra en un perfecto caos, y lo haría lentamente para que Hal se retorciera por la angustia y la frustración, la ira y la desesperación. Y su as bajo la manga para lograr eso era Superman.

El objetivo transmitido era claro: esperar a que todos los asistentes llegaran a la sala de reunión para implantar los diferentes parásitos de control. Tenía consigo una cápsula que iba a liberar, y no necesitaba mostrarse como Superman para hacerlo, simplemente con su velocidad podía soltar la bomba y durante la distracción encargarse de cumplir con los mandatos de su carcelero.

—Flash en posición —dijo por el nuevo intercomunicador—. Tengo a CK a la vista. No lleva la capa.

—WW, en posición B. —La amazona estaba en lo alto de la azotea. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Clark la había visto. Ella era parte de la distracción.

—Arrow preparado. B, espero que tu plan salga bien, si no, estamos jodidos.

—Iniciamos maniobra en tres, dos, uno... —pronunció Batman escondido. Iba vestido como si fuera uno de los escoltas del representante de la ONU en Bruselas.

Traje negro riguroso, camisa blanca, corbata negra y gafas de sol. El bulto del arma bajo la americana era más que evidente. Poco después, se produjo una explosión en un edificio cercano a la sede. Wayne no había puesto demasiada carga explosiva, lo justo para que se escuchara en toda la manzana. Se aseguró de que no hubieran heridos y que todos los equipos de seguridad iniciaran el desalojo de los miembros de la ONU. Los manifestantes y espectadores del evento empezaron a correr en todas direcciones. Los periodistas, a su vez, huyeron casi todos, sólo se quedaron en el lugar unos pocos valientes, seguramente inconscientes, que retransmitían que se acababa de producir un atentado terrorista.

Clark no se esperó esa explosión, viró su rostro hacia donde escuchó que había provenido el ruido y notó lo controlado que había sido aquello. Sin víctimas, ni daños significativos. Sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a moverse entre las personas que huían.

—Malditos bastardos. Que ingeniosos —murmuró entre dientes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hizo presente con su investidura en lo alto de la sede de aquel lugar.

Le sonrió a la amazona y le regaló un beso con un gesto de su mano. Luego miró hacia abajo por los alrededores, identificando a cada uno de sus compañeros que iba encontrando. Buscaba a uno en particular. Sin dudas, al cerebro de aquella operación: Batman. No estaba, no al menos con su investidura. Pero podía oírlo. Siempre lo había podido hacer. Y estaba seguro que también estaba allí con los otros héroes. No tenía idea de que planeaban. ¿Kryptonita, quizás? Era lo único a lo que era vulnerable. Otra cosa no podría ser.

—¡Sal Linterna! ¡Si no quieres que incinere a todos lo que están aquí abajo! —gritó Superman en voz alta, de brazos cruzados, pero atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. Sé que estás aquí también.

—Pide por mí, Batman. Me haré presente. Trataré de facilitar la tarea, pero no podremos pelear aquí. Tendré que moverme —notificó al líder del operativo antes de salir. Y así como fue convocado, Hal se hizo presente hasta quedar frente a Kal-El. Miró hacia abajo para ver a las personas corriendo y algún que otro periodista que no se movía del lugar a la espera de la gran noticia. —No serías capaz de matar a esas personas. A nadie. Superman no permitiría que lo hagas —dijo seriamente, buscando la manera de que ese inevitable enfrentamiento se lleve en otro lugar.

—Ohhhh, pero hace tiempo que Superman dejó de ser un estorbo en esta cabecita. Se resistió mucho. Sí. Pero todos, tarde o temprano, caen. —Hizo una pausa, con una sonrisa amplia—. Sabes que lo que sea que intenten, no resultará. No puedes quitar el parásito como a los otros seres. Aquí te has topado con una pared.

—Poét. Sé que eres tú, que has escapado de la prisión que te hemos impuesto. Has violado más de 47 leyes con tus acciones. Esta es tu oportunidad de que reduzca tu sentencia. Si sueltas a todos de tu control mental y te entregas pacíficamente, cumpliré con... —Y el primer golpe no se hizo esperar. Superman fue de inmediato al encuentro de Jordan, asestándole un recto en medio del rostro que lo obligó a retroceder. Hal se puso nuevamente a la defensiva y envolvió con cadenas a Superman para volar de inmediato a una zona segura.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se soltara.

La princesa amazona salió de la nada y lo apresó con su lazo. Tiró de él hasta que éste se cerró en torno a los brazos y torso de Superman. Inmovilizándolo.

—Superman. ¡Reacciona! Somos tus amigos —gritó en el aire.

Abajo, Flash y Green Arrow evitaban que en la evacuación del lugar corriera la sangre, pues en tiempos de miedo como aquellos, la gente podía llegar a pisotearse para salir huyendo primero. Con la ayuda de la Amazona, Hal tiró de las ataduras de Superman para alejarlo lo más posible de la ciudad. Pero el Kryptoniano oponía mucha resistencia. Haciendo uso de su fuerza extraordinaria, fue deteniendo poco a poco el arrastre de los dos contrincantes hasta que no pudieron moverlo más. Miró a la Princesa con todo el rostro contorsionado por el esfuerzo que realizaba y usó su visión de calor contra ella para desestabilizarla. Expandió sus brazos con poder para liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban del Linterna y éstas estallaron en miles de pedazos de luz que se disolvieron al instante. Habiéndose liberado un poco la presión que ejercía el lazo en su torso, se lo retiró por la cabeza y tomó éste mismo para rodear a la guerrera a una gran velocidad. Luego giró sobre su propio eje y mandó la volar bien lejos para que al menos le diera un poco más de tiempo. Sin perder un segundo, Jordan salió disparado hacia el encuentro de Clark y se suscitó un intercambio de golpes duros y poderosos. La presión de aire al quebrarse hacía un ruido sonoro, el impacto de ambos cuerpos generaba como si una seguidilla de explosiones se estuviera dando en el cielo. Los ataques que realizaba el Linterna escasamente le hacían daño a Superman, y por el contrario, cada agresión de éste último, lastimaba duramente a Hal. Tanto era así, que partes de su traje estaban en mal estado, al igual que el antifaz de su rostro, que reflejaba la mitad de uno de sus ojos.

—¿No te cansas de recibir golpes, Linterna? —preguntó Superman juntando sus dos manos, derribándolo de un porrazo hasta chocarlo contra el suelo   
—¿No te cansas de recibir golpes, Linterna? —preguntó Superman juntando sus dos manos, derribándolo de un porrazo hasta chocarlo contra el suelo.

Hal se levantó con dificultad y miró hacia arriba—: Sabes... que no. —Escupió la sangre que tenía en su boca y ahogó un jadeo al sentir los poderosos dedos del Clark ahorcándolo.

El de traje rojo y azul levantó por encima de su cabeza al piloto y sonrió a carcajadas. Fue apretando cada vez más sus dedos mientras disfrutaba de ver como Hal pataleaba ahogándose, tratando de zafarse de ese agarre con una de sus manos al cuello.

—¿Sabes lo divertido de esto? Que me encargaré de hacer sufrir a todos. A tu familia, a tus amigos, a tus conocidos y luego a cada terrícola. Y tendrás la dicha de saber que esto es en parte por tu culpa. Nadie puede hacer nada contra mí, ¿entiendes? Atrapé al ser más poderoso del mundo. Qué digo el mundo, de la galaxia, y quién sabe qué más. —Se rió con cinismo mientras lo acercaba a su rostro para verlo bien de cerca. Por lo visto ya ni te resistes, ni opones pelea.

—Super-man, es muy fuerte. Y te confiaste... de eso. —Sintió como la vista se le nublaba y su mano iba perdiendo fuerza—. No seré... yo... el que te... detenga. No usaste la... cabeza. —Sonrió al final y su mano se desplomó a la vez que sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Era su mejor distracción, sabía que Bruce estaba cerca, aunque no lo pudiera ver. Era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara y atacara a Superman. Clark estaba tan concentrado en él que no tenía noción de su alrededor. Seguía asfixiando al otro, escuchando solamente como los latidos de Hal se iban apagando de a poco. Era lo único que sus oídos escuchaban en un pervertido regocijo.

"Vaya mierda de distracción", pensó Batman al ver como el Linterna se había puesto completamente a merced de Superman. Había observado rabioso la escena, cada golpe que recibía, cada salpicón de sangre en sus ropas, era como si él mismo resultara herido. Si el kriptoniano no lo mataba antes, él lo haría, por temerario, por soberbio y por impetuoso, pero sobre todo, por ponerse en peligro de aquella manera. El murciélago saltó desde detrás y sus manos se agarraron al pecho de Kal-El. Le clavó la jeringa hasta el fondo de su corazón, apretando para que todo el líquido penetrara en su sistema.

—Jódete, cabrón —masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

Clark bajó la vista a su pecho y soltó el agarre del Linterna, éste se desplomó en el suelo de rodillas, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire haciendo que le llegara a lo profundo de los pulmones.

—¡¿Qué diablos me has hecho?! —gritó Superman, tomando tembloroso la jeringa de su pecho para retirársela de un manotón—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar! —escupió iracundo a la vez que agarraba a Bruce estirando su brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Hal abrió apenas los ojos, aterrado, e incorporándose un poco extendió su brazo para atrapar suavemente al murciélago con un guante acolchonado, que terminó por desquebrajarse al poco tiempo, soltándolo en el suelo. Alcanzó al menos a amortiguar su caída evitando que se lesionara gravemente. El Kryptoniano comenzó a retorcerse, llevando sus manos a la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas entre gruñidos y quejidos de dolor. Sus ojos brillaban en rojo y lanzaba rayos para todos lados. Por momentos los cerraba y golpeaba fuertemente su puño sobre el suelo, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

La amazona volvió a apresarlo con el lazo. Oponía menor resistencia que al principio, así que el plan de Batman estaba dando resultado. Arrow tiró una de sus flechas con kryptonita gaseosa y ésta explotó directamente en la cara de Superman, rodeándolo de una nube tóxica para el kryptoniano. Bruce se levantó del suelo. Le dolía todo, pero aun así, se puso en pie. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Hal, era posible que no lo hubiera contado. Se acercó hasta el héroe de Metrópolis y le tomó del cuello.

—Clark, ¿me oyes? Sé que estás ahí. —Le zarandeó—. Sácalo, Clark —le dijo seguro de las posibilidades de su amigo—. El dolor que sientes también lo siente él. —Tomó aire y lo miró directamente a aquellos ojos ensombrecidos—. ¡Saca a ese cabrón spellanita de tu mente!

La mandíbula de Clark estaba duramente apretada, tenía enfrente a su mejor amigo, que le hablaba, lo llamaba, pero a la vez era su enemigo. Había tanta confusión, tanto dolor, tantas imágenes que lo atormentaban. Alzó sus manos hacia el cuello de Bruce, intentando alcanzarlo, con sus músculos tensados, temblando por el esfuerzo que hacía para resistirse y luchar a la vez. El lazo lo detenía de ir más lejos.

—¡Vete! ¡Te mataré! —le gritó entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor de la kryptonita, respirando con mucha dificultad.

—¡No! ¡Tú puedes luchar contra él!

Y cuando escuchó aquella exclamación, esa petición de que luchara, Clark pegó un alarido y desplomó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bruce. Sus dientes estaban duramente apretados y del esfuerzo la saliva corría por sus labios. Se escuchó un chillido agudo y algo asqueroso comenzó a salir del oído de Clark. Un gusano, pequeño, pero que se estiraba y se contorsionaba como su huésped. A medida que iba saliendo, una sustancia pegajosa lo acompañaba. De inmediato Hal hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se arrastró al sentir ese chillido tan particular. Buscó el ángulo para tener a los dos héroes en la mira, y en cuanto el parásito salió del conducto auditivo de Clark, lo apresó en una pequeña burbuja para que no saltara a ningún otro huésped.

—Te tengo, bastardo —dijo con una voz ronca y atrajo hacia él la pequeña burbuja.

Clark comenzó a regularizar su respiración y se sostuvo de los brazos de Bruce para incorporarse. Lentamente lo miró con esos ojos azules otra vez limpios, llenos también de una terrible angustia, pena y dolor.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo con voz temblorosa y débil.

El murciélago se dejó abrazar y también lo rodeó, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

—Está bien, amigo —le susurró—. Ya pasó... shhh... ya pasó todo. —Acarició su suave cabello negro con sus dedos mientras buscaba con la mirada la figura del Linterna—. Flash, acompaña a Jordan a un Hospital después de dejar a buen recaudo al maldito parásito.

Los ojos de Clark no pudieron evitar verter lágrimas de total arrepentimiento e impotencia. Fueron los brazos de Bruce los que le permitieron descansar y sentir que al fin era libre. Debía una disculpa a muchos, debía recomponer muchas cosas, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Gracias B —alcanzó a decir a penas, tomando un poco de distancia para sonreírle como siempre lo hacía—. Hay mucho que tenemos que hacer. La prensa, mis amigos. Oh, Dios, Hal. —Se puso de pie y volvió a caer sobre una rodilla. El efecto de la kryptonita y aquel líquido en su cuerpo no le permitieron hacer uso de sus fuerzas.

Jordan observaba la escena entre Bruce y Clark a cierta distancia y desvió la vista hacia otro lugar. Era algo íntimo entre ellos, y bien sabía que Bruce odiaba que verse expuesto. Luego bajó la mirada hacia el parasito que relinchaba y mostraba sus dientes. Notó como la luz se estaba debilitando, con muy poca fuerza de voluntad para mantenerla. No duraría mucho tiempo en romperse, necesitaban otro frasco de contención.

—Apresúrate, Bear. No estaré mucho más tiempo consciente —habló carraspeando y con un tono muy alterado en su voz. Las cuerdas vocales estaban demasiado irritadas por el agarre al cuello del súper hombre.

No tardó en perder las fuerzas y caer desplomado hacia atrás.

La bola que aprisionaba el parásito cayó al suelo a la vez que Hal se abandonaba a la inconsciencia. Un segundo más tarde, aquel gusano fue ensartado por la espada de la amazona ante la mirada atónita de todos los componentes de la Liga.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la princesa sin saber a qué venían esos gestos de desaprobación—. Yo sólo he hecho lo que tenía que hacerse. No podía dejar que se liberara y buscara a otro huésped.

—Hay muchos más —dijo Superman poniéndose al fin de pie—. Sé dónde ubicarlos. Algunos fueron implantados por mi causa. Puedo encargarme de ellos sin ser descubierto con una pequeña intervención láser en el punto preciso. —Bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Lamento todo esto. Les he causado muchos problemas.

—Deja de lamentarte —masculló Batman alejándose del contacto del Kryptoniano—. Y localízame a Poét. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Una pequeña mueca de disgusto se formuló en los labios del reportero. Se sentía culpable y necesitaba expresarlo. Pero era verdad que en esos momentos las prioridades eran otras.

—Lamentablemente no lo sé. No me dejaba ver más allá de lo que quería que viera.

Bruce se alejó de los demás. Aquello no eran buenas noticias, pero al menos Superman era de nuevo... "Superman". Le dolía el hombro terriblemente. Buscó una pared, fuera del campo de visión de sus compañeros de liga y se golpeó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas para poner la articulación dislocada en su sitio. Se masajeó la zona con su otra mano y suspiró. Miró a Hal, yaciendo inconsciente en los brazos de Barry.

—Quítale el anillo y llévatelo al Hospital Mercy —le ordenó a Flash—. Di que se lo ha hecho con la explosión, nadie lo pondrá en duda y al menos le harán las primeras curas. Diana, ayuda con los escombros por si hay alguien debajo y Oliver, tú cuida del granjero. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

El velocista no se lo pensó y llevó a Hal lejos de miradas de reporteros curioso. Le sacó el anillo del dedo en un edificio medio reducido por el intenso combate contra Superman. Una vez inconsciente su portador, nada impedía que se lo quitaran, aunque por nada del mundo funcionaría en alguien que no fuera escogido por el mismo aro. La vestimenta del Linterna cambió por la de civil. Lo tomó en brazos y un par de segundos más tarde entró en Urgencias. Una hermosa enfermera afroamericana le llevó una camilla y con ayuda de Allen lo subieron encima. A nadie le extrañó que un héroe llevara a un civil herido en la contienda, pues a eso se dedicaban: A ayudar a los demás.

—Te pondrás bien, Hal —le dijo a su amigo tomándole la mano.

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntó curiosa la enfermera.

—No —se apresuró a decir—. Lo he visto en las placas de su cuello. Debe ser militar.

La sanitaria simplemente le sonrió—: Vaya a ayudar a los demás, nosotros atenderemos a este soldado. —Le observó, y pese a los golpees y las magulladuras, pensó que era terriblemente guapo—. Frank, baja éste a rayos, me temo que tiene más de un hueso roto.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Sí que ha estado tenso, ¿verdad? Luego de varios capítulos al fin pudieron detener a Superman. Aunque en el proceso algunos salieron un poco/bastante heridos, al menos todos están a salvo. Ya Poét sin su control mental sobre su arma letal no puede hacer mucho.
> 
> Bruce lo quiere intentar con Hal!!!! Kyaaaa!!!! Es todo tan confuso con ese hombre, que a veces siento que en la relación hacen un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. ¿Cambiarán ahora las cosas? ¿Se permitirán ir un poco más lejos? No todo es tan fácil como parece, y los demonios siguen dando vueltas, atormentando.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Les agradezco el apoyo con sus comentarios de aliento para esta hermosa pareja. Cada día la amo más.


	13. Paciente sexy y necesitado.

Luego de la ardua batalla contra Poét, los héroes controlaron la situación rápidamente y el caos en las calles se fue sosegando hasta volver a reinar la calma otra vez. Superman en cuanto se recuperó y pudo hacer uso de sus habilidades, salió de inmediato hacia el epicentro del conflicto y se dispuso a auxiliar a las personas en lo que podía. Eso le ayudaba a mitigar un poco de la enorme culpa que le pesaba al sentirse el responsable directo por todo el daño ocasionado. La policía investigó el supuesto atentado que se había efectuado hacia la O.N.U, pero sus pericias fueron totalmente infructuosas. Se quedaron con las manos vacías al no tener ningún indicio que les diera a conocer quienes podían haber sido los causantes de la explosión, que no había servido más que para espantar a los civiles.

Dentro de los mal heridos, el que peor se la había llevado había sido Linterna Verde, que terminó hospitalizado en el Mercy con unas terribles lesiones causadas durante el enfrentamiento contra Superman. Hal no tenía idea de que estaban haciendo con su cuerpo, éste pasó unas cuantas horas en aquel hospital siendo trasladado de una sala a otra mientras le hacían los estudios correspondientes para conocer su estado físico. Al fin, luego de los procedimientos y análisis de rutina, atendieron sus heridas y lo dejaron en una habitación privada con vigilancia.

Media hora más tarde, un hombre joven estaba pagando en efectivo todas las curas y pruebas diagnósticas que le habían hecho a Jordan en la oficina administrativa del hospital. La mujer que le atendía, le miraba con cara extraña, más que nada sorprendida por la acción en sí misma que por otra cosa.

—No se preocupe, señor. No es necesario que usted se ocupe de los gastos —le dijo la secretaria de admisiones encargada del cobro—. Avisaremos al ejército y ellos se harán cargo del costo.

—No será necesario, señorita. —Sonrió a aquella enorme mujer—. Yo me encargo.

La administrativa le devolvió la sonrisa a aquel galán y aceptó el pago correspondiente entregándole un recibo a cambio. Notaba fácilmente que era un hombre realmente muy guapo y alto, aunque poco se le podía ver la cara oculto tras unas enormes gafas de sol y una gorra de baseball calada hasta los ojos. El caso es que... esa cara le sonaba, pero no sabía de dónde.

—¡Habitación 304! —le gritó mientras aquel hombre caminaba por el pasillo.

__________

El joven piloto sintió que había caído en un sueño profundo, de esos de los que no quieres despertar, donde todo es ilusión, más ameno y placentero. Pero algo desde el otro plano lo llamaba insistente a que regresara otra vez. Al ir despertando, sintió un absoluto dolor que le invadía todo el cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello. Estaba muy bien medicado, aun así, era insuficiente para calmar lo adolorido de su cuerpo. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue moverse. No pudo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, el techo no le resultaba familiar, no era las instalaciones de la Atalaya, sino se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato. Pensaba que probablemente por la prontitud decidieron llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Bajó la vista a su mano y notó la ausencia de su anillo. ¿Quién lo tendría? ¿Qué había sucedido con Poét? ¿Y Superman?, se preguntaba sin poder olvidar los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Luego se le vino a la mente unos intensos ojos grises y pensó en Bruce. Recordó que lo había atajado, en aquel momento que había sido lanzado pudo atraparlo, pero su fuerza no había sido suficiente y había caído. ¿Estaría herido? El Linterna no lograba ver bien y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Tuvo que cerrarlos y abrirlos reiteradas veces para poder enfocar mejor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Bruce estaba sentado en una incómoda butaca de hospital al lado de la cama donde Jordan descansaba. Parecía cansado. De hecho, llevaba varias horas velando por su compañero—. Estás en el Mercy. —Se levantó para ponerse a su lado—. Superman está bien. El parásito de su cerebro está muerto y no tenemos ni idea de dónde está Poét.

—Me siento como si... aghh, —Hal se llevó una mano a la garganta con dificultad y dolor. Tenía la marca de los dedos de Superman de un color violáceo—, como si me hubiera embestido un "chiasclu". —Terminó su frase y le sonrió de lado—. Parece que has leído mi mente. Quería saber todo eso. —Le miró por unos instantes—. Luces agotado. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó con voz carrasposa. No podía hablar de maravilla, se le escuchaba bastante distorsionado, pero por suerte no había daños serios.

—¿Qué demonios es un "chiasclu"? —Se sentó en la camilla al lado de Jordan.

—Un animal muy temperamental y sobreprotector. Posee cuernos en la cabeza y las patas. Es de otro planeta. Tuve que enfrentarme a algunos tiempos atrás. —Lo observó sentarse a su lado y alzó la mirada, le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir su proximidad—. Pero no te desvíes de mi pregunta.

Siempre que Batman no deseaba contestar, respondía con otra pregunta. Pero aquel hombre lo tenía bien calado.

—Nada que no se solucione con un par de días de descanso. —Levantó algo dudoso su mano y le acarició el rostro, apartando algunos de sus mechones castaños de la frente—. No es esto lo que yo tenía en mente como nuestra primera cita romántica.

—Me pregunto cómo será tener una cita romántica con Bruce Wayne. El verdadero Bruce Wayne. —Cerró levemente los ojos con un suspiro al sentir la mano en su rostro—. Quiero flores y bombones, además de la cama repleta de pétalos de rosas. Tiene su plus para primerizos como yo. —Río suavemente y se quejó por el dolor. Luego alzó su mano y con el índice le pidió que se acercara a su boca para hablarle al oído más de cerca.

—No me van mucho las flores, teniente. Y tampoco el chocolate. —Wayne no lo dudó y se inclinó hasta que sus labios prácticamente se rozaron, entonces desvió el rostro para facilitarle el acceso a su oído.

—Sabes que mi primera intención era ésta —le susurró y le tomó la barbilla para girarlo y juntar ambas bocas. Solo un apretón, una presión entre sus labios. Hal extendió su lengua y lamió esos rebordes carnosos que necesitaba probar—. Pero contigo todo siempre es más difícil. Además, lo que te acabo de mencionar es para mí, iluso. Ya tengo en claro que a ti te van más otros métodos poco convencionales. —Le sonrió de lado y dejó escapar entre sus dedos aquel mentón para desplomar su brazo sobre la cama.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Sonrió socarrón llevando su vista a un enorme oso de peluche marrón claro que había dejado en otra de las sillas de la habitación. Parecía esponjoso y suave, con una corbata verde esmeralda. Listo para dejarse ser achuchado—. Soy un detallista nato.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Realmente me compraste un peluche?! —Intentó incorporarse con mucha dificultad, estirando su mano para que se lo alcanzara. Todavía le parecía irreal—. No lo puedo creer, se ve adorable. —Al ver la ausencia de su anillo en su dedo mayor, preguntó en seguida—. Oye… ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

—Lo tiene Barry. Y… no te voy a engañar, el oso lo compró Alfred, pero la corbata se la puse yo. Es de mi colección. —Se acercó para darle otro casto beso en los labios—. Siempre me gustó el color verde. —Volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez, más intenso y pasional.

—Lo que más me gusta, —dijo intercalando breves espacios en aquel beso—, es ese detalle…. —Mordió suavemente el labio de abajo, tirando de éste—… de la corbata verde. —Se detuvo levemente agitado, con las pupilas tenuemente dilatadas—. Tendremos que esperar para algo más intenso. —Se relamió los labios y luego se los mordió al tener que contenerse—. Quiero irme de aquí, pídele a Barry que traiga mi anillo, por favor.

—¿Estás loco? —Le miró como si se hubiera bebido el entendimiento—. Tienes tres costillas rotas, cuatro dedos fracturados, por no hablar de tu rótula prácticamente destrozada.

—Con razón me cuesta respirar. Besas muy bien, pero no para quitarme el aliento de esta manera. —Le sonrió con su humor para calmar las aguas—. Ni que fuera a salir volando a buscar a Poét, esas locuras no las hago yo. —Desvió la mirada inconscientemente.

—Eres un patético mentiroso —sentenció Wayne—. Cada vez que faltas a la verdad, desvías la mirada. —Se levantó de la camilla y se fue a buscar una bandeja de esas de hospital que despide un olor a comida incomestible—. Además, tú nunca haces locuras ni temeridades, ¿verdad? —Le quitó la tapa y puso cara de asco—. ¡Qué bueno! Brócoli con… ¿pollo? —Pinchó un trozo con el tenedor y se lo acercó a la nariz—. ¿Esto es pollo? —Hizo un mohín—. Creo que tienes razón, nos vamos, pero no te voy a traer tu anillo.

—¿Yo? ¿Temeridades? ¡Para nada! Siempre me fío de la razón y la lógica. —Se burló de sus propios actos tan poco cuidados y le sonrió con cariño al verle llevar la comida a la nariz—. Vaya, sí que somos polos opuestos. Por eso creo que me atraes tanto. —Suspiró—. Y eso… no tengo ni idea de que rayos es eso. —Miró por unos segundos el alimento de color y textura rara—. Pero comida, es comida. —Tomó el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, para luego poner una cara entre mezcla de asco y que no estaba tan bueno—. Tú deberías descansar también, Bruce. Y comer algo. ¿Has comido algo? Sueles no comer cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza.

Wayne suspiró—: Esto es un asco. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Espera… —Bruce desapareció por la puerta de la habitación y apareció a los tres minutos vestido con una bata de hospital, un gorrito verde con adornos azules y unas gafas de pasta negra. Llevaba un estetoscopio colgando del cuello y en su pecho podía leerse el nombre de Doctor Smith en su tarjeta de identificación—. ¿Podrás levantarte? —le preguntó acercándole una silla de ruedas.

Los ojos de Hal lo observaron de arriba abajo, con esa mirada tan seductora que insinuaba mucho más.

—Una de mis fantasías sexuales es la del enfermerito o doctor. Guárdate el uniforme para la próxima. —Le guiñó un ojo y buscó mover su cuerpo—. Dame un momento. —Retirar las sábanas de sus rodillas fue fácil, girar las piernas hacia fuera de la cama, toda una dificultad. Relinchaba un poco por el esfuerzo y unas gotitas de sudor no tardaron en aparecer. No tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero se arrastraría hasta la silla si fuera necesario—. Puedo solo —le advirtió sosteniéndose de una de las barras, tratando de mantenerse en su pierna fuerte.

—Sí claro, es evidente —le dijo pasándole uno de sus brazos por la cintura, para ayudarle a pararse. Empezó a reírse cuando vio que la bata abierta por detrás dejaba al descubierto el trasero del Linterna—. ¿Sabes qué? La del paciente sexy y necesitado también es una de mis fantasías sexuales. —Lo puso en la silla y salió tranquilamente de la habitación saludando a un par de enfermeras para las que ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido. Una vez en la calle, Alfred les abrió la puerta del enorme auto negro que les estaba esperando—. ¿A dónde, doctor Wayne? —preguntó con su marcado acento inglés.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir, Hal? — Interrogó Wayne a su paciente.

El preguntar aquello le abrió y al mismo tiempo le cerró un sinfín de posibilidades a Hal. Ya no tenía hogar, al menos no por el momento, así que su casa no era una opción. No podía valerse por sí mismo, así que inevitablemente debía estar con alguien más. Su segunda idea de volver al hotel en donde se había hospedado quedaba descartada. Su tercera opción fue la mansión, pero dudó porque sería demasiado invasivo para Bruce.

—Dónde no cause mucha molestia —soltó todavía dubitativo—. ¿Isla tropical en las Bahamas? Ahí en la playa estará bien. —Se rió nuevamente, no sabía si eran los medicamentos que le mantenían la sonrisa a flor de piel o era que Bruce lucía más amable que lo que solía recordar—. ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Quiero mi oso de peluche! ¡No te lo olvides!

—Lo puse en el maletero. — Le sonrió—. Alfred, al aeropuerto. Tomaremos el jet. —Sacó su celular y marcó un número de teléfono—. Stirling, prepara el jet, saldremos en veinte minutos. —Miró a Jordan y contestó la pregunta que le formuló el piloto de su avión privado—. A las Bahamas.

—Woow, ¿en serio? Yo… era una broma. —No podía contener el entusiasmo que tenía—. Me encantaría, pero, pero. Espera. —Todavía no se lo podía creer—. ¿Iremos en serio? ¿Qué hay con la Liga y, y eso? —Ya ni las palabras le salían por la sorpresa.

—No te preocupes por nada, Hal. Lo tengo todo controlado —le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—. Sólo disfruta y recupérate. —Volvió a tomar el celular—. Barry, lleva el anillo al aeropuerto, nos vemos en… —Miró su reloj—… 22 minutos.

El Linterna todavía no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba oyendo, pero estaba muy cansado como para pensar demasiado. Eso se lo dejaba al murciélago que lo hacía de maravilla. Volvió a pararse con su pierna fuerte y sosteniéndose de la puerta se metió en el amplio coche, recostándose allí mismo con un suspiro agotado. Las Bahamas… le parecía una ilusión. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado, tener unos días para recuperarse no vendrían tan mal. De todas formas, no podía hacer mucho en su situación. Aunque la fuerza de voluntad de su anillo le ayudaría de todas formas. Eso también le serviría a recuperarse.

—¿No te molesta si me duermo un poco? —arrastró las palabras como un borracho, el pico de energía se evaporó con tanto esfuerzo que había hecho—. Solo un poco.

Bruce lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro no lesionado—. Descansa. —Le dio un beso en la frente—. Lo hiciste bien, Jordan, en el campo de batalla. Duerme, te mereces el descanso.

Los ojos de Jordan se fueron cerrando mientras disfrutaba del paisaje en el recorrido que hacía el coche. Sentía una fragancia deliciosa que provenía del cuello de Bruce, sin dudas era un aroma que le encantaba. Quiso alzar su nariz para inhalar profundo y embriagarse con ese perfume, pero estaba tan cansado, que una vez que apoyó su cabeza en ese hombro, se quedó dormido nuevamente. Y era de esperarse. Demasiado movimiento había hecho para todas las lesiones que tenía. Al mismo tiempo, también había hablado mucho con esa garganta irritada.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y suave, bastante rápido, o así lo sintió el soldado por el lapso que había dormido. No se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el jet privado, ni mucho menos cuando lo subieron a éste. Y quién fuera capaz de cargarlo adentro, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso de no despertarlo. A las horas de vuelo, el piloto espacial volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse dentro del avión en marcha. Estaba cubierto por una manta a la cual se acurrucó un poco. Su mano derecha estaba intacta, la izquierda con unas tablillas por las fracturas en los dedos.

—¿Bruce? —preguntó incorporándose y asomó la nariz a la ventanilla del jet. Ya estaban sobre el agua sin dudas camino a Las Bahamas.

Wayne estaba sentado en una butaca de piel blanca. Tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba, pero no dormía. Su mente estaba ocupada centrándose en todas sus preocupaciones, que no eran pocas. Quizá unos días de descanso le ayudaran a aclarar sus ideas y a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Hal, abrió los ojos y se levantó. Se detuvo delante del piloto y se agachó para ponerse cerca y que éste no tuviera que alzar la voz.

—¿Ya te has despertado? —Le colocó bien la manta—. Quedan todavía un par de horas para llegar. —Sacó el anillo del Linterna de su bolsillo—. Pensé que te gustaría tener esto. —Se lo puso en el dedo ya que a Hal le sería difícil hacerlo él mismo con una de sus manos entablilladas—. Vaya… — Se separó al instante—. Sólo me ha faltado arrodillarme.

—Eso sí que hubiera sido toda una sorpresa. —Sonrió mirando su anillo, preguntándose qué tanta energía le quedaba después de aquella batalla con Clark—. Para nuestra luna de miel te llevaría a conocer otros mundos. Hay un planeta que es precioso. Tengo conocidos que nos hospedarían sin problemas. ¿Me cargarás en el umbral en nuestra noche de bodas? Eso no puede faltar. —Se rió sosteniéndose las costillas al sentir el dolor punzante y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana—. Fuera de broma. Si quieres algún día ir a… conocer por ahí. Eres bienvenido. —Lo miró con esos ojos almendrados que no dudaban un instante.

El semblante de Bruce se desencajó cuando escuchó las palabras de Hal hablando de la Luna de Miel. Abrió uno de los elegantes muebles del jet y se sirvió una copa de whisky escocés. Llenó un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a Jordan junto con dos pastillas.

—Son calmantes.

En seguida el convaleciente se estiró para tomar los medicamentos de la mano extendida y se los llevó a la boca para luego sostener el vaso y beber el contenido en su totalidad. Volvió a abrazarse a la manta y chistó.

—No era necesario que pongas esa cara de total disgusto. Solo estaba bromeando. Sé que eso sería imposible entre nosotros dos. —Sintió aún la boca pastosa y le regresó el vaso con un gesto de pedir más agua—. Pero tú te lo pierdes, sería un gran marido. Amoroso, atento, siempre dispuesto… —Un breve silencio resultó incómodo—. ¿Sabes que me di cuenta? Mejor cambiemos de tema a algo más alegre. Por ejemplo… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer en la playa? ¿Te meterás al mar? Eres tan blanco que me pregunto si algunas ves has tocado el sol.

Al parecer, cuando algo le incomodaba a Bruce, tendía por obviar el tema y saltarlo. Claro caso del compromiso matrimonial. Algo que Hal no tenía para nada en mente, pero le sonaba divertido bromear. Al parecer, eso había resonado más que su propuesta de llevarlo por el universo de paseo. Eso haría caer a sus pies a cualquier chica, pero el millonario no se impresionaba con nada. Aunque la intención del piloto no había sido impresionarlo, sólo que le había quedado resonando porque en alguna que otra ocasión le había preguntado que había más allá.

—Iré al baño —dijo el soldado con firmeza al ver que el silencio se perpetuaba. Dejó que la luz esmeralda lo invadiera y su investidura le cubrió—. De esta forma podré moverme sin tanta asistencia. Práctico, ¿no? —Dejó a un lado la manta y levitó con un poco de torpeza en busca del baño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Aquel hombre era casi tan orgulloso como él, y eso no le disgustaba en absoluto.

—Te estaba por decir una horrible acotación. Estoy bien, descuida. —Se miró al espejo por unos segundos e hizo lo que su cuerpo le demandaba para después lavarse las manos y la cara. Una vez acabado, salió moviéndose con cuidado hasta llegar nuevamente a su asiento.

No más Linterna Verde por las próximas horas.

"¿Qué horrible acotación?”, pensó Wayne. Se sentó de nuevo en su butacón blanco y dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa de madera—. ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te molestara, Hal? —Bruce tenía el ceño fruncido y le miraba directamente—. Si es así, dímelo, porque voy un poco perdido contigo.

—Es divertido cuando te confundes y en tu cabecita hace esas conclusiones que no tengo idea de donde salen. —Se cubrió con la manta y sus ojos se aliviaron un poco al sentir calor—. Quise evitar ser vulgar. Y mi acotación horrible es que no necesitaba ayuda para que me sostuvieras mi grande y bello trozo. Aunque tal vez una ayuda en otro sentido no me vendría mal. —Le sonrió aguantándose las ganas de reír—. Ves... mi acotación horrible sonaba mejor guardada en mi cabeza.

—¿Así que sólo temías que te lo tuviera que sostener mientras meas? —Alzó una ceja y sonrió—. Hal, te he comido la polla más veces de las que recuerdo, y menos de las que me gustaría.

—Yo no tengo miedo. —Dejó su semblante serio, pero con sus ojos que resplandecían vivos como el fuego, le encantaba percibir la química que tenía con ese hombre—. Y podemos mejorar eso de las veces que te gustaría. —Luego suspiró derrotado por su condición física y trató de cambiar la conversación—. Dime, ¿tienes algún reporte médico o algo de eso de mí? Quizás me diga cuánto tiempo tengo que estar en reposo.

—Cada hombre conoce sus propios límites, así que no sé cuánto tardarás en recuperarte. — Se levantó—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a aterrizar el avión. —Se detuvo ante él, acercándose sinuosamente a sus labios. Llevó una de sus manos a la cadera cubierta por la manta, apartándola suavemente, para dejar ver la ropa deportiva que él mismo le había puesto. Introdujo sus dedos sigilosos bajo la camiseta de algodón y alcanzó el suave cinturón. Tiró del otro extremo y se lo ató en la clavija central. Todo ello sin guardar más distancia con sus labios de apenas un centímetro—. Espero que te recuperes rápido —le susurró al oído, dejando que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja.

En esos instantes Jordan aguantó la respiración. La piel se le erizaba simplemente con su roce.

Segundos más tarde, el avión aterrizó en una pista nocturna, altamente iluminada, de manera suave y tranquila. La habilidad de Bruce con los aviones no se podía comparar con la de Jordan, pero aun así era un experto piloto. Hal apreció todo el descenso mirando por la ventana y una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios. Luchó un poco con el cinturón que lo amarraba para quitárselo y sosteniéndose de todos lados se puso de pie. Jadeó un poco, saltando en una pierna hasta llegar a la puerta principal. No podría bajar un Linterna Verde de uno de los Jets privados de Industrias Wayne. Esperó recostado cerca de la salida, aguardando a ver a su compañero aparecerse de la cabina del piloto.

—Buen aterrizaje —lo halagó, para luego mirar a la puerta—. Esto va a ser complicado. ¿Cómo me subiste? ¿Sabes si es seguro poder usar esto? —Señaló su dedo mayor.

—No será necesario. —Se puso a su lado agarrando una gran bolsa de viaje que colgó de su espalda. Pasó el brazo de Jordan alrededor de su cuello—. Apóyate en mí. —La escalera del jet se desplegó. Abajo les esperaba un hombre moreno, afroamericano, con un letrero donde ponía "White". Bruce le dedicó un leve movimiento de cabeza y aquel hombre le entregó las llaves de un pequeño jeep descubierto de color negro que estaba aparcado a pocos metros de allí, en la misma pista. Bruce accionó el mando y las luces del auto se encendieron—. Los convalecientes primero —le dijo a Jordan abriéndole la puerta galantemente.

Una ceja divertida se levantó en el rostro de Hal, se subió como pudo hasta sentarse y una vez allí dentro, acomodó sus piernas.

—¿Cómo es que planeas todo en cuestión de horas? ¿Acaso tienes un plan para todo? Y otra pregunta más. ¿Estoy por morir o algo así? —Trató de mostrarse serio, pero apenas si podía—. Es que tantas atenciones como que me están haciendo dudar de mi futuro. Ohhh no, mejor aún, estoy inconsciente y todo esto es un sueño muy bonito.

—Lo hago para no tener que escuchar tus quejas. Y no, no tengo un plan para todo, lo que tengo es mucha gente a mi disposición a la que le pago mucho dinero.

Arrancó el motor y se adentró en una carretera de curvas. La vista era hermosa. Aun siendo de noche, el agua del mar era tan turquesa que parecía brillar con la Luna creciente. Empezaron a alejarse de la civilización hasta que llegaron a un hotel apartado, extremadamente lujoso, aunque de ambiente sumamente privado y elitista. No parecía tener demasiadas habitaciones, lo que no lo hacía precisamente barato.

Jordan admiró el paisaje en silencio y notó toda la vegetación verde y lo profundo del mar azul. Era realmente un paraíso. Además de entre todos esos colores, estaba allí ese gris tormentoso que tanto le gustaba: los ojos de Bruce. Todavía se sentía raro todo aquello, recordando los últimos encontronazos que había tenido con el murciélago, lo sentía… diferente. Bruce lucía diferente. Pero diferente del bueno, del que te termina gustando. Apreció el hotel a lo lejos y no pudo evitar chiflar por el lujo. En verdad que Wayne se pasaba cuando a excelencias se trataba. Hal abrió la puerta de su lado una vez estacionados, y se aferró a ésta para ponerse de pie y mirar todo a su alrededor girando sobre su pierna fuerte.

—Es hermoso el lugar, Bruce. —Reposó sus brazos sobre el techo del jeep y lo miró a través de las ventanas abiertas—. Pareces un hada madrina de los deseos. Bat-hada. Te imagino con el tutú rosa y todo.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. —Su cara se ensombreció—. Ni en broma. —Cogió la bolsa de los asientos de atrás y se encaminó hasta la recepción.

—Ay ya, no te encrespes, relájate. Ponle diversión a tu vida. —Rodó los ojos, dando un paso hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta, y lo vio salir disparado hacia dentro del hotel. Bufó mirando la silueta del caballero de la noche desaparecer y luego a él ahí parado. —“Rotula casi destrozada. A ver…” —Intentó darle peso a su pierna herida y se tragó un alarido de dolor. Miró para todos lados y al darse cuenta que estaba despejado creó un par de muletas verdes que le ayudaron llegar adentro de la recepción. Notó como se estaba registrando y Hal se adentró al hotel.

El héroe de Gotham evidentemente dio dos nombres falsos, mostrando los pasaportes correspondientes. Al parecer quería que su presencia allí permaneciera en el anonimato.

—Bien, señor White y señor Díaz —dijo la hermosa recepcionista—. Su habitación está preparada. —Hizo un chasquido con los dedos para que un joven mozo tomara la bolsa que aún llevaba en la espalda, pero éste se retiró rápidamente ante la mirada gélida de Wayne, o, mejor dicho, del señor Díaz.

—Hola, preciosa. Adiós, preciosa —dijo agitado el piloto al ver que Bruce se movía demasiado deprisa hacia el elevador—. Oye señor, Díaz, o cómo sea que quieras que te llame. ¿Por qué tanto enojo? —Llegó hasta su lado con mucha dificultad—. Necesito… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Muletas que no llamen demasiado la atención. ¿Qué fue lo que te puso de malhumor?

Bruce desvió la vista al suelo.

—Lo estoy intentando, Hal. De verdad que lo intento. —Sujetó al Linterna por la cintura y lo ayudó a erguirse de nuevo.

—Ok. Ahora eres tú el que me está confundiendo. ¿Qué cosa estás intentando? No entiendo. —Agachó un poco su cabeza para verlo—. Si hay algo de todo esto que te incomoda, puede terminar ahora. No tienes que forzarte a hacer nada.

—Estoy intentando… no ser el capullo que sé que soy —le dijo—. A falta de encontrar una palabra mejor y si no me esforzara, nadie se acercaría a mí. De eso estoy seguro. —Su semblante era de total resignación.

—Bien —dijo firme, sosteniéndose de sus hombros—. Antes que nada, —Señaló el elevador y lo apuró con su cuerpo para que lo guiara—, quiero subir. Vamos. —Esperó a entrar y tocó el último piso, sin importarle cuál era en verdad al que debían ir. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, arrinconó a Bruce contra una de las paredes espejadas y le comió literalmente la boca. Basta de juegos, roces o toques. Quería sentir ese calor que emergía de esa boca ardiente, bien presente—. Eres un hombre admirable, Bruce —habló al separarse de sus labios manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados—. En muchos aspectos en los que nadie puede igualarte. No me alcanzan los dedos del cuerpo para enumerarlos. —Abrió sus párpados y lo miró fijamente—. Tienes un carácter de mierda, no lo voy a negar, pero… se nota enormemente el esfuerzo que haces por dejar a otros acercarse. Al menos a mí. Eso es lo importante, que nos dejes acercarnos.

—Sólo te quiero cerca a ti, Hal —susurró devolviéndole el beso voraz—. Sólo a ti.

Wooow sí, eso quería sentir Hal, el placer que le causaba, la sensación de vértigo en su bajo vientre. Se sostuvo con fuerza de las ropas de Bruce, ahogándose en ese beso que no tenía intenciones de detener. Era demasiado bueno para parar en esos momentos. Por un instante hasta sintió que no había dolor alguno en su cuerpo. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Bruce aguantó estoicamente la postura, dándole la espalda a un viejo amargado y ricachón que seguramente había ido allí con su amante a engañar a su mujer. Puso sus manos a lado y lado de la cabeza de Hal para tapar su rostro de los curiosos ojos del intruso.

—¡Debería darles vergüenza! —exclamó el viejo—. ¡Maricones!

Hal se sobresaltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de alguien mayor sin darse cuenta que hasta ese momento se había abierto la puerta, pero el héroe de Gotham no se movió un ápice, ni tuvo intenciones de detener lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Vaya por las escaleras! —exclamó Hal en medio del beso. En seguida tanteó el tablero y apretó el botón para cerrar las puertas—. ¿Cuál era el piso correcto? —Sonrió muy cerquita de los labios ajenos.

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó Bruce apretando el botón de parada de emergencia. Jordan lo había puesto tan caliente que no podía ni quería parar—. He querido volver a hacer esto desde que te vi en la pelea contra Superman. —Sí, era un hecho irrefutable que a Wayne le ponía a tono la violencia, y cuanta más, mejor.

Se lanzó a devorar su cuello, lamiendo la piel salada del piloto, enredando sus dedos en aquellos brillantes cabellos castaños.

—Maldición, Wayne —gruñó con esa mezcla de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo. El otro no reparaba en sus heridas, y Hal tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Sí, también quería follar allí dentro sin importarle nada más. Tomó su trasero con una mano para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo mientras que la otra se sujetaba de su cuello. Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa lengua limpiando su piel y jadeó descargando mucha tensión contenida. Deslizó su pierna herida para enroscarse en el cuerpo ajeno y dejar todo su peso contra la pared sobre la otra sana. En aquella posición comenzó a fregarse contra Bruce, acentuando los movimientos de su cadera—. No te detengas, aunque grite. ¿Entendiste? —le pidió con voz grave y decidida. Sabía que eso iba a ser un mar de sensaciones intensas.

Bruce negó con la cabeza y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Lo agarró por debajo de las rodillas y la cintura, y así lo cargó como si fuera una damisela en apuros, llevándolo en brazos.

—Hoy no vamos a follar. Hoy te voy a hacer el amor —le susurró al oído de forma sensual—. Y lo vamos a hacer en una enorme cama de sábanas suaves y preciosas vistas al mar. —Volvió apretar el botón de abrir las puertas del elevador. El viejo todavía estaba esperando en el rellano, perplejo por la escena que había visto antes y por la que estaba presenciando ahora—. Es nuestra Luna de Miel, viejo —dijo sonriéndole socarrón.

¿Luna de miel? El piloto no podía creer que había mencionado aquello. Era bueno verlo jugar con algo a lo que le había puesto cara de espanto. Bruce a veces lo impresionaba con sus salidas. Se sorprendió con qué facilidad lo levantó del suelo y empezó a reír al ver por primera vez la cara de espanto del viejo. Sin dudas recordaría a los dos amantes homosexuales para el resto de su vida. Le saludó con la mano libre de tablilla al viejo y rodeó con la otra al cuello del murciélago. Mientras era transportado a la habitación, miraba atentamente el perfil de Bruce y dejó en su cuello un beso, uno que fue arrastrando poco a poco hacia la oreja.

—Así que… ¿me harás el amor? Quiero probar eso. —Se relamió los labios y ronroneó sobre su cuello, aprovechando ahora sí a embriagarse de su perfume, enterrando su nariz—. Mejor que la cama repleta de pétalos de rosas. —Rió suavemente al notar como cruzaba el umbral con él en brazos.

Al llegar a la habitación, el suave arrullo del mar y las cortinas ondeantes eran el espectáculo perfecto. Sintió las suaves sábanas como le había dicho al quedar sobre la cama y acarició las mismas apreciando su textura. La habitación de ambos era muy amplia y con muchas cosas que en esos instantes no se detuvo a prestar atención. Sólo había un hombre al que sus ojos miraban y estaba allí justo a pasos de él.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Hola a todos/as!!! Muéranse de ternuraaaa jajajajaja. Aprovéchenla que con estos dos amantes nunca se sabe que puede pasar.  
> Sé que le falta un poco de revisión en la estructura de la narración, pero me ganó la emoción de subir el capítulo. Así que perdonen si en partes del texto le notan extraño. Se aceptan siempre correcciones y sugerencias.  
> Y se nos fueron no más a las Bahamas! Quién pudiera tener un millonario que chasquea los dedos y ¡PUM!, te vas de viaje en cuestión de horas? Hal está sumamente impresionado, pero lo que más le llama la atención es notar el esfuerzo que intenta poner Bruce por permitirse lo que sucede en ellos. Cómo creen que seguirá esta historia? No voy a spoilearlos, así que no daré más detalles. Sólo síganse agarrando, porque como les dije, este fic les llevará por una montaña rusa de emociones. Sin dudas mientras duró el rol con Tanis, ha sido así de comienzo a fin.  
> Espero leerlos la próxima! Saludos!


	14. Opción razonable: Descartada.

Bruce dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas, acariciando con sus dedos los suaves brazos del Linterna, hasta llegar a sus magulladas manos. Le complacía que aquel hombre compartiera las heridas de guerra con él. Le resultaba atrayente que sus cuerpos compartieran esos momentos íntimos al igual que compartían las batallas en las que se confiaban sus propias vidas. Porque, al fin y al cabo, de eso se trataba: de confianza. Y Bruce confiaba en Hal, todo lo que puede hacerlo un hombre como él. Recorrió su mandíbula con un camino de tiernos besos. En cierta manera, aquella barba incipiente le causaba cosquillas en los labios… en la lengua. Bajó hasta el cuello, donde lo lamió suavemente, sin humedecer la zona, disfrutando del goce ajeno, tanto como el suyo propio. Siguió por la mandíbula, descendió hasta el pecho fuertemente forjado, pues el Linterna se mantenía en una estupenda forma física. No quiso hacerlo, pero inconscientemente, acabó atrapando entre sus dientes uno de aquellos apetecibles pezones que le llamaban diciendo "Cómeme". Y así lo hizo. Primero uno. Después el otro. Se entretuvo en sus abdominales. Pequeños montes marcados a fuego, paseando con sus dedos, palpando la rugosa superficie. No se apuraba. No había prisa. Las cortinas blancas de gasa ondeaban con la suave y cálida brisa del mar mientras los rayos lunares se adentraban en la habitación dotando a aquel momento de la magia que requería. Se alzó, sentado a horcajadas sobre él y se quitó la camiseta lentamente, para lanzarse a besar aquellos labios ardientes, fundiéndose en un poderoso abrazo perturbador.

Hal sintió a ese hombre sobre su cuerpo sin generar peso alguno, percibiendo como el calor que emanaba lo relajaba. Últimamente tenía esa necesidad de mantener la temperatura, de taparse o cubrirse con tal de sostener el calor. Pero ahora no había necesidad, con unos simples y delicados besos, con esa lengua seductora que jugaba sobre su pecho, el fuego en su interior se fue encendiendo como una llama a la que se la aviva con el soplido del viento. Tiró su cuello hacia atrás, aligerando suavemente su respiración cuando sus pezones fueron atacados. Sus manos viajaron hasta las hebras negras y las tomó ligeramente entre sus dedos, marcándole con aquel gesto que eso le gustaba. En cuanto vio que se incorporaba para quitarse la remera, centró sus ojos en ese cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, y notó una zona especial amoratada de un color violáceo y verdoso. No pudo mencionar nada porque sus labios fueron devorados y tomados con demasiada necesidad. Una necesidad que Hal también compartía. Dejó que su boca fuera invadida a gusto y gruñó en medio de ese beso por el placer que le generaba. Mordió cuanto labio tuviera al alcance e introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo, como queriendo obtener de ese beso tan fogoso la esencia del otro. Se quejó un poco por el fuerte abrazo que le propinaba y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para permitirse respirar. Jamás lo había abrazado o correspondido un abrazo. Era la primera vez. Y era muy intenso, como todo lo que rodeaba al caballero de la noche.

—Tu hombro. Eso fue lo que te lesionaste —dijo llevando sus labios al mismo, dejando un recorrido de besos, envolviéndolo con sus manos—. Y cargabas peso conmigo —susurró encantado, admirando a ese mortal, a su fuerza de voluntad y su tolerancia.

En ningún momento había hecho una mueca de dolor o se había quejado por su lesión, y eso encendía más al piloto. Volvió a tomar su boca, suavemente y deslizó la diestra sobre su marcado abdomen continuando un camino descendente, presionando con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Coló su mano por debajo de la prenda y no se precipitó en sus acciones, simplemente llegó hasta tocar el vello púbico y acarició el mismo, puramente jugando con la ingle, imaginándose más allá de lo que podía llegar a tocar.

Bruce se dejó hacer. No le importó que le besara el hombro lastimado. No le importó que sus manos tocaran su piel de aquella manera tan íntima. Normalmente, no dejaba que nadie le hiciera algo como aquello. Las noches de sexo de Bruce Wayne se limitaban a echar un polvo en algún sitio bonito, fuera de su mansión, de sus dominios. Podía ser con alguna mujer u hombre guapos, a veces con ambos a la vez, pero siempre con un cerebro que no cuestionara que sus cicatrices no podían ser causadas por practicar deportes de riesgo. Él casi nunca dejaba que lo tocaran. Normalmente, no les daba tiempo ni para pensar. Sólo para sentir. Para sentir lo privilegiados que eran por acostarse con Bruce Wayne, porque él fuera suyo, aunque fueran por unos instantes de placer. Sexo vacío con personas que no significaban nada. Nombres olvidados en la extensa lista de amantes del magnate. Con Hal era diferente. Lo empujó suavemente para que su espalda se recostara sobre la cama. No quería hacerle más daño del que ya estaba soportando. Bajó hasta las caderas, donde besó el camino en el que se unen pierna y tronco. Después besó los testículos, lamiéndolos, a la vez que sus dedos jugaban con la entrada, sin penetrar en ella. Cuando sintió que su amante arqueaba la espalda, engulló la polla hasta dentro, apartando los dientes con cuidado, a la vez que su lengua jugaba con el glande palpitante y sus manos lo ayudaban en el exquisito vaivén.

El piloto sintió los dedos acariciando su entrada, la boca ajena atendiéndolo de esa manera experta que solo Bruce sabía realizar, y tuvo que usar todo el autocontrol en su cuerpo para disfrutar aquello y no agitarse demasiado. Cada vez que inhalaba profundo, el dolor punzante en sus costillas estaba presente. Trató de no pensar y sólo dedicarse a sentir en donde le interesaba. Se estiró un poco para agarrar unas cuantas almohadas y almohadones, y de esa manera elevar un poco su torso.

Y ahí lo vio. Era tan erótico. 

Las expresiones de Bruce, sus movimientos, sus tormentosos ojos que de tanto en tanto conectaba con los suyos. Tanto era el placer que sentía con esa increíble mamada y esa mano que no dejaba de tocarlo, que el verlo engullendo lo que era su falo palpitante le hizo sentir todo un cosquilleo que se centró en su bajo vientre. Se sentía torpe y tosco al no poder hacer muchos movimientos, pero si podía realizar algunos, o al menos lo iba a intentar. Apoyó ambas plantas de los pies sobre las sábanas y alzó un poco más su trasero en una señal de una invitación. Quería que Bruce hiciera cuánto quisiera con él, que lo tomara, que se conectara con su cuerpo de esa forma única que bien sabían practicar los amantes. Sabía que hablar de amor quizás era muy pronto, pero habían pasado por tanto y estaba tan sumergido en lo increíble que estaba resultado aquello, que necesitaba grabar por siempre ése momento.

—Bruce… ven, ven aquí. —Le hizo señas con su mano hábil para que se situara sobre su rostro—. También deseo darte placer. Tocarte. Sentirte. —Se relamió los labios, a la expectativa del playboy—. Déjame probar también de ti, o tarde o temprano acabaré… Mmm Dios…

El murciélago escuchó aquellas palabras: "Sentirte", "Tocarte". Se sentó sobre él con cuidado de no cargar su peso encima del Linterna. Situó el miembro alzado de Hal entre sus nalgas y empezó una danza tribal ancestral. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás masajeaba la polla de Hal con sus glúteos a la vez que se daba placer a sí mismo con el movimiento. Levantó el mentón y tomó la mano sana de Jordan para llevársela al pecho. Aquellos dedos se deslizaban entrelazados con los suyos por su torso perlado por el sudor, con cada embestida de sus caderas.

—Siénteme. —No hizo falta que Jordan entrara dentro suyo, tampoco fue necesario que Wayne lo estuviera. Tan solo ese roce de sus pieles bastó—. Tócame. —Bruce cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo y gimió de placer. Liberó toda esa tensión y esa necesidad del uno por el otro.

El cuerpo de Hal se estremecía con cada embestida, con cada roce de las nalgas de Bruce sobre su falo. Podía sentir como la extensión de su miembro era estimulado con ese erótico vaivén. Su cabeza había planeado poder lamerlo también, saborear su esencia entre sus labios como él lo estaba haciendo, pero aquello igualmente era sumamente delicioso. Era consciente que el millonario buscaba hacerle el menor daño posible y que a la vez ambos disfrutaran. Hal apretó con fuerza esos dedos sobre su pecho y se relamió los labios resecos por su respiración. Inhalaba profundo con cada movimiento y emitía un gemido entrecortado con su voz. Su cuerpo le hervía, el sudor de su piel era mezclado con el de Bruce y el aroma que desprendía éste por su perfume lo embriagaba aún más. Las palabras escuchadas por su amante le hicieron vibrar y entrecerró sus ojos, intentando mantenerlos abiertos para no perderse detalle de las expresiones de Bruce. Entrelazó con más firmeza su mano al verlo acabar y es sonido erótico salido de los labios del millonario lo arrastraron a seguirlo detrás. Su esencia se esparció por todo su abdomen y se aunó al de Bruce que yacía deslizándose en la piel. Lo miró con esos ojos centellantes, repleto de un sentimiento que no se atrevería a expresar, y su mano caminó por el pecho del playboy, buscando atraerlo hacia sus labios. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo besó, simplemente pegando sus labios, moviéndolos con demasiada calma para simplemente sentir el contacto, el calor y la humedad en sus bocas.

Wayne se separó de aquel beso y miró el cuerpo de su amante. Tenía el vientre manchado con el semen de ambos y eso le resultaba de un erotismo inconmensurable. Sonrió de lado, con satisfacción y con algo más. Algo más oscuro. Se levantó de encima suyo y empezó a caminar hasta la terraza.

—No te acostumbres a esto, chico del espacio. Yo no suelo ser... así. —Se metió en la piscina privada desde donde se disfrutaba de unas hermosas vistas del mar—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Qué no me acostumbre? Hmmm. —Se quejó—. Trataré de no hacerlo, pero me la pones difícil. Uno se podría acostumbrar. —Le sonrió desde la cama y con cuidado se fue aproximando al borde para dejar caer sus piernas y tocar el suelo con sus pies—. Contigo siento que todo es efímero. Hoy tengo ese “algo” entre mis manos… —Hizo una estrella verde con su energía—… y al día siguiente puede desaparecer. —Con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, estalló la pequeña bola de luz que se esparció por toda la habitación—. Trato de disfrutar el hoy. En seguida te acompaño. —Se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la cama, y luego agarrándose de lo que tuviera a su alrededor, llegó hasta la piscina.

Hal se sentó en la escalera y suavemente fue descendiendo con sus nalgas hasta estar dentro, en la deliciosa agua. Usando la energía de su anillo, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y dejó que la luz envolviera su rodilla herida lentamente. La potente luz lograba perder su figura y solo se veía un ente totalmente verde. Al cabo de unos minutos, la luz se fue menguando y terminó por desaparecer. Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron las sienes de Hal por el agotamiento y su pecho se movía tembloroso. Se deslizó más en el agua hasta cubrir su cuello e hizo un ruidito de placer.

—Tenía que intentarlo. He visto como muchos Linternas pueden curarse algunas heridas con el anillo —le dijo a Bruce para explicar todo aquello—. No tengo mucha energía física, y el poder de esto se está por agotar, pero al menos siento que podré pisar un poco. Así no tendrás que aguantar mi peso y evitaré ser una carga para tu hombro.

—Es un buen método de curación. —Nadó hasta ponerse al lado de Hal—. ¿Por qué crees que te escogió el anillo?

—¿Por mi carisma y encanto? —Alzó una ceja divertido y rio suavemente—. Siempre me lo he preguntado. En teoría debes ser digno para portarlo. Poseer un sentido de justicia, fuerza de voluntad. Pero los Linternas que conozco se destacan por distintas personalidades y cualidades.

—¿Cómo fue? Me refiero a, ¿cómo pasó?

—Bueno, estaba en una simulación de prueba de un nuevo modelo en construcción. Y literalmente la aeronave salió despedida de la base aérea. Cuando todos los sistemas se apagaron y abrí el jet, vi que estaba dirigiéndome a un lugar desconocido por una luz verde. Ésta me guio a Albin Sur, un Linterna Verde que estaba moribundo. En sus últimas palabras me dijo que el anillo me había escogido, que tenía un propósito para mí, un destino, e… inmediatamente falleció, justo después de mencionarme sobre los Linternas Verdes. —Hizo una pausa para mirarlo—. ¿Nunca hemos hablado de esto?

Bruce negó con la cabeza—: Nunca hemos hablado de nada que no tuviera que ver con las misiones de la JLA.

—Oh, bien. Entonces tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Siempre... recuerdo llevarme de los pelos contigo. Yendo al choque, discutiendo... Nunca se dio una oportunidad para hablar. Tú cuéntame algo tuyo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de los que te rodean?

—Por instinto de autoconservación.

—Es difícil hablar contigo cuando lo máximo que me dices en una oración son cuatro palabras. —Se agachó un poco más en el agua e hizo burbujas con la boca.

—Bueno, es la falta de costumbre… Vivo en una casa tan grande que creo que hay habitaciones en las que no he estado y sólo la comparto con Alfred, que tampoco es un gran conversador. —Chistó—. Ahí tienes. Son treinta y cinco palabras.

—Que astuto. —Achicó sus ojos en señal de reproche—. Somos seres sociales, necesitamos de un otro para sobrevivir. No puedes estar toda tu vida aislado en una fría y oscura cueva. Cargando con tanto peso solo terminarás por... autodestruirte. No será alguien más el que lo haga. Serás tú.

—Sinceramente, nunca esperé morir de viejo. —Suspiró mirando la Luna, embriagado por la noche—. Me gusta la oscuridad. Me hace sentirme seguro. 

—No soy nadie para decirte nada, Bruce. Es tu mundo. Si te sientes protegido en él... ni mi luz, ni la de nadie puede hacer algo —dijo mirándolo con atisbo de tristeza y se movió un poco en el agua para sumergir la cabeza—. Lamento la pregunta. Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa. —Apoyó en el borde de la piscina el mentón mirando hacia el mar.

—¿Por qué lamentas la pregunta? —Se colocó a su lado en la misma posición que él. —No me ha molestado responderla.

—Sólo... no sé. Siento que vengo a desestabilizar tu perfecto mundo. No quiero cambiarte, claro está, pero me es inevitable... —Sus mejillas las sintió más acaloradas de lo que deberían estar—... que quiera hacerme un lugar en él… Mañana quiero ir a la playa. —Soltó repentinamente para cambiar de conversación—. Parece que tendremos un lindo día.

—Mañana haremos lo que tú quieras —le dijo antes de salir de la piscina—. Pediré algo para cenar. ¿O prefieres salir fuera? —Cogió una toalla blanca y empezó a secarse el cuerpo con ella.

—Realmente no deseo moverme.

—Ya me parecía. —Fue a buscar la bolsa de equipaje y sacó dos pastillas más de un pequeño frasco—. Son las once de la noche, ya te tocan los calmantes. —Se los ofreció con un pequeño vaso de agua y se adentró en la habitación para descolgar el teléfono situado en la gran sala de estar—. Señor Smith, ¿le gusta la comida japonesa?

Hal aceptó las pastillas y las bebió juntas, terminándose el vaso de agua por completo—. Para mi cualquier comida es bienvenida. —Le sonrió con todos los dientes y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Primero probó darle un poco de peso a la pierna herida y dio unos pasos, inseguro. Le dolía y rengueaba, pero al menos se podía mantener erguido—. Me encanta tenerte rondando por el cuarto como has venido al mundo. Deberías ponerte algo si no quieres que te salte de un segundo a otro. —Salió del agua y rengueó hasta su lado para tomarlo de la cintura y besar su cuello. Se separó la más rápido que pudo para evitar el reproche.

Bruce se apresuró a apretarlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo desnudo—: ¿Dónde cree que va, soldado? —preguntó extrañado de tan breve contacto—. Sí, traiga el menú degustación — le dijo a alguien que estaba al otro lado del teléfono—. Sí, suite presidencial. —Ladeó el rostro para darle mejor acceso a su amante—. Y vino, el mejor que tenga… No, el dinero no es problema. —Colgó y entonces fue él el que atacó el cuello ajeno.

—Hay una marca en particular que me gusta. Apenas se nota, pero ahí está. —Hal lamio la misma, una leve cicatriz de dientes que ya casi ni se notaba ubicada en el cuello del millonario—. No creas que olvidé lo que sucedió en el desierto —le susurró al oído en un tono muy sensual—. Pienso retomar aquella práctica que te gusta en cuanto me recupere. —Besó con mayor intensidad la zona y succionó la piel hasta dejarle un chupón. Luego con un ronroneo se alejó de su lado y fue en busca de una toalla para secarse. Ya había dejado un charco de agua debajo suyo.

Lo vio alejarse con ese exquisito contoneo y de verdad que el playboy tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimirse darle un azote a ese espectacular culo. Recordó la escena del desierto. Aquello no había acabado bien y nada hacía presagiar que si volvían a repetirlo fuera a ser diferente. Bruce Wayne tenía más sombras que luz y lo que estaba haciendo con Hal era en parte una mentira. Le engañaba, pero el murciélago sabía la verdad, aunque saber algo y aceptarlo, no son cosas que siempre van de la mano.

—Tú dedícate a recuperarte. —Le sonrió—. Así no me aguantarías ni un asalto. —Porque de eso se trataba, de una lucha interna con él mismo y contra el mundo.

—No lo dudo. —Río suavemente a la vez que se tomaba su tiempo para secarse—. Antes debemos conversar bien sobre aquello. —Se refregó bien los cabellos con la toalla, dejándose todos los pelos parados y desordenados, que se iban acomodando lentamente. Tiró los mismos hacia atrás con los dedos de su mano y terminó por rodear la toalla a la cintura y renguear hasta la mesa para sentarse.

Se escuchó como picaban a la puerta.

—Servicio de habitaciones. —Era una voz de mujer joven.

Bruce se puso una toalla atada a la cintura que apenas tapaba sus atributos masculinos y fue a abrir. La mujer casi cae de culo al ver a semejante adonis semidesnudo delante de ella. Aquel cuerpo era tan perfecto que no se fijó demasiado en la cara.

—Tra… traigo… la… la cena —balbuceó la chica afroamericana que iba elegantemente vestida, como todo lo que había en aquel hotel.

—Gracias, preciosa. Yo lo llevaré. —Bruce le guiñó un ojo y le dio una propina de 100 dólares. Volvió a cerrar la puerta. Agarró el carro de la comida y la botella vino.

—Otra cosa que me llamó la atención en ese momento fue... que mencionaste que antes has salido con otro compañero. —Recordó aquello y no pudo evitar mencionárselo—. ¿Quién fue? Si no te incomoda decírmelo. —Recargó el brazo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en la mano mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo que era Bruce a medio vestir.

Bruce se puso un pantalón de pijama de color negro—: No voy a responder a eso. —Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino. A Hal le llenó un vaso con agua, acababa de tomarse los calmantes y no era bueno mezclarlos con alcohol. Sintió, por la expresión de Hal, que se merecía alguna explicación más—. "Ese compañero" y yo, decidimos llevar nuestra relación en la más estricta intimidad, así que… —Dio un largo sorbo al vino—… traicionaría su confianza si te revelara quien es. Espero que lo comprendas. —De repente el semblante de Bruce se volvió algo melancólico, recordando su tormentosa historia con "Él".

Eso fue decepcionante para Jordan. En verdad tenía curiosidad por saber quién más había logrado llegar a Bruce. No deseaba comparar, pero si saber algo más de lo que le pudiera servir a él. En que habían fallado, que tan lejos habían llegado, que evitar... eran cosas que deseaba conocer. Pero al parecer Bruce y su mundo oscuro era demasiado difícil de descifrar.

—Está bien —contestó desilusionado, mirando hacia la ventana abierta que daba al mar——. Todos tenemos un pasado que no deseamos revelar. —Bebió nuevamente con gusto el agua. Se le hacía tentador poder probar una copa de ese delicioso vino. Pero sólo se haría daño.

El silencio se volvió incómodo. A veces el policía espacial se sentía perdido por donde intentar entrar en Bruce. Era como un laberinto. Parce que vas por el camino correcto hasta que te encuentras con una pared, y debes recalcular, dar marcha atrás para buscar otro camino. Intentó borrar esa desilusión de no saber cómo dar el siguiente paso, y se limitó a volver a centrarse en el hoy y el ahora. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de marcharse a otros mundos, a retomar su misión como Linterna Verde. Los meses podrían significar la pérdida de todo lo que había construido. Aunque fuera lo que sea que tuviera.

—Muy bien, ¿qué deliciosa comida nos trajeron? —preguntó el piloto con entusiasmo, realmente tenía hambre. Aprovecharía cada segundo que le quedaba.

—Pues no sabía lo que te gustaba así que he pedido el menú degustación. —Le pasó su copa de vino ya que la cara de anhelo del Linterna no había pasado desapercibida—. Oye, no te preocupes. Lo que fuera que hubiese entre ese "compañero" y yo, acabó hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

Por un momento, Bruce se sumió en sus pensamientos más profundos, recordando aquello que había jurado olvidar. Algo que aún le pesaba.

—No soy muy amante de la comida cruda. Pero nunca tuve el lujo de probar. Así que será mi primera vez. —Le sonrió carismático y negó con la mano la oferta del vino—. Gracias, pero voy a probar un sorbo y no podré parar. Prefiero ni tocarlo. Serán días sin alcohol hasta que deje los calmantes. —Lo miró contrariado al notarlo con la mirada perdida en vaya a saber qué cosa. —¿Qué puedo hacer para poder sacarte una sonrisa? ¿Qué te hace feliz, Bruce? Dime. —Se estiró para alcanzar un sushi y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿No te gusta la comida cruda? —Bruce se separó de la mesa, para que Hal tuviera una perfecta vista de lo que pensaba hacer. Estaba allí, sentado en su silla, con una mesa de cristal entre ellos, toda llena de pequeños platos japoneses. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, con su tobillo apoyado sobre la rodilla contraria. Se quitó los pantalones y empezó a masajearse la polla, poniendo una cara de placer absoluta. Con esa mirada lasciva y salvaje que sólo el caballero oscuro sabía poner—. Si eres capaz de mojar ese sushi en la soja y comértelo… utilizando los palillos… — Bruce se había dado cuenta de la torpeza de Hal con los cubiertos japoneses—. Esta carne cruda será toda tuya…

—¡Oh, pero esta carne cruda sabe muy bien! —hizo mención al sushi que había comido y se estiró para tomar otro con sus dedos y mojarlos en la salsa—. No soy muy partidario de seguir las convenciones sociales. —Le sonrió con picardía y centró sus ojos en aquellos gestos lascivos y, principalmente, el trabajo que se estaba dando. Comió aquel trozo de comida con gusto, levantándose un poco de su asiento para quitarse también la toalla y quedar al desnudo—. Me he percatado que tiendes a desviar preguntas que te incomodan. A veces eres ingenioso y solapas con otra pregunta. Otras, a mi más absoluto placer, tientas para desviar la atención. Juega sucio, señor Díaz —le dijo con mirada penetrante, tomando otro bocado, embebiéndolo con esa sazón que le resaltaba el sabor, mojándose los dedos para después lamerlos muy seductoramente.

—Yo dije que tenías que utilizar los palillos. —Rio—. Ha hecho trampa, señor Smith. —Con gesto hábil volvió a subirse los pantalones.

—Aww, que lástima. La vista era excelente —indicó al verlo ponerse el pantalón y se inclinó para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, como si se estirara a verlo pudiera hacer que la prenda se le cayera.

—Me gustan las vistas. —Tomó un bocado de salmón crudo y empezó a masticarlo—. No hace falta que te cubras… si no quieres. —La cara de Hal era un poema. Bruce empezó a reírse con ganas—. ¡Tenías que verte la cara! —Le tiró un poco de arroz al rostro y se carcajeó como llevaba mucho sin hacer.

Cuando Jordan recibió el ataque de arroz y escuchó esa carcajada, pestañó un par de veces con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa. Muy raras veces tenía la suerte de escucharlo reírse. Cambió sus facciones asombrada por una más astuta, y también tomó un poco de arroz para devolverle el ataque.

—¡Hey! ¡Con la comida no se juega! —Rio en complicidad y se llevó otro bocado a la boca—. ¿Y qué cara puse que te ha hecho reír tanto? Así la próxima tendré una carta bajo la manga en situaciones tensas. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Y no, no pretendo cubrirme de nuevo. Quería tentarte como tú a mí, pero me siento bastante frustrado en no lograrlo —comentó con falso despecho, haciéndose el ofendido—. Pero noooo, está bien, no importa. Otros han sabido aprovechar este cuerpesote. —Se tocó el abdomen hasta el pecho y aguantó la risa hasta que no pudo más, y se sostuvo de las costillas por el dolor al reírse.

—Tú siempre me has supuesto una tentación, Hal, desnudo, o no. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta. —Bruce se deleitaba la vista con aquel soldado de cuerpo pecaminoso. Hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna para que estuviera en plena forma, pero debía ser paciente y darle el tiempo que necesitaba para que se recuperase—. ¿Y tú, Hal? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Por qué alguien joven, sexy y simpático no tiene a alguien esperándole en casa?

—Buenooo, nunca fui muy amante del compromiso. Pero para serte sincero, estoy atado a esto hasta el fin de mis días. —Enseñó su anillo levantando su mano—. No solo soy un soldado al servicio de mi país, que debe estar listo para cuando me requieran en caso de emergencias, además soy un policía espacial. Debo dejar el Planeta por meses cuando tengo que patrullar —bajó el volumen de su voz cuando mencionó aquello—. Y ni hablar que en cuanto hay un conflicto intergaláctico, el anillo me lo hace saber y debo acudir de inmediato. No es fácil mantener una relación así. —Suspiró decaído y arrugó sus labios recordando situaciones en las que se había visto abandonando todo. Jugó con el anillo entre sus dedos, fijando la vista en éste. Luego la alzó hacia Bruce y una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios. —Es como estar casado con “mi trabajo”, cualquiera se pondría celoso.

—Ese anillo, ¿para ti es más un lastre o un regalo? —Bruce sacó los mochis de fresa. Se pirraba por ese postre japonés.

—Definitivamente es un regalo. —Lo miró seriamente—. Pero eso no quita que a veces se vuelva una carga difícil llevar. Por suerte, tengo amigos con los que me siento apoyado. Con ellos, con las personas que me quieren a mi lado, todo se hace más llevadero. —Suspiró y una estela roja se le vino a la mente—. Barry, por ejemplo, me ha tendido la mano en mis peores momentos y me ha quitado del fango en un centenar de ocasiones. Confío plenamente en él, igual que en ti. —Sonrió con un dejo de melancolía—. Él quiere creer… que hay un futuro más allá de nuestros alter egos, que podemos crear una vida junto a alguien. Quisiera tener su convicción, porque en el fondo anhelo algo así. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Bruce le miró algo melancólico. No sabía si callar u omitir parte de la verdad—. El cuento de hadas no es para mí. —Suspiró—. Sé quién soy y sé cuánto de profundo puedo permitirme llegar en una "relación". —Se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa. Cuando finalizó la tarea sacó el carro de servicio al pasillo del hotel—. Duerme tú en la cama, yo me quedaré aquí en el sofá, puede que en la terraza. No quiero darte un mal golpe mientras sueño, en tu estado, podría hacerte daño.

—Está bien… —musitó sintiéndose agotado, pero por dentro pensó—: “Son excusas. Seguro porque tú no duermes con nadie” —suspiró pesadamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez una rápida escapada de Bruce; era hábil para zafarse de ciertas situaciones.

Hal quiso replicar, sacar a debate varias cosas de las que sentía que no había llegado a ningún puerto. Quería preguntar: “¿Qué rayos era lo que tenían? ¿Una relación? ¿Un touch and go?” No eran simples amigos, eso sin dudas. Mucho menos compañeros que follaban y nada más. Si fuera el caso, se ahorrarían todas las molestias. Era como estar en el limbo, caminar en la neblina. Hal necesitaba realmente dormir, el cuerpo adolorido se lo pedía, pero su mente no podía. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, respirar la sensación de algo más distendido que lo que sentía allí dentro.

—Iré un momento a la playa. Sólo quiero ver el mar de cerca. En seguida regreso. Que tengas buenas noches —mencionó con sus ojos avellana resaltando.

A Bruce aquello le parecía más una despedida que otra cosa. Puede que esperara un beso de buenas noches, puede que esperara algo de sexo antes de dormir, pero con Hal, nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Estaba bien. Si necesitaba espacio, se lo iba a dar.

—Llévate el móvil. —Le lanzó el aparato a las manos—. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. —Wayne se fue hacia la terraza y se tumbó en una de las hamacas—. Tienes dinero encima de la mesa, coge lo que quieras, sabes que no es problema para mí.

—No será necesario. No iré lejos. —Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y rengueó hasta el baño.

Ahí se quedó mirando al espejo por un buen rato y luego salió para colocarse la ropa interior y algo más para no estar completamente desnudo. Cuando estuvo listo ocupó su traje para salir volando del hospedaje y se situó en un lugar apartado de la vista de su amigo. Ahí se sentó en el borde de la playa y regresó a su atuendo normal para dedicarse a sacarse las tablillas y las vendas de la mano izquierda. Usó la diestra y parte de sus dientes con brusquedad de más descargando un poco de frustración. Luego usó la energía de su anillo para intentar hacer lo mismo con su mano. Curarse. Pero no estaba concentrado, no estaba teniendo los mismos resultados.

—¡Maldición! —gritó enojado tomando un caracol a su lado y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas al mar—. Maldición… —Se desplomó en la arena hacia atrás, admirando la belleza de la noche. La oscuridad absoluta siendo estafada por la luna y las estrellas.

—No sé si eres alguien que necesita compañía o alguien que huye de ella —dijo una mujer joven de pelo corto y negro. Vestía un pareo largo de color rojo anudado a sus caderas y un bañador negro atado en un lazo detrás del cuello. Sin duda, la mujer era hermosa. Largas piernas, abdomen firme, pómulos marcados y ojos rasgados de color esmeralda. Iba descalza y llevaba los zapatos de tacón en la mano para pisar por la arena.

—Ambas. Un poco más la segunda que la primera —respondió el Linterna mirándola fijamente, y luego observó discretamente hacia varios lados, buscando si había alguien más con ella. Se preguntaba si le había visto hacer ese numerito de luces esmeraldas. En tal caso, sin dudas lo habría mencionado. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se refregó los ojos—. ¿Y qué hace una joven y bella señorita caminando a estas horas de la noche? ¿Te hospedas por aquí? Estamos muy alejados de todo.

—Me temo que yo también salí huyendo. —Sonrió y apartó de su frente los cabellos que la brisa marina ondeaba—. Para mí este es un viaje de trabajo, no de placer. —Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo a su lado—. Me vendría bien algo de compañía. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, por favor. Eres bienvenida. —Le hizo un gesto con su mano para invitarla a sentarse a su lado—. Hablar de algo para distraerme me hará bien. —Le sonrió y le extendió su mano—. Hal Jordan, un gusto. ¿Deseas… contar que te sucedió? Soy buen oyente. Caso contrario, soy un buen contador de chistes.

—Vine con un hombre, algo mayor. —Hizo un mohín con sus labios—. Bien, podría ser mi padre. —Rio—. Fui muy tonta al pensar que podía sacar algo de valor de esa relación. No ha resultado ser como yo esperaba. —Enterró sus pies en la arena y el rostro entre las piernas, las cuales se abrazaba.

—Cuando dices valor… ¿A qué te refieres? —No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero en su cabeza pensaba que tenía que ver con algo económico y no tanto a lo sentimental.

—Está casado. —Suspiró—. Y yo fui una tonta al pensar que dejaría a su mujer por mí. —Se llevó el dorso de la mano a los ojos humedecidos—. Pero supongo que lo peor era que ya me lo veía venir desde el principio y no quise verlo. Hemos discutido y me ha echado de la habitación.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría poder decirte algo que te reconforte. —Le secó una lágrima con el dedo de su pulgar—. Pero no soy muy bueno dando consejos del corazón. Ese hombre se ha precipitado con echarte de la habitación, es de cobarde y poco caballeroso. Mereces a alguien quién te quiera a ti, por completo. No las migajas que te pueda dar. —Miró hacia el mar.

Cuantos corazones rotos dando vuelta.

La mujer suspiró agradeciendo el cálido contacto—. ¿Sabes qué? Que tienes razón. Yo valgo más que todo eso y merezco a alguien que me quiera a mí y solo a mí. —Le miró pensando qué hacía un hombre como él sentado solo en aquella playa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Hmmm, que complicado. No sabría explicar bien porque apenas si lo entiendo yo. —Le sonrió—. Ese es el punto. Hay alguien que me gusta. Mucho. Pero no sé cómo hacer para que todo no sea retorcido y difícil. Si me acerco, se aleja. Si lo abrazo, me huye. Cuando menos me lo espero me da su afecto, y luego, me advierte que lo atesore porque él no es así. Es frustrante. Por momento todo parece mágico, pero cuando quiero saber más de él, conocer sus gustos, sus relaciones, pone una traba, un muro que no puedo atravesar. ¿Se entendió algo de todo lo que dije? —Se empezó a reír al darse cuenta que hasta a él le fue difícil entender y como reflejo se llevó una mano al abdomen.

—Sí, te entiendo —contestó la mujer—. Te hace sentir inseguro, y eso no te gusta. Piensas que eres la única persona que tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia la otra y crees… sabes, que eso hará que salgas herido de la relación.

—Mi amigo me advirtió que tuviera cuidado con él, que podría, como dices, salir herido. Pero me siento como esas polillas que son atraídas por la luz y luego, saz, se queman. —Suspiró—. Ufff, se sintió bien sacarlo. —Subió sus rodillas hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre éstas—. No me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Holly. —Le sonrió con sus carnosos labios—. Holly Robinson. —Le tendió la mano para presentarse—. Desde luego, la chica que te haya rechazado debe estar loca.

—Oh, disfruto de la belleza femenina. He salido con varias mujeres, pero en este caso es un varón. Espero no te incomode. —Le sonrió aceptándole la mano—. Y gracias por el cumplido. Sin dudas ese señor mayor, tampoco sabe lo que se pierde dejando a una chica tan bonita estando sola en esta preciosa noche. Cuando necesites regresar, te acompañaré. Así no te vuelves sola.

—No te preocupes, Hal. —Se puso en pie—. Soy una mujer fuerte. Estaré bien. —Empezó a caminar en dirección al hotel—. Me ha encantado conocerte, después de todo, quizás este viaje haya valido la pena. —Le sonrió y se despidió con la diestra. Cuando estaba a una distancia prudencial, se metió la mano en el escote y sacó el anillo verde que acababa de robarle a aquel joven tan simpático.

"Estos chicos son demasiados confiados", pensó.

Hal se quedó unos minutos notando como se iba alejando de su vista y sonrió. Se sentía con un peso menos de encima, aunque tenía los mismos problemas. Consideró que ya había podido tomar el aire que estaba necesitando y con dificultad se puso de pie. Quiso usar el poder de su anillo y recién ahí se percató que le faltaba.

—¡¿En serio, Hal?! ¡¿Te dejas robar el anillo?! ¡¡¡Arrrrghh!!! —gritó molesto al aire, llevando sus manos a la cintura.

Tenía que pensar que hacer.

La mujer supo que debía poner a buen recaudo el anillo, y rápido, antes de que el dueño se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Al llegar cerca del restaurante, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y desenterró una caja que había colocado estratégicamente en la arena. Colocó el anillo dentro y selló la caja que estaba llena de unos extraños símbolos que ni ella entendía.

—Esto evitará que alguien pueda rastrearte, pequeño —dijo refiriéndose al anillo—. Ni siquiera tu Linterna Verde será capaz de localizarte para reclamar que regreses a su lado. —Rio—. Además, poco podrá hacer en el estado en el que estaba. ¿Por qué todos los hombres buenos son tan confiables? Ja ja ja.

El primer intento de Hal en recuperar el anillo fue concentrarse y usar su poder para convocarlo, llamándolo con su energía como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. No funcionó. Eso era peor de lo que se esperaba. Alguien sabía quién era y lo había privado de sus poderes adrede. Al parecer no había intenciones de matarlo, sino ya lo hubieran hecho. Bien, debía pensar rápido y actuar rápido. Mala combinación en él. No podía regresar a Bruce y decirle que había perdido su anillo, antes se arrancaba las piernas. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, estaba lejos de todo, incomunicado, sin documentación, sin dinero y sin medio de transporte. Además, sumarle el plus que estaba herido. Opción razonable: Descartada. Opción estás más loco que una cabra: A tomar. Muy lejos no podía a haber ido la mujer, si la encontraba, encontraba su anillo. Así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde la había visto partir.

Bruce no había cerrado los ojos ni un solo instante. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Miró el reloj como tantas otras veces. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Hal? Llevaba ya un par de horas fuera. No debería haberle dejado ir solo.

"¡Joder!"

De su bolsa sacó una maleta metálica. La abrió sobre la mesa. Aquello era un ordenador militar, encriptado y sofisticado como pocos, con su propia fuente de conexión irrastreable.

—Ordenador —le dijo—. Detecta la energía de voluntad del anillo de Hal Jordan.

En la pantalla del ordenador se leía RASTREANDO. Bruce no sabía por qué tardaba tanto, no podía andar muy lejos y sus localizadores no solían tardar tanto en ubicar la energía única que emitía el anillo.

RESULTADO: NO LOCALIZADO.

—No puede ser. —Empezó a vestirse—. Ordenador, amplia la búsqueda a todo el globo. —Ya había acabado de vestirse cuando el resultado apareció en el monitor.

RESULTADO: NO LOCALIZADO.

Wayne salió de su habitación como una exhalación.

—Si aparece el señor Smith, llámeme al celular —dijo a la joven de recepción. Al salir al aparcamiento, se subió al Jeep. Realmente no sabía qué camino tomar. No se había llevado el móvil así que tampoco podía rastrearlo. Empezaba a desesperarse.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Hola! Aquí de nuevo con actualización! YEah! Este capítulo junto al que le sigue son uno de mis preferidos. Aunque a medida que voy leyendo, recuerdo que hicimos y me enamoro más de ellos, jeje. Es inevitable! Todos me gustan a su modo.  
> Hal es un idiota!!!! Más de lo usual (face palm). Primero por no ver el esfuerzo que hace Bruce por ser… más normal, y que hace todo eso que con nadie hace. Está bien! El otro es un hermético de mierda que nunca te deja ver nada, pero bueno! Ambos se están descubriendo o redescubriendo de cierta manera. Y lo otro… ah sí, volvemos a Hal idiota! Se deja robar el anillo!!!!! Reconocen a ésta mujer? O se dan alguna idea de quién es? Jeje Ya sabrán cómo sigue esta historia en el siguiente capítulo!!!
> 
> Se los quiere! Besos!!!


	15. ¿Cuánto puedes perder?

CAPÍTULO 15

¿Cuánto puedes perder?

Arena… más arena y… más arena. Gracias al cielo no era el desierto, sino Hal ya se empezaría a preocupar de que estaba perdido. Había caminado mucho y ni rastros de la ladrona. ¿Dé que hotel habría venido la mujer? Esa maldita le había engañado robándole su anillo sin siquiera notarlo. No debía ser muy lejos, no podría evaporarse así sin más. Está bien que podría caminar más rápido que él, ya que estaba sana y el todo roto, pero… ¿tanto? Entonces supo la triste verdad: le había mentido.

—¡No hay ningún hotel, idiota! —Se desplomó de rodillas al suelo y se dedicó a respirar.

Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme en intentar alcanzarla, pero claramente no la iba a encontrar así de fácil. Quién sabe adónde podría haber ido. ¿Cómo haría para bloquear a su anillo? Era una de las armas más poderosas del mundo, eso requería de algo especial. Hal terminó por sentarse en el suelo para permitirse jadear cómodamente. No tendría más opción que hacer el camino largo de regreso con su orgullo por el piso. Ya se imaginaba el escándalo que haría Bruce por desaparecer y perder su anillo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y quiso ponerse de pie. No pudo. Ok, muy pronto, se tomaría unos minutos más para descansar.

Por otro lado, Wayne ya llevaba dos horas buscando al Linterna, la paciencia ya se le había agotado y comenzaba a exasperarse, hasta que distinguió una figura a lo lejos, sola en la playa, y fue corriendo hasta ella.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando? —le recriminó al verlo en ese estado lamentable—. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea de lo preocupado que estaba? —Bruce se encontraba realmente cabreado—. ¿Es que he hecho algo para merecer esto? ¡Joder! —Parecía incluso desesperado.

—Hola, ¿acaso traes agua contigo? —preguntó con la voz carrasposa. Qué pronto se había olvidado de los dedos de Clark en su cuello. Alzó la mirada y notó el semblante turbado del otro—. ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Qué lindo. —Quiso sonreírle, pero apenas si pudo—. Lo, lo lamento mucho. No quise hacerlo. Te había dicho que regresaría pronto. Tuve un percance. —Mostró su mano diestra donde estaba la ausencia de su anillo.

Bruce iba a pegarle otra broca cuando vio su mano desnuda—: ¿Dónde está tu anillo? —Lo primero que pensó Bruce cuando el ordenador no pudo localizarlo fue que se había quedado sin batería, no que se había esfumado—. ¡¿Has perdido el anillo?!

—No lo perdí, me lo robaron. Una chica bonita de pelo corto y negro. Sus ojos eran verdes. —Carraspeó un par de veces para aclarar la garganta seca—. Se apareció en la playa, conversamos, y cuando me despedí con un apretón de manos, de seguro me lo arrebató. —Suspiró agotado—. Traté de seguirla en cuanto me di cuenta. Le perdí el rastro. Cuando no pude dar un paso más decidí volver.

—Pero, ¿por qué no lo llamas? —dijo refiriéndose al anillo, sin pasar por alto el detalle de la chica bonita.

—Lo intenté. No responde. No tengo idea cual es el motivo que impide mi conexión con él. —Se sostuvo de su rodilla sana para ponerse de pie.

—¡Eso no es posible! —Bruce se daba cuenta por momentos de la gravedad de la situación. Ese anillo no podía caer en malas manos. Su poder era increíble, y aunque no funcionara en nadie más que no fuera en las manos de su dueño, era demasiado peligroso. Supuso lo peor y se colocó en el más desastroso escenario—. Está bien. —Intentaba tranquilizarse—. Supongamos que esa "mujer bonita" con la que estabas ligando supiera qué era lo que estaba robando… Dime todo lo que sepas de ella.

—¡Yo no estaba ligando con ella! —Alzó la voz, molesto, y pasó de largo para caminar hasta el Jeep que veía a lo lejos—. Sólo conversábamos de… de cosas que a ti no te interesan. Aunque ahora sé que todo lo que me dijo fue mentira. Idiota —volvió a maldecir mientras refunfuñaba molesto, caminando muy torpemente al vehículo—. Ya dije… era alta, pelo corto y negro. Ojos verdes. Usaba ropa de baño negra y un pareo rojo. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

—Pues qué bien. —Bruce lo alcanzó y se puso a su altura para rebasarlo rápidamente—. Como la mitad de mujeres de la isla. Piensa, Hal, el más mínimo detalle es importante.

—¡Qué sé yo! ¡¿Quieres que invente?! No soy tan detallista como tú —masculló también enojado, pero su enojo era consigo mismo, nadie más—. Llevaba unos tacones en las manos, caminaba descalza en la arena. Lucía triste. ¡No me presiones más! —Abrió la puerta con la diestra y se metió al vehículo para desplomarse allí y dedicarse a respirar con los ojos cerrados.

Wayne se puso al volante e intentó serenarse—: Claro, no es como si fuera a decirte su nombre. Perdona, Hal, la buscaremos y la encontraremos.

—Oh… eso sí lo dijo. Holly Robinson. ¿Pero vas a creer lo que me dijo? Se lo pudo haber inventado.

Bruce giró su cara, incrédulo—: ¡Qué hija de puta! —dijo golpeando el volante.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó abriendo los ojos sobresaltado por ese grito.

—Íntimamente —masculló, poniendo en marcha el coche—. Vamos a por ella. —Sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse, y era cuestión de ir a ese lugar dónde seguro la encontraría.

—Si socializas un poco la información sería genial. —Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en la puerta del Jeep.

—Esa mujer es una ladrona profesional y trabaja por encargo. Conoce perfectamente lo que ha robado, y eso sólo significa que sabe quién eres tú, muy probablemente porque sabe quién soy yo, así que no debemos subestimarla. Iremos al hotel más lujoso de la isla, seguro que aprovechará el viaje para robar algo más. Es superior a ella.

—Y yo que creí que el destino unía a los corazones rotos para reconfortarse. —Se rio suevamente como si estuviera drogado—. Parecía simpática y… triste. Me contaba sobre un viejo y su desplante… —Fue respirando cada vez más profundo—. En verdad se me puso a llorar.

—Esa mujer no ha desperdiciado una lágrima sincera en su vida. —Aparcó el coche y se bajó dando un portazo—. ¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con un corazón roto? ¿Acaso yo te he roto el corazón? —Ahora le miraba fijamente—. Porque creo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esto funcione, Hal.

—Ignora lo que acabo de decir. —Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado otra vez—. Se estaba quedando dormido sin ser consciente, pero Bruce no se lo permitía con sus gritos o portazos—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En nuestro hotel o ese lugar lujoso que dices? —le habló desde adentro del auto.

—¿Que lo ignore? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, lo ignoraré, como todo lo demás. —Cerró la puerta del jeep después de que Hal saliera—. Este es el hotel más lujoso de la isla, si no se ha ido, estará por aquí.

—No sé de qué hablas. Eres demasiado extremista. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes necesidad de ignorar? —Cojeó a su lado, pero el otro seguía un ritmo más apresurado.

Bruce se disponía a entrar más allá de la recepción cuando alguien del personal de seguridad se lo impidió. Unos cuantos metros más atrás, todavía cojeando, Hal llegaba para casi desplomarse sobre el escritorio de admisión. Sonrió a la mujer que estaba allí y buscando recomponerse miró hacia la escena de más adelante.

—Lo siento señores, pero solo se puede acceder al restaurante de etiqueta. —No es que Bruce fuera mal vestido, de hecho, llevaba unos pantalones de vaqueros y una camisa de lino blanca que le quedaban muy bien, pero aquel hotel era lo más de la isla y no dejaban entrar a cualquiera. Bruce sacó su cartera y le dio cinco de los grandes. El enorme portero los cogió, pero aun así no desistió en su acción—. Caballeros, no pueden pasar a este hotel, no es de su categoría —dijo con tono estridente.

—Mira, bastardo hijo de perra, este hotel y toda la puta isla es de mi propiedad. Así que será mejor que te apartes antes de que te quedes sin dientes —mencionó el millonario mostrándose realmente cabreado.

—¿Tendrá un vaso de agua? —Hal le pidió a la recepcionista, y al escuchar las palabras para con el caballero, sé rio suavemente ante la situación—: Creo que mi vaso de agua tendrá que esperar. Debo seguir a mi loco amigo que tiene ganas de pelea. —Lo alcanzó y se posó en el hombro del sujeto que cuidaba el lugar. El cansancio, el dolor y los calmantes realmente le hacían actuar como un drogado—. Yo que tú le haría caso, amigo. He recibido un revés de su parte en otra ocasión, y no es nada grato de aguantar —le habló al hombre con una sonrisa boba. Él sí que no estaba para nada de etiqueta. Si a Wayne no le dejaban ingresar, a Hal lo corrían hasta del lobby.

La recepcionista llamó al encargado del hotel que casualmente estaba cerca. El hombre de mediana edad, estaba por llamar a más personal de seguridad cuando su rostro palideció al instante al ver a aquellos dos a punto de llegar a las manos. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

—Señor Wayne —dijo siendo lo más servicial posible—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Dígale a este sujeto que se aparte de mi camino.

—Por supuesto, señor Wayne, lo que usted quiera. —Le hizo hasta una reverencia, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que el dueño de toda la cadena hotelera estaba ahí.

—Devuélveme mis 500 dólares —ordenó alargando la mano. El enorme segurata le devolvió el dinero sin saber bien qué estaba pasando, y en cuanto Bruce se lo hubo guardado, le golpeó en la nariz rompiéndole el tabique nasal. Muchas veces, Bruce se decía a sí mismo que cuando se ponía así era para alimentar su papel de engreído magnate multimillonario, pero lo cierto es que había situaciones en las que la violencia era el único camino para encarrilar su rabia interior—. Él viene conmigo —dijo señalando a Hal.

—Fiiiiiiu —chifló el piloto al ver al hombre caer de nalgas al suelo por ese porrazo—. ¿Era eso realmente necesario? —le preguntó al oído acercándosele para que nadie más lo escuchara—. Me da la sensación que estás enojado por algo y no sé qué es. —Sonrió a todos de compromiso, ya había varias caras que se estaban asomando por el barullo que se estaba generando. Miró para todos lados y se centró en Bruce—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Entramos y la buscamos así sin más? —Se acercó al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo—. Tú, dame tu saco y tu corbata. —Se agachó con dolor y le quitó de las manos las prendas para vestirse. Era lo máximo presentable que podía ponerse. Aunque la corbata estaba hecha un desastre—. ¿Así está bien? Improvisado, pero algo es algo.

—¿Robándole a un moribundo, Hal? —preguntó Bruce que parecía estar disfrutando mientras un montón de huéspedes empezaban a agolparse en la recepción. Wayne tenía esa cara de satisfacción mientras todos aquello ojos se posaban en él—. Con el numerito que he montado la mitad de la isla ya debe saber que estoy aquí —le dijo a Jordan en voz baja para que solo él pudiera oírlo—. Sentémonos en una mesa a tomar algo y será ella la que venga en nuestra busca.

Bruce se adentró en el restaurante al aire libre que rodeaba una extensísima piscina con forma de varios lagos, cascadas y vegetación por doquier. Aquello era realmente precioso, engalanado con un gusto exquisito, como exquisita era la comida que servían. La velada se veía amenizada por una cantante de Soul que tocaba junto a su banda. Era una canción triste como debía ser tratándose de Soul. Triste, pero hermosa.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —pidió Hal a un camarero que se les acercó a preguntarles que deseaban—. No, no. Un vaso mejor no. Una jarra de agua. Bien fría y tendrá buena propina si me lo trae en menos de un minuto. —Levantó los hombros hacia Bruce como diciendo: “de seguro te puedes hacer cargo”. Estaba desesperado por beber lo que sea, hasta el agua del jarrón que decoraba la mesa le parecía demasiado tentador. Miró para todos lados y se refregó la rodilla con cansancio. Le dolía como mil demonios todo el cuerpo. Un médico se volvería loco de ver a un paciente haciendo lo que hacía él. Pero Hal no era cualquier persona—. ¿En serio crees que ella vendrá a nosotros? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó tras un suspiro—. Al final dije que no quería moverme, y míranos aquí, salimos a un restaurante caro de todas formas. —Sonrió para luego mirarlo y reclinarse en la silla.

El camarero trajo la botella de agua en menos de 40 segundos y Bruce cumplió con la propina. Jordan en cuanto vio la bebida, casi se abalanzó a la misma y la abrió a pesar que se le hacía difícil con los cuatro dedos rotos. Tomó de inmediato el contenido directamente del pico con una desesperación lastimera.

—No estarías así si te hubieras quedado en el hotel. —Wayne sabía que le dolía, su cara de sufrimiento era imposible de disimular—. De no haber…

—¿Pelea de amantes? —dijo la mujer de pelo corto moreno mientras abrazaba el cuello de Bruce desde detrás. Llevaba un precioso vestido verde brillante largo hasta el suelo y con una abertura lateral que dejaba una de sus esbeltas piernas descubiertas hasta casi la cadera—. Es un placer volver a verte, Bruce —le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras le mostraba el prominente escote a Hal.

—El placer es solo tuyo, Selina.

El piloto se atragantó un poco al notar a la mujer de curvas prominentes, rodeando el cuello de Bruce de manera tan seductora.

—¡Tú! —La señaló con la botella en mano y todo—. Te presté mi oído. Creí que estabas triste. ¡Devuélveme mi anillo! —reclamó en tono severo y volvió a tomar más de esa agua tan necesitada—. ¡Quítale las manos de encima a Bruce! —Se llevó nuevamente el pico a la boca hasta acabarse todo el líquido—. Ahora entiendo tu referencia a algo de valor, hasta seguro que has estafado al pobre viejo. —Su pecho subía y bajaba alterado. Ahora tenía justo en frente a la mujer que le había embaucado y a la que le había contado de sus sentimientos, extrañamente llevado por la situación. No solo se sentía estafado y robado, sino que humillado por soltarle cosas privadas a una ladrona como ella.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Rio la mujer mirando a Bruce—. ¿Siempre es tan elocuente?

—No lo has cogido en un buen momento. —Era evidente que los calmantes empezaban a causar mella en el comportamiento de Hal—. Siéntate Selina —ordenó.

—Ohhhh. ¡Siempre fuiste un mandón! —Sonrió la gata mientras se sentaba—. ¡Camarero! —Un chico impecablemente vestido acomodó su silla—. Traiga el champagne más caro que tenga.

—No puedes quedártelo —la voz de Bruce era grave y rasposa, como si fuera el mismo Batman el que estuviera hablando.

—Tampoco puedes quedártelo a él. —La mujer señaló a Hal—. Y aquí está.

—No saldrás de esta isla si yo no te dejo hacerlo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Lo sé. —Volvió a reírse tocándose el collar de perlas que acababa de tomar prestado sin permiso—. Ese es el Bruce Wayne que yo conozco, siempre amenazante… desconfiado. —Miró a Jordan y se tomó un sorbo de su champagne—. Delicioso. —Se relamió—. En todos los sentidos.

—¿Dónde lo has escondido? —Bruce empezaba a perder la paciencia con aquella mujer. Selina alzó una ceja y observó detenidamente a su acompañante.

—Hal Jordan, teniente del ejército del aire de EEUU, Linterna Verde del sector espacial 2814, concédeme un baile y te daré lo que es tuyo —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano.

—¿Ha-hablas en serio? —preguntó Jordan con una ceja alzada, dudando de las palabras de la ladrona—. ¿Me devolverás mi anillo si sólo bailó contigo? —Miró a Bruce por unos instantes, él la conocía mejor que nadie. Le había dicho que "íntimamente". ¿Podía confiar en ella? Seguramente no, pero no tenía nada que perder. Además, por lo que había escuchado de la conversación, parecía que "Holly" no podría salir de la isla si el murciélago no lo deseaba. ¿Tanto poder tenía Bruce en ese lugar?—. Más te vale que esto no sea un juego sucio. —Le miró seriamente y tomó su mano—. Tendrás que aguantarte un baile defectuoso porque estoy roto en todos lados. —Se puso de pie sosteniéndose de la mesa y cojeó a su lado hasta llegar al centro de la pista. La tomó suavemente de la cintura y mantuvo el agarre con su diestra—. Si sabes quién soy, ¿porque me has quitado el anillo? ¿Eres consciente que no te es de ninguna utilidad? —La miró fijamente y descubrió esos ojos felinos en ella. Que gran actriz que era. Le había engañado perfectamente en la playa. Ahora le parecía tener a una mujer completamente diferente entre sus manos—. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

—No es cuestión de qué gano yo, sino de cuánto va a perder él —susurró mirando a Bruce que no les quitaba ojo de encima. Aquella mujer se movía con gracilidad felina. Apenas se notaba la falta de pericia en el soldado lesionado a su lado.

Su aliento cálido suspirando sobre el cuello de Hal era terriblemente calculado. Una mano sobre el hombro fuerte del Linterna y la otra dejándose estrechar por el agarre de Hal.

—¿Qué le harás a él? —preguntó entre dientes—. No dejaré que le hagas daño—. Le apegó con fuerza a su cuerpo para hablarle bien de cerca—. Juega conmigo si quieres, pero no con él. Ya suficientes problemas le estoy causando como para que por mi culpa le quites algo. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer? Nada delictivo, obviamente.

—No lo entiendes, soldado. —Acarició las chapas de su cuello donde estaba grabado su nombre—. Yo no estoy jugando. Y no te preocupes por causarle problemas a Bruce. No lo haces, y te diré por qué. —Se acercó hasta prácticamente rozar los labios de Hal con los suyos—. Porque no le importas una mierda. —Su expresión se ensombreció mientras no dejaba de mover sus caderas al son de la música, rozándose con el cuerpo de Jordan—. Ese hombre te hechizará con sus encantos y te robará el corazón para acabar aplastándolo contra el suelo. —Se separó sonriente—. ¿Te ha soltado ya eso de "Estoy intentándolo" o "Hago todo lo que puedo?".

Hal la escuchaba y no podía evitar sentir náuseas. Hablaba como si lo conociera muy bien, como si hubieran sido una pareja y ella supiera en la piel ese juego de Bruce. Sin darse cuenta se estaba dejando convencer por las palabras de la gata, y las expresiones de su rostro no tardaron en demostrar una mezcla de enfado por la situación, y de tristeza, porque en verdad había escuchado esas frases de los labios de Bruce.

—Si —contestó suavemente, aflojando el agarre a su cintura, perdiendo fuerzas en la convicción—, me lo ha dicho. —Suspiró pesadamente mirando a un costado por unos breves instantes—. Pero... quiero creerle. Quiero creer que sí le importo. Algo... aunque sea. ¿Por qué otro motivo haría todo esto? ¿Se gastaría tanto? —La volvió a ver a los ojos—. Quizás tengas razón y me aplaste el corazón. Pero es un poco tarde para mí... Ya me ha hechizado. —Le sonrió forzadamente mientras que sus ojos denotaban la amargura que sentía—. ¿Es suficiente para ti el baile? Sigo sin entender su propósito.

—Yo también caí en sus redes, en su mundo de tinieblas. —Miró a Bruce Wayne. Miró a Batman—. Pensé, al igual que tú, que podía arrojar algo de luz en su oscuridad y le amé. Más de lo que nunca amé a nadie. —Sus palabras y su mirada parecían sinceras—. Pero una noche me lo encontré en una oscura azotea, follándose a "otro superhéroe" y cuando volvió a su cueva, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. —La gata tensaba la mandíbula con rabia—. Porque yo no le importaba nada, al igual que tú. —Le abrazó al cuello mientras la canción llegaba a su fin—. Bésame si quieres saber quién era ese otro hombre, soldado.

La duda le invadió por unos breves instantes al Linterna. Quería saber. Quería conocer a ese nombre que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza en cuanto supo de su existencia. Quien más había cautivado al murciélago. Pero al parecer, ella misma era una más. Todos parecían llegar hasta un punto del que no podían avanzar más. Entonces decidido, sostuvo el mentón de la gata y acercó sus labios para besarla. Pero se detuvo justo a centímetros de tocarla, con los ojos cerrados y temblándole el cuerpo por el autocontrol que estaba generando, quedando a una muy corta distancia.

—Muero por saber ese nombre, realmente es una espina muy molesta. Pero Bruce necesitaba guardarlo como algo privado. Voy a respetarle eso. —Acarició sus labios con el pulgar y tomó distancia de nuevo—. Ya tendrá la confianza si algún día quiere contármelo. —La miró a los ojos y le habló con sinceridad—. Si realmente todo lo que me has dicho es cierto, lamento el poco tacto que ha tenido para contigo.

—Pareces un buen tipo, Hal Jordan, pero aquel hombre, —Ambos miraron el semblante sombrío de Bruce, que los observaba sin perderse detalle—, libra una batalla en la que tú sobras. Al igual que sobramos todos los demás. —Lo tenía tan cerca que sólo tuvo que avanzar un milímetro más para anular la distancia que el piloto quería agrandar—. El peor enemigo es que el que habita en tu hogar. Recuérdalo Linterna, es un consejo. —Lo besó en los labios. Tan solo un breve roce para lograr que se distrajera y acto seguido, con sus manos, apretó con todas sus fuerzas las costillas fracturadas del Linterna.

El soldado abrió grande sus ojos ante ese sorpresivo beso y ahogó un alarido cuando sintió el agudo dolor en sus costillas. Todo a su alrededor comenzó repentinamente a dar vueltas y se derrumbó en el piso, sujetándose su costado. En ese momento de debilidad, Selina supo sin girarse, que Bruce avanzaría hasta ellos. Era la oportunidad de huir. La única que tendría. Pero un trato es un trato, y hasta una ladrona como ella tenía un restringido código ético

—El anillo está en la caja fuerte de vuestra habitación, y como regalo, también su batería para cargarlo. —Se descalzó y empezó a deslizarse entre la gente, como si sorteara obstáculos en una elegante pista de hielo. Perdiéndose entre el gentío.

Jordan alzó la vista para verla, apenas logrando escuchar donde le había dejado de regreso su anillo. Varias personas a su alrededor se le acercaron intentando ponerlo de pie, preguntándole qué le había sucedido, mientras que él necesitaba apartarlas con un gesto de su mano para que no le quitaran el oxígeno.

—Déjenme —les pidió ahogado, no distinguiendo muy bien las figuras al estar mareado—. Solo necesito aire.

Wayne se abrió paso entre toda aquella gente sin dificultad, tomó a Hal en sus brazos y lo sacó de allí directo hacia afuera. Colocó el asiento del jeep todo lo tumbado que éste daba de sí y puso a Hal sobre él, con sumo cuidado.

Le miró y suspiró.

—Descansa, Hal. —Arrancó el auto—. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

¡Joder! Bruce solo pretendía pasar unos días tranquilo con él, para que se recuperara lo antes posible, pero todo había acabado de la peor manera que se pudiera imaginar. ¿Por qué destrozaba todo lo que tocaba? ¿Por qué los fantasmas de su pasado volvían para torturarle una y otra vez?

—El anillo está a salvo. En el hotel. Eso dijo. —El soldado lo miró unos segundos para luego cerrar sus ojos. Se sentía tan cansado y… adolorido. Y no era sólo por su físico—. Quiere quitarte algo —murmuró en medio del sueño apremiante que golpeaba a su puerta—. No sé qué es. No sé qué cosa de valor pueda tener entre sus dedos para robarte. Pero no dejes que te lo quite... No dejes... que te lo quite... —Cayó rendido al sueño mientras repetía aquella frase.

Bruce acarició la mejilla de Hal cuando este cayó profundamente dormido—: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo, Hal? —Suspiró llevando sus dedos a aquellos labios carnosos—. Tú. —Hizo una pausa para contemplarlo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundaba—. Eres tú lo que quería quitarme. —Le dio un beso y apartó los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente.

_____________________

Por la mañana, lucía el sol en un precioso día tropical. Las exóticas aves se escuchaban a lo lejos y el olor a tostadas recién hechas invadían la habitación. Wayne se estaba dando una ducha en el baño. Había dejado el anillo y la batería en la mesita, al lado de la cama donde aún dormía Hal. Él también se resentía por aquel golpe en su hombro. El cristal del baño estaba empañado por el vapor de agua y con la mano lo apartó para ver su reflejo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo Bruce?”, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Hal se abrieron con pesadez, miró para todos lados y reconoció la habitación. A su lado notó el anillo y se estiró para agarrarlo con sus torpes dedos; aun su cuerpo se estaba despertando. Se irguió retirando sus piernas al suelo y observó su batería. ¿Cómo rayos la había obtenido? Se colocó su anillo y pronunció el juramento para recargarlo. Suspiró inquieto y oyó el agua proveniente del baño. Se preguntaba como estaría Bruce luego de lo de ayer. Decidió entonces volver a usar la energía en su rodilla y se concentró lo que más pudo en curarse. Mínimamente quería disfrutar de la playa junto al millonario sin tener que preocuparse por poder caminar. Al cabo de unos minutos y con el aliento trémulo, sonrió para ponerse de pie. Dio unos pasos, y al ver que el dolor había desaparecido, se encaminó directamente hacia el baño con un aire decidido. Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta del mismo, corrió los paneles de la ducha y así como vino al mundo se metió para atacar a Bruce. Lo tomó de la nuca y le propinó un ardiente beso. Uno necesitado, furioso, uno cargado con muchas preguntas, pero sin apurar sus respuestas. Estaba dispuesto a esperarlas. Bruce se dejó besar. No había nada en ese momento que ansiara más que esa acción. Hal había entrado en la ducha de manera ágil y cargaba su peso en la rodilla destrozada, lo que hacía suponer que el poder recargado de su anillo había hecho lo que estaba diseñado para hacer: Mantener a su dueño en perfecto estado. Perfecto. Su cuerpo era perfecto. La situación era idílica. Metió su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca buscando algo que estaba por llegar. El ansia de no haber podido hacer eso antes lo estaba quemando por dentro, al igual que le quemaba la parte baja de su abdomen. Su miembro se alzó dispuesto y sobó ese trasero redondo y terso con las manos, como si pretendiera modelarlo a su antojo. Desde luego, no se andaba con sutilezas.

—Buena mañana —habló Jordan por primera vez entre los labios—. No quiero que te eches culpa por lo de ayer porque no tienes ninguna. Hoy sólo quiero sentirte. A ti. A nadie más.

Wayne le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hasta la pared del lavabo, siendo brusco, pero controlado. Buscó el espacio en su culo para colar su miembro entre las nalgas y embistió. No hicieron falta demasiados preparativos. El jabón y el agua caliente ayudaban en la morbosa labor de hacerlo suyo. Suyo hasta lo más profundo de su punto de placer.

Como le gustaba a Hal la voracidad con la que Bruce respondía. El hombre era intenso en cualquier campo en el que se desarrollara, y el arte del sexo también lo tenía bien dominado. Se quejó un poco por la brusquedad y apoyó en antebrazo para recargar su peso contra los azulejos. Ansiaba lo que estaba por venir, roto y todo como había estado en ese ascensor, que se hubiera dejado follar saliendo a tan pocas horas del hospital.

—¡Ah! Si… —celebró cuando sintió que su entrada era atacada por la polla palpitante de su amante. También deseaba eso con cada fibra de su ser. Lo de anoche había sido fantástico, más que fantástico, se habían conectado de una manera totalmente diferente, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba los polvos mañaneros que iban cargados con toda esa energía de alguien recién levantado—. Cuidado… aún costillas y dedos quebrados —soltó con un hilo de voz, encantado por sentir aquel miembro que lo calentaba tanto.

Sabía que con Bruce podía terminar en el hospital nuevamente si se lo proponía, y el murciélago tendía a ser bastante posesivo y desenfrenado cuando se dejaba llevar por el deseo, por esa adorada oscuridad que iba descubriendo y en la cual se sumergía totalmente a ciegas, confiando; como siempre lo había hecho. El curarse a uno mismo requería de mucha concentración, tiempo y energía, y Jordan sólo se había tomado la molestia de atender su rodilla para salir disparado con Bruce. Lo que les había sucedido el día anterior le dejó un terrible sabor en la boca y necesitaba quitárselo. Esa mujer astuta había tocado puntos muy precisos de dolor, y no necesariamente se trataba de su costilla.

—No… te detengas —gimió necesitado el piloto, como pocas veces. Pedía que lo complaciera de esa manera. Y comenzó a mover su trasero, gustoso y goloso.

Bruce no iba a parar. No quería y no lo haría, y, sin embargo, debía ser cauteloso para no romperlo de nuevo. Si ya odiaba a los spellanitas, ahora más lo hacía. Dobló ligeramente las rodillas, pues era algo más alto que Jordan. Eso facilitaría el acceso y las embestidas. Se tiró al cuello con los dientes palpitando por sentir aquella piel suave.

—Todavía recuerdo lo que me hiciste en el desierto. —Llevó su mano a la nuca de Hal y le estampó la cara contra los azulejos—. No deberías haberme mordido de esa manera. —Sus dientes empezaron a profundizar en su carne, al igual que su polla en el interior del Linterna. La mirada de Bruce era oscura y lujuriosa, no quería hacerle daño, pero inconscientemente buscaba eso, sentir su sangre, sentir su miedo, el temblor en el cuerpo del que tiene mucho que perder.

—Tú me pediste aquello. Que te azotara y golpeara —contestó ante el reclamo ajeno, ahogando un gemido seco por el dolor y placer de esa polla en su interior. Hal no se esperó que le estampara el rostro contra la pared, pero aceptó el juego en el que estaba. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esos dientes clavando en su cuello y también lo toleró.

Bruce no podía contenerse. Negó con la cabeza y se quedó paralizado, dejando caer su rostro sobre el hombro mojado de Jordan, jadeando, como si se estuviera recuperando de un gran esfuerzo.

—No puedo —le dijo, y salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando Jordan sintió que lo había liberado de toda acción, se giró con el rostro contrariado y salió tras él lo más apresurado que pudo—: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué has salido corriendo? —le preguntó tratando de buscar su mirada.

—No quiero hacerte daño, y tú no estás en condiciones de aguantar la clase de sexo que necesito. —Optó por cambiar de tema—. Así que… ponte el bañador porque nos vamos a la playa.

“La clase de sexo que necesito”. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Eso había resultado muy decepcionante. El piloto se había sentido tan bien a pesar de esa repentina brusquedad. Aflojó el aliento contenido y se rascó la nuca con los cabellos aun goteando. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba bastante caliente como para detenerse en ese momento. Se mordió el labio aquejado por el dolor de su polla y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la ducha lentamente mientras pensaba.

—En un minuto salgo —contestó abriendo la puerta de baño y regresó a situarse bajo el agua. Si no era Bruce quién resolviera su problema de erección. Sería él mismo.

Wayne sabía perfectamente lo que Hal estaba haciendo en el baño. ¡Joder! Se lo imaginaba como si lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos. Ladeó la cabeza para intentar concentrarse en otra cosa, pero fue peor. Con los ojos cerrados, su mente vagaba a perversiones escalofriantes y todas tenían como objeto de placer al Linterna. Éste estaba en plena acción, reclinado contra los azulejos, en la misma posición que había quedado tras estar con el millonario. Su mano en su pene, masturbándose, mientras que por su cabeza corría la imagen de Bruce penetrándolo por la espalda. Eso era morbo suficiente para calentarlo aún más. Batman entró al baño como una exhalación y se metió dentro de la ducha. El agua estaba fría, por supuesto, en comparación a la temperatura de su cuerpo. El de ojos avellanas se sobresaltó al oírlo entrar.

—Si te hago daño dime que pare. —Se aseguró de que Hal lo comprendía agarrándole de los hombros—. Dime que pare. ¿Lo has entendido?

—No —contestó con firmeza y alzó su mano para apresar a Bruce contra la pared, usando el poder de su anillo que lo encadenaba contra los azulejos con esposas ancladas—. No sé hará siempre a tu modo. —Esta vez tuvo la precaución de también sostener su cuello y le hizo señas con el índice, negando, dándole a entender que no se repetiría eso del cabezazo. Bruce quería sexo duro, dominación o ser un Amo. Le daría de a poco lo que estaba buscando—. Estaba muy bien resolviéndolo solo, no te necesito —le dijo con media sonrisa y regresó a la postura en la que estaba, acariciándose, tocándose para tentar y calentar más al otro. Cada tanto le echaba una mirada para dejarse llevar por la figura de Bruce encadenado y empalmado. Cuando creyó que estaba a punto caramelo, caminó hasta situarse delante de él dándole la espalda, refregando su trasero en esa polla dura, dejando que la punta ingresara apenas un poco y acomodándola con su propia mano sana—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bruce? ¿Me dejo follar por ti así?... ¿Te suelto? Tu decide.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Cómo les dije antes, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! Amé a Selina y todo el drama que trajo ella! Más ver a Bruce bastante molesto por cómo seducía a su Hal, sin poder sólo más que observar. Además, me encantó el detalle al final cuando Jordan queda dormido y las palabras que le dedica Bruce. Yo moríiiiii de amor!!! Jajajaja. Sé que terminó justo en una parte hot! Lo siento! Pero no quería que el capítulo quedara demasiado largo. Espero que igual estén satisfechos con todo lo que leyeron, para mí es uno lleno de sensaciones increíbles.
> 
> Todavía queda drama por resolver, conocer un poco más de quién es este hombre en el pasado de Bruce y de la batalla que dice Selina a la que se enfrenta y todos sobran. ¿Podrá Hal hacerse un lugar en ese mundo retorcido? Lo resolveremos más adelante.
> 
> Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo, los comentarios que alimentan las ganas de seguir con este proyecto y por acompañarnos junto al enorme amor que le tenemos al Batlantern. Espero leerlos pronto en la próxima actualización. Saludos!


	16. No soy bueno para nadie.

Capítulo 16

No soy bueno para nadie.

El no a Wayne le sorprendió. Casi pudo intuir lo que venía a continuación, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo. Quizá es que simplemente no quería hacerlo. Bruce tensó todo su cuerpo al verse apresado por las cadenas esmeraldas que lo anclaban a la pared. Cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se incrustaron en las palmas de la mano. El ver a Hal de ese modo ante él, sin poder tocarlo, marcarlo o lastimarlo era demasiado pedir para una fiera que no se podría contener mucho más tiempo. Las ataduras verdes de sus manos casi empezaron a ceder antes de que Jordan le diera la opción de elegir.

—Suéltame… —arrastró las palabras en su garganta, como si le costara decirlas—… y te juro que desearás no haberlo hecho.

Los ojos de Hal lo miraban con diversión, sin dudas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué tanto reprimía Bruce? Imaginarlo frustrado las veinticuatro horas los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, debería ser altamente agotador. Era una fiera, con una necesidad terrible de desatarse, de sacar lo más oscuro que guardaba adentro. Y lo más terrible de todo aquello es que temía. Sentía miedo de lastimar a otros. Por eso se alejaba. Por eso cuando alguien quería acercarse salía huyendo. Una bestia salvaje que te destrozaría sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo ayudarlo a liberarse de esa necesidad bestial que tenía? ¿Sería capaz de tolerarlo? No lo sabía. No tenía idea. Pero no temía. Eso era una ventaja que le permitía pensar con más claridad.

—Te soltaré —dijo con voz firme y se deshizo de toda atadura mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás—. Aquí estoy Wayne. —Lo invitó con un gesto de su mano a que lo alcanzara—. Ven por mí.

En cuanto se vio liberado, Bruce se lanzó hacia él. Alzó su rodilla y le propinó una patada en las costillas que hubiera tumbado al más fuerte de los hombres. Lo agarró del pelo para que no cayera al suelo resbaladizo de mármol banco.

—Te dije que no debías hacerlo. —Le tapó la boca con una de sus manos y le quitó el anillo con la otra. Se lo llevó a los labios y se lo tragó. No había forma posible de que el Linterna pudiera llamar a su anillo sin destrozar su cuerpo, y eso le excitaba. La idea de ponerlo en tal encrucijada le provocaba un morbo superior al de disfrutar de su cuerpo. Desgarró una de las toallas que tenía a mano y con los jirones lo ató al saliente de la carísima grifería. Le dio la vuelta y le metió uno de los dedos, para luego introducir otros dos—. Gime para mí, Hal. No te reprimas.

Eso fue imprevisto y le había dolido, mucho, tanto que a Hal le quitó el aliento hasta el punto de ahogarlo cuando quiso respirar y el dolor punzante de las costillas clavándose en sus pulmones fue una alerta de que tuviera cuidado de como lo hacía. La mano de Bruce en su boca le obligaba a tener que respirar por la nariz, y eso era aún más difícil. Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada en cuanto le vio tragarse su anillo. El maldito estaba jugando sucio, golpeándolo donde estaba herido, arrebatándole su poder sin permitirle usarlo sin matarlo. Aguantó aquello. Había entrenado con Kilowog, había sido adiestrado por Sinestro. ¡Por favor! Había hasta recibido una paliza por parte de Superman que lo había dejado casi sin vida. Toleraría aquello, podía hacerlo. Por él mismo, por su deseo hacia Bruce, y por poder darle un poco de esa liberación que tanto estaba necesitando.

Wayne se movía demasiado rápido, ni tiempo le daba a reaccionar a Hal. Cuando fue descubierta su boca simplemente comenzó a jadear, con cuidado, jadeos cortos. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y pronto sobrevino el placer. No podía evitar salivar con tanto jadeo, y de su boca se escuchaba un quejido que poco a poco se iba transformando en gemido, complaciendo al caballero de la noche y descargando su propia necesidad. Se aferró a la toalla que lo apresaba y dejó caer su cabeza entremedio de sus brazos. Esperando con demasiada incertidumbre lo que vendría después, con una boca sofocada y desbordada en saliva que era lavada por la lluvia de la ducha.

Sin contemplaciones. Bruce no las tuvo cuando se adentró dentro del culo de Hal. Se sintió en la gloria cuando aquellas paredes estrechas apresaron su miembro produciéndole descargas múltiples de placer.

—Buen chico —murmuró sobre su nuca complacido por escuchar sus jadeos y sus gemidos.

Las estocadas no se hicieron esperar. Fueron lentas y profundas al principio, más rápidas al final. Bruce arremetía contra su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras le cogía del cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Hal sentía que lo estaba casi desgarrando por dentro, suerte que antes había sido previamente dilatado, sino aquello le hubiera lastimado en verdad. Se dejó penetrar por esa manera salvaje mientras sólo se dedicaba a concentrarse en su respiración. No tenía idea de cómo se habían acomodado sus costillas con ese rodillazo, pero no intentaría averiguarlo en ese momento. Su boca era un sinfín de exclamaciones, entre placenteras y dolorosas. Ninguna primaba, estaban las dos sumergidas y fundidas en esa danza bestial. Su cuerpo era azotado constantemente y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando tiraba de sus cabellos para inclinar su cabeza. Esperó ansioso que aquel líquido blancuzco lo invadiera por detrás, pero otra vez habían manipulado su cuerpo con agilidad. Cuando Bruce sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le dio la vuelta y lo dejó sentado sobre el suelo, de rodillas, con las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza. Se la agarró y la metió en la boca ajena. La postura era incómoda para Jordan, su pecho expuesto al tener los brazos en alto le hacía expandir el tórax. Su boca prontamente invadida le vio desprovisto otra vez de su respiración. Era ahogado por esa grande polla que lo envistió profundamente en su garganta.

—Si me muerdes, te lastimaré aún más. ¿Me oyes?

Los ojos de Jordan se alzaron para ver al millonario, la cara de placer que tenía era inexplicable. No pudo contestar, solo un ojo se entrecerró por la incomodidad de la intromisión que tenía un gusto entre saldo y amargo por su pene chorreante y ese raro sabor de su propia entrada.

Bruce cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Lanzó un alarido de placer mientras el líquido viscoso se deslizaba fuera de los labios de Hal. El Linterna tragó con dificultad todo su esencia y su boca jadeante al fin se permitió respirar mejor. Algunas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos por lo extasiado que estaba, y una terminó por crearse, desatándose de sus pestañas hasta deslizarse y perderse en la lluvia que los bañaba. El murciélago cayó al suelo derrotado. De rodillas, desató a Hal y le bajó los brazos con cuidado. Llevó sus manos al rostro del Linterna y le besó en la boca, un beso tierno y suave que poco tenía que ver con lo que acababa de pasar. El piloto sintió ese dulce beso calmando todo un manojo de sensaciones que estaban bullendo en su pecho y se permitió corresponderle con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Suave, delicado, disfrutando de lo opuesto a lo que había sucedido. Bruce deslizó su lengua y lamió su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba por la dificultad de la respiración, mientras el agua seguía deslizándose por sus cuerpos desnudos. Cuando Hal lo sintió alejarse de sus labios, se dejó hacer en esa corriente de besos que le hacían cosquillear en todo el cuerpo. Podía notar los sentimientos de Bruce más relajados, como si todo ese desatar de pasiones lo hubieran sedado. Le agradaba saber que en parte tenía que ver con eso.

—Eres mío Hal —le dijo con su voz grave y rasposa—. Mío y de nadie más. —En cierta manera, recordó el breve beso que la gata le había dado la noche anterior.

Cuando el Linterna escuchó esa frase, su cuerpo tembló, todavía incrédulo. Esa idea de posesión lo volvía loco, porque jamás creyó que Wayne tuviera deseo de exclusividad para con él. Siempre en el fondo, aunque no lo quería pensar demasiado, creía que de un instante a otro todo eso que pasaba entre ellos se esfumaría. Bruce no era un hombre celoso. No podía ni pretendía pedirles a sus amantes lo que él no estaba dispuesto a darles: fidelidad. Pero con Hal era diferente. Era como un sentimiento de pertenencia exclusiva. No quería compartirlo con nadie. Se quedó parado de rodillas y llevó sus manos a la espalda juntando las muñecas. Se dejaría golpear por Hal, si ese era su deseo, porque quería complacerle como él acababa de hacerlo.

—Quédate quieto —le ordenó Jordan gateando hasta su encuentro y con un brazo rodeó su cuello para sostenerse de él. Se situó entre sus piernas y dejó caer su frente sobre el pecho ajeno. Ahí mismo tomó su polla dura y chorreante, y comenzó con ese delicioso vaivén que había detenido cuando todo aquello había comenzado. Se masturbó tan solo un corto minuto y apretó los dientes cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo. Terminó acabando sobre el pecho de Bruce y se quedó colgando de su nuca mientras se recuperaba—. Eso sí que fue intenso. La próxima espera a que tenga las costillas sanas. —Le sonrió al separarse de su cuello y el menor movimiento de ponerse en pie le hizo ver las estrellas—. Te hago responsable de mi cuerpo, idiota. Sácame del agua y llévame al mar. —Una mueca divertida se instaló en sus labios. No sabía si estaría dispuesto a tolerar siempre el sexo de aquella manera, pero al menos lo había intentado y el resultado había sido bastante gratificante.

Bruce al ver que se ponía de pie, aflojó sus brazos que habían permanecido quietos sobre su espalda. Le tomó una de las manos como para impedir que se moviera.

—Permíteme —le pidió mientras se untaba las manos con jabón.

Se las frotó y empezó a acariciar el pecho de Hal, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la piel mojada y magullada. Sus perfectas abdominales, sus pezones erectos. Allá donde la superficie se tornaba violácea por la lesión, se esmeró con los labios, como si sus suaves besos pudieran llevarse el dolor. Se puso a su espalda y masajeó los fuertes hombros del Linterna mientras el jabón se escurría cuerpo abajo con el agua caliente. Limpió toda su espalda como un fiel sirviente y volvió a ponerse de rodillas para besar sus piernas, la cara interna de los muslos, y finalmente los pies. Hal se quedó quieto en el lugar y cerró los ojos con placer. No se esperó aquellas atenciones, esos besos y mimos, pero tampoco los iba a negar, le gustaba sentir como todo aquello había dado un giro inesperado, siendo complacido con un lado mucho más amable de Bruce. ¿Cómo una misma persona podía hacerte sentir el placer en el dolor más profundo, con una mirada animal y hasta feroz, y a los pocos minutos besarte con delicadeza, tratarte íntimamente hasta besarte los pies? No había lógica en todo aquello. Pero tampoco se molestó en comprender. Bruce era así, necesitaba descargarse así, y así lo aceptaría. Lo quería, con sus virtudes y defectos, con sus sombras y sus luces. Lo quería como era, aunque a veces le hiciera dudar, aunque sus acciones le lastimaran.

Cuando Bruce acabó, se levantó y tomándole de la nuca, le besó en los labios.

—Bruce —mencionó su nombre en ese beso dado, dicho desde lo más profundo de su garganta adolorida. Había jadeado y gemido demasiado fuerte y sus cuerdas vocales aún estaba en recuperación.

—Toma —le dijo poniéndole el anillo en la mano—. ¿No pensarías en serio que me lo había tragado?

Hal miró el anillo en su mano y tornó la mirada hacia el de ojos claros, se lo colocó en su dedo mayor y le sonrió con picardía—: En verdad lo creí. No iba a ser tan divertido esperar a que saliera de tu cuerpo. Juegas sucio conmigo. —Rio suavemente entre sus labios para besarlo un ves más antes de cerrar la ducha—. Creo que debo regresar a OA y volver a entrenar. Estoy teniendo serios problemas con eso de que me quiten el anillo del dedo tan fácilmente. —Salió de la ducha con cuidado, tomando una toalla envolviéndola en su cintura—. Tú lo haces bastante seguido, al igual que esa ladrona el día de ayer. Sus manos fueron bastante hábiles. —Recordó la noche, el baile que había tenido con la gata, ese breve beso y las cosas que le había dicho. Se adelantó a salir del baño para ponerse su ropa de playa.

“No le importas una mierda. Ese hombre te hechizará con sus encantos y te robará el corazón para acabar aplastándolo contra el suelo”, aún no podía quitarse esa frase de su cabeza.

—Respecto a eso —comentó el murciélago siguiéndole afuera—. Quería decirte que Selina y yo tuvimos una especie de "relación". —La palabra se le atragantó en la garganta—. Y no acabó bien.

—Me di cuenta —respondió a su comentario mientras se estaba secando—. No me ha dado muy buena referencia de ti. Se ha mostrado muy rencorosa. Me dio una advertencia. —Suspiró pesado.

—¿Qué advertencia?

—Que me aleje de ti, que no le importas a nadie. Sólo me hechizarás y… —Volvió a suspirar y se sentó en la cama—… robarás el corazón para acabar aplastándolo contra el suelo. Eso último fueron sus palabras exactas.

Bruce miró al suelo pensativo. Era más que evidente que estaba sopesando las palabras de la gata.

—No puedo culparla. —Suspiró dándose la vuelta—. Yo… no me porté bien con ella. —Miró de nuevo a Hal—. Y probablemente tenga razón en todo lo que dice.

—Quería no creerle. —Alzó la vista para mirarlo—. ¿Las has engañado con “ese compañero” de la Liga? ¿Es eso cierto? Me ha dicho que te encontró en plena acción. Digo. No soy quién para juzgar, y quizás soy precipitado, ¿pero estabas con ella y a la vez la engañabas?

Bruce se puso furioso y miró a Hal fijamente—: ¿Te dijo quién era él? —Casi estaba agresivo—. ¡¿Te lo dijo?!

—Quiso seducirme con la verdad a cambio de que la besara. La rechacé, para preservar tu privacidad. —Se puso de pie y fue en busca del bañador.

Bruce no podía estar seguro si decía la verdad. Probablemente sí, si no, no se hubiera acostado con él como si nada. Le hubiera preguntado por "ÉL".

—Oye. —Se levantó y le cogió del brazo por detrás—. Siento mi reacción, es sólo que… —Tragó saliva—. Fue algo que me costó mucho superar y… —Se llevó una de sus manos a la sien para frotarla, como si intentara sacarse una imagen mental de la cabeza—. Yo… no quiero hablar de ello. —Se dio media vuelta y sacó su ropa de baño de la bolsa.

—Si no quieres hablar está bien. No soy quien para fisgonear en tu pasado. —Se colocó la malla y encontró unas ojotas—. Ahora bien... Tú y yo. ¿Tenemos pase libre? —Se puso de pie mirándolo decidido.

—¿Quieres tenerlo? —Aquella pregunta le sorprendió.

—Sólo no quiero ser otra Selina. —Hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para su intención, y terminó sentándose nuevamente—. Me gustas, Bruce. En serio. Y sé que te asustará lo que te voy a decir, pero me estoy empezando a... —Se mordió el labio, pensando en no soltar una palabra peligrosa que hiciera salir corriendo al de ojos grises—... enganchar muy fuerte. Si. Esa es la palabra que busco. —Hablaba más para sí mismo que para el murciélago. No podía evitar exponer lo que su mente debatía—. Si para ti esto es un pasatiempo, una diversión, un desatar de una calentura, lo entenderé y lo tomaré como tal. Dejando de involucrarme desde... —No quería decir corazón, pero lo pensaba—... eso. Dejar de involucrarme.

Bruce se sentó al lado en la cama, al lado de él. Le miró tomándole de las mejillas—: Yo no me planteo qué es esto que tenemos, si no, saldría corriendo de tu lado y no volvería más. De momento sólo me estoy dejando llevar, y no tengo ni idea de a qué me conducirá, ni a ti, ni a mí. Pero yo… no quiero que te enamores de mí, Hal. No soy bueno para ti. —Negó con la cabeza—. De hecho, no soy bueno para nadie. Y no es una manera estúpida y romántica de hablar. Es un hecho irrefutable.

Hal lo miró como si le quitaran toda esperanza de algo más. Era muy claro ahora, y le dolía. Aquel mensaje de que no se enamorara era una petición muy cruel. ¿Cómo podía decir que se dejaba llevar, y a la vez le pedía que no se enamorara? Vaya forma de plantear las cosas.

—Tengo mi respuesta entonces. Gracias por la sinceridad, Bruce. En verdad la apreció. —Le sonrió como pudo y llevó ambas manos sobre las de murciélago—. ¿Qué tal sí probamos de una buena vez el mar? —Quería dejar toda esa conversación que le oprimía el pecho de lado.

—¿Te ves capaz de utilizar tu anillo para reparar tus huesos rotos? —Bruce recordó la patada en las costillas que le había propinado hacía escasos instantes. Cuando se ponía en plan salvaje le costaba mucho controlarse, y más cuando era Hal el objeto de su deseo. Pensaba que podía tenerlo superado, pero no era así, a la vista estaba. El moretón de Linterna era cada vez más evidente—. Depende de tu estado de salud que te lleve a un sitio o a otro.

—Para serte sincero, requiere de mucha energía y concentración. Ser consciente de mi cuerpo, la herida, vislumbrarlo en mi mente. Sin esas condiciones no podré hacerlo. Y estoy un poco aturdido ahora. —Le sonrió de compromiso—. ¿Quieres adelantarte y dejarme intentar?

Bruce asintió y agarró una pequeña bolsa con toallas y demás.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Te espero en el aparcamiento.

Hal esperó a que abandonará la habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama con un bufido. Desplegó la energía de su anillo y envolvió todo su tórax. Eso se estaba volviendo muy difícil, no tenía la concentración necesaria. Lograba ver su cuerpo, la herida, pero no podía ir mucho más lejos. Se frustró un par de veces y lo volvió a intentar. Ya estaba agotado y se está volviendo algo que lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Cuando logró conectar su mente en un estado de calma, recién ahí se vio en la posibilidad de empezar a curarse. Resolvió en gran parte la fractura, transformándolo en una pequeña fisura. Podría lidiar con ello. Se levantó de la cama y se dio un momento para recuperarse. Luego bajó al estacionamiento y se metió dentro del auto.

—Listo. En un ochenta por ciento, pero algo es algo. Al menos ya puedo respirar sin que me duela. ¿Me demoré mucho? No sé cuánto me llevó.

—No, no es problema. —Bruce puso el coche en marcha—. Hay una playa preciosa a unas pocas millas de aquí, pero es de difícil acceso. Podríamos ir en yate, en helicóptero o con las motos de agua. ¿Qué prefieres?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Vamos por moto de agua! —respondió entusiasmado.

—Lo sabía —dijo Bruce sonriendo.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron al embarcadero de Musha. Un hombre mayor les estaba esperando.

—¿Señor Díaz? —preguntó. Bruce asintió—. Son aquellas dos. —El isleño señaló dos kawasakis Ultra 310 de color negro y verde—. El tanque está lleno señor Díaz.

—Gracias —respondió escueto Bruce mientras caminaba por la plataforma de madera que se adentraba en el agua—. ¿Te gustan? —le preguntó a Hal.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Se ven de lujo! —Pasó de largo corriendo, ansioso por llegar hasta las motos de agua. Sin preguntar y tomando la decisión por su cuenta, se subió sobre una y acarició el lomo con una sonrisa libidinosa—. Perdona que me adelanté. Es que tenía muchos deseos por montarme en esta bestia negra y verde—. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y arrancó la misma para hacer rugir el motor—. Juguemos una carrera. El que pierde, puede pedirle al otro lo que quiera. Y no podremos negarnos a la petición. —Lo miró intensamente y esperó a que llegara a su lado.

Bruce bufó—: Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, pero antes… —Se subió al asiento de la moto de Hal quedando los dos cara a cara. Sacó un chaleco con protecciones de Kevlar y que a su vez le haría flotar en el agua. Se lo puso muy gentilmente y se lo abrochó por la parte de delante, deleitándose en la ardua tarea más de lo debido. No podía dejar de sonreír. Después, tomó la cuerda en forma de espiral que salía de la llave de la moto de agua. Agarró el pie de Hal y, sensualmente, introdujo la pulsera situada al final de la cuerda y la amarró fuertemente a su tobillo—. Esto hará que el motor se desconecte cuando te caigas de la moto. No querrás que siga cruzando el mar sin ti.

Bruce le hablaba de forma socarrona, pero suave mientras le ataba la cuerda al tobillo. Era difícil de explicar. Seguía sosteniendo el pie de Hal entre sus piernas, atrapándolo con sus fuertes manos, e hizo que los dedos del Linterna rozaran sutilmente sus genitales. Se humedeció el labio con la lengua ante ese placentero contacto. Jordan despertaba sus pasiones más salvajes y ocultas. Aquel cuerpo lo ponía tan cachondo que se lo hubiera follado allí mismo. Lo cierto es que lo hubiera hecho si el isleño no siguiera mirándoles desde el otro lado del embarcadero.

—¿Qué pasa por tu mente pervertida en estos instantes? —Hal le sonrió ampliamente, observado esa mirada, ese pecho al respirar, los gestos en su mandíbula y sus labios relamidos—. Apuesto a que deseas atarme con otra cosa. —Alzó la pierna que le sostenía entre manos para apoyar la planta del pie sobre el pecho del millonario. Deslizó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos en uno de los pezones y continuó bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna—. Sin dudas te encantaría verme encadenado del tobillo. ¿Me equivoco? —Susurró aquello y viró sus ojos hacia el isleño esperando su oportunidad para actuar. En cuanto notó que prestaba atención a otra cosa, desplegó una correa esmeralda al cuello y le extendió la soga a Bruce que se acomodó en su mano. La mirada fogosa del piloto no amainó y ladeó levemente su cabeza, mostrando un poco su perfil—. ¿Qué tal me luce? —Rio suavemente y la desarmó al instante en que vio que aquel hombre podría descubrirlos. Bajó su pie hasta apoyarlo en la moto y se acercó a Bruce para hablarle muy cerca de los labios—. Gracias por el chaleco y la indicación con la llave. Pero en ésta carrera serás tú el que caiga al agua. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tomó con fuerza de los muslos para alzarlo y lanzarlo al mar—. ¡Atrápame si puedes, Sunshine! —Arrancó el motor y comenzó a navegar alejándose del lugar.

Bruce pasó del deseo ardiente, a la fresca agua turquesa en cuestión de segundos. Nadó rápidamente hasta la superficie y escuchó el rugir de la moto. Hal ya estaba lejos. ¡Maldita sea! Había estado demasiado distraído con la visión del Linterna llevando ese collar como para percatarse de las verdaderas intenciones de Jordan. Se subió de un salto a su moto, se ató la correa a su tobillo y salió derrapando en su busca. Sin embargo, le estaba costando alcanzarle, al fin y al cabo, el Linterna era uno de los mejores pilotos del país y la pericia con las máquinas no se limitaba solo a los aviones. Puede que le hubiera ganado, sinceramente, eso era más que probable, pero pocas eran las cosas que el murciélago dejaba al azar. Aminoró sin que se notara demasiado. Quería volver a ver aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de Hal y muchas gotitas de esa agua fresca de mar le salpicaban suavemente. El sol estaba radiante, acompañando la emoción del momento. El Linterna se reía a carcajadas por haber logrado sacar una gran ventaja con su travesura, y cada tanto, miraba hacia atrás por arriba del hombro, para notar como el murciélago lo seguía a una gran velocidad. Todo era sumamente divertido. Se sentía tan bien, con tanta energía, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. En esos instantes no pensaba en nada más que vivir el momento. Pegó un alarido de emoción por la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas. No era la misma sensación que pilotear, esa emoción que le hacía vibrar por dentro. Era diferente, pero le encantaba de todas formas. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se había aventurado al mar sin destino alguno, se rio tontamente y dio un giro brusco, levantando mucha agua en su vuelta para quedar de frente, mirando al murciélago venir hacia él. Era tan hermoso, una piel blanca que parecía nunca había visto el sol. Esos ojos que te cautivaban, mucho más allá de su color. Un cuerpo sumamente trabajado, con los signos de una lucha constante. Se recostó sobre el manubrio de la moto, admirando esa belleza mientras lo esperaba a que le alcanzara. Recordó la primera vez que habían intimado, ese ceño fruncido en su entrecejo. Suspiró divertido. Cómo había cambiado todo. Lástima que él nunca sería suficiente para Bruce.

—¿Qué tal está el agua? ¿Disfrutaste de tu chapuzón? —le preguntó con media sonrisa—. Decidí esperarte cuando me di cuenta que estaba conduciendo la moto sin destino alguno. Ya me conoces, soy impulsivo. ¿Querías enseñarme un lugar?

Bruce derrapó formando un pequeño círculo con la espuma del mar—: Sí, me preguntaba si pararías antes de que se te acabara la gasolina. —Le sonrió—. Hay un lugar entre las rocas que quiero mostrarte. —Señaló hacia la costa, donde la tierra cortaba abruptamente el mar. Era un lado mucho más salvaje y desconocido que las concurridas playas de arena blanca.

—Muy bien. Te sigo, entonces. —Volvió a arrancar el motor de su moto y esperó a que el playboy comenzara a moverse—. ¿O prefieres tener esa carrera? Ahora no habrá ventaja para ninguno. —Le sonrió pícaro.

¿Una competición? Bruce Wayne nunca declinaba una competición. Eso le había valido más de una cicatriz, pero le había llevado a ser el hombre que era ahora. Al principio, cuando era más joven, perdía muchos de aquellos retos, pero llegó un día en que resultó vencedor, y la miel en sus labios fue tan dulce que jamás volvió a probar el sabor de la amarga derrota. Tan solo una vez más lo hizo. Quizá la más importante. Una vez recurrente que volvía cada vez que cerraba los ojos para atormentarle en sus sueños.

—Bien, Jordan. —Lo llamaba por su apellido para darle mayor oficialidad a la carrera—. ¿Ves aquella gruta a lo lejos, al final del acantilado, después del gran islote gris? —Señaló hacia la costa—. Pues el primero que llegue allí, gana. —Ya no recordaba cual era el premio, lo importante era proclamarse ganador.

La mirada en el de ojos claros, su determinación, la energía que desprendía sólo por tomarse eso como una competencia, sí que era intenso de ver. Hal no se sentía amedrentado ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le entusiasmaba más verlo en ese estado. Sin dudas un digno competidor. Se relamió los labios saboreando la victoria y rugió el motor de la máquina para dar una vuelta alrededor de su amante y terminar a su lado.

—¿Listo? ¿Te parece a la cuenta de tres y salimos? —Miró al frente decidido, enfocando su vista en la meta—. Entonces, ¡atención! Uno... Dos... ¡Tres! —Aceleró con tanta fuerza que el motor hizo levantar una gran cantidad de agua tras su espalda. El impulso lo llevó de atrás hacia adelante y salió disparado con una gran potencia, agachándose para tener mejor agilidad, comprimiéndose para generar menor resistencia. El tramo no era demasiado largo, en cuestión de minutos llegaría al objetivo. Fuera cual fuera el ganador, eso estaría muy peleado.

Bruce hizo rugir también a la bestia de 1500 centímetros cúbicos y atravesó el mar maniobrando entre las olas. A veces la línea recta no era la mejor manera de llegar a la meta, a veces había que sortear los obstáculos que el océano pone en tu camino, ya que las corrientes marinas pueden retrasarte. Faltaba poco para llegar a la gruta y estaban igualados. Ambos reducían silueta para cortar el viento a su favor.

Iban igualados, la única diferencia que haría que uno de los dos ganará era cuál de las dos trompas del vehículo llegaba primero. Hal sonreía y se divertía como nunca. Hacía tiempo que no soltaba carcajadas de aquellas que debes sostenerte el abdomen. Suerte que había tratado la herida de las costillas, sino eso hubiera sido imposible. Faltaban pocos metros cuando sintió que el corazón le latía más aprisa de lo que debería. La adrenalina, el deseo de victoria bullía en su sangre. En ese momento, Bruce soltó gas y la moto aminoró. Había sido el juego de Hal, era justo dejarlo ganar, que no era lo mismo que perder. Justo faltando a nada de ganar, notó que Wayne desaceleraba al perderlo del rabillo del ojo. Llegó a la meta y la sobrepasó. Tuvo que frenar de golpe y casi que sale expedido de la moto. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si realmente él hubiera estado corriendo y no la máquina.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó a tono de reclamo, arrugando en entrecejo—. ¡¿Por qué frenarse?! —Trató de generar saliva para su garganta—. AHHHH. ¡Qué frustrante! ¡Así no me puedo declarar vencedor! —Hizo un mohín en reproche y se reclinó hacia atrás en la moto. No había ganado, ni perdido, ni empatado. Que resultado más horrible—. Contigo no juego más. —Le regaló una mueca y volvió a sonreírle para luego mirar el lugar—. Y bien... estamos aquí. ¿Qué deseabas mostrarme?

Bruce apagó el motor de su moto y reclinó su barbilla sobre el manillar—: ¿Está seguro de que no hay nada que quieras pedirme? —preguntó divertido—. Esas fueron tus reglas.

Hal apenas se lo pensó, le vio a los ojos y también apagó el motor—: No hay nada que yo desee que tú puedas darme, Bruce. —Había algo en el fondo que deseaba de él, pero no podía pedírselo—. Y aunque hubiera ganado con todas las de la ley, tampoco te lo hubiese pedido. —Sonrió muy cerca de sus labios—. Pero al menos un beso de victoria sí te lo puedo robar. —Se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, tomó su mentón y se apropió de los belfos ajenos con mucha suavidad, apenas un simple roce.

Bruce frunció el ceño. No le había gustado aquella frase y no quiso responder aquel suave beso robado. Permaneció frío como un témpano ante su contacto. Hal se quedó estático por ese repentino cambio, notó la reacción distante y se separó con un suspiro que sabía amargo. Lo miró por algunos segundos y desvío la vista para observar otra vez el lugar.

Que incómodo había resultado ser eso.

—¿Me dirás que hay aquí? —preguntó para intentar cortar con el ambiente tenso que se había generado.

—¿Cuánto puedes aguantar la respiración? —preguntó cortante.

—No lo sé. Nunca tuve la necesidad más que en entrenamiento militar. Mi anillo crea un campo de fuerza que se adapta a cualquier medioambiente y dentro de ese campo es sustentable para mi vida. —Iba a decir algo más y prefirió callar.

Bruce abrió un compartimento de la moto y sacó unas gafas de buceo. Se las puso.

—Sígueme, si es demasiado para ti, utiliza el anillo.

Bruce se tiró de cabeza al agua y empezó a sumergirse debajo del mar, se dirigió hacia las rocas en la parte que éstas estaban cubiertas por el océano y se coló por una pequeña grieta que se abría entre ellas. Aquel era un pasillo largo y oscuro. El silencio y la paz reinaban en aquel lugar en el que el ambiente se volvió más frío por la ausencia total de luz. El murciélago llevaba siempre puestas aquellas lentillas de última generación WayneTech que le permitían ver en un sitio como aquel, pero no así para el resto de mortales. Después de unos cuantos metros, aquel estrecho corredor se agrandó y un mundo de luces turquesa se abrió a su paso.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las grietas de la roca y dotaban al lugar de una maravillosa aura mágica que poco tenía que envidiar a los cuentos de las sirenas.

Hal ni lo dudó. A pesar que creía tener una considerable capacidad pulmonar para contener el aire, aún su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para esforzarse. No quería hacer el ridículo y al minuto de sumergirse revolverse por estar ahogándose. No hubo falta de desplegar su traje completo para poder respirar bajo el agua, simplemente creó una mascarilla de oxígeno y unas lentillas convencionales y se sumergió tras el millonario, siguiendo sus pasos. No estaba acostumbrado a la total oscuridad, siempre el despliegue de luz esmeralda hacía que todo cuanto estuviera a su alrededor tuviera ese color particular iluminado por su aura. No tenía mucho que hacer, no conocía el lugar y confiaba ciegamente en las indicaciones de Bruce, así que se limitó a nadar tras él, notando como la negrura lo invadía. Estaba acostumbrado a meterse por lugares así, su misión como guardián del sector 2814 era el de hacer infinidad de cosas que ponían cada día a prueba su ingenio y habilidad. Así que un montón de rocas o la estrechez de la zona no le resultaron problema.

—Wooooaaaaww —dijo en cuanto se pasó de ese horrible tramo hasta llegar al bellísimo lugar—. Es hermoso, Bruce. No todos son tan afortunados de poder ver esto. —Sonrió y nado a su lado, le sorprendía ver como manejaba el oxígeno luego de moverse tanto. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, le preocupó un poco.

Bruce se quedó mirándolo tras salir a la superficie, y lo hizo pausadamente, no como alguien que lleva más de dos minutos bajo el agua. Era como si la ausencia de oxígeno no fuera con él y todo se lo debía al intenso entrenamiento. Sobrevivir era lo que había hecho durante años y era algo que se le daba muy bien, porque por encima de todos los instintos, el que más desarrollado tenía y al que se lo debía todo era ése: el de supervivencia. Tan pronto como Hal se detuvo a su lado, el agua volvió a la calma. Allí no había corrientes marinas ni nada que perturbara la quietud propia del lugar, así que el mar volvió a ser como un espejo de otra realidad. Miles de estalactitas de sal colgaban del techo y se veían reflejadas en el agua haciendo imposible de discernir lo que era real de lo que no.

Hal caminó por el lugar, le impresionaba ver cómo podía fácilmente uno perder la noción de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Era increíblemente hermoso y el juego de luces, alimentado por el sol, hacía que aquello se viera aún más bellísimo.

—Me encanta este lugar. Gracias por enseñármelo. He recorrido muchos mundos, pero sin dudas, la Tierra nunca deja de sorprenderme. ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Curioseando? —Rio suavemente.

—Arthur.

Jordan soltó un bufido ante esa actitud que no había abandonado—: ¿Vas a decirme que te molesta? Porque no es nada divertido ver cuando te transformas en un monohablante. —La palabra era ilustrativa, aunque no existiera—. ¿Fue por aquello que dije?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. —Bruce se volvió a poner las gafas, tomó aire profundamente y regresó a sumergirse. Una vez fuera, se subió a la moto de agua y esperó a su compañero con miles de excusas y justificaciones.

¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Dónde le llevaba todo aquello? Empezaba a pensar que se había bebido el entendimiento. Hal tenía razón. La gata tenía razón. Tarde o temprano acabaría destrozándolo todo y la cohesión del grupo se resentiría. Jordan no era alguien al que no volvería a ver tan sólo con no contestarle las llamadas. Debía alejarse. Si él se enteraba, lo mataría.

Y ahí volvían a los silencios, a los misterios, a las no respuestas. El Linterna estaba realmente agotado. Agotado de andar sin rumbo, sin entender, si saber. Bruce era exasperante. En una noche te hacía “el amor”, al día siguiente te pateaba las costillas y te cogía como una bestia. Te llenaba de besos dulces, a luego mantener una fría distancia. ¿Cómo tratar con alguien que ni si quiera sabe lo que quiere? Volvió a colocarse lo necesario para salir del lugar y nadó hasta regresar a la moto. Suspiró pesadamente y se subió a ésta para mirar seriamente al murciélago

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te sucede? ¿O no nos hablaremos el resto del día?

El ruido de un motor fuera borda activó las alarmas de Bruce. Aquello era una zona muy poco transitada de la isla, precisamente por eso le gustaba, y que una embarcación se acercara era motivo de sospecha. Aun cuando vio de qué se trataba, mantuvo la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Eyyyy —le dijo una preciosa chica rubia desde la cubierta del yate—. ¿Os habéis perdido, vaqueros? —Su acento inglés era perfecto, aunque se notaba que no era su lengua natal. Otras tres mujeres jóvenes se acercaron a ver a los dos hombres de las motos de agua. Los tenían vistos desde que salieron del embarcadero, pues su velocidad y el rugir de los motores no habían pasado desapercibidos para las señoritas, que curiosamente, celebraban una despedida de soltera.

—Hola, preciosas. Estábamos recorriendo un poco la zona, explorando. Distendernos un poco con estas hermosas aguas. Pero díganme, ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí tan alejadas de todo? No serán unas ladronas que se quieren aprovechar de nosotros, ¿no? —preguntó el piloto haciéndose el inocente, pero su pregunta tenía un buen fundamento. La noche anterior le había hecho pasar una mala jugada esa gata ladrona. Ahora desconfiaba de encontrarse con señoritas risueñas que sonreían como publicidad de pasta dental.

Una de las chicas empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Había bebido mucho. Demasiado. La rubia que había iniciado la conversación parecía la más lanzada.

—Ohhhh, Flora, nos han pillado —le dijo a una pelirroja que llevaba un bikini que a duras penas le tapaba los atributos.

—Señor agente, ¡arréstenos! —Otra mujer morena, de pelo largo y ondulado entró en escena.

—¡Estamos celebrando que nuestra pequeña Flora se nos casa la semana que viene! —dijo gritando mientras alzaba su copa de champagne. También parecía que había bebido mucho más de lo debido.

—Curiosamente soy policía —respondió Hal con una sonrisa—. Pero no de cualquier ciudad o país, de varias galaxias. Justo pasaba a visitar a mi amigo antes de marcharme en una nueva ronda. En pocos días parto a cumplir mi trabajo. —Las miraba sólo a ellas y se reía de ver lo borrachas que estaban—. Pero por lo visto, ninguna está infringiendo la ley, así que, señoritas, pueden seguir de largo que todo está en orden. Tengan cuidado de no beber de más. Así evitamos un accidente. —Observó a Bruce y levantó los hombros. No sabía que otra cosa inventarse para espantarlas, jugaba un poco con ellas y con su personalidad carismática.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, amigo? —Bruce se dirigió a Hal quitándose las gafas de buceo—. ¿Dónde encontraremos mejor compañía que entre estas bellas mujeres? —Sonrió con todo el carisma del que pudo hacer gala alguien que está acostumbrado a utilizarlo a su antojo.

—¡Espera! —dijo la morena—. ¿Tú eres Bruce Wayne? —Empezó a gritar y dar saltos hasta que su copa se derramó sobre la pobre Flora que sólo le quedó reírse más.

—¡No puedo creerlo! BRUCE WAYNE —chilló la rubia del trikini negro—. ¡BRUCE WAYNE!

Bruce encendió el motor y se puso debajo justo del gran yate.

—Si me pasáis un amarre, ato la moto y me subo con vosotras. —Su voz era la del casanova que solía verse en las noticias del corazón.

—¡Claro! —dijo Flora entusiasmada—. ¿Qué es un… hip… amadre?

—¡Amarre, tonta! —Se rio la morena lanzándole una cuerda a Bruce—. ¿Y tú vaquero, no subes? —le dijo a Jordan—. Aunque creo que este lobo de mar podría con todas, no estaría mal algo de compañía. Mi nombre es Elsa.

El Linterna no lo podía creer, él intentando alejarlas y Bruce que se sube a su yate. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho como pocas veces había sentido. ¿Y el momento a solas? ¿El descansar, pasar un tiempo juntos? ¿Dónde se había ido todo aquello? Hal mantuvo la sonrisa lo que más pudo, pero su mandíbula apretada mostraba otro tipo de sentimiento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Subirse, coquetear con aquellas señoritas como si nada pasaba, cuando el hombre a su lado lo había tomado en la mañana? Era una cruel y horrible locura. No iba a jugar a ese sucio juego. Podría coquetear con quién se le viniera en gana, pero no lo haría con Bruce ahí después de todo lo que había pasado. El mensaje para Jordan fue más que claro. No necesitó que se lo hubiera dicho de frente, con sus acciones bastaron. Aquello que apenas había comenzado a tener luz, se apagó de un plumazo.

—Me encantaría, señoritas, pero tengo obligaciones de las cual ocuparme. —Les sonrió a todas fingiendo completamente lo que estaba sintiendo—. Estoy más que seguro que mi amigo las dejará muy satisfechas. Guarden de inmediato esa soga sino quieren terminar amarradas. O quizás sí, puede que lo disfruten. —Saludó con un gesto de su mano y puso en marcha su motor—. Adiós preciosas, gocen del bello día. —Y arrancó en dirección a la costa como si fuera que su mejor amigo Barry lo llevara a cuestas.

—Dejad a mi amigo. —Wayne amarró fuertemente su moto al yate—. Él es hombre de una sola mujer. ¿O de un hombre? —Rio sarcástico—. Pero no os preocupéis que yo puedo satisfacerlas a todas. —De un ágil salto que todas vitorearon, se subió a cubierta y empezó a ser rodeado por aquellas sirenas impregnadas en dosis ingentes de alcohol y de algo más, a juzgar por sus dilatadas pupilas.

 

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Lure:
> 
> Como lo odieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee en este capítulo a Bruce. Más precisamente al final. Siempre este personaje me ha llevado de un sentimiento a otro como si estuviera en una mesa de ping-pong. Cuando crees que vas por buen camino, ¡ZAZ!, ahí va el muy maldito y te da un revés doloroso. Jajajaja bueno, lo siento, tuve que descargar mi enojo. Y es que pese a que esta historia fue escrita hace tiempo, el repasarla y corregirla para subirla como un fic, me revuelve otra vez todos los sentimientos que ya sentí. Me enojo como la primera vez que lo leí (a veces me costaba no involucrarme). Por otro lado, entiendo que aquello que dijo Hal pudo haberlo lastimado, ¿pero que podía esperar?, si en la mañana luego de cogérselo de aquella manera, ahí va y le dice: “No te enamores de mí”. Y chan, chan, chaaaaaan!!!! Vieron?! ¡Aquí tenemos el título de esta historia! Cuando pensamos que nombre ponerle, salieron algunas opciones, pero en el momento que Tanis sugirió ese título, sin dudas creí que le iba perfecto.
> 
> ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo seguirá esta relación si se la puede llamar cómo tal, luego de separarse y en esas condiciones? Sólo paciencia, bellos lectores, los que aún siguen ahí. Sí, tú, la que lees siempre y me dejas tus bellos comentarios, a ti... té amo. Gracias a los que nos acompañan junto a esta pareja que todavía no es tan conocida y suele recibir bastante hate. Nosotros podemos darle mucho amor!!! Nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima. Saludos!!!


End file.
